LOVE AND DREAMS
by MakeramParge Williams Dingle
Summary: THIS IS A GENIE AND NIKHIL STORY I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS EMMERDALE DOSE, FEEL FREE TO REVEAW THAN YOU MILLERPARGE DINGLE XX
1. A camper van arrives in the village

_**Ok this is an attempt it's not very good as it's my first but hope u like it its part one I do not own these charters ITV do **_

_**LOVE AND DREAM'S **_

_Gennie and Nikhil walked into the woolpack hand in hand, _

_"You look so beautiful tonight not that you don't always look beautiful because you do and" he looked into her warm brown eyes and smiled _

_"You are beautiful" he said "I love you so much and", Gennie pulled him close and kissed him the door behind the opened and Chas came through. _

_"Err you two I know you are in love and all, but do you think you could maybe well err get outta the doorway, I would quite like it if customers could get in and out", _

_But they were completely oblivious to their surroundings_

_"Hmmmmmm" they said dreamily Chas rolled her eyes_

_"WHATS THAT" she shouted Gennie and Nikhil jumped apart _

_"What" said Gennie? _

_"Got ya" giggled Chas. _

_Nikhil and Gennie smiled at each other _

_"Ok erm before you start playing tonsil hockey again, do you think you can move outta mi doorway you know so people can get in" _

_Gennie giggled "sorry Chas" she said _

_"Sorry Chas" said Nikhil _

_They walked thru doors and to bar,_

_"Hello you two what can I get you" asked Rachel who was now working behind Bar._

_They ordered their drinks and went to sit down _

_"What time did you book restraint for" asked Gennie _

_"half past" Nikhil answered "Rodney is picking us up in 20 minutes his business isn't doing very well so I thought we would give him some business poor guy",_

_Gennie smiled "you are so thoughtful" she told him kissing him again "I love you" he smiled and put his arm round her _

_"Do you have to do that for all to see" asked Brenda sitting down with them "and I hope you are taking her somewhere nice for her birthday". _

_Gennie groaned "Muuuuuuuuuuuuum" she said Brenda still did not approve of Gennie and Nikhil's relationship, _

_"Well all the money he has got" Brenda carried on "he should take you somewhere nice" _

_Gennie shook her head "mum stop it just stop it" she said,_

_Nikhil who could see they were about to start arguing jumped in "its ok Brenda I'm taking her to Riverairos it's the new place in town" _

_Brenda looked impressed with this "ok" she said "happy birthday love" she told her daughter "can't believe my baby girl is another year older, I remember when we used to go to cheeky cheese for your birthday." she continued "you insisted on dressing as Princess mouse, and you threw up I the car park because you had eaten to much ice cream so sweet. Ohhhhh and you wouldn't eat your Cheesy beans because you had got some stuck in your nose the week before do u remember that?"_

_Gennie was red with embarrassment Nikhil and Rachel who had come over to wind Brenda up where giggling Rachel sat down n took a crisp from Brenda's packet and ate it, Brenda tutted and pulled her crisps nearer to her when Rachel tried to reach for another Rachel giggled again._

_"Dint ya mummy teach you to share Brenda" she teased "And whhhhhhhhhho is princess mouse was she your imaginary friend" she asked Gennie in a silly voice resting her head on Gennie's shoulder rolling her eyes and pouting, _

_"Do you mind" asked Brenda _

_Rachel moved over to Brenda and rested her head on Brenda's shoulder "awwwww I'm sorry pweese may i have another Crispi she battered her eyelids and pouted again._

_Chas walked over to them "Rachel i pay you to serve customers not eat their crisps" she told Rachel,_

_"Sorry Chas" apologized Rachel they had not got quite clicked when Rachel had first come into village but they were now quite close friends she got up and went back behind the bar_

_Chas handed Gennie a present and sat down in Rachel's place "happy birthday sis" she said hugging Gennie _

_"Thanks" smiled Gennie she unwrapped paper to reveal a beautiful silk pink handbag with sequins on it "it's beautiful i love it thanks sis" she said given her sister a hug._

_The double doors next to them opened and Rodney came in "ready you two lovebirds" he asked, _

_"Yep" said Nikhil "night Brenda night Chas" he said getting up _

_"see you mum" Gennie said also getting up "see you tomorrow sis thanks for the bag" she followed Nikhil out of The Woolpack to Rodney's car and they got in, Rodney pulled away from The Woolpack_

_"So you are trying that new restraint in town" asked Rodney "it's meant to be very expensive" _

_"We don't care she's worth it" said Nikhil he once again stared into Gennies eyes and they__ started to kiss again so only Rodney noticed the beaten up old campervan pulling into village. _


	2. Nikhil has a suprise

I DO NOT OWN THESE Charters ITV do

_**Part two in this part you will find out just who was in camper van will they mess things up between Gennie and Nikhil and what is Nikhil **__**planning.**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Rodney pulled up outside Riverairos "have a good time" he said he winked at Nikhil who grinned back

"thanks Rodney" he said him and Gennie got out car, Nikhil put his arm round Gennie's shoulder and Gennie put hers round his waste and they entered Riverairos together "hi" Nikhil greeted the waitress "i have a booking for Sharma".

"ok I'll take a look" said waitress "yes Sharma here it is please this way sir madam" she said she lead them to a table with rose petals on tablecloth, Gennie and Nikhil sat down "may i take your coats" asked the waitress

"Yes thank you" answered Nikhil handing her his and Gennie's coats she went away with the coats.

Meanwhile back at Emmerdale Jamie Hope walked into The Woolpack and over to bar

"Can i help you" asked Rachel

"Yea" answered Jamie "is mi dad ere"

"Who's ya dad" asked Rachel,

"Bob Hope" Jamie told her

"He doesn't work here anymore" Rachel told him "but you can find him over the road at His café

"I know thanks" said Jamie "i just thought he might be here he usually used to be at this time" he walked out The Woolpack and bumped into Katie "hi Katie" he greeted Katie glared at him and pushed past not speaking to him.

Katie turned and followed him into cafe "you really hurt Gennie you know" she snarled at him "but she got over you she's had had two boyfriends since you in fact " said Katie walking over to him " she's still with Nikhil ", they've gone to a very expensive new restraint in town for her birthday u

err did know that it's her birthday dint u well doesn't matter she's over you" at this Katie walked of cafe leaving Jamie bewildered.

Back at restraint Gennie and Nikhil were holding hands across table looking into each other's eyes they didn't notice a waiter arrive at their table,

"Hello" he said making them jump again, "sorry" said the waiter "I'm Dan and i will be your personal waiter for the evening anything you need just ask, here are your menus and here's the wine and champagne list" he finished handing Gennie and Nikhil a menu and the wine and champagne list.

Nikhil looked at wine and champagne list "cud we have a bottle of Veuve Clicquot please" asked Nikhil" and a jug of iced water"

"Coming right up" said Dan he went away to get champagne and water,

"Happy birthday beautiful" said Nikhil he handed Gennie a small box Gennie opened it to reveal a silver diamond necklace and earing set,

"Their beautiful" she put on her earrings and Nikhil fastened her necklace for her

"i knew it they match your beautiful eyes" he said he touched her cheek with his hand and kissed her gently "i love you" he told her "so much I'm so lucky I'm the luckiest guy in the world Because i have you" he added .

Gennie smiled "i love you "she replied "and I'm the luckiest girl in the world" they kissed again before Nikhil went back to his seat

"your Veuve Clicquot sir" said Dan who had come back with champagne and water he put glasses and water on table and bottom of champagne bottle in his left hand resting bottle on his left arm holding top with his right hand, Nikhil nodded and Dan poured some into Nikhil's glass "got to make Shure it is right for the beautiful lady" said Dan Nikhil took a sip

"This perfect for the beautiful lady" Nikhil told Dan, Dan then poured some into Gennie's glass and she took a sip

"Perfect" she agreed

Dan put bottle in ice box "i shall sit just there until you are ready to order" he said smiling.

In the village Jamie had looked for his dad in cafe without success, he hadn't been able to get an answer from Brenda just a very frosty reception, however Marlon who had been in cafe with Leo going with Jamie to his house to surprise Bob Marlon led the way with Jamie lagging behind he was thinking about Gennie. he knew he deserved the frosty reception from Katie and Brenda but he felt upset he had left Because he had felt he had to, he hadn't wanted to he still loved Gennie that's why he had come back hoping to win her back he wondered if what Katie had said was true was Gennie taken Was she with Nikhil now he hoped not.

Marlon broke him from his thoughts "here we are" he said letting himself in he put Leo in his playpen "Boooooooooooooob" he shouted "you have a visitor someone to see you",

Bob came jogging down the stairs "who is it" he said he looked up and saw his estranged son "Jamie" he said surprised his surprise turned to happiness "son" he said rushing to hug Jamie "I've missed you, I'm so glad you are here we have so much catching up to do"

Marlon could see they should be alone The twins where asleep upstairs he hadn't been able to get Leo off he decided to try again "I'm going to get this young man to bed see if he gets off to sleep now" said Marlon, "i think maybe the telly's keeping him awake so I'll take him to paddy's" he picked Leo and his stuff up and rushed out to catch Paddy and Rona before they left to go out he walked out door.

Lizzie was arriving back from her day out "hi Marlon" she said "I've had a great day you know I'm going to go get changed and go to pub want to join me?"

"yes" said Marlon but we had better go now Jamie's back and Bob and Jamie need to be alone he expected Lizzie to kick up a fuss but she didn't,

"Ok" she said "but you're buying"

"Ok" agreed Marlon the walked towards village.

Bob was in kitchen making tea for him and Jamie he danced around kitchen humming happily putting biscuits and some of Marlon's homemade cake on a plate he carried tray of tea and cake back into living room and placed tray on table "i have so much to tell you, the twins will be pleased to see you they have missed you, i have missed you i"

Jamie interrupted his dad "dad" he asked

"Yes son" replied Bob happily

"Is it true?" asked Jamie

"Is what true son" asked Bob

"Is Gennie with this Nikhil person now Katie said she is" Bobs face fell and he looked at his feet this said it all he had lost Genie.

At Riverairos Gennie had gone to the Ladies Nikhil took a velvet box out his Brest pocket and opened it a beautiful Theo _Fennell_ ring it was pure silver with lots of sparkling diamonds he smiled he hopes Genie would like it, he suddenly felt nervous what if she said no it was quite soon they had only been going out under a year. well nearly a year it would be a year in seven weeks' time, he remembered how he had treated Gennie at that time he felt ashamed, he loved her so much he always had ever since he had met her but he hadn't realised it so he had been horrible to her

when he realised had been confused so still horrible to Gennie it seemed like so long yet not very long ago at all.

Gennie return he smiled he decided to just do it Gennie sat down "what" she said

"Could we get another bottle of Veuve Clicquot please" he asked Dan he winked at Dan

"coming right up" smiled Dan he went to get Nikhil's order he loved moments like this he hoped it would work out for them they seemed like such a lovely couple, he got Veuve Clicquot and returned to table he poured some into each of their glasses and put Veuve Clicquot back in ice box he stood back.

Nikhil smiled at Gennie he felt so nervous he decide to make conversation "what did ya mum get you for ya birthday then" he asked

"Do we have to talk about my mum I'm not very happy with her really" replied Gennie,

"Ok" said Nikhil he wanted to tell Gennie her mum was only looking out for her but decided not to push it he knew how upset Gennie sometimes got about it

Gennie looked a bit sad "i mean i know she's only looking out for me but"

"shhhhhhhhhhh doesn't matter don't upset yourself" he told her seeing her getting upset he felt so stupid why why why had he mentioned her mum, he knew she sometimes felt town between him and her mum, he could understand why her mum disliked him he had been so horrible to her daughter often making her leave the office in tears he felt a prang of guilt again. he couldn't believe he had treated the lady he loved so badly no he wouldn't talk about it anymore he knew Gennie loved her mum and him, he tried to be nice to Brenda but she wouldn't forgive him for hurting her daughter he hoped wen he had told Brenda in The Woolpack earlier where they were coming he had made progress.

"I love mi mum and i love you" said Gennie,

"I know" Nikhil said "please don't get upset it really doesn't matter she's getting better every day she will come round soon I'm Shure she will" he said stroking Gennie's hand Gennie smiled at him

"Yea your right" she replied "thanks babe"

Nikhil felt relieved Gennie often ended up in tears about the situation between him and her mum he was glad he had managed to stop the tears happening "so what did Katie get you" he asked changing subject quickly.

Gennie giggled "why the sudden interest on what everyone's got me" she asked

"Just being nosey" he grinned

Gennie giggled again "she got me box set of Gavin and Stacey and a teddy bear" said Gennie

"I have more stuff for you back at mine" he told her he had arranged for Charity and Jai to be away for a week so he could plan all this

"I know" she smiled

"There's one more thing I'd like to give you now though" he told her

"I thought i was opening presents later at yours" she said

"you are" he said he had given her necklace n earnings hoping she wouldn't guess he had told Chas and Katie of his plans, and they had helped him but a couple of times they had nearly got court planning "i just wanted to give you one more thing here as well" he got up and went to Gennie's side he got on one knee.

Gennie looked at him and gasped she knew he had been plotting something with her sister and best friend but never guessed it was this,

"Gennie Walker i love you you are the world to me and you are so beautiful" he started "ever since we have been going out i have woken up every day, with a huge smile on my face even when all the stuff with jai happened you helped me so much through that and helped me and jai build back our relationship, when he disowned me every day i fall more and more in love with you you are so amazing i never thought i could be so happy" he continued "so in love i never thought i would ever want to settle down and get married but you make me want to do that Gennie Walker i really love you and i want to be with you forever will you marry me" he finished.

Bottom of Form


	3. Jamies back

_**I do not own these Charters ITV do **_

_**Here's part three will Gennie finds out Jamie is in village and what will it do to her and Nikhil is she still in love with him and how will Brenda react to news **_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS **_

Nikhil felt so happy he was beaming thinking of what had happened that night he looked at video on his phone he herd his voice asking Gennie to marry him

"YES YES YES" he heard Gennie's voice shout from video on phone he watched Gennie throwing her arms round him and the whole restraint erupting in applause,

"I thought you were showing me that" laughed Rodney

they were sitting in Rodney's car Nikhil handed him phone and started cuddling close to Gennie looking into her eyes "i love you" he told her

She smiled back at him "i love you too" she replied.

Rodney smiled looking at them thru mirror "I'm so happy for you both" he said congregations again"

"Thanks" beamed Gennie and Nikhil they went back to kissing,

Rodney pulled up outside Nikhil's house he handed Nikhil his phone back Nikhil took his phone and him and Gennie got out car he went to Rodney's window "thanks Rodney" he said paying Rodney "and here's a bit extra" he added

"Thanks" said Rodney he drove away he felt happier than he had in ages Nikhil was going to help him with his business maybe everything would be ok

Gennie and Nikhil walked in to the house with big smiles Gennie switched lights on but they wouldn't go on "the lights are gone i think you have a fuse" she said

Nikhil smiled to himself he had flicked switch off so he cud light scented candles "ill light some candles" he said they walked into living room Nikhil put some romantic music on and lit candles him n Gennie sat on sofa together and kissed.

Katie was sat at home she was concerned about Jamie returning she Remembered how upset Gennie was when he had left she looked out her window Declan was walking up her pathway he let himself in

"Hi" he grunted, he as usual looked foul tempered "let's go out" he demanded

"What's up with you" asked Katie

"Nothing i just want to go out are you coming or not" he snapped

"First tell me why you are slamming doors and acting like a child" she` ordered

"Want to go out" Declan answered "so i don't have to look at that stupid witch

"Declan you are going to have to get over yourself" Katie told him

"ME GET OVER MY BLOODY SELF ME SHES THE ONE WHO CAME BACK" he shouted

"Declan she hasn't even done anything, all she's done is come back she's been back for six months now, ok so i admit when she came back she did cause the Barton's trouble but she doesn't even speak to us, she ignores us and we don't speak to her we ignore her . Katie said "but that is her problem not ours so you are going to have to stop getting wound up all the time yes Ella is in village but like i said she has been for six months now now is there any other reason you are acting like a child" she finished

"I hate her" he snapped

"Well has she spoken to you or anything and i will know if you are lying" she told him

"No just saw her she was smiling" Said Declan

Katie got up and went upstairs returning a few minutes later with her phone in her hand Declan looked at her

"What's that for" he asked

"Well" answered Katie "you need to call the police i mean smiling is a top crime up there with murder, assault, abuse that sort of thing"

"You're being stupid" Declan told her

"I'm being stupid" she questioned rising her eyebrow

"Look i want to go out are you coming or not" he asked

"Not" Katie answered

"Why" Declan asked

"I have to sort something out with Gennie because believe it or not the world does not revolve around you when you decide to grow up call me" she answered she got up and walked out

Gennie and Nikhil were cuddled up on the sofa watching a film Nikhil had managed to lock Gennie's presents in his car in a bid to hide them from her she was I'm middle of moving in with him and was living in-between her place with Katie and Nikhil's, so there where boxes everywhere in both places, Nikhil had wanted to smash window of car himself but Gennie had not let him in fear he might cut himself in process they had got back and gone in and Nikhil had gone to get his car keys and not been able to find them getting all worked up. Gennie had calmly

told him to go look outside and see if he had dropped them there he hadn't he had locked them in car Nikhil had got a big rock ready to throw it but Gennie had taken it off him telling him to phone the AA and they would just have to wait so that's what they were doing waiting, Nikhil had called the AA 10 minutes ago and they would be up to another hour maybe less Nikhil hoped for less.

"i don't like this bit" said Gennie burying her face into Nikhil's shoulder "it's so scary" Gennie did not normally like scary films but did not mind watching them with Nikhil he would wrap his arms around her protectively, whenever she was in his arms weather watching a scary film or not she always felt safe like nothing or no one could ever hurt her.

Nikhil got up and changed DVD to Gavin and Stacey and cuddled back up with Gennie "there you go" he said

the theme music played and Stacey came on the screen then Gavin they were on the phone to each other talking about meeting up Stacey was in Barry Island Wales Gavin in Billaricky England half way through Gennie and Nikhil where laughing at every scene

"This is brilliant" Nikhil said "it's so funny"

"I know" Gennie said "Katie Chas and I love it"

"I like Smithy and Nessa" he told Gennie "they really hate each other don't they it's so funny"

"This is just first episode" Gennie told him "they get worse they keep sleeping together even

Though they hate each other it's mad but that's what makes it funny, they hate each other but they have all these silmaratie's n connections"

"It is brilliant all of it is funny Smithy and Nessa Gavin's mum is a rite drama queen isn't she" he said

"yea" said Gennie "you should see first episode of third series Gavin has moved out n Pam is crying with Smithy at table, When Mick comes in and tells them not to be silly she goes all

dramatic and says YOU DONT CARE YOUR ONLY SON HAS GONE, Mick just says he's not dead he's just moved so".

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door Nikhil got up to answer the door "hi yea it's this one" he told the AA man "my girlfriends presents are in there he said,

Soon the presents where out the car the car window restored and AA man had gone Gennie was opening her last present it was some sexy lingerie Gennie switched the telly off and smiled at Nikhil and kissed him "why don't I slip into this but I might need some help you need to unzip my dress" she said she led him upstairs.

Katie walked into The Woolpack and up to the bar "Hi Katie" greeted Rachel "Declan was in here 10 minutes ago he saw her" she said pointing to Ella "and stormed out" she finished

"Yea I know" Katie said "I've told him to grow up anyway is Chas in back" she asked

"Yea Shure go through" Rachel told her,

Katie walked through to the back room where Chas was sitting watching telly "hi" Katie she greeted

"Hi" Katie she sat down next to Chas "I'm worried about Gennie she said

"Why" asked Chas "Nikhil is asking her to marry him she will be happy"

"Because Jamie's back" Katie answered.


	4. Jamie is still in love with Genie

_**I do not own these charters ITV dose **_

_**Here's part four will Gennie see Jamie and what is her news**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Nikhil woke up the next morning Gennie was still asleep Nikhil watched her sleeping and smiled she looked so peaceful and beautiful she stirred and woke up and smiled at him "morning gorgeous" she smiled

"Morning beautiful" he replied,

"What time is it" asked Gennie

"Half eleven" Nikhil told her.

She smiled "The Woolpack will be open" she said "I'll call mi mum and get her to meet us there we have to tell her first she will go Mad if she isn't first to know apart of course from Katie and Chas", she reached for her phone and dialled her mums number her mum answered after two rings "hi mum yes I had a great time Nikhil has spoilt me but mum we need to meet you we have some very good news will you meet us at The Woolpack in half an hour please yes ok mum yes I know thanks bye" Gennie hung up she groaned "we are going to have fun with her" she informed Nikhil.

"don't worry" Nikhil told her "she will love the ring she will be fine well maybe not at first but will come round once she realises we are serous",

"I hope so" Gennie said she got up and started to get dressed she looked at Nikhil "get dressed" she said "we are meeting her soon" she threw his cloths at him

Nikhil giggled "ok ok I'm getting dressed" he said.

Brenda walked into The Woolpack and to the bar "morning Brenda" said Chas "you here to meet Gennie" she asked

"Yeah" answered Brenda "do you know what this is all about",

"Yes" answered Chas "look I really think you should" she looked up to see Gennie and Nikhil walking in "be happy for them please don't make a fuss you know how it upsets Gennie" she whispered.

"he's not so bad I suppose" said Brenda "he hasn't been nasty since they've been going out" she walked over to Gennie and Nikhil leaving Chas looking puzzled she got some glasses and the Champagne, she had bought for them and took it over to the table and sat down "I called Katie she should be here in a minute" she told Gennie.

"Thanks" said Gennie

A couple of minutes later Katie walked in and joined them "hi" she smiled,

"hi" replied Gennie "ok everyone is here good me and Nikhil have some good news" she told them "I think Chas and Katie already know what I am about to say, but I would like to announce that Nikhil and I are getting married" she grinned Chas and Katie hugged Gennie and then Nikhil "mum look at the ring" she said "isn't it beautiful".

Brenda looked "yes darling it is" she said "very beautiful and course I'm happy for you I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble I can see now you are both serious" she hugged her daughter "congelation's" she said,

"Thanks mum" smiled Gennie

"Am in forgiven" asked Brenda

"Course you are mum I love you" said Gennie "I just wish my two dads where here".

"They would be so proud both of you I love you too" Brenda replied she looked at Nikhil "you had better look after her always be nice to her I mean it if you ever hurt her in any way you will be sorry",

"Fair enough Brenda" Nikhil replied "and I promise I will love her and look after her and I will be nice to her I'll never be nasty again I hate the fact I was nasty to her before, I was just confused when me and Chas broke up I was upset I did not realise that I loved Gennie anyway." He said " I really do feel bad about it even now I'm just so glad she forgave me I just hope you can as well and we can be friends" he finished,

"Yea of course" said Brenda "but if you are nasty to my daughter even once we won't be" she warned

"Ok I think Chas and Katie will agree with you there" said Nikhil.

"Yes we do" said Chas "we are very happy and we are friends but like Brenda says do not hurt my sister or else"

"Thanks sis" said Gennie giving her sister a hug "I love you",

"Love you too sis" said Chas

Gennie smiled she felt so happy all her favourite people where surrounding her and she was getting married to the man she loved.

Jamie woke up to Lizzy shouting down the stairs he sat up on the sofa and got up and got dressed 10 minutes later Lizzy came downstairs

"Morning" greeted Jamie

"morning" Lizzy greeted back "Bobs very happy you are back the twins will be happy too" she said giving Jamie a hug "bobs bringing them down now I have to go I'm meeting some friends" she said "so I'll see you later"

"Ok bye see you later" replied Jamie.

Bob came down the stairs with the twins who ran up to Jamie giddily he scooped them up and hugged them "I've missed you two and I have presents" he said

"What" asked Cathy?

Jamie put the twins down "in that bag" he told them

They ran over to the bag he was pointing at and pulled out two teddies and loads of wrapped presents "are pink mine" asked Cathy

"Yes" said Jamie "and the Thomas ones are Heiffs "he added

"That will keep them quiet" Bob smiled

"Yea hope so" said Jamie

"Breakfast?" asked Bob

"Yea I'm starving" Jamie replied

"I will make it I am making mine anyway" Marlon said he had just come in having stayed at Paddy's for the night after going with Lizzy to The Woolpack "I just have time before work are you coming in for the meal offer"

"Did you get him off" asked Bob "Leo I mean"

"No paddy did" Marlon answered "they decided not to go out last night their going tonight so I have Leo tonight instead" he went into kitchen to make breakfast

"Are you ok son" asked Bob

"Yea" said Jamie "I still love Gennie so I'm going to try winning her back"

"Son she's taken" Bob said

"I know dad but I love her" he said

The pub was starting to get a bit busy with people coming in for Sunday lunch and today the pub had a two for one offer on Chas went behind the bar it was her shift that day, Rachel was coming in a hour and Dianne had a day off Katie walked over to bar

"What are we going to do about Jamie" she asked.

"I don't know he might not be here to get Gennie back anyway why don't we see what he is here for before we do anything, he might be just here for a visit to see his dad and the twins" Chas answered

"I hope so because she's happy with Nikhil now and he broke her heart when he left he really hurt her "Katie said

"I know" replied Chas "but like you say she's happy with Nikhil she's probley well over him by now she hasn't even mentioned him for ages, I don't think she even loves him anymore".

"Do you think we should tell her" asked Katie

"no" answered Chas "I don't think she is in love with him anymore but it's a special day for her let's not spoil it just in case plus I'm not Shure Nikhil knows about the Bob and Jamie thing, I mean he knows about Jamie I just don't know how much he knows it will be fine you go back and join them I think they will want to announce it soon"

"Ok" said Katie she went to sit back down Declan walked in "have you charmed down" she asked him

"Is she in here" he asked.

"No" said Katie "and even if she was we ignore her ok"

"Declan come join us we have some great news" Nikhil said,

Declan went to sit down with them "ok what's your good news" he asked

"Gennie and I are engaged" answered Nikhil happily

"That's great" Declan said "I'm so happy for you".

At this moment the Dingles came in and went over to Genie and Nikhil's table

"Sorry we are late" said Zak

"It's ok" replied Gennie "we have some news for you all are you all here good we would like to announce that Nikhil and I are getting married" she smiled,

"That's brilliant congelation's love" said Lisa smiling

"Yea Conglations" agreed Zak.

"I hope you are having an engagement party" grinned Belle

"Yeah" Sam agreed

"Of course we are" said Gennie "and would you and Sarah like to be bridesmaids"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted Sarah,

"Yea cool "smiled Belle

"Good" Gennie said

"MUMMY MUMMY IM GONNA BE A BRIDESMADE" shouted Sarah excitedly

"That's brilliant darling" Debbie told her "and congelation's to both of you" she told Nikhil and Gennie

"And will you be one of my Paige boys Samson" asked Genie.

"Yes" said Samson happily

"Brilliant" said Genie,

"I think we are going to announce it properly now" said Nikhil "I think most of our friends are in for the offer so it's perfect" he and Gennie got up and went over to the bar, "Chas I think nearly everyone is in today could you ring bell please we would like to announce our engagement properly to everyone and also we would like to have out engagement party here if that's ok",

"Shure" replied Chas she rang bell.

"Hi everyone sorry to interrupt your quiet Sunday but Gennie and I have an announcement we are pleased to say that we are engaged, we are having an engagement party which you are all invited to we hope you can all come and celebrate with us",

The Woolpack erupted in applause everyone was happy for them and they were busy for ages with peoples congealing them

"Its brilliant news" said Marlon "Conglations "

"Yea "agreed Paddy "Conglations

"Conglations" Rhona told them.

"Conglations pet" said Dianne

"You will be happy till he starts to ignore you like Declan did me" Ella told Gennie

"Ok I think you have had enough Ella" Chas said "time to go don't spoil it for them it's nothing to do with you",

"I'll say when I've had enough" Ella replied pulling away "I don't wish you happiness because it won't last" she continued

"I KNEW YOU WOULD CAUSE TROUBLE YOU STUPID COW" Declan he grabbed Ella "I HATE YOU YOU STUPID WITCH IM GLAD I IGNORED YOU IM GLAD WE SPLIT UP YOU ARE A".

Ella punched Declan he grabbed her hair and was pulling her about when he knocked Gennie over

"RIGHT THAT'S IT OUT BOTH OF YOU YOU ARE BOTH BARED" Chas shouted

Nikhil was picking Gennie up he glared at Declan "you are uninvited to our party" he said he turned to Gennie "are you ok darling" he asked her,

"Yea fine" Gennie said "just get him out of here I don't want either of them at our wedding" she turned to Katie "I'm sorry Katie but he's not spoiling my big day"

"That's ok" replied Katie "I've had enough of him I'll be back in a minute" she followed Ella and Declan out of pub.

"YOU CARNT EAVAN LET OUR FRIENDS ENJOY ANOUNCEING THIR ENGAGEMENT CAN YOU" she shouted at Declan, "IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU EVER SINCE SHE CAME BACK" she pointed at Ella "YOU HAVE BEEN MOODY AND YOU WERE GONNA HIT HER ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT TO ME IF WE KEEP ARGUEING BECAUSE AT THE MIOMENT ITS ALL WE DO SO ARE YOU GONNA HIT ME ARE YOU I CARNT TAKE IT ANYMORE DECLAN ITS OVER AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME ITS OVER".

"No id never Katie I "he answered

"SAVE IT" Katie replied,

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW" Declan screamed at Ella

"YES I AM" Ella shouted back she picked up a glass and threw it at Declan

"ITS NOT HER THAT'S BROKEN US UP DECLAN ITS YOU" Katie shouted she turned and walked back into The Woolpack.

Jamie and Bob where getting ready to go have a meal at The Woolpack when Bobs mobile rang, "Boooob a job" he answered giddily "right ok oh yeah alright thank you for telling me no I think under the circumstances we should go somewhere else. Maybe have a drive in the country yea

thanks for telling me Marlon, yes bye what yes that would be great I'll get him to watch the twins n I'll pick them up 15 minutes brilliant thanks see you soon"

Jamie came out of kitchen "we ready dad" he asked.

"Yea" said Bob "you know what I think the twins need a chance of scenery lets go for a drive in the country a picnic maybe

"But dad Gennie may be in The Woolpack I want to see her" argued Jamie,

"Who wants to go on a picnic" Bob asked the twins

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they shouted together.

"Sorry son" said Bob "your outvoted" he went to get the picnic stuff "could you look after the twin's while I go to café and get some supplies" he asked.

"Yea Shure" said Jamie

"Brilliant I won't be long" said Bob rushing out of door,

"PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC "screamed the twins running madley around Jamie

"Oh what the heck" said Jamie "PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC" he joined in.

Him and the twins started running maddley round the sofa and where still running when Bob returned with the supplies

"I heard you lot from over the bridge" he said he put the filled up picnic basket on the floor "PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC PICNIC he shouted running with Jamie and the twins round the sofa,

"Did you see Gennie in the village" asked Jamie

Bob pretended to be checking through picnic basket he did not really want to answer that question straight away, he did not want to answer that question at all really he had seen Gennie and she had wanted him to join them but he had turned her down telling her he had been promising the twins a day out for ages. And he had just come to The Woolpack to get supplies from Marlon he had promised her that they would chat soon and given her and Nikhil a hug got his things and gone to café to get more stuff.

"Tuna sandwiches, Egg sandwiches, Ham sandwiches, Beef sandwiches, chicken sandwiches, pork sandwiches, pork stuffing and crackling sandwiches. Chicken legs, Bbq chicken, legs Chicken wings, Chinese Chicken wings, some Scotch Eggs, Sausage Rolls, Pork pies, coleslaw, salad, salad cream, that's the first course sorted". He said "what else do we have let's see ohhhhhhh Cathy Heiff we are going to have a great time", Bob told the twins

He could see Jamie was about to ask if he had seen Gennie again he needed to find a way to tell him that Gennie and Nikhil where getting married. he was happy for them he and Gennie where very close friends and he cared very much for her, he like everyone else who cared for Gennie had had his doubts when Gennie and Nikhil had first started dating. He hadn't liked the way Nikhil had treated his friend but since they had been going out he had been nice to her in fact he had treated her very nicely he continued to check the basket.

"annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd desert ohhhhhhhhhhhh look twins we have all sorts in here we will have a great time and we won't go hungry with all of this we will have to find somewhere good where no naughty cows are we don't want them to get any of this lot, do we woooooooooooow there's Bonfire pie, Chocolate pie, Strawberry Cheesecake , Chocolate cheese cake raspberry cheese cake, chocolate cake, toffee cake, chocolate fudge cake, chocolate orange cupcakes, chocolate mint cupcakes, Fairy cakes pink Fairy cakes, Thomas fairy cakes, toffee cupcakes, fudge cupcakes, chocolate biscuits, beefy crisps, prawn crisps , salt and vinegar crisps cheese and onion crisps, roast ox crisps, cheddar red Lester and spring onion crisps, pringles, "

"Daddy you're being silly" giggled Heiff

"No I'm not" said Bob

"Yes you are daddy" Cathy said

"I'm not" said Bob

"There can't be that much in the basket daddy" said Heiff

"There can" said Bob it's just invisible that's all but it's all in there, and you can see it look"

"Where are we going daddy" asked Cathy

"I don't know" answered Bob "we will have to see we will go for a drive in the country and see where it takes us go get some toys"

The twins ran upstairs to get their favroute toys and they were all out in 10 minutes Bob strapped the twins into his car and put their teddy's and toys with them, he put the picnic basket in the boot and locked front door

"Ready" he asked Jamie

"Yes ready" said Jamie they got into the car

"Good" said Bob

"Did you see Gennie in the village" asked Jamie again Bob looked at his son

"Yes" he said

"Well on way maybe we could go get her" he asked

"No we can't she's with Nikhil son" Bob told him

"Why not" asked Jamie

"Because their getting married I'm sorry son but it's too late" Bob replied.

Katie went to bar "sorry about that Chas" she apologised

"Why" asked Chas "It's not your fault"

"Are you ok pet" asked Dianne,

"we broke up I'm just sick of it all he's so moody he where going to hit her what if he does that to me all we have done lately is fight he gets so mad, he really scared me today I know she started it but he really has a temper doesn't he" she sighed sadly.

"Maybe you should take her round back for a chat" Dianne told Chas

Chas nodded "common" she said "let's go talk ey,"

Katie let herself be led into the back room Gennie followed

"Are you ok" she asked her friend.

"Yea don't worry Gennie you go back to Nikhil I'll be fine I just need a few minutes" she answered

"It's ok Gennie she will be fine we are just planning your wedding present" lied Chas,

"Ok" Gennie said she started to walk out of back room

"Gennie" said Katie

"Yes" answered Gennie.

"Sorry about Declan causing trouble" replied Katie

Gennie came over and gave Katie a hug "it's not your fault" she said "its Declan and Ella not you I know she started it but he did not have to rise to it anyway I'd better get back love you" she said,

"Love you too" replied Katie

"What happened" asked Chas.

"We broke up" said Katie

Chas hugged her friend "you may not want to hear this right now but it's probably for the best, he scared me when he got mad like that not for myself but for you I was scared he would hurt you, I don't want him to you are one of my best friends",

"He really scared me too" sobbed Katie "he has for a while he never stops shouting at me he says he loves me but" she trailed off

"What has he hit you because if he has Ill bloody kill him I will" said Chas.

"No" answered Katie "he hasn't hit me he just shouts and throws things about"

"At you" asked Chas

"No just about" said Katie,

"You would tell me if he ever hit you or hurt you in any way wouldn't you" asked Chas

"Yes he hasn't" answered Katie "I need a drink lets go back out there I'm ok now"

"You Shure" asked Chas

"Shure" said Katie they walked out of back room and into bar.

The next morning Gennie woke up and smiled she felt so happy she couldn't believe she was getting married she admired her ring she turned to a sleeping Nikhil she kissed him on his eyelids the way she always woke him up gently,

"Time to wake up sleepy head" whispered Gennie

Nikhil grinned up at her "morning beautiful" he greeted.

"Morning gorgeous" she replied kissing him "we had better get going we will be late"

"Ok" he said "who's going for the morning cakes"

"I will go" answered Gennie getting up,

"Ok" said Nikhil "but first" he pulled her back on bed and started kissing her

She kissed him back and giggled "we need to get dressed" she said

"I'm the boss though so we can be as long as we like" he replied.

"Yes" Gennie said "but Jai is still away and we need to unlock well you need to unlock and I need to get the cakes"

"Ok" groaned Nikhil he got up they got dressed,

"Will you drop me off at the café I'll walk back said Gennie

"Yea Shure" said Nikhil they got in car and Nikhil dropped Gennie off at Café she leaned over and kissed him

"See you soon" she smiled.

"See you" he said he gave her some money for the cakes and sandwiches "cakes and sandwiches are on me today" he said

"Thanks" said Gennie kissing him again she got out car and walked into café "hi mum" she smiled "a coffee and the usual sandwiches and cakes please",

"Ok coming up" replied Brenda

Gennie went to sit down and what for her order a few minutes later Brenda came over to her carrying a box with her order in it,

"Thanks mum" said Gennie she got up and walked over to door she opened door and bumped into Jamie "Jamie" she said.


	5. Jai Noah and Charity arrive back

_**I do not own these Charters ITV do**_

_**Here's part five will Gennie tell Nikhil what's on her mind and is she still in love with Jamie **_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Gennie walked into the factory with the box of sandwiches and cakes all the factory workers greeted her eagerly, and for a couple of minutes Gennie was surrounded by her hungry workmates looking through the box for their usual orders. No one seemed to notice that Gennie seamed unusually quiet Lisa however did notice she sat at her place with her food and studied Gennie for a few minutes, trying to work out whether or not it could just be all the events of the weekend and Gennie was just daydreaming or not. Gennie did daydream sometimes but this somehow did not seem like a she was daydreaming she seemed to be miles away and Lisa was not Shure it was in a good way, she got up to ask Gennie what was the matter but Gennie walked into the break room to make some Tea and Coffee.

Gennie handed out the Tea and Coffee and Lisa did not get a chance to talk to her because she went straight to the office in the office Gennie put Nikhil's tea and cake on his desk and sat down to have hers, there were so many thoughts going through her head what was Jamie doing here, what did he want , why had he seemed upset, why hadn't he gone in café he had been walking into café was he just here to see Bob and the twins or was he her she hoped not. She looked at Nikhil he was on the phone and seemed to be all hett up about something Typical she thought always in a tizz about something when it came to dealing with the factory he turned round in his chair facing Gennie he smiled.

"Look my brother's still away but I shall get him to call you as soon as he gets back" Nikhil told whoever was on the phone he hung up and walked over to Gennie smiling at her,

"Hi beautiful" he greeted he want over and kissed her "missed you" he said.

"Who was on the phone" asked Gennie kissing him back she decided to put the thought out her mind till later

"Oh just someone wanting Jai" he said,

"You want me to deal with it" she asked

"Nah" answered Nikhil "they want the organ grinder not the monkeys"

"Oh dear" giggled Gennie.

Nikhil looked cross "he was calling you a monkey and me and why is it that everyone only ever wants Jai it's so annoying I can do just as well and"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" Gennie told him shushing him with a kiss "it doesn't matter",

"It dose he called and he" Nikhil said

Gennie just kissed him again "calm" she ordered

"But" he protested.

"Calm" she said again "so they need to talk to Jai and they were rude dose it really matter" she asked

"Yes it" he started,

She looked at him in the way she always did when trying to charm him down she pulled him by his tie close to her and wrapped her arms round him kissing him.

"And it's not true "she informed him in-between kisses "I don't want Jai I want you ok",

Nikhil smiled he hugged Gennie close to him, he loved how she could always charm him down how she seemed to make things seam ok and nothing to get upset about and maybe a lot of people did want Jai but it was he Nikhil who had Gennie and he was marrying her soon.

"You're so amazing I love you" he told her kissing her again

"Love you too" she smiled

They sat down at their desks to eat their cakes Gennie got up to get something from the filling cabinet and sat down to sort it out she looked at her watch,

"Don't forget that you are interviewing someone for the shop floor job in 10 minutes" she reminded him

"Ok" he replied "who is it with again".

"Alex Moss" she told him

"Ok" he said

"Well Moyra gave him a good reference and he's a nice lad so" there was a knock at the door

"Alex Moss is here for an interview" said Lisa,

"Ok thank you Lisa sends him in" said Nikhil

"Ok" said Lisa.

A couple of minutes later Lisa led Alex in and walked out shutting the door

"Hi sorry I'm early" apologised Alex

"Don't be sorry for being early" replied Nikhil "we like people to be here early its late we don't like",

"Would you like a Tea or Coffee" Gennie asked him

"Yea Coffee please no milk just one sugar" answered Alex "thanks Gennie".

She went to make his Coffee and Came back a few minutes later with it

"Here you go" she said

"Thanks" he said taking it gratefully

"Well" said Nikhil "you certainly have a very good reference from Moyra Barton, she speaks very highly of you",

"Yea" replied Alex "kind of a shame it's her and not John Barton though"

"well Moyras is good enough for me and I really need someone, you will be on shop floor packing sweets not farming I know but do you think you could do it?" asked Nikhil.

Alex smiled "yes Shure" he said

"Great" said Nikhil "I'll show you around tomorrow when you start" he said shaking Alex's hand,

"Thank you" beamed Alex "you have no Idea how much trouble id be in with Vic if I dint get the job"

Nikhil laughed "well you can tell her you got it" he said.

The rest of the morning went by quickly and at Lunchtime Nikhil took Gennie and stood up in front of his workers to say something

"ok everyone" he said "I know that you are all wanting to get to lunch so I shall make this quick, for those of you who were not in The Woolpack yesterday I would like to announce that Gennie and I are engaged" he paused while the clapping stopped "and since I have to go pick my brother up and tell him you all have the afternoon off"

The Airport was busy and hectic the plane had come in late and Charity and Jai where tired they had just got their bags from the baggage conver belt when Jai rang his brother Gennie answered after four rings,

"Hello Jai" she said "I'm sorry we are stuck in traffic"

"Great" replied Jai that's all we need "our plane was late

"Oh dear" said Gennie "are you all ok".

"Yea" said Jai "but we need food so please hurry up"

"Well we will be there ASAP, don't worry about food we have that sorted" replied Gennie

"Oh do you good" said Jai,

"Yea" said Gennie "we also have something to tell you and"

"I can't hear what you are saying" said Jai "are you going through a tunnel" the line went dead Jai put phone in his pocket and turned to Charity "must have gone through a tunnel" he informed her "lines gone".

"Flaming typical" said Charity "first the dam plane is late and now he is trust your dam brother I'm so sick of him he's useless"

"They're just stuck in traffic and he's not useless just a bit daft sometimes" replied Jai,

"Great that's bad enough do you think he has got right time you know he's daft" she said she said. daft in a board voice

"Yea" Jai answered her "but Gennie is with him and she's not daft so I think they are just stuck in traffic"

"Well I hope we are going to eat soon that plane food was terrible and",

"MUMMMY MUMMY LOOK AT ME" shouted Noah who had got on the baggage conver belt.

Charity looked terrified and ran over to her son

"No darling that's dangerous" she told him "get down",

"BUUT THAT BIG FAT BAULD MAN IS DOOING IT" shouted Noah pointing

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Charity told him pulling him down "and don't point you know it is rude" she turned to Jai "I flaming told you not to give him those sweets" she told him crossly.

"BUT MUMMY I LIKED THE SWEETS" shouted Noah

"Yea mummy he liked the sweets" said Jai grinning

"But they make him hyper and I am tired and hungry and not in the mood Jai" Charity told him thru gritted teeth,

"NEEEEE NOR NE NOR NE NOR NE NOR" SHOUTED Noah running round and round Charity and Jai.

"Well do you know how long they will be thank god Genies with him at least?"

"MUMMY IM KING KONG LOOK I CAN CLIMB UP HERE" shouted Noah, who was climbing up a banister,

"Noah get down it is dangerous" Charity told him

"Yea mate that is dangerous" said Jai

"Look I'm starving did Gennie say how long they would be" asked Charity.

"No" answered Jai "she was just about to and the phone went they must be going through a tunnel or something"

"Well I hope they won't be long" said Charity "and where's he gone now this is your fault giving him those dam sweets".

Noah was now jumping from bench to bench thumping his chest like a Gorilla, Charity spotted him and went to get him she got him by his arm and brought him squirming back to Jai, Jai's phone rang,

"hello" he said "oh hi Gennie oh ok that's great yea we got our baggage ok we will meet you in fifteen minutes at entrance ok see you soon thanks Gennie"

"Noah you need to charm down "Charity told Noah who was jumping up and down pretending to be a Monkey.

"Their nearly here fifteen minutes away" said Jai he looked at Noah running in circles round them and caught him "look mate I need you to help me I need someone to sit on the bags so nobody steals them and you will get a ride too sound good?",

"" shouted Noah excitedly

"Right good" said Jai lifting him on to their bags on the baggage trolley.

"Common let's just get out of this dam building" said Charity "where the heck are the doors"

"At the end of here" said Jai.

They walked towards where jai was pointing and out the doors

"How long did you say they would be" asked Charity

"Fifteen minutes" answered jai "but it will be ten now",

"I need the loo and I can't wait that long" said Charity "do you think you could watch him while I go you know without feeding him rubbish and making him run riot".

"Ok" said Jai not really listening

"Right I'll be back in a minute" Charity told him "please stay out of trouble, and keep him under control", but this was a silly thing to say because when Charity returned Noah and Jai where running round madly roaring and growling pretending to be bears.

" RRRRRRRRRROARRRRRRRRRR" shouted Noah running round and round the baggage trolley,

"" shouted Jai chasing him.

Charity groaned when she saw them she had wondered what the noise was she might have known it would be them she walked towards them and they ran up to her,

"MUMMMY LOOK LOOK IM A BEAR IM A BEAR" shouted Noah.

"No you're a boy Noah" replied Charity

"No he's a bear" jai told her "we both are",

"Do you have to encourage him" snapped Charity.

At this moment Nikhil and Gennie pulled up in the car, Nikhil got out to help Jai with the baggage and Charity struggled to get a still roaring Noah in the car,

"He's erm" started Gennie

"Yea I know" sighed Charity "Jai gave him flaming sweets when I told him not to"

"Typical" said Gennie.

" GGGGGGGGRRRRRR RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAA" shouted Noah,

"NOAH WOULD YOU PLEASE CARM DOWN" shouted Charity

"Hey Noah" said Gennie "me and uncle Nikhil have some news for you guys its big news".

"WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT" shouted Noah

"well" said Gennie "we are going to go to a very posh hotel to tell you but I need you to charm down or they won't let us in, so let's play a game ey let's see how quiet you can be because this news involves you but only if you are charm" she finished.

"Ok" said Noah in a normal voice

"Thanks" said Charity,

Nikhil and Jai got in the car and they set off.

Jamie and Bob where sat on the sofa watching television and chatting Catching up Lizzy walked in and sat down with them,

"So Jamie what have you been up to" she asked Jamie "how's Cornwall treating ya"

"well I got a café its going very well it is on the beach and so far it is very popular with young people" Jamie answered her.

"That's great" she replied "what's it called"

"The Surf club café" Jamie told her,

"Sounds very good" said Lizzy

"yea it is" said Jamie "we have a very good Cook and Fresh fish every day, it's a bit nasty and cold in the winter but we keep it inside then so it still dose quite well".

"But I'll bet that it's the summer when it dose the best" asked Lizzy

"well yeah" answered Jamie "in the summer we get a lot of tourists, they like the fresh fish and the cook has got a five star rating which is good it is also popular with the surfers we open just when they finish their morning surf and they come in and get breakfast's , smoothies, tea, coffee well all sorts really".

"Wow I'd love to be there when the surfers are" said Lizzy

"Yea I'll bet you would" said Bob,

Jamie laughed "I've been trying surfing you know having some lesions".

"Wow I didn't know that" said Bob "wow who would have thought it my son surfing I just can't believe it you have changed so much I mean in a good way of course wow",

"So are you any good at this surfing lark" asked Lizzy.

"Not bad" answered Jamie "I mean at first I struggled quite a lot but once I got the hang of it well it's so much fun I can't believe I haven't been doing it for years"

"Wow sounds good I wish I could try it" said Lizzy,

"me too said Bob "it really does sound like great fun maybe I could visit some time and try it out I bet the twins would love the sea air and it will be good for them to get away from here for a while".

"Dad" laughed "you surfing really you would be terrible you have trouble getting up to open the cafe Viv was always telling you off for it",

"Yea I know" said Bob "I miss her so much and the twins miss her too and" he trailed off he looked sad.

"Well maybe you could visit dad like you say the twins would love it, there's so much for them to do there it is a very good place for children, there's Donkey rides and all sorts they would have the time of their lives they really would Dad it is very popular with families with small children, there's even a spechel children's summer club on the beech its right near my café so they come in and get their lunch there which is great".

"If it's doing so well who is looking after it while you are here" asked Lizzy

"Oh well it's doing so well I have a manager Laura" Jamie answered her

"Weyyyheyyyyy" said Lizzy "is this Laura a girlfriend then"

"No" said Jamie "she's dating my Cook well their getting married."

"Shame" said Lizzy "but I bet you have a girl don't ya why did you not bring her tom meet us I bet ya dad would love to meet her",

" nah I don't have a girlfriend" said Jamie "I did for a while she was called Holly, and I liked her a lot I mean she was beautiful funny and an amazing surfer but well it did not really work out her parents did not approve she was posh you see and rich so well it was like the rich girl and the café owner so well you know how it is, these things never really work out even if you do really want them to and as much as I liked her she was a rebound really from Gennie its Gennie that I love really.

"Good looking boy like you can get any girl he wants" said Lizzy

"Yea" agreed Bob "and I bet there is a lot of sexy young girls in Cornwall isn't there,"

"yes but Dad its Gennie I love" said Jamie "I should never have left her, I don't know why I did well I do know why I did but I don't know why I had to be such a jerk about it I mean I was going to accept it. I don't know what stopped me well I do my stupid pride but stuff my pride I love Gennie and I'm going to try getting her back,"

"err you do know that Gennie is getting married don't you" Lizzy told him "to Nikhil they announced their engagement yesterday in the pub, I think they are telling Jai and Charity this afternoon well they gave us all the afternoon off that's why I am back so early, they are picking them up from the airport and going somewhere in the country I think."

"Jamie you can't spoil it you are too late son she's happy with Nikhil very happy"

"I have to try Dad" said Jamie "I just have to try,"

"You know what there's nothing on telly lets go to The Woolpack for a bit" said Lizzy changing the subject.

"yeah good idea Lizzy" said Bob catching on "you haven't been to the pub yet have you son it's a nice day we could sit outside and the twins are away for the rest of the day," he ran upstairs to get ready and fifteen minutes later they were walking up towards The Woolpack.

"I'm going to sit inside" said Lizzy "I need to talk to Marlon" she went inside

"I shall go get the drinks you sit down there" said Bob,

"Ok" said Jamie he sat down and Bob went inside to get the drinks.

Katie walked over to the pub she glared at Jamie

"Gennie is getting married you know" she told him "so if you have come back for her don't bother she"

"KATIE" shouted Declan running over to them "KATIE,"

Katie groaned "bloody brilliant all I need" she said "what do you want Declan I told you it's over"

"Can't we just talk please Katie" begged Declan.

"No we have done enough talking and I don't want to hear it" Katie informed him

"Please" begged Declan

"No" said Katie "I only came here for a quiet drink and I bump into two idiots" she looked from Jamie to Declan "you know what" she told Declan, "you should buy him a drink you should be friends you have one thing in common."

"What" they both asked her,

"Well" she answered "you are both single because of your own stupidity" with that she stormed into The Woolpack.

Nikhil pulled the car into the car park of a nice country hotel and parked up everyone got out and walked up the steps to a big fancy entrance, they went in and sat down

"I'll go order some Tea and stuff" said Nikhil but he did not need to because a waitress came tom their table to take their order.

"Hello welcome to the County inn" she said "we have a good Afternoon tea, or sandwiches and cakes"

"I'd coke please" said Noah,

"Of course young man" the waitress told him

"And chocolate ice cream please" he added.

"You can have some dinner first" Charity told him

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww mum" argued Noah

"No arguments" Charity told him,

"Yea mate I think you are in enough trouble don't you" agreed Jai

"Anyway" agreed Gennie "if you are going to do this big job for me you need dinner."

"Ok" said Noah "can I have ham and cheese sandwiches then please",

"Of course you can young man" said the waters "and what a polite young man you are."

Charity beamed with pride "my son" she said

"Well that's him sorted" laughed Nikhil "what does everyone else want"

"Let's just get the large selection than includes ham and cheese anyway" said Gennie,

"Yea" everyone agreed they all ordered their drinks and the waitress went to get their orders

"So" said Charity "what's this big news",

Gennie and Nikhil looked at each other and smiled

"Well" said Nikhil "the reason I sent you on holiday is so I could ask Gennie something, I asked her to marry me".

"And I said yes" added Gennie "so Nikhil and I are getting married"

Charity screamed "wow that's great" she said hugging Gennie her and Gennie hadn't always got on very well but since they had worked together to get Nikhil and Jai to see sense and make up they had got closer, she even hugged Nikhil

"I knew you were planning something" said Jai hugging first his brother then Gennie

"What's my job" asked Noah.

At this point the sandwiches and drinks arrived

"Could we have a bottle of champagne" asked Nikhil

"Shure coming right up" said the waitress she went away and arrived back with a bottle of Champaign on ice,

"Can I have some" asked Noah

"No" said Charity "you won't like it anyway".

"Pllllllllleassssse mum" begged Noah

"No" Charity told him

"Hey Noah I thought that you wanted to know what your job is" said Gennie picking up a sandwiches,

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaa "replied Noah "what is it"

"Well" said Gennie "Samson is a Paige boy but I thought I would give you a bigger job than that, I would like you young man to be my well our ring Bearer would you do that for us please".

"Yeah" said Noah happlyley he hugged Gennie "thank you"

"That's ok I know you will do a good job" she replied,

"I will I promise" said Noah

"And I'd like you to join Chas being a matron of honour if that's ok" Genie asked Charity "Sarah and Belle are bridesmaids of course".

"I'd love to thank you" said Charity hugging Gennie

"And I would like you to be best man" Nikhil asked Jai,

"Brilliant" said Jai.

They ate sandwiches drank Champagne and chatted for the rest of the afternoon then paid for everything and got back in the car to go back to Emmerdale,

"Oh no" said Jai "I left mi wallet on the plane dam.


	6. The Engagement party and some news

_**I do not own these charters ITV dose**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

It was Sunday afternoon a week since Nikhil had asked Gennie to marry him, the engagement party was booked for in two weeks' time and Nikhil and genie where sat on the sofa discussing the wedding. Charity and Jai had taken Noah out to the Cinema to see Jurassic Park 4 so they had the whole house to themselves, they liked it this way they had a lot to talk about and Noah running around screaming made this very difficult.

"So it's booked for the 27th" Gennie asked

"Yea" Nikhil answered her "that's what we agreed isn't it",

"Yea" said Gennie "that's perfect".

"Good" said Nikhil "now we just need to go see Ashley and book the church",

"Yea" agreed Gennie "when do we want to get Married, we need time to plan and book things".

"well we could book a marquee to have outside here, and get Marlon to do the catering infract he could make the cake too we know we can trust him so it would be one less thing to have to chase up all the time, and he knows us so he could design it around us if you know what I mean." Said Nikhil

Gennie giggled "yea I know what you mean" she told him "I'm going to go with Chas into town tomorrow looking around wedding shops, then we can take everyone else and sort all that out",

"Oh do you know what you will be getting" asked Nikhil.

"I can't tell you" Gennie answered him "its bad luck"

"What about flowers" asked Nikhil there was a knock at the door Nikhil groaned "who's this on a Sunday afternoon" he said,

"I'll get it" Gennie told him she got up to answer the door it was Jamie "Jamie" she said "what are you doing here".

"Can we talk" asked Jamie

Gennie sighed "Jamie this really isn't a good time, what do you want" she said,

"I need to talk to you I still love you" Jamie told her.

Gennie sighed again "well I'm getting married Jamie your too late" she told him crossly "now if you don't mind I have a wedding to plan" she tried to shut the door but Jamie pushed it back open,

"I can't give up on you" he said "I love you".

"Well you did not love me when you left me" she said starting to get upset "and you have been here a week now Jamie why are you only just coming to see me now", said Gennie

"I had to pluck up the courage" he told her "I know how much I hurt you and" Jamie said

"What's going on" asked Nikhil he walked over to the door "Jamie isn't it" he asked

"Yea" Jamie answered,

"Listen mate this really isn't a good time, Gennie and I have a wedding to discuss and to be honest I'm not Shure why you are here you and Gennie aren't even friends are you".said Nikhil

"No" said Gennie "we are not you really hurt me when you left Jamie, and I stayed friends with your dad in fact we are very close friends now and that is what the problem was isn't it",

"Yea I know I'm sorry I really should not have let it be a problem I was just scared and confused and" Jamie said

"Hang on a moment I don't like where this conversation is going" said Nikhil

"I already know you were scared and confused but you said it was not a problem, you said we would be ok" Gennie said,

"I know I know I don't know what happened I the café is doing well" he said.

"Well that's very nice Jaime but what does it have to do with what you did to me" Gennie asked crossly

"Look mate, you had your chance you messed it up you hurt her its" started Nikhil,

"Stay out of this" Jamie told him "it has nothing to do with you it's about me and Gennie".

"Don't you dare talk to him like that" said Gennie "he did not hurt me"

"That's not what I heard" said Jamie "I heard he was horrible to you and does he know about you and mi dad",

"Maybe he was but he did not mean it and he did not hurt me anywhere near as much as you did" Gennie told him there were tears in her eyes now.

Nikhil started to get cross now "look mate would you please stop upsetting my girlfriend I don't like it I love her now like I said you had your chance now please leave", he said

"Do you know about her and mi dad" asked Jamie.

"Yes I do" said Nikhil crossly "Gennie and I have talked about it and unlike you I don't have a problem with it, I love her a lot",

"You could help me run the Café like we were going to do like we planned please Gennie" he begged.

"No" said Gennie her eyes where now filled with tears "you hurt me Jamie a lot and I did want all that but I don't anymore" she sobbed " I love Nikhil now and we are getting married why do you want to spoil that for me why do you want to hurt me again why Jamie why",

"I don't" he said.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it mate" Nikhil told still very cross "now ill thank you to stop making my girlfriend cry and leave, I can never understand how you felt about Gennie and your dad but to be honest I think that is the reason it would never work between you two".

"I love her as well" Jamie told him

"Look I know you do but I don't think you love her enough not really" Nikhil said,

"Do you" asked Jamie.

"Yes" said Nikhil "i do"

"Jamie please just leave please" sobbed Gennie,

"Tell me you love him look me in the eye and tell me you love him" said Jamie.

Gennie looked Jamie in the eye "I love him "she said "and I don't love you I'm sorry Jamie I just don't anymore, please please go now",

"Ok" Agreed Jamie "but just one more thing for Nikhil".

"What" Nikhil asked him "I told you I love her what could you possibly want from me?"

"Two things" said Jamie "don't ever let her go I made that mistake and I shunt have done".

"I won't" said Nikhil

"And look after her promise" added Jamie

"I will I promise" Nikhil told him "now please please go I need to sort her out she's upset"

"Ok" said Jamie "I'll go I'm sorry bye" he walked away and out of their driveway Nikhil got Gennie in and shut the door

"You ok" he asked a sobbing Gennie

"I he really hurt me I thought he wanted to do it again, I thought he would split us up" she sobbed

"Never have I loved you" said Nikhil he pulled her close to him and hugged her tight.

Jamie walked into the café looking upset Bob looked up and saw his son he took his apron off and went to sit with him,

"What happened mate" he asked he has already guessed what had happened he had known it would Genie loved Nikhil now he had tried to warn Jamie.

"She doesn't love me dad" Jamie sobbed "I've lost her",

Bob hated to see his son like this he knew it was partly his fault he felt guilty for that "I'm sorry mate" he said.

"Her and Nikhil their really in love" he sobbed,

"I know mate" said Bob hugging his son.

"You tried to tell me dint you" said Jamie "I wouldn't listen",

"Listen son lets go back to my place we can talk better there" he got up to talk to Brenda "could you manage on your own for a while please" he asked her

"Ok" said Brenda she did not like Jamie but Bob was one of her best friends and she could see he need to talk to his son.

They walked out the café and to Bob's house Bob let himself in and they sat down on the sofa,

"What am I going to do dad" asked Jamie "I really love her but I don't want to hurt her anymore I've had to let her go".

"You did the right thing" said Bob "I know you love her but" he paused he did not know what to say he felt guilty "it's partly my fault" he said,

"You and Genie slept together before we started going out" said Jamie "I should have been able to accept that".

"Yea but we should have told you" said Bob,

"Maybe" said Jamie "but I said I could accept it and then I decided I could not I should have given it a chance I should have taken her with me"

"Can you accept it now" asked Bob.

Jamie shrugged "don't know" he said,

"then maybe it was for the best" said Bob "you might have ended up hurting her again and she really loves Nikhil their really in love maybe it just wasn't meant to be I'm so sorry to say that son but I just think that is the way it is".

"Yeah dad I guess you are right" Jamie told him,

"Maybe you should stay out of way of her, it's their engagement party soon and" started Bob.

"I think I'm going to go back Dad" said Jamie, "I need to get back anyway I was only going to stay a few days and its already over that, I just had to try getting her back dad" he added "but she is happy and maybe it is for the best I'm Shure I will get over her in time".

Bob sighed he knew he would miss his son but he lived in Cornwall now but he was back in contact and Jamie was better off far away where he could get over Genie, "ok" he said "but the twins will be back with Dianne soon they were going to go to Café but ill ring her and ask her to bring them here, they will want to say bye".

"Ok" said Jamie,

"Thanks" said Bob he got his mobile and drilled Dianne's number "hi Dianne have they been good" he asked "yes good no could you bring them to my house instead please yea they need to say bye to Jamie ok thanks see you soon bye".

Jamie got up "I'd better go pack" he said,

"yea ok son" said Bob he wanted to cry but he had to stay strong the twins would be upset and Jamie did not need him getting upset all that mattered was he was back in contact with his son the door opened and the twins came running up to him followed by Dianne.

"Daddy Daddy" said Cathy "we saw a red squirrel and we fed some grey ones",

"Wow that's brilliant" said Bob coming down to their level.

Heiff tapped his dad on the shoulder "and we rode a horsy" he said,

"fantastic" said Bob "Sounds like you had a good time but look Daddy has something to tell you both that you might not like very much".

Jamie came down with his bags Dianne put the twins stuff down,

"I'd better go" she said "Alisha's shift ends soon and Chas will be on her own".

"Ok thank you Dianne" said Bob Dianne walked out the door,

"Uncle Jamie" said Heiff "why are all your bags packed?"

Jamie bent down to the twins level "Uncle Jamie has to go you two" he said,

"Noooooo" said Cathy getting upset.

"Why don't you love us" asked Heiff,

"Course I do" said Jamie "but remember that café I told you both about".

"Yea" said Cathy and Heiff,

"Well" said Jamie "you two want to visit me there don't you and it is where I live isn't it".

"Yea" they said,

"And you knew I would have to go sometime soon didn't you" said Jamie.

"Yea" they said sadly,

"It's the holidays soon so I need to get it ready for the two of you to visit don't I" asked Jamie.

"Ok" agreed Cathy,

"Is it very soon" asked Heiff.

"Yes only six weeks" said Jamie,

"Ok I love you Uncle Jamie" said Heiff.

"I love you as well Uncle Jamie" added Cathy,

"I know" said Jamie "and I love you both too", he hugged them both and got up and hugged his dad "bye dad see you soon" he said he walked out the door and got in his camper van Bob picked up the twins and they waved bye to Jamie.

It was the day of the engagement party and Dianne was away on holiday with Victoria so Chas was running The Woolpack for two weeks but she had closed it for the engagement party, just for the late afternoon so they could get it ready and night for the party. This was to keep away unwanted guests and to make her sisters party spechel, but the party was only hours away and not everything was done only her and Marlon where doing any work. Alisha was doing her nails Rachel was messing about and she had roped Aaron into helping but he was on his mobile playing games and texting.

"Aaron would you please put that thing down and help" said Chas,

"but mum im texting Adam" said Aaron.

Chas took Aarons phone off him and put it down "I don't care if you are texting the queen of bloody Sheba" Chas told him "you said you would help and you're always going on about family Genie is family so help",

Aaron scowled ""what do you want me to do" he asked.

"Blow these up" answered Chas throwing him some balloons,

"Yes mum whatever you say mum three bags full mum" Aaron said sarcastically.

"Kids ey" said Alisha "my Jacob wud be just the same he's no help either",

"And you think you are" asked Chas.

"I was only saying" said Alisha sulkily,

"Well don't say, stop doing your nails and do what I pay you to do work" snapped Chas.

"You're not paying me" said Aaron,

"You are family" Chas told him she looked at Alisha "and I thought I told you to work" she told her.

"Do what" asked Alisha,

"Go change the barrels like I asked you to ages ago" answered Chas.

Marlon came thru with some party food to put on the table that Rachel was meant to be organising he looked at Rachel then at the table and groaned, instead of arraigning the table Rachel was making a tower out of sausage rolls and eating any that fell down Marlon walked over to her.

"Rachel" he said making her jump,

"Yes" she said trying to hide her sausage roll tower and smiling sweetly.

"Do you think that instead of making towers and eating all the party food you could" he paused for a moment using his sarcastic look "erm you know do what I asked you to do of course that is not too much to ask" he finished,

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwww I'm not eating many and there's loads they aren't going to miss a few" she said picking up another one and popping it into her mouth, she liked to wind Marlon up well she liked to wind a lot of people up but usually if she did not like them very much, Marlon was different she did like Marlon a lot so that was why she liked to wind Marlon up to hide the fact she was falling more and more in love with him every time she saw him. She sighed he dint even know she existed well he did but as a friend whenever she tried to suggest they go for drinks or to cinema he had very hurtfully laughed her off.

"Look" said Marlon "I shall make you some sausage rolls later ok? Would you please just do what I asked you to do",

"These taste better" she said.

"They won't be any different" Marlon told her "now do you think you could please do what I asked you to do",

"Shure" answered Rachel she thought for a moment "what was it again? She asked.

"Arrange the table" said Marlon slowly,

"Ok" said Rachel she got to work.

Chas looked at her watch "Marlon Gennie will be here to get ready in a minute could I leave you in charge please",

"Yea Shure" smiled Marlon.

"Thanks" said Chas she went into the back room and heard a knock at the door she opened it "hey Gennie" she greeted,

Gennie was smiling and had a beautiful silver dress and her make up bag, she walked in and they went to Chas's room to get ready "let's get ready" smiled Chas,

"In a minute" replied Gennie.

Chas looked at her puzzled "ok" she said "but we don't have long you know",

"I know I know" said Gennie "but first I need to do something I'm kind of nervous I need your help if that's ok".

"Shure what" asked Chas,

"Well" said Gennie "I'm late and I'm never late so" she pulled out a pregnancy test "well I'm kind of nervous about it".

"Have you done any" asked Chas smiling,

"No" answered Gennie "too nervous I got a couple packs though I know it's expensive but I wanted to be Shure."

"Ok" said Chas "use my on sweet" ill be waiting out here",

Gennie disappeared in to the bathroom and returned looking nervous a few minutes later she sat on the bed next to Chas who was reading spare set of instructions Gennie timed it on her watch a few minutes seemed like a few hours.

"Times up" she said,

"And" replied Chas.

Gennie looked at the tests she smiled "I got two packs and there's two in each pack it says that it is simple it just says pregnant or not pregnant"

"And" said Chas excitedly

"They all say pregnant" grinned Gennie

"That's great" said Chas hugging her sister "congralations"

"I can't believe it I'm pregnant" smiled Genie "I'm so happy".

A hour later the gusts where starting to arrive for the party Gennie had her beautiful silver dress on and Chas had done her hair and makeup Gennie had done the same for Chas, both girls looked beautiful Chas was wearing a beautiful black dress and her beautiful black hair was styled by Gennie, they walked out of the back room to the beautifully decorated pub.

"Have you told Nikhil" whispered Chas,

"No" whispered Gennie "was nervous so I wanted to do the test with you, in looking forward to telling him now though".

"Do u want to use the back room ill make Shure you don't get disturbed" Chas whispered back,

"Yea please" whispered Gennie.

"What are you two ladies whispering about" asked Nikhil kissing Gennie, "you both look beautiful",

"Thank you" said Chas.

Gennie took Nikhil's hand "I want to tell you something" she whispered in his ear "in the back room",

"Ok" he said.

"I won't let anyone in" said Chas,

"Thanks" replied Gennie.

They walked into the back room together,

"So" said Nikhil "what do you have to tell me"

"You are going to be a daddy" Gennie grinned,

"What" asked Nikhil not quite taking it in?

"I'm pregnant" Gennie replied,

"REALLY" shouted Nikhil.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Gennie "we need to keep it a secret for now Chas knows cos I did the tests with her but nobody else dose not even mi mum so we need to keep it a secret for now",

"Ok" said Nikhil happily "wowsers" he said he picked Gennie up and swung her round kissing her "I'm going to be a dad I'm going to be a dad I'm going to be a dad" he said excitedly.

"Yea" grinned Gennie showing him the tests "but we had better get back people will be wondering where we are",

"Ok" agreed Nikhil they went back into pub.

Brenda came up to them smiling "hi you two" she said "The Woolpack looks great doesn't it"

"You look beautiful Brenda" said Nikhil,

"Thank you" replied Brenda.

Nikhil went to Chas "could you ring bell please" he said "I want to talk to everyone",

"Shure" said Chas ringing bell, everyone went quiet "Nikhil would like to make a speech" said Chas.

"Hi everyone thank you for coming here today to help me and my beautiful Fiancée celebrate our engagement, when Gennie agreed to marry me she made me the happiest man alive and I can't wait to be married to her. I love her so much and I'm",

"YEAAAA YOU LOVVVVVVVVVVVVE HER" mimicked Ella loudly "BUT YOU WILL SOON IGNORE HER".

"OY" shouted Chas "YOU ARE STILL BARRED GET OUT,"

Ella grabbed Gennie by the hair and was about to throw her to the floor when Chas stepped in she grabbed Ella by her hair and twisted her arm forcing her to let Gennie go, Nikhil hugged Gennie tight and Chas dragged Ella kicking and screaming by her hair out of the pub.

"IL SORT HER OUT IL MAKE HER SEE SENCE IL HAV TO HURT HER BUT IL MAKE HER SEE SENCE" shouted Ella trying to get past Chas into pub,

Chas grabbed Ella by her necklace and pulled Ella's face close to hers "if you so much as lay a finger on my sister if you go within a mile of her ill bloody kill you" she growled through gritted teeth she threw Ella to the floor.

Mayra was walking into The Woolpack for the party she laughed,

"Nice one Chas" she said.

Ella got up "DON'T YOU WORRY IL GET HER IL GET HER FOR GETTING ME BARRED" she shouted walking towards Chas to get back into pub, but she did not get very far because Chas punched her sending her flying,

"I told you bitch leave my sister alone" she said crossly.

"YOU ASSULTED ME IL SUE I HAVE A WITNESS" shouted Ella,

"Oh yea who" said Chas getting down beside her and grabbing her hair.

"MOYRA" shouted Ella,

"I didn't see a thing" said Moyra "just you causing trouble and falling over and let's face it the police know you for being drunk and disorderly so you do the math".

With that her and Chas walked back into The Woolpack Chas walked over to Gennie,

"You ok" she asked.

"Yea" said Gennie "nothing can make me upset today nothing",

"Good" said Chas she hugged her sister.

"She's bloody mental" said Belle "they should lock her up stupid cow",

"Why does she drink so much" asked Noah.

"Because she is flaming mental" said Charity crossly,

"Why" asked Noah.

"We don't know mate" said Jai "she just is",

"Are you Shure you're ok" Nikhil asked kissing Genie on forehead.

"Yea fine" said Gennie "let's just get on with the party",

The rest of the party went without any more disturbances, but when The party had finished and everyone had gone Rachel and Alisha had cleared up and gone home too Chas, Gennie, and Nikhil where sat in the back room.

"So when are you going to book a Drs Appointment" asked Chas,

"As soon as possible" replied Gennie.

"Yea" agreed Nikhil "the sooner we go to Drs the sooner we can go for our first scan I'm so exited" he said happily,

"Are you going to find out the sex" asked Chas picking up a leftover cocktail sausage and eating it.

"Nah" said Gennie "we want it to be a surprise" she picked up a handful of crisps and chocolate buttons and ate them together,

"What do you want it to be" asked Chas.

"Anything as long as long as he or she is nice and healthy" Nikhil answered her,

Suddenly a brick came flying through the window nearly hitting Chas on the head but missing by an inch.


	7. The Court Case

_**I do not own these charters ITV DOSE**_

_**Sorry it's been a while I been busy and couldn't think of what to write hope u like xx**___

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

It was ten weeks since the engagement party Gennie and Nikhil where in the waiting room for their first Scan, Chas was with them too, Nurse Keaton went to the reception desk and got a file.

"Genesis Walker" Nurse Keaton called out,

Gennie and Nikhil got up.

"Here" said Gennie,

"Hello I'm Nurse Sian Keaton, and I will be your midwife if you have any questions you can ask them when we sit down to talk after the scan, is that ok?.

"Sounds great" answered Gennie,

"Mr Walker would you like to join your wife" Nurse Keaton asked Nikhil.

"I'm not Mr Walker I'm Nikhil Sharma Gennie and I are engaged" he replied,

"Is there anyone else you would like in with you Miss Walker" said Nurse Keaton.

"Yea mi sister Chas" she replied,

"Ok through here" Nurse Keaton said.

Gennie Nikhil and Chas followed Nurse Keaton into a small room with a bed and a scanning machine,

"Would you like to get on this bed and pull your shirt up to your chest please Miss Walker" asked Nurse Keaton.

"It's Gennie" said Gennie getting on the bed she pulled her shirt up to her chest,

"ok" said Nurse Keaton "this may be a little cold ", she put some gel onto Gennie's tummy and some more onto the Scanner, she put the scanner on Gennie's tummy and moved it around looking at the computer screen. "Ok here it is" she said pushing computer screen so Gennie Nikhil and Chas could see, "well you are 13 weeks pregnant and as far as I can see your baby's are healthy" she said.

"Babies'" asked Nikhil,

"Yea" said Nurse Keaton "its twins".

Gennie Nikhil and Chas looked surprised,

"Twins" said Gennie smiling.

"Wowsers" said Nikhil,

They looked at the computer screen.

"Look see" said Nurse Keaton "two heads "she pointed a point on screen,

"Wow" said Gennie smiling "that's so amazing it's so clear",

"Would you like to know the sex" asked Nurse Keaton.

"No" said Nikhil "we want it to be a surprise",

"Have you thought of any names" asked Nurse Keaton.

"Yea Lucy for a girl" said Gennie "and James if it's a boy",

"Wow most parents don't even know one name" said Nurse Keaton.

"We have thought a lot about it" said Nikhil,

"Maybe you will get both" said Nurse Keaton.

"I hope so" said Gennie "we will need to think of more names otherwise he drove me loopy thinking of daft ones",

Nurse Keaton laughed "well like I say you are 13 weeks gone which is 3 months so your due date will be August the 21st congralations".

"It really is amazing" said Gennie "I can see their heads and arms and legs their so beautiful",

"Like their mum" said Nikhil kissing Gennie.

Gennie grinned "I love you" she told him,

Nurse Keaton smiled "we can do a print out of this if you like and we do key rings as well".

"Yea we may need a few though big family" said Gennie,

"Well they are free for the first one and £2 50 for key rings and extra ones" said Nurse Keaton.

"Il have one" said Chas,

"And we would like two for us one for mi mum n dad and one for your mum" said Nikhil.

"Lisa will want one too" said Chas "family tradition" she explained,

"Ok" said "nurse Keaton that's 1, 2,1,1,1 that makes 6 which will be £12 50".

"And two key rings" said Gennie,

"Ok then £17 50" said Nurse Keaton.

"That's fine" said Nikhil,

"I'll get mine n Lisa's" said Chas handing Nikhil a five pound note.

"Ok I'll go print them off" said Nurse Keaton,

"Thanks" said Nikhil.

"Wow I'm going to be an Aunty to twins" smiled Chas,

"We would like you to be more than that if you would we would like you to be godmother too" Gennie asked her.

Chas hugged her sister "course I will" she said excitedly "I'd love to thank you" she hugged Nikhil,

"Well we both agreed you will always look out for them and help us make Shure they are brought up right" said Nikhil,

"I will" said Chas beaming.

A few minutes later Nurse Keaton returned with third photos and key rings "do you have any questions" she asked

"Yea we aren't quite Shure of what she can n can't have" said Nikhil

"There's a fact sheet with ya photos it has all information about how to take care of yourself, what things you should avoid doing, what things you should do. Things u should avoid eating and drinking, things you should eat n drink. some exercises and basically anything you need to know, you should all take some time to read it there's a few copy's and it's a few pages long". Nurse Keaton told them, she handed the file with photos and information in to Nikhil and key rings to Gennie, and "right I think that's it unless you have any more questions" she said.

"No" said Nikhil "and thank you",

"Again congralations you must be very excited first time parents" said Nurse Keaton.

"We are" said Gennie "thank you for all your help",

"A pleasure" said Nurse Keaton "it's nice to see a couple so in love".

"They certainly are" said Chas,

They paid for the photos and left the hospital.

Nikhil gave Chas his keys "u and Gennie get in to car and I'll pay for the parking" he said,

"The parking will cost more than the car" said Gennie "I told u we should have parked in that street".

"Too far for you to walk and it's not safe there" said Nikhil,

"Love to see someone try messing with Chas" said Gennie "they would have to be close to the hospital".

"I know but I don't want you being nr unsafe places" he told her,

He went to pay wile Gennie and Chas got into the car.

"He's right you know that street is known for not being very nice and it's about twenty streets away" said Chas,

"Really" said Gennie "dint seam that far",

"That's because you were so busy starring at Nikhil u dint notice" said Chas.

"He's just so gorgeous" smiled Gennie

At this point Nikhil got in the car and they drove away from the hospital back to the village.

Brenda was in café it was lunchtime and the café was busy she was just serving Katie a bacon bap when her phone rang,

"Hello" she said "hi Gennie how did it go? Yea Shure I'm due a break anyway, i will get Bob to cover ok so i will meet you at yours n Nikhil's ok should I bring Katie? Ok i will tell her ok bye darling see you soon ".

"What's going on? "Asked Katie,

"They want us to go to Nikhil's" said Brenda.

"Ok" said Katie "let's go my cars just outside we will go in that",

"Ok" said Brenda "I hope everything is ok".

"I'm Shure it will be" said Katie but she sounded worried,

"I'll tell Bob" said Brenda she dialled bobs number on her phone "hi Bob are you nearly here I need to go see Genie ok good ok thank you see you in a minute ok bye".

Bob arrive a couple of minutes later and they got in Katie's car and set off to Nikhil's,

"Nikhil dose love her you know" said Katie "I dint like him at first but he's ok".

"I know" said Brenda "you are a really good friend to my daughter",

"Well her n Chas are mi best friends" Katie told her.

Brenda looked out the window Ella was going into the BnB,

"I can't believe the police let her go she could have really hurt Chas and it could have hit Gennie".

"I know she came to stables shouting the odds yesterday Declan just shouted back I'm so glad I'm not with him anymore he got scary" Katie replied,

"She's mental" Brenda said.

"I think she needs help to be honest but who's going to help her "replied Katie,

"Bob feels sorry for her" Brenda told her.

They arrived at Nikhil's and got out the car they rang the doorbell and Noah answered,

"What's the password" he asked.

"Erm flying pink elephants" asked Katie,

"No" laughed Noah "but you can come in Katie because your pretty" said Noah smiling.

"What about me?" asked Brenda

"Your pretty too but I love Katie more so you have to give me the password" Noah told her.

"Ok I bet its" she pulled out a chocolate cookie and a doe nut "do you want these" she finished showing him the goodies,

"Ok you can come in too" said Noah taking goodies,

"What do you say Noah" asked Charity.

"Thank you Brenda" said Noah, he ran off to eat his treats,

"You had better come through" said Charity smiling "you are in for a big surprise".

They walked in to the front room where Gennie Nikhil and Jai where waiting,

"Have you got the photo from the scan" asked Katie.

"Yep" answered Gennie smiling "but there's a surprise",

"What?" asked Brenda.

"Well" said Gennie "I'm not having a baby I'm having two its twins",

"Wow" said Katie in surprise.

"I'm going to have two grandchildren" said Brenda,

"Yea" said Gennie "Katie Chas is going to be one god mother I wondered if you would be their other?.

"I'd love to" said Katie,

"and Jai" said Nikhil we would like you to be their godfather".

"Brilliant" said Jai.

"Let's see the pictures then" asked Katie,

Gennie got the photos out her bag and showed one to Katie n gave one to her Mum.

"Wow" said Katie "that's amazing I can see their heads and everything",

"My Grandchildren" beamed Brenda "their just perfect".

"I know aren't they" smiled Gennie,

"We saw Ella in village" said Brenda "washing around as if she hasn't done anything".

"I know mum but she's up in court next week she's only out on bail" replied Gennie.

"Well I should jolly well hope so" said Brenda "I hope you aren't going it's not good for you to get stressed",

"Mum I'll have to go" Gennie told her "I'm a witness look don't worry Chas will look after me I'll be fine".

"Well ok" said Brenda "I hope they lock her up",

"Me too" said Nikhil.

"I think she's lucky Aaron pulled Chas off her" said Charity,

"I think he did it for Chas and Gennie rather than her" said Nikhil.

"I don't blame Chas for jumping on her" said Brenda "but Aaron did the right thing don't want Chas getting into trouble over",

"I thought it was funny" said Noah he jumped on the sofa cushion and started punching it "you bloody stupid bitch" he said impersonating Chas "ill bloody kill you I told you to leave my sister alone you stupid mental bitch".

"Noah what have I told you about using those words they are Grown up words now go to your room you are grounded" Charity told Noah crossly,

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii" wined Noah.

"No Noah your Mum is right they are very naughty words and we have asked you not to use them and you still used them you have to learn so to your room" Jai told Noah sternly,

"Grown-ups are so stupid" said Noah.

"Bed" Charity n Jai told him,

He stomped up the steps muttering ant tutting.

"AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A PEEP OUT OF YOU" Charity shouted up at him,

"sorry perhaps me giving him cookies n jam doe nuts dint help" said Brenda.

"No" said Charity "he was told not to copy Chas just because he saw Chas he was told Chas is a grown up and should have not done that but he still did it and with company"

"he's really turning into quite a handful" said Jai.

It was the morning of the court cast and Gennie was in the bathroom with morning sickness Noah walked in he looked at Gennie wide eyed,

"are you being sick COOL" he said he walked up to Gennie "can I see" he asked .

"No go away" snapped Gennie,

"MUMMY MUMMY GENIES BEING SICK ITS SO COOL" he shouted.

Jai was walking past the bathroom he came in to get Noah,

"look Jai Gennie's being sick it's so cool" he told Jai " does it have the spaghetti and chocolate sauce u ate last night in it" he asked Gennie.

"Come on mate leave her alone it's not nice to do that" said Jai,

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww but it's cool" said Noah.

"Common now" said Jai picking him up n taking him out bathroom "sorry Gennie" he said he dragged a squirming Noah out of the bathroom,

"do you think it had crisps and chocolate in it" asked Noah.

"it's not nice to go in bathroom when someone is not well" said Jai not ansering his Question,

"he didn't" asked Charity.

Jai nodded "he did" he said,

"mummy why was she being sick" asked Noah.

"because" said Charity "when a lady has babies sometimes when they are in the lady's tummy she is gets what is called morning sickness",

"cool" said Noah.

"No its not Noah" said Charity ,

"it is" said Noah.

"You are being rather charming this morning aren't you" she told him.

"I think so too" said Noah grinning "and mummy?" he asked edging slowly backwards to the door,

"yes Noah" answered Charity.

Noah got to the door "DON'T FORGET YA KNICKERS" he shouted,

"Noah that joke is nearly 2 years old now" said Jai" time to get a new joke".

Chas and Gennie where walking up the steps to the Court rooms with Nikhil and Aaron behind them Brenda came rushing towards them.

"I decided to come show my support" she said,

"Mum you will have to behave even when Ella comes on and no matter what happens" Gennie said.

"shed better not get off" said Brenda,

"Mum" said Gennie sternly.

"fine" replied Brenda,

"I've had same talk" said Chas smiling at Brenda.

Nikhil came up to Gennie trying to put an extra coat round her she just pushed it away,

"it's cold" Said Nikhil.

"Nikhil I'm bloody boiling" Gennie snapped,

"Nikhil we are inside now" said Chas "she does not need it" .

"Hadn't we better sign in in" asked Aaron,

"yea" said Gennie they signed in and sat down silently,

"So Aaron" said Gennie "is tonight the night we get to meet Steven".

"yea" said Aaron "he's coming to The Woolpack tonight",

"ohhhhhhhh I am so excited to meet the boy who is making my little boy so happy" said Chas pinching Aaron's cheek.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum" said Aaron,

Gennie grinned "awwwwwwwwwwwww is ikkle Aaron kins getting embarrassed" she asked pinching his other cheek.

Aaron just tutted and got up n stood away from them Gennie and Chas giggled to each other,

"why don't I go get everyone a coffee" said Nikhil "what does everyone want?",

"Tea please" asked Brenda "Milk one sugar".

"Hot Chocolate" please said Chas,

"I'll have same as Chas please babe" said Gennie,

"ok beautiful" said Nikhil kissing Gennie.

"Here they go" teased Chas grinning,

"must you do that here" asked Brenda tutting disapprovingly,

"awwwwwwwwww leave them their in love" Said Aaron.

"Ohhhhhh" said Chas "get you just because you are in love too" she grinned at Aaron,

"Aaron why don't you come and help me with Coffee and stuff" said Nikhil,

Aaron groaned "ok fine" he said.

They went to get what everyone wanted and returned a couple of minutes later Ella was walking past them,

"where's mine" she asked,

"do one Ella" said Chas "before I finish what I started".

Ella just walked on away from them,

"when are we going in" asked Brenda,

"I don't know mum soon" said Gennie.

At this point they were called in ,

"good luck darling" said Brenda hugging Gennie,

They walked into the court rooms.

A few hours later they walked out of court rooms,

"we are going have to hurry Steven is coming in a hour", said Aaron he looked around for Paddy who was picking them up in his new people carrier "hey" he said "look over there that girl someone's picking on her hey mum isn't that your mate Sarah".

"yea it is" said Chas she started to walk over to help "OY DO ONE YOU LITTLE SHITS GO ON PISS OFF" she got to Sarah "are you ok" she asked,

"yea thank you" said Sarah,

"you Shure" asked Chas .

"yea" said Sarah "their idiots I told them to piss off too",

"good" said Chas "you doing like I showed you",

"yeaa" said Sarah "not today but I have made a right mark on this man's arm".

"good" said Chas "I knew you could do it well done I'm proud" she hugged Sarah,

"freak" said a young girl she threw a chip at Sarah and ran off ,

Sarah ignored her and picked her stuffed dog Snoopy up "awwww they pulled his ear off again" she said.

"It's here" said Nikhil he gave Sarah the ear,

"thank you" she said,

"why don't you come with us back to Emmerdale I'll bet Lisa will sew that back on for you" said Chas.

"Will Adam be there" asked Sarah,

"you like him don't you" said Gennie,

"maybe" said Sarah.

"I knew it" said Chas,

Paddy pulled up to them in his new toy,

"You lot ready" he asked.

"Yea Sarah is coming with us" said Chas,

"oh hi Sarah" said Rhona "how are you",

"good thank you" said Sarah getting into car after Chas.

"What happened to snoopy?" asked Rona,

"that stupid girl pulled his ear off" said Sarah,

"I'll sew it back on" said Rhona.

"Thank you" said Sarah "how's Leo",

"cheeky and naughty" said Paddy,

"gets that from you" replied Sarah.

Chas laughed loudly "good one Sarah" she said,

"yea" said Aaron also laughing "and so true he's always encouraging him",

"am not" said Paddy sulkily.

"You so are" said Rhona,

Sarah laughed "bet you do" she said,

"Adam is going to be there just speaking to him told him you are coming" said Aaron grinning.

Half a hour later they arrived back to Emmerdale and all got out the car and walked in to the pub,

"let's sit here" Said Chas sitting down,

"ok" said Sarah.

"What have I told you about hanging around with weirdoes" asked Carl coming up to Sarah,

"get lost Carl" said Sarah "you are the only weirdo",

"Chas is a bad influence on you you are getting as stupid as her" said Carl nastily "you are a Freak".

"oy" said Adam coming up behind Carl "she is NOT a freak leave her alone",

Carl laughed "she's not worth it anyway" he said "she is a freak and" Adam punched him and he fell to floor he got straight up "your bloody mental" he told Adam storming out pub.

"Are you ok" he asked Sarah,

"yea thanks" smiled Sarah,

"I'll get you a drink wkd blue" he asked.

"Yea thanks" said Sarah,

"what does everyone else want" asked Adam everyone told Adam what they wanted and he went to get the drinks.

"He likes you" grinned Chas,

"Nah" said Sarah,

"Sarah he just punched someone he came to see you and he knows what you drink believe me he likes you" said Chas.

"Really" grinned Sarah,

"yea" said Chas,

Adam came back and gave everyone their drinks he put his arm round Sarah who was beaming.

"I don't think you are a freak I think you are amazing" he told her he leaned in and kissed her,

A couple of minutes later Aaron got up to greet a young man who had walked in to pub,

"hi gorgeous" he said kissing the lad.

"Hi sexy" said the lad kissing him back,

"Mum Aunty Gennie everyone this is Steven" he said,

"hi Steven" said Chas shaking hands with Steven .

"Hi Steven" said Gennie ,

"Hi" said Steven,

"what do you want to drink" asked Chas "Adam got our drinks but as you can probley see you won't get any sense out of him now".

"I'll get it I'm up" said Aaron " I don't think you will even get past them their too bust staring in to each other's eyes",

Moyra walked up to them "Adam have you done what you where meant tom do at the farm" she asked,

"yea" said Adam not taking his eyes off Sarah.

"Ok" said Moyra "get back to kissing" she added teasingly,

"ok" said Adam he kissed Sarah,

"got your drink babe" said Aaron sitting next to Steven.

"Thanks" said Steven kissing him,

"I can't believe flaming Ella got off" said Brenda,

"mum will you stop going on" said Gennie "you're doing my head in and I can't believe you nearly got arrested y I told you to behave".

"Sorry for caring" said Brenda sulkily,

"it was the wrong thing to do but for the right reason" said Nikhil,

"thank you Nikhil glad someone appreciates me" Said Brenda,

"mum you know I'm grateful I just dint want you to get arrested" Gennie replied.

"Ok darling" she said "I'm kind of tired I'm going to go home night darling" she said hugging her daughter,

"night mum" said Gennie "love you",

"love you too" replied Brenda she walked out.

"Don't be so hard on her she only loves you" said Nikhil,

"ok babe" said Gennie kissing him,

It was past closing time and everyone was in back room.

" Sarah would you like to stay here you can sleep on sofa then tomorrow you and Adam can spend whole day together" Chas asked Sarah,

"yea thanks" said Sarah "cool" said Adam,

"it will be busy for breakfast tomorrow" said Aaron "Stevens staying too but he's staying in my bed"

"We had better go now" said Gennie "night everyone" ,

"night everyone" said Nikhil him and Gennie went out the back door,

"I'd better go too" said Adam "mum will be going mad" he kissed Sarah "bye" he told her.

"Bye" she replied smiling Kissing him,

"don't we get a bye" asked Chas,

"yea bye" said Adam followed Genie and Nikhil out back door.

"I'll sort you some bedding and pyjamas" Chas told Sarah,

Aaron and Steven had gone up to bed Chas got some bedding and some pyjamas and gave them to Sarah,

"night Sarah" she said hugging Sarah,

"Night" said Sarah hugging Chas she settled down with Snoopy and fell asleep.

"


	8. Wheres Gennie?

_**I do not own these charters ITV dose**_

_**This chapter is a little shorter but that is because, I have left a bit of a cliff hanger hope you all like it xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS **_

It was a cold day and raining heavily outside Gennie, Chas, Charity , Noah and Jai where sat in café, chatting and laughing about the film they had just been to see at cinema.

"I liked the part where the little boy pooed on the man's hand" said Noah,

"You would" Charity told him rolling her eyes,

"Can I watch Jurassic Park when we get home I want to see the bit where the dinosaur eats the man on the toilet it's so funny" asked Noah.

Charity rolled her eyes round again "no Noah you have watched it about one thousand times we are all sick of it" she told him,

"Awwwwwwwwwwww but its good" said Noah,

"You should talk to Aaron" said Chas "he likes that bit too" she picked her coffee up and took a drink.

"Coooooooooooool" said Noah,

"What a lovely child you have" said Chas "has he been taken lessons from my lovely child?"

"Probley" agreed Charity.

"I want to go see Aaron and watch Jurassic Park" said Noah,

"Aren't we meant to be talking about the film" asked Jai trying to steer conversation away from Jurassic park,

"I thought it was funny when Noah was using his straw as a pea shooter and shooting bits of chewed up paper at that bald man" said Nikhil giggling.

Gennie hit him on arm "I told you not to encourage him" she told him,

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww that hurt" Moaned Nikhil,

"oh don't be such a wimp you think that hurts think what I will have to go through when I have these" she said pointing to her tummy "and they seem to think I'm a football" she added.

"Are they kicking now Aunty Gennie?" asked Noah,

"Yea" said Gennie smiling.

"Can I feel your tummy? It's so cool" asked Noah,

"Yea course you can" said Gennie,

Noah went and sat next to Gennie and felt her tummy "cool" he said.

"You think everything is cool mate" said Jai laughing,

"oh leave him alone" said Gennie "he's not doing any harm he's just a normal young boy, all boys his age are like this" she put her arm round him **affectionately**,

"Really" asked Chas "then what's Aarons excuse?"

Everyone laughed at this except Noah "I'm going to tell him you said that" he said.

"Thank you very much" said Chas sarcastically,

"That's ok aunty Chas" grinned Noah he looked at door Katie walked in "Katie" he said happily rushing to Katie,

"hello darling" smiled Katie, "hey could you go get me a piece of that chocolate cake and get yourself a piece too and something to drink for us" she came down to his level and hugged him then gave him a £10 not he took it and ran to counter to order.

"Hi Katie" said Gennie "come and sit with us",

"I have something for you" said Katie "I saw these and couldn't resist their so cute" She handed Gennie a fancy marks and spencer gift bag,

Gennie took it and looked inside there where two cuddly horses inside they had baby's first horse written on their sides. "Awwwww their lovely thank you Katie" she smiled holding her arm out for to hug Katie,

Katie bent down and hugged Gennie then sat down beside her "glad you like them" she smiled,

"Trust you to pick Horses" teased Chas.

"How's it going at home farm" asked Charity,

"If you mean with Declan" answered Katie "we just avoid each other as much as possible" she sighed sadly,

"You still love him don't you" asked Gennie putting her arm round her friend.

"yea" admitted Katie " I do I can't help it I know he gets annoying sometimes and he scares me sometimes when he gets mad but he would never really hurt me not really" she rested her head on Gennie's shoulder there were tears in her eyes,

"Hey common its ok" said Chas she got up and hugged Katie "you said you are scared of him and what about when he was throwing plates about".

"Yea I know but he would never hurt me not really" said Katie,

"Maybe" said Chas "but they could have easlyley hit you" she got back up and sat down,

"It wasn't that many he was throwing" said Katie.

"Well I'm not happy with him nearly spoiling our engagement party" said Nikhil "and he knocked Gennie over he could have hurt our children" he added,

"I know I'm not happy with him either" said Gennie,

"That's one of reasons I'm so mad with him and don't want to get back with him" said Katie.

"He didn't know then that you are pregnant" said Jai "and he did not really mean to knock you down it was Ella's fault really",

"I don't care" said Nikhil "he hasn't even tried to say sorry has he" he put his arm round Gennie,

"Well we didn't really give him much of a chance" said Gennie "we avoid him when we see him" she squeezed Katie's hand.

"I suppose not" said Nikhil,

"Ok so next times you see him don't avoid him maybe he wants to say sorry give him a chance" said Jai.

"I think we could do that" agreed Gennie she looked at Katie "and you still love him maybe he deserves one last chance from you as well",

"I but" stammered Katie,

"We are going to give him another chance" said Gennie "do you want to you don't have to" she added.

"Yeah I think I do" said Katie,

"Then what are you doing here" asked Chas "go get him",

Noah returned with the 2 pieces of cakes and 2 cokes "yummy thanks Katie" he said.

"I'll have my cake first" said Katie grinning,

Aaron and Steven walked into the café he had come in or his lunch, he went to order 2 bacon sandwidge's with brown sauce and sat down on a table next to them "hi mum" he said "just having lunch with Steven" ,

"Hi Steven" said Chas "how are you".

"Good than you" said Steven "how are you",

"Not bad" Chas told him.

"Cool" said Steven,

"Two bacon sandwiges "said Brenda smiling she put the bacon sandwiges down she folded her arms and smiled "soo" she added "who is your friend Aaron what's his name is he just a friend",

Aaron grinned "come here" he told Brenda.

"Yes!" said Brenda excitedly moving closer to Aaron thinking she was going to get some gossip,

Aaron tapped Brenda's nose "keep this out" he said,

"Well I was only interested!" said Brenda taking offence she looked at everyone laughing "it's not nice to laugh at people" she added sulkily.

"Mum you shouldn't be so nosey" giggled Gennie,

"Well of all the humph" said Brenda stalking off in a sulk,

Gennie rolled her eyes "what's she like" she said "look I am going have to go I can't stand the smell of bacon yuck makes me feel sick" she got up to go.

"I'll come too" said Nikhil "it's raining and its cold and",

Gennie shushed him with a kiss "babe I will be fine its stopped raining and the doctor told me to walk for exercise remember" she told him "anyway I want to watch that Dvd you don't like",

"Ok" said Nikhil "but be careful" he gently kissed her "love you" he told her.

"Love you too" she smiled she walked out the Café and bumped into Ella who was about to go into café,

"It won't last you know" she told Gennie.

"Ella get lost I love Nikhil and he loves me just because you are jealous", she started to walk away "she turned back to face Ella "oh and you can't go in there my mum barred you remember?" she thought for a moment, "wow you are barred from the pub and the café when are you going to take the hint that nobody wants you here" she turned and walked away.

Ella looked mad!, she waited a few minutes before following Gennie at a distance making Shure not to be seen Gennie arrived home Ella watched her walk up driveway and ran to hide in a bush Gennie was looking in her bag for her keys. Ella moved closer and Gennie did not see Ella sneak up behind her she put her hand over Gennie's nose and mouth and put her into an arm lock.

"Make a noise and I shall suffocate you" she snarled before tying Gennies hands together and putting a gag round her mouth "I am sick of people being nasty to me, did you not notice I brought my car here? Stupid silly annoying Gennie what are you? She asked she pulled Gennie to her car and pushed her in and drove away not noticing Declan pulling up in Gennie and Nikhil's driveway he looked at the car realising Gennie was in trouble he turned his car round and sped after them.

Back at the café everyone was leaving to go wherever they needed to be Katie went towards home farm to talk to Declan, Chas went to pub followed by Aaron and Steven who had decided to avoid Brenda's nasty glares and bring their sandwiges with them. Charity Noah Nikhil and Jai got into Jail's car to go home.

Aaron Steven and Chas sat down in back room of the pub "mum" said Aaron with a mouthful of bacon sandwige "have you seen my black t shirt" he asked,

"Aaron I really wish you would not talk with your mouthful it's utterly disgusting" Chas told him,

"Whatever" said Aaron finishing his sandwige "where is my t shirt I want it me and Steven are going out with Adam and Sarah have you ironed it is it washed?"

"Well it's washed but you will have to iron it yourself I have stuff to do" Chas told him.

Meanwhile Charity Jai Noah and Nikhil had arrived back home,

"I want to watch Jurassic Park" said Noah

"Well too bad" Charity told him "I told you earlier you are not watching it again we are all sick of it and anyway Gennies watching something" she added.

"Why are all the lights off" asked Nikhil

"I don't know" said Charity "maybe she wants to watch telly in the dark"

Nikhil shook his head "no ever since that horror film we watched she won't keep lights off, she always has them on, she hates the dark since that film that's probley another reason she set off before dark she likes to make Shure lights are on as soon as it starts to get dark" he said sounding worried.

"Well maybe she went to pub instead or something" said Charity not sounding too Shure,

"I don't think so" said Nikhil "she has been wanting to watch that film she was going to watch for ages GENNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GENNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he shouted he rushed round the house searching every room "she's not here" he said he was really worried now .

Declan ran through open door "its Ella….. I mean she….. Gennie…. I saw…. They….." He could not quite get the words out,

"Declan take a deep breath and start again" Charity told him starting to sound worried her and Gennie had not got along at first but they were now quite good friends,

Declan took a deep breath "I came to apologise to you all and I saw Ella's car Gennie was in it with her she was gagged, I tried to go after them but I lost them at cross roads I have rung police their on their way to the cliffs I'm sorry but that is where they were heading" he told them.

"Oh no what are we going to do" said Nikhil he was getting upset,

"I'll call Katie and Chas they should know" said Charity, she dilled Katie's number first "hi Katie yes I know Declan's here look Katie he's here for a reason he came to apologise to Gennie and Nikhil and its Gennie Ella's got her…",

Back at pub Adam and Sarah had come to get Aaron and Steven Aaron was moaning because he had to iron his own shirt.

"Aaron you are old enough to iron your own shirts and I am busy" Chas told him,

"Typical" said Adam "he's never ready on time"

"I know" said Sarah laughing "just iron your shirt Aaron the tables booked in half an hour".

"I shall do it" said Steven wanting to get off on time,

"Wow a man that can iron did not think that existed" said Chas her phone rang "oh hi Charity err not that I do not want to talk to you but why are you ringing, I have stuff to do and what?" Chas's face fell and turned white "oh nowhere ok I'm on my way" she said she was crying now.

"Chas what's up?" asked Sarah,

"Mum?" said Aaron

"Its Gennie" sobbed Chas "Ella's taken her and we think they went to the cliffs",

Sarah gasped in surprise Aaron walked over to his mum and hugged her "mum you need to stay charm The police will sort it out and Nikhil will go help her and mum answer ya phone its Charity again" he told his mum.

Chas answered her phone but her voice was shaky and upset "I'm setting off … what Noah ooh no poor kid! ok yea Aaron is here, ok bring him over Aaron will watch Jurassic Park with him I'm Shure ok see you soon bye" she hung up "Noah's upset would you look after him I know you want to go out but I" she started to cry again.

"Mum its fine we will go another time" Aaron told her hugging her,

"I need to go I need to be there" she said trying to pull away but Aaron held her tight,

"Mum you should stay here I don't want you driving in this state you might crash and then how will Gennie feel? She will be ok mum they caught them quickly" he soothed he kissed her hair.

"Ok" said Chas she sat down Sarah put her arm round her,

"Aaron is right she will be ok and they will make Shure you know what's going on" said Sarah she hugged Chas,

Katie walked into back room "can I stay here Charity said she would ring you when she hears any news" she said.

"Yea Shure she's bringing Noah over here" said Chas still sounding upset,

"mum you need to stay charm Noah is upset he will need us to stay charm he's only a kid, I'll get Jurassic park we can all watch it and they will ring when they have sorted this out" Aaron told his mum,

"What if they are too late?" asked Chas "she's my little sister Aaron l love her, what if she loses the babies I'm so worried" she sobbed Aaron hugged her again.

"I bet Nikhil is there now I bet Declan went maybe he can charm her down and the police are there it will be fine" Aaron soothed "deep breaths and charm" he told her,

Chas took deep breaths "ok" she said "I bet she is ok you know her last name may be walker but she's so a Dingle and Dingles always get away always" she said but she did not sound too Shure,

Charity entered the back room with a crying Noah he ran to Katie "aunty Gennie she's..." she said.

Katie scooped him up in her arms and hugged him closely "don't you worry darling she will be ok" she told him "hey If we are going to watch Jurassic park will you protect me from the dinosaurs? I'm really scared of them" she said she pouted,

"Ok" Said Noah "I will protect you".

"My hero" Katie said kissing him on cheek and hugging him tight,

Aaron put the film on the famous music started and they all sat down to watch Jurassic Park Noah close to Katie protecting her.


	9. Declan is a Hero

_**I do not own these charters ITV dose**_

_**Here's part nine**____**think its longest part took me ages so hope you like it and feel free to review. **___

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Nikhil pulled up to the Cliffs at top speed he and Brenda got out the car they were both crying, they looked around and saw the police Declan pulled up beside them and got out his car. They all ran over to where police where then they saw it, Ella was close to the edge of the cliff Gennie had bruises and scratches all over her face and arms.

"Where are they" asked Declan

"Their over there" sobbed Brenda "what is she doing to my baby girl"

"Maybe I can talk to her" said Declan "talk some sense in to her"

"I'm sorry you cannot be here" said a lady police officer

"I have to that is my fiancé she got and I love her I have to be here" said Nikhil trying to stay charm

"You are ok good what's her name" asked the lady police officer

"Gennie" Nikhil told her he couldn't stay charm any longer he broke down "I love her you have to help her I can't let I she I"

"listen I'm WPC Wheeler" said the lady police officer "my names Monica and that is my college PC Williams kelvin Williams, don't worry we are going to get her out of this we have back up on standby but listen you need to stay charm she will need you to stay charm. She is very frightened this woman wont even let her talk, we need as much information as possible so we can help Gennie" she finished.

"the woman is called Ella" said Declan "she is my ex-wife, I have to be here because I might be able to help, you have to let me try I know her so well better than anyone I could try and talk some sense in to her try to make her stop.

"Ok" said WPC Wheeler "that's good we know both their names that will help a lot, you can all come but you have to stay with us Ella is dangerous and if we go too near she might panic".

"She is not dangerous not really" said Declan

"She is she's bloody mental" said Nikhil crossly "and if she hurts Gennie in any way I will bloody kill her",

"I wouldn't advise that sir" said WPC Wheeler "I know you are cross but she is not worth you getting in to trouble over and Gennie is going to need you what is your name sir?"

"I'm Nikhil and this is Gennies mum Brenda" Nikhil told her

"What's going on I need to know she's my baby girl she's my baby girl I love her" sobbed Brenda,

"She's not dangerous" insisted Declan

"She is when she is like this" said WPC Wheeler "and we cannot take any risks not with something like this what is your name?"

"Declan" said Declan "I think this is all my fault I was nasty to her and I was nasty to her when we were married I ignored her, I sent our daughter away and she was killed all of it I think it has made her ill or maybe she has been ill for a long time don't know I never noticed and I should have done I am so sorry Nikhil."

"no" sobbed Nikhil "it's my fault I really should not have made Ella so angry, I should have remembered to tell the court about when Ella was threating Gennie, I should not have let Gennie go home on her own, I should have insisted on going with her, I should have just watched that film with her half the reason she went home on her own was because she wanted that watch that film and I was too selfish to watch it with her now I may have lost her and I love her" he broke down again.

"It is my fault" sobbed Brenda "I barred her from the café I should not have done that, I should not have kicked off in court I I I",

"Look you all need to charm down! it is not any of your faults, but we need to go charm Ella down we need all your help, and standing here is not helping at all we all need to be over there helping" said WPC Wheeler.

Brenda started to get hysterical at this point "THEN WHY ARE WE ALL STOOD HERE WE NEED TO BE OVER THERE WE HAVE TO SAVE MY BABY GIRL, I CAN NOT LOOSE HER I NEED HER I LOVE HER SHES EVERYTHING I HAVE SHE IS MY WORLD I SHE I NEE I "she screamed hysterically until she could no longer get the words out.

"Ok but you need to charm down first just take deep breaths" said WPC Wheeler

"STOP TELLING US TO CARM DOWN HELP MY DAUGHTER HELP MY GENNIE! Shouted Brenda

"Brenda Brenda deep breaths" said Declan

"I WILL DO IT I MEAN IT" screamed Ella,

Nikhil, Brenda and Declan jumped at the sound of Ella's voice they had been so busy panicking that they had not heard her till now they rushed over to PC Williams with WPC Wheeler.

"KEEP BACK KEEP AWAY" screamed Ella

"Listen I am pc Williams" said a young looking police officer "you don't want to hurt her look at her, she's terrified you are not nasty I don't think that you really want to hurt her not really do you common miss.

"I DO IM NOT NICE IVE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING LITTLE MISS NICE GIRL, I DO NOT WANT TO BE NICE I WANT TO HURT HER SHE THINKS SHE IS SO GOOD WELL SHE NOT" Ella shouted

"Oh no my baby girl" sobbed Brenda

"no you don't you have made your point you have already hurt her enough, it will be better if you let her go you will be in less trouble then you really need to let her go" said pc Williams

"I've had enough of this" said Nikhil he made a move towards them he was shaking and crying

"COME ANY CLOSER AND SHE IS DEAD" screamed Ella

"Ok" sobbed Nikhil "I won't come any closer but please please let her go I love her, she's my life I need her please, I'm begging you"

"I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE BEING NASTY TO ME IM SICK OF IT" Ella screamed

"I know what you mean" said PC Williams "it is not nice when people are not nice to you, but listen I think we can you can just rise above it people who are nasty are not worth it why not just ignore them I bet that would annoy them more. But please let her go she's terrified and maybe she is sorry that she was nasty to you maybe she did not mean it, I bet she is really sorry.

Gennie nodded tears where streaming down her face she tried to talk but only a muffled sound came out,

"SHUP UP" shouted Ella she pulled and twisted Gennie's arm Gennie screamed in pain "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP" Ella shouted she twisted Gennie's arm even more.

" please let her go let my baby girl go I am sorry I barred you from café, you can come in as much as you want I will even give you everything free I will do anything just let her go she is my baby girl." Sobbed Brenda

"YOUR BABY GIRL YOUR BABY GIRL HOW DARE YOU YOU STUPID WOMON YOU STUPID NOSEY WOMON, MY BABY GIRL IS DEAD I SHALL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN WHY SHOULD YOU HAVE YOURS WHEN MINE IS DEAD. I LOVED MY BABY GIRL TOO YOU KNOW I LOVED HER I KNOW I HURT HER BUT I LOVED HER I WANT HER BACK, I MISS HER WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO? ITS MY FALT SHE IS GONE I HURT HER" screamed Ella she started to cry.

"I know you miss her" sobbed Brenda "but it isn't your fault when I saw you were a good mum to her she loved you loved her but please you have to let my baby girl go, I need her she is all I have I love her please I am begging you please."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID STUPID WOMON WHAT DO YOU KNOW SHE HATED ME I NEVER EAVAN CAME TO HER FUNERAL I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE, WHY SHOULD YOU HAVE YOUR BABY GIRL I LOST MINE I LOST HER I LOVED HER AND I LOST HER". Ella screamed

"Ok I am sorry please I…"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP GET HER AWAY OR I SWARE I SHALL BLOODY KILL HER BABY GIRL I MEAN IT GET HER AWAY, GET HER AWAY FROM ME SHE IS ANOYING ME SHE IS MAKING IT WORSE GET HER AWAY NOW" Ella screamed.

"Look maybe you should come sit in the car with me?" said PC Williams "I know you are only trying to help but you are making it worse, I know you love your daughter but please come with me let someone else try".

"ye yea o ok" stammered Brenda she let herself be led away with PC Williams to his car he handed her a tissue she accepted it gratefully "thank you" she said "you can help her can't you she is my baby girl and I love her so much I need her I" she broke down and sobbed again.

PC Williams felt sorry for he knew he shouldn't but he hugged her "it's ok" he soothed "I think you are an amazing mother I know you love her and we will help her "he said.

"ok she is gone now" said WPC Wheeler " PC Williams has taken her away my names Monica you are Ella aren't you Ella is such a pretty name, you don't want to do this I know you don't how about letting Gennie go now hey. Come on love you know it makes sense to let Gennie go you know it does, hey? Please love I am Shure you do not really want to do this I think that maybe you are very upset and you are hurting but you don't want to be a killer. I think that maybe you are maybe not very well, maybe we could find someone to help you someone for you to talk to it will be good don't you think?"

"NO NO I DO NOT NEED HELP ARE YOU SAYING I AM MAD NUTTY I WILL NOT GO TO A NUT HOUSE I HAVE SEEN THOSE PLACES I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE LIKE, THEY ARE AUFUL THEY ARE TERRIBLE I AM NOT MENTAL I DO NOT NEED HELP AND I DO NOT WISH TO TALK TO ANYONE ABOUT ANYTHING AT ALL I DON'T. JUST BECAUSE I AM UPSET JUST BECAUSE I AM HURTING DOSE NOT MAKE ME MENTAL I AM NOT MENTAL, BUT YOU ALL THINK THAT I AM DON'T YOU HEY DON'T YOU BLOODY ANSER ME JUST ANSER ME NOW ANSER ME NOW Screamed Ella.

"ok" said WPC Wheeler "so you are not mental nobody thinks that you are mental nobody we all know that you are not mental sorry if I made you think that I realise that you do not need help now, and you do not have to talk to anyone if you do not want I bet you do not need to I bet you are tough. You are not a killer though I do not think that you are I really do not come on Ella love come on let her go you are sensible you know it is for the best, you will feel so much better if you let her go she is pregnant it is not good for her all this and if you kill her you will kill the babies too you don't want to be responsible for three deaths do you?" soothed WPC Wheeler.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" screamed Ella,

WPC Wheeler held up her hands "ok I am sorry I will be quiet" she said she turned to Nikhil "maybe you should try you know her maybe she will listen to you" she backed up a little bit so Nikhil could talk to Ella.

"Hi Ella" said Nikhil trying to stay charm "we go back a long way don't we? We have known each other for years haven't we hey? We know each other don't we hey? Hey do you remember that time when we all went on that camping trip Mia was so little and she was poorly, she wouldn't let Declan comfort her she wanted her mummy she wanted you do you remember? She was sick all over Declan when he tried to hug her wasn't she? He stunk of vomit for ages because the car broke down and everything went wrong then you saved the day. You saw that cute little hotel the one with the children's area we got Mia all cleaned up and Declan, they only had one room so we all had to squash in to it Mia would not leave you she cuddled up to you and she fell asleep do you remember do you? He asked.

"HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT QUESTION HOW DARE YOU EAVAN THINK THAT I WOULD EVER FORGET THAT, HOW DARE YOU EAVAN THINK THAT I WOULD FORGET ANYTHING ABOUT MIA OF CORSE I REMBER I REMBER EVERYTHING EVERYTHING. AND HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY LITTLE GIRL HOW DARE YOU MENTION MY MIA, I MISS HER I MISS HER SO MUCH I REMBER THE MEMORIES BUT THEY ARE GONE NOW FOREVER SHE IS GONE FOREVER NO MORE MEMORIES NO MORE" Ella screamed through sobs.

"ok ok I am so sorry perhaps I should not have mentioned Mia I just did not realise it would upset you, and of course you remember everything you have the most amazing memory I have always been impressed with your memory always, but you are not a killer I know you are not please please let Gennie go I love her so much she is my world she is everything to me everything said Nikhil.

"THERE YOU GO MENTIONING MY MIA AGAIN I TOLD YOU NOT TO WHY DID YOU NOT LISTEN WHY DID YOU IGNORE ME WHY NIKHILL WHY, YOU ARE MAKING ME MAD NIKHILL AND I WILL KILL HER IF I GET TOO MAD I WILL DON'T THINK I WONT BECAUSE I TOTALLY WILL I MEAN IT I SO WILL. I AM SICK OF EVERYONE IGNOREING ME MABY I SHOULD LET HER GO I COULD JUST KILL THE BABIES WHAT DO YOU THINK GENNIE HEY ANSER ME YOU STUPID COW ANSER ME" Ella screamed.

Gennie shook her head sobbing and shaking there was pure terror in her eyes,

"Please let her go I will do anything I really will take me instead let her go and take me I love her I need her please sobbed Nikhil.

"YOU CAN SHUT UP ASWELL I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU I WANT TO TALK TO HIM" she screamed pointing at Declan. "I WANT an EXPLANATION AS TO WHY HE SENT MY DAUGHTER AWAY WHY HE MADE HER GO, BECAUSE OF HIM SHE DIED IT'S HIS FALT"

"alright" said Declan " I will explain I loved her so much she was my little girl I was so mad with you when you hurt her, I wasn't even bothered about myself, that is why I did not want her to know because I knew it would break her heart. But I know you loved her as much as I did she knew that too deep down when you left we talked about a lot on the phone, she was always saying that she missed you I missed you too. when you went away when you told me she was no my daughter I was devastated gutted, I felt so guilty like I had lied to her like it was my fault because I ignored you I felt so guilty that I could not look her in the eye I felt sad whenever I saw her. So I took the selfish option I sent her away I should not have done that Ella, you are right it is my fault that we lost her and I am sorry I am so so sorry Ella and I'm so sorry I was nasty to you I'm so sorry I ignored you, I did not notice you were hurting and I made you sick I made you feel bad. But listen Ella you are not a killer I know that and you know that Mia would not have wanted this, you and her would have made up in the end and she would not want her mummy to be a killer so please Ella let her go please I am going to get you help. Ok how does that sound together we will get you through this but you have to let her go if not for Nikhil or Brenda or me but for yourself and in memory of Mia please" he finished.

Ella nodded but she was still sobbing "ok" she said "ok I will get help and I will let her go but come here come closer I want to tell you something"

"Ok" said Declan he moved closer to Ella and Gennie "tell me" he told Ella

"I want you back I love you and I miss you Mia wanted us to get back together before I hurt her it's both our faults she's gone, so let's be together in her memory "

"Ok" lied Declan "but we will get you help first ok?"

"Ok" said Ella she let Gennie go but she started to slip Declan grabbed her just stopping her from falling over the edge,

Nikhil rushed over he pulled gag of her and she broke down and sobbed in his arms he held her tight kissing her madly all over her head "I love you I love you so much I was so scared I was so scared I would lose you terrified" Gennie just sobbed in to his arms.

WPC Wheeler came up to them "the ambulance is on its way" she said Nikhil nodded Brenda came over and wrapped a blanket round Gennie rubbing and hugging her back while Nikhil held her tightly he put one arm round Brenda as well as Gennie they all hugged.

Back at The Woolpack Jurassic Park was just finishing the music stopped and everyone sat in silence, no one wanting to or daring to speak it had been nearly two hours with no news Sarah, Adam and Steven had gone. Everyone was thinking the same thing but not daring to say it they did not need to all their faces told it all, their faces where tearstained and sad, they had had the telly on loud to hide their thoughts suddenly a noisy program came on the normal telly they all jumped Chas got up.

"Err why don't I make everyone a cup of tea" said Chas

"Mum don't worry I will do you sit down" said Aaron,

But Chas shook her head "no I need to do something useful" she said she walked over to kitchen part of the room and started going in the cupards, getting out teabags sugar mugs and biscuits she went into draws to get some teaspoons.

"Mum" said Aaron "are you ok" he asked he put his arm round her shaking shoulders

"Err can you get the milk out of the fridge please" she asked Aaron,

"Shure" said Aaron he went to fridge returning with the milk "mum she will be ok you know Dingles are fighters remember, and she is a Dingle like you said earlier her name may be walker but she is a Dingle and us Dingles always get ".

Chas turned to Aaron she could no longer keep back the tears "it's been nearly two hours Aaron" she said

"I know I know but she will be ok she has to be mum please don't start crying again hey" he hugged his mum for a minute,

Chas pulled away and dried her eyes she finished making the tea "ok everyone" she said "tea and biscuits."

Everyone took a mug but the plate of biscuits was left untouched no one felt like eating Chas's mobile rang she rushed to answer it, "hello oh hi Brenda yea oh that's brilliant thank goodness, yea we are on our way ok see you soon bye" she smiled "she is ok" she told everyone "a few scratches n stuff and a broken arm but apart from that she is ok" Everyone sighed with relief.

At the hospital Chas and Katie rushed into ward 56 and went to Reception, Charity had taken Noah home telling him he could see Gennie when she was home but a hospital was not the place for children. He had made a small fuss but Katie had persuaded hi to go home.

"We are looking for Gennie Walker" Katie told the receptionist,

The receptionist looked on some papers "Genesis Walker yea they moved her to the maternity ward a couple of minutes ago" she saw the worried look on Katie's face "don't worry pet" she said "she is fine and the babies are fine, it's just Nurse Keaton thought it would be best if she stays in the maternity ward because her blood pressure is up and she is in shock but she and the babies will be fine.

"Thank you" said Katie

They all rushed to the maternity ward and where greeted by Brenda and Declan,

"Hi" said Brenda "sorry I dint ring but she was only just moved here, Nikhil is in there with her at the moment but you can both go in but not at once they only allow a couple of people in at a time".

"You go first she is your sister" said Katie

"Thanks" said Chas,

"Hey" said Declan "you ok?" he walked up to Katie

"Yea" she said she looked at Declan and put her arms round him and buried her face into his chest silently sobbing.

"Hey" Declan said "what's wrong she is ok"

"I know" sobbed Katie "but I was so scared Declan she is my best friend she is like a sister to me, I love her so much and I nearly lost her it was so close I should have walked her home but…",

"Shhhhhhhh" soothed Declan "she is fine and if you had walked her home Ella would have taken both of you ok so it's not your fault ok? He dried her eyes with his thumbs he gently kissed her "I'm so sorry I hurt you" he whispered.

"Just shut up and that again" Katie whispered she kissed him

Brenda leaned towards them "awwwwwwwwwww aren't you sweet" she said grinning "so glad you are back together you are such a nice couple",

Katie smiled "thank you Brenda" she said she hugged Brenda

"And you are like a sister to my Gennie too and you are such an amazing friend" said Brenda hugging Katie back she turned to Declan "and you" she said hugging him "are a hero you saved my baby girls life".

"Don't let her hear you calling her your baby girl" laughed Katie "you know what she is like",

"I know" laughed Brenda "but she is and your boyfriend saved her life he got Ella to stop he said he would help and he told her he would give her another chance but he only said that to make her stop" she added.

"I did say that" said Declan but she was demanding it and it was the only way she would let Gennie go sorry I did not mean it it is you I love"

"My hero" Katie said kissing Declan,

Chas walked into Gennies private room she looked at her sister Gennie seemed to be sleeping Chas went and sat down at side of her bed Gennie opened her eyes she gave Chas a small smile "hey sis" she said.

"Hey sis" replied Chas "you ok?"

"Well not really but I will be" she answered,

"I was so scared" said Chas "so scared I was going to lose you I'm going to be a better sister from now on I'm so sorry that I have not been a good sister" she hugged Gennie.

"You have been a good sister the best ever" she told Chas "you and Katie are both the best sisters ever even if Katie is not my actual sister she's like a sister",

"I know what you mean" said Chas "she is like a sister to me too"

"The three sistertears" giggled Gennie.

Chas giggled too "cheesy but true" she said she hugged Gennie again "I love you" she told Gennie

"I love you too" said Gennie neither of them noticed Nikhil walk slowly out of the room,

"Hey Nikhil" said Brenda.

"Hi Brenda" said Nikhil "I'm going to coffee machine any of you want anything?

"Nah" said Brenda "the coffee in those machines is nasty",

"I know" said Nikhil "but Chas and Gennie where having a bonding moment so I thought I'd leave them for a few minutes, I will go back when Katie's been in" he turned to Declan "mate" he said "thank you you saved her life I'm so grateful I hope we can be friends again and you will come with Katie to our wedding".

"Course I will mate" said Declan

"Arrrrr that's nice" said Brenda,

A few minutes later Chas came out of the room "she would like to see you two now" she told Declan and Katie.

"Ok" said Katie she and Declan walked into Gennies room she went straight over and hugged Gennie "that really scared me" she told Gennie "it scared us all how are you feeling,"

"Well" said Gennie giving Katie a small smile "in not great but I will be ok."

"You are like a sister to me you know" said Katie hugging Gennie again "you and Chas I love you so much"

"Love you too" replied Gennie "me and Chas where just saying we are all sisters the three sistertears,"

Katie giggled "yea" she agreed "young Noah was upset you know I promised him I'd give you this" she gave Gennie a drawing Noah had done it was of himself and Gennie hugging.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww" said Gennie "it's so lovely" she looked at Declan "come here" she told him he went over to her she held out her arms for Declan to hug her he bent down and hugged her "you" she told him "are a hero you saved my life thank you saved our babies thank you".

"It was nothing" said Declan

Nurse Keaton walked into the room she looked at Declan "I hear you are the hero of the hour" she said,

"Nah" said Declan.

"You are" said Genie and Katie together

"Well you certainly saved the babies" she said "if they had been out much longer Gennie and the babies could have died so you are a hero and no arguments" she said,

Gennie and Katie giggled "I shouldn't argue" said Gennie "I tried it once and she was having none of it".

"Ok" said Declan "I wouldn't dare argue with a woman anyway their scary" he giggled

Katie gave him a playful punch "cheeky" she said

"right I have to take Gennies blood pressure" she said she went over to Gennie who held out her arm for her blood pressure to be taken "almost right down" said Nurse Keaton 2i think all these visitors have done you good you should be able to go home tomorrow"

"Brilliant" smiled Gennie

The next morning Noah was up at 6 30 am he snook downstairs and went to his Creations pack he started to make a banner for Gennie Jai came downstairs,

"What are you doing mate" he asked "its 6 30 in morning"

"Have you got any pink paper" Noah asked.

"Yea Shure mate but what do you want it for? Asked Jai

"I'm making a banner for Gennie" he said,

"Want some help" Jai asked.

"Yeaaaaaaaa" said Noah "we need lots of pink cos it is Gennies faveroute colour and I'm going to draw her some pictures can we give her a party?"

"awwww darling I'm not Shure she will be up to a party she will maybe just want to rest but tell you what, why don't we make her a nice cake ey? We will go to Morrison's and get that cake decorating stuff they do she will love that and it will really cheer her up" Jai said he smiled he was so proud of Noah and thought of him as his son.

"Will Gennie be sad" Noah asked

"a little bit mate yea" said Jai "but she will have you and me n mummy and aunty Chas and aunty Katie and Uncle Nikhil and aunty Brenda to help her so she will be ok",

"Alright" said Noah "will she be ok by Christmas?"

"I don't know mate Christmas is only two weeks away I hope so" answered Jai,

"Ok" said Noah they made the banner and by the time they had finished they both had glitter and glue all over them.

""hey its eight now Morrison's will be open lets go get ingredients" Jai said

"Yeaaaaaaaaa" said Noah,

"We will leave a note so we don't wake Nikhil and your mummy Jai told him.

"Ok" said Noah they wrote a note put on their coats and set off to Morrison's,

When they returned from Morrison's Charity was up and Nikhil was rushing round cleaning and getting things ready he looked up at Noah and Jai and laughed "did a glitter glue factory explode on you two" he asked.

Charity looked up "Jai" she asked "why is it that you have got ten times more glue on you than Noah",

"Don't know" answered Jai "we had better clean up before we make the cake" he told Noah

"Ok" said Noah they went to clean up and Noah brought down the banner and pictures he had drawn "I made these for Gennie" he told Nikhil.

"Is this a banner" Nikhil asked

"Yea" answered Noah,

"Well its lovely" Nikhil told him "and these pictures she will love them they will really cheer her up thank you".

"That's ok" said Noah "we are making a cake but we will clean up after"

"Tell you what you make the cake and I will clean up" Nikhil said knowing how rubbish Noah and Jai where at cleaning,

"ok" said Noah him and Jai set to work making Gennies cake they decorated it with a pink bunny rabbit and welcome home written on.

A couple of hours later Nikhil brought Gennie home they walked through the door and Gennie saw the banner she smiled "did Noah make that" she asked,

"Yea" said Nikhil I took a picture of them after on my phone look" he showed Gennie a photo on his phone.

Gennie giggled "typical" she said "jai is messier than Noah"

"I know" laughed Nikhil,

He took Gennie in to best room to sit down and put her faveroute DVD on Noah came in with pictures he had made "I made these for you Aunty Gennie" he said,

"Awwww their lovely and the banners lovely thank you" she told him.

"He made you chocolate brownies too" said Jai bringing in the Brownies they had made "we haven't cut them yet cos Noah decorated them and we took a photo" he added,

"Wow its lovely" smiled Gennie "you are so sweet Noah" she kissed his cheek.


	10. The nightmares wont stop!

_**I do not own these charters ITV dose**___

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Gennie was walking up a road towards a picnic area, she saw Nikhil there he was looking over the cliff face suddenly he was not alone Ella was with him, she was screaming and shouting threatening she held Nikhil over the cliff. Ella pushed Nikhil and he started to fall Gennie tried to run to him but her feet would not move, Ella laughed an evil laugh Gennie started to run she fell in some water and got drenched, she got up and to edge of cliff Nikhil was falling faster and faster.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NIKHIL NIKHILL NIKKKKHILLLLLLLLLLLL she squealed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NIKHILLLLLLLLLLL ",

"Gennie wake up hey Gennie" said Nikhil shaking Gennie" it is ok Gennie it was only a dream Gennie"

Gennie woke up in a cold sweat her hair was wet and stuck to her face and her pyjamas where wet she looked at Nikhil and stared to sob "she had you she killed you" Gennie sobbed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" soothed Nikhil stroking her wet hair "it was only a dream its ok it was only a dream" he held her tight,

"I am a mess look at me" Gennie sobbed.

"You are beautiful" replied Nikhil

"I'm drenched" Gennie said "and cold",

"Tell you what I will run you a hot bath and wash your hair for you ok?" Nikhil told her.

Gennie nodded "put my special bubble bath in" she told him

"Ok" said Nikhil he went to run Gennie a bath then came back to get her. 20 minutes later hair washed clean pyjamas clean bedding Nikhil and Gennie got back into bed,

"Nikhil I'm too scared to go back to sleep" she said she started to cry again.

Nikhil held her tightly "shhhhhhhhh" he whispered "its ok we will talk till you fall asleep ",

"Hold me" sobbed Gennie, "hold me and don't let me go I'm so scared Nikhil, I don't know what to do I can never go a whole night without a nightmare. And I always have to change my pyjamas and you have to change bedding every night, why aren't you getting sick of me?" she buried her face in Nikhil's chest.

"Because I love you" he replied "and I will hold you tight all night and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, I love you so much you are my world" he kissed her hair,

"Why? I always look a mess now" Gennie sobbed.

"no you don't" said Nikhil "you always look beautiful" he held her tighter after a few minutes she fell asleep in his arms,

Next morning Gennie woke up still in Nikhil's arms they stayed silent for a while then Gennie spoke "what time is it" she asked.

"12 30" answered Nikhil

"Work" said Gennie,

"you are not going back till you are better Jai says he can cope with out us as long as we need Charity is helping, and you are nowhere near ready to go back yet" Nikhil told her.

"Ok" said Gennie she sighed

Nikhil could see she was about to get upset again he kissed her forehead "you hungry" he asked,

Gennie nodded "starving" she said.

"How about I make your favourite" he asked "and we could spend all afternoon watching movies with all your favourite snacks",

"Could we watch Gavin and Stacey?" asked Gennie "we haven't watched it for a while?"

"Shure" answered Nikhil.

They got up and dressed and Nikhil made Gennie's favroute and they settled down to watch Gavin and Stacey "we need to go Christmas shopping soon" said Gennie,

"well" replied Nikhil "maybe we could go tomorrow we aren't back at work till at least after Christmas so we can do whatever we want till then",

"No its Saturday tomorrow" said Gennie "we promised Noah a picnic in the garden remember and on Sunday we are helping Katie move back in with Declan".

"I don't know why she ever moved out" said Nikhil

"She just did not think she was meant to live there" said Gennie "probley a good job she wasn't living there when they broke up would have been so much harder for her",

"But they are back together now" said Nikhil.

"I know" replied Gennie "but oh never mind you wouldn't understand"

"Probley not" said Nikhil "it's hard to understand how a girl thinks sometimes",

"Gennie giggled "and that is just the way we like it" she told him "we like to keep you guessing" she grinned at him.

Nikhil just laughed "doesn't surprise me" he said he was glad Gennie was smiling again properly, he hated it when she had a nightmare she would sometimes have a bad day feeling tired and upset due to lack of sleep and to many nightmare's the night before. But if he went the right way about it he could make Gennie forget about her nasty nightmare's during the day, he was glad today was a good day and tomorrow and Sunday would be too because Gennie would be kept busy.

"We should go Monday" said Gennie "I want to get Noah something special and that will be difficult if he wants to come with us plus Its Katie and Declan's engagement party on Thursday, we need to get them something for it."

"Can't believe they are getting married" said Nikhil

"I know" said Gennie "that's two weddings this year "ours and Katie's",

"Not long till ours now" smiled Nikhil

"February the 14th" smiled Gennie she looked into his eyes and kissed him.

The next day everyone was getting ready for the garden picnic Gennie had had another nightmare but she and Nikhil had slept till 12 30 again and having the picnic would keep her mind off it.

"Is Aunty Katie still coming and Aunty Brenda and aunty Chas and Aaron" asked Noah

"Of course" Gennie told him,

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Said Noah

"In fact" said Gennie "they are here now" she walked over to Chas Katie and Brenda and hugged them.

"Hi darling" said Brenda "I brought you something" she handed Gennie a very old scruffy bear,

"Mr Snuggles" said Gennie.

"Mr Snuggles" laughed Aaron

"Yea" said Gennie "you got a problem with that?"

"Why did you call him Mr Snuggles?" asked Aaron

"Because I was three and he is snuggly" Gennie answered.

"Before you say another word Aaron when you were three you had a bear called Sir Wilkerson" said Chas,

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum" said Aaron

"Well well well" grinned Gennie "I'm not saying a word but I am taking Mr Snuggles to bed because he is tired I will be back in a minute" she walked inside the house with Mr Snuggles.

"How was her night" Brenda asked Nikhil

"Not good" said Nikhil "she had another nightmare" he sighed,

"Again?" said Katie "how many last night?"

"Well only one so it's getting better she hasn't had more than one for about a week now" Nikhil answered her.

"Well at least that is an improvement" said Brenda

"Hey what time do you want us tomorrow?" Nikhil asked Katie,

"Any time in the afternoon" Katie told him "Declan and I are off for a drive in the country in the morning"

"Ok" said Nikhil "shame he could not come today".

"I know" said Katie "but he has gone to see Ella to tell her we are getting married"

"That will go down well" said Nikhil he still hated Ella for what she had done to Gennie.

"it should be ok really" said Katie "Ella told him on last visit she does not want to get back with him anymore, she thinks it is best if they are just friends Declan is pretending to be friends with her. Glad it's him if I ever see her again….."

Gennie returned outside "its freezing out here" she said.

"Noah" said Charity "maybe we should have picnic inside it is a bit cold"

"Ok" said Noah they all went indoors Noah put the telly on "what should we watch" he asked,

"How we keep telly off" said Charity.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ok then" said Noah

"Let's eat" said Gennie I'm starving,

"Ok" said Nikhil he handed out sandwiches

"Have you done my chicken in chocolate sauce sandwich" said Gennie.

"Yea done loads" said Nikhil

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww gross I think that is what this is" said Chas,

"Not gross yummy" said Gennie taking sandwich off Chas and finishing it.

"Is there any ham?" asked Chas "I fancy a ham and crisp sandwich",

"Yea" said Nikhil he gave her a ham sandwich

"That's better" said Chas putting some crisps into the sandwich.

"Ohh Noah I got some new Chocolate for you to try" said Jai "after you have eaten your sandwiches of course" he added seeing Charity's face,

"Cooooooooooool" said Noah

"It had better not make him hyper like the last time you got him to try chocolate" said Charity.

"It won't" said Jai "hey we should do our Christmas shopping on Tuesday" he added changing the subject

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww but I'm still at school on Tuesday" said Noah,

"Well we are getting stuff for you" said Charity "then we are doing all the rest on Friday with you remember?"

"Ok" said Noah.

"What night is your nativity?" Katie asked Noah

"Wednesday" said Noah "are you coming"

"Yea course I am" Katie told him,

"Are you coming aunty Gennie? He asked Gennie.

"Defiantly" Gennie answered him

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" said Noah happily,

"I think you and Sarah have more people coming to see you than all your friends put together" Said Charity. "You've got me, Jai, Gennie, Nikhil, Katie, Declan, Lisa, Zak, Chas and Aaron"

"Is Sarah better now" asked Noah.

"Yea thank God" said Charity she had been so worried about her Granddaughter but she had found a match and had the operation so she was ok now,

"Good" said Noah he finished his sandwiches and ate the chocolate Jai gave him.

"What Charter are you playing in your play" Aaron asked Noah

"Joseph" answered Noah "and Sarah is Mary",

"Cool" said Aaron.

Noah went to put the telly back on Formula one Car racing was on "RACEING COOOOOL" shouted Noah he dived on the sofa and started to jump up and down madly, he jumped off the sofa and ran into the Kitchen making Car racing noises loudly. A few minutes later he returned with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream he jumped back on sofa but he lost his footing and his bowl of ice cream landed on Nikhil's head. Everyone started laughing and giggling at him.

"Wow nice look" giggled Gennie

"Yea" agreed Chas Giggling" chocolate ice cream suits you",

"I knew that chocolate would make him hyper" said Charity laughing "but for once I don't mind it is worth it to see this" she picked up the bowl off the floor and put it on coffee table.

"Can I take a photo" asked Gennie getting her phone out and taking a photo without waiting for an answer,

"Thank you for that Noah" said Nikhil "but I think I am going to take a shower and get all this off" he went up to have a shower.

When he came out Gennie was waiting for him "are you ok" she asked still giggling a bit "this will be a great photo to show our children one day" she showed him the photo,

Nikhil laughed "I do look kind of funny" he said "and it was worth it to see you laughing and happy, I know it has been hard for you so it is good when I can see you smiling and laughing. Evan if It is when I get ice cream all over me , if it makes you smile I will do it all the time because I love you" he told her he kissed her gently.

"I love you too" she smiled "you are so sweet" they kissed again

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww gross" said Noah, who had come running up the stairs making more car racing noises,

"Do you think that you could make less noise and" Nikhil asked Noah.

"Nikhil" giggled Gennie "it is too late he has gone"

They went back downstairs everyone was going home now, they said bye to everyone and arranged to be at Home Farm the next day in the afternoon to help Katie move in. When everyone Gennie went for a lie down and a cuddle with Mr Snuggles, while everyone cleaned up.

Nikhil came to get her to watch a film with everyone "hi beautiful" he said

"Hi gorgeous" she replied,

"We are watching Cry Baby you coming?" he asked.

"Yea" Gennie said "is Noah in bed"

"Yea" laughed Nikhil Charity made Jai take him to bed because he would not charm down"

Gennie giggled they went down to watch the film after the film Gennie and Nikhil decided to go to bed they were both very tired so soon fell asleep.

Gennie was at the cliffs again walking up the road towards the picnic area, Nikhil was there looking over the cliff, he was not alone Ella was there she had Nikhil Gennie ran towards them. Ella grabbed Gennie she was drenched, Ella was shouting, threatening, and screaming. Brenda was there she was watching trying to get to Gennie she could not, Ella began to laugh she threw Gennie and Nikhil over the cliff Gennie screamed.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP "

"Gennie wake up darling Gennie come on it is just a dream, Gennie you are ok babe it's just a dream" Nikhil said shaking Gennie,

Gennie again woke up in a cold sweat her wet hair clung to her face her pyjamas drenched the bedding drenched, she started to cry "why won't they stop Nikhil?" she sobbed. "I just want them to stop and they won't they won't".

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh its ok" Nikhil told her rocking her back and forth holding her tight

Charity appeared in their bedroom doorway "you ok babe" she asked Gennie "anything I can do? Maybe I could run a bath",

"Thanks that would be great" said Nikhil.

"That's ok" said Charity she went to run bath and returned a few minutes later "done" she said "I will Change the bedding too k? She added

"Thanks Charity" said Nikhil he took Gennie for bath,

"Has Aunty Gennie had a nasty dream again" asked Noah.

"Yes darling she has" Charity answered him

"Can I help" he asked,

"you could do the pillow cases if you like" she told him, Noah came in and did the pillowcases and they finished making the bed "come on let's get you back to bed" Charity told Noah.

It was 9 o clock in the morning Declan knocked on Katie's door with a beautiful bunch of her favourite flowers she answered after a couple of minutes,

"Wow" said Declan.

"What?" asked Katie?

"Nothing it's just you get more and more beautiful everyday" he told her,

"You're so sweet I love you" she smiled kissing him.

"You ready" Declan asked

"Yea course" said Katie,

"Good" said Declan, "Nicola you know what to do" he said "Sam will be along to help you soon".

Nicola walked in with a face like thunder "which boxes would you like me to move first?" she asked mockingly

Nicola" said Declan handing Katie the flowers "what did we talk about earlier?" Nicola muttered something under her breath, "what was that Nicola" he asked,

"Cough" said Nicola.

"well the sooner you get to work the sooner you can do all the other work I need you to do," smiled Declan "and don't forget now Katie is moving back in with me you work for her as well as me again comprende?"

"Yes!" said Nicola.

Katie smiled at Nicola "when you get to home farm put these in water for me please good girl" Katie said grinning,

Nicola muttered something under her breath again.

"You really should get that cough seen to" Said Declan "but in the meantime get to work there's a good girl" he turned to Katie and held his arm out "your Chariot awaits",

Katie liked her through his "let's go" she said. They got into the car "so where are we going" asked Katie.

"two places" answered Declan "a place I know then lunch" Katie smiled and leaned over and kissed him, they set off after a while driving in the country Declan pulled the car up a rocky road till they were completely out of site "here is the first place" he said.

"Wow" said Katie "it's beautiful"

"I want a cuddle" said Declan "let's sit in the back",

"Ok" smiled Katie they got in back.

"You really do look so beautiful today" Declan told Katie

Katie looked at him and smiled "you" said Katie kissing him "are getting sexier and sexier every day" she said,

"Good" said Declan they kissed passionately and Katie started to unbutton his shirt.

Gennie and Nikhil arrived at Declan and Katie's just as they arrived back they had big smiles on their faces they got out the car and went to greet Gennie and Declan,

"Hi" said Katie hugging Gennie.

"Hi" said Gennie "where do you want us?

"The boxes should already be here" said Declan "so just unpacking and putting away really" they walked in to the house,

"there is a film me and Gennie like on sky" said Katie "so we will do the living room boxes and you two can unpack the bedroom boxes" she and Gennie went into living room to watch film and unpack the boxes.

"You look very happy" grinned Gennie "what did you do on your drive"

"We went for lunch at about 12 at that hotel in the country Westville Manor" said Katie,

"it's good there" said Gennie me and Nikhil took Jai, Charity and Noah there to tell them about our engagement hang on a moment it shouldn't have taken you till 12 to get there" she grinned again.

"Well" smiled Katie "we did other stuff as well"

Gennie giggled she took out a photo of her and Katie "hey remember this" she asked showing Katie picture,

"Yea that was a good day" said Katie.

They giggled over all the pictures in Katie's photo album "ohhhhh" said Gennie "this one where you me and Chas where doing the limbo with yard brushes"

They both giggled "we were very drunk that night" said Katie "Chas was upset because Carl had been harassing her and Aaron had punched him and he had called police, we were trying to cheer her up."

"Yea" said Gennie "I'm glad Aaron punched him I hate him for always hurting Chas"

"Me too" said Katie they finished sorting living room boxes and settled down on the big sofa to watch film.

Meanwhile in kitchen Declan and Nikhil where sorting kitchen boxes

"How has she been" asked Declan,

"Not good" sighed Nikhil.

"Still having the nightmares?" asked Declan

"Yea" sighed Nikhil "she gets really upset too I'm really worried about her"

"Have you thought about trying hypnotherapy?" asked Declan,

"Not really do you think it would work?" asked Nikhil.

"worth a try" said Declan "tell you what I know someone who is very good he usually sorts people out with fears and stuff first time I will ring him now, maybe I could get you booked in for tomorrow he is pricey but" he started to dial.

"I will pay anything if it works" said Nikhil

Declan got through to his friend "yes hello Danny hi its Declan, listen I have a friend his pregnant Fiancé is having nightmares a lot. is there anything you can do? Well as soon as possible yea yea ok brilliant thank you that's great err yea probley best to come to my house yea ok thanks" he got off phone "3 30 tomorrow here ok" he asked,

"Brilliant" said Nikhil.


	11. Problem solved and Christmas

_**I do not own these charters ITV dose**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Gennie and Nikhil where doing their Christmas shopping the Mall was surprisingly quiet given the fact it was only a few days till Christmas, Gennie and Nikhil liked it that way Gennie had had another Nightmare the night before so they had not got to the Mall till 11.

"How long have we got?" asked Gennie as they got out the car and walked towards the doors of the Mall hand in hand

"about three hours we need to leave by two so we can take all presents home and hide them" said Nikhil "but that's plenty of time" he looked at Gennie he was really worried about her.

"Good we need to get a few things though" said Gennie

"I don't Evan know what to get" said Nikhil,

"Good job I am here then" said Gennie grinning at him.

"Yea I am not very good at shopping" said Nikhil

"Hey look Build a Bear" said Gennie "let's go in there I bet Noah would love a Bear from there" she pulled Nikhil towards Build a Bear,

"What about this one "grinned Nikhil picking up a pink Bear with my name is Daisy on front.

"Nikhil don't be silly" said Gennie she started to look around "I want to get him something special just from me, he's been so sweet to me lately drawing me those beautiful pictures and stuff".

"Ok so what are we getting him" asked Nikhil

"well Charity and Jai are getting him a laptop Katie and Declan are getting him a new bike so we are getting him that new games console he wants",

Ok" said Nikhil.

"There's so many to choose from" said Gennie "and look at the little outfits how sweet"

"What about this Purple and Green one" asked,

"Oh he's so sweet" said Gennie.

"Look at the outfits that t-shirt and shoes and trousers and hat" said Nikhil excitedly

"Awwww their so cute" Said Gennie she picked a outfit for Noah's bear and paid,

"Ok so where next?" asked Nikhil.

"Err we need to get Jai and Charity's presents, we could get them I phones they both need new phones "They got charity and Jai new phones and a towel set. "I want to go to Philip stoner Katie Chas and I where here a while ago, and Chas liked a necklace and Katie was looking at some earrings, and I'm also getting them a bag each".

"Ok well I ordered Katie' saddles and Chas the HD dvd player so they should arrive soon" said Nikhil

"ok" said Gennie "I need to get Charity a new purse from me and Jai a wallet are Aarons presents from us ordered?",

"Yea" said Nikhil "one from you and one from both of us to be delivered Wednesday and the mirror your mum wanted will also be delivered on Monday.

They got the stuff they needed for friends and family and split up to get each other's presents, half an hour later Nikhil went into build a Bear. He had got Gennie a bracelet and some other stuff but now he wanted to get her two Bunny's for the babies and something to cheer her up to give her at lunch, Another half an hour later they met up again for lunch.

Nikhil smiled as he watched her walking towards him wow she is beautiful he thought he got up to greet her "hi beautiful" he said

"Hi gorgeous" she said,

"What do want to eat?" asked Nikhil.

"Pizza" answered Gennie

"Ok" said Nikhil "but first I have something for you" he gave her a big gift bag from Build a Bear,

Gennie looked inside there where three pink Rabbits and a Bear two of the rabbits had baby's first bunny written on front, and the other had mummy on front the Bear had an I love you t shirt on. Gennie smiled

"Their gorgeous thank you babe" she said she got up and kissed Nikhil.

Gennie and Nikhil pulled up at Katie and Declan's for hypnotist, they got out the car Gennie stopped

"What's up" asked Nikhil.

"What if it doesn't work" asked Gennie

"It will" said Nikhil he put his arm round Gennie and led her to Declan's front door he rang doorbell,

Katie answered she hugged Gennie "he's here" she said.

They waked through to living room Danny and Declan where in there Declan got up "I got a lot of work to do" he said walking out of room,

Gennie looked nervously at Danny but he put her at ease "would you like your boyfriend and Katie with you" he asked her.

Gennie nodded "yea please" she said

Nikhil and Katie sat on the small sofa in corner of room, and Danny sat on a chair next to the bigger sofa he motioned for Gennie to sit on sofa she did.

"Ok" he said "I have a method with nightmares after traumas", not many people use it but it does work is that ok?

Gennie nodded "yea" she said

"ok" said Danny "I need to get into your mind we know what is causing these dreams, but I need to see if there is anything that is helping to cause them because if we can find that out we can solve the problem easily ok?.

Gennie nodded "ok" she mumbled

"ok" said Danny "I'm putting some relaxing music on, I want you to really listen to it take it in then when u are ready close your eyes" after a few minutes Gennie closed her eyes. "Ok" said Danny "now breathe gently in and out in and ouuuut that's it well done, you are relaxing more and more you are sleepy" he went quiet for about ten minutes. "ok" he said "time to wake up breath in and out in and out you are slowly waking up, when you are ready open your eyes" after a few minutes Gennie opened her eyes "I think I can see the problem" Danny said.

"What is it" asked Nikhil

"It was where you live that she took you right?" he asked,

Gennie froze she started to cry and shake Nikhil rushed over and wrapped his arms round her "I don't mean to be rude but how is this helping?" he asked.

"I think the problem is where you live it is where it all started, do you ever pass the place she took Gennie?"

"No" said Nikhil "we avoid it it upsets her"

"Good" said Danny "keep that up she needs time to get over her ordeal" he got up and went into his bag,

"Why don't you move back into our old place I will tell Declan" said Katie.

Gennie nodded "yea" she said

"Ok that is good try moving there as soon as possible and listen to this whenever you get upset" said Danny giving Gennie a cd,

"Thanks" said Gennie taken cd.

"We should move in tonight the beds are still in there" said Nikhil

"I will go tell Declan and Nicola" said Katie,

"Thank you" said Nikhil he looked at Gennie "you ok" he asked her.

Gennie nodded "yea" she said "can we get this sorted as soon as possible I think he is right I don't think stay another night in that house"

"Don't worry if we cannot move in tonight we will stay at the BnB" said Nikhil,

"You can move in tonight" said Katie "I just cleared it with Declan and Nicola and there's two double beds in there and three rooms you could do one up for the baby" she added.

Gennie and Nikhil went back home to get anything they would need that night and to tell everyone they were moving out, Noah was a bit upset so Nikhil was explain to him why they had to move.

"We won't be far Buddy" Nikhil told Noah

"Why do you want to move?" asked Noah,

"Well you know all these nasty nightmares Gennie has been having?" asked Nikhil.

Noah nodded "yes" he said

"Well" said Nikhil "when nasty Ella took Gennie it was outside this house and we found out today that living in this house is causing the nightmares so we have to go. And like I said we won't be far and you can visit so why not make this easier for Gennie hey? She will be upset if you are.

"Ok" said Noah "let's not tell her I was upset then"

"Good idea Buddy" said Nikhil,

Gennie walked into the room and sat down "hey Buddy you ok?" she asked.

Noah ran over and climbed on sofa and hugged Gennie "yea" he said "Nikhil says I can visit and you are not far but I will miss you" he said

"we want you to visit" said Gennie "and it is Christmas on Saturday we are coming here for Christmas, and on Thursday we would like to pick you up from school and you can come for your tea",

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa it's my last day before Christmas on Saturday" said Noah.

An Hour later they were just finishing putting everything away when there was a knock at the door it was Declan and Katie.

"we are not staying for long" said Declan "but we wanted to give you a house warming gift" he waved or someone outside to come in, "ok boys set it all up please" he told two men from Curry's with a 42 inch plasma 3d television and hd dvd player.

"Wow" said Gennie

"This is from me" said Katie giving Gennie a present it was a brand new I pod 2 "I thought you could put your music on and I put some pictures on all our favroute ones",

Gennie hugged Katie "thanks I love it" she said.

"We are going to order take out you want to join us?" asked Nikhil

"Nah thanks" said Declan "Katie and I have a restraint booked for tonight we came on our way" the delivery men finished and Declan tipped them,

"Thanks for the telly" said Nikhil.

"Yea thanks" said Gennie

"That's ok" said Declan "bye" they all said bye and he and Katie went,

Gennie and Nikhil settled down to watch telly "did you change delivery address for everything" asked Gennie.

"Yea" answered Nikhil "all done what do u want for tea?"

"Indian please" said Gennie,

"Ok" said Nikhil they ordered the Indian and settled down to watch a film.

It was Thursday afternoon Gennie and Nikhil where waiting outside the school gates for Noah to come out they heard him first.

"BYE EVERYONE" shouted Noah he ran out the school gates "GENNIE" he shouted excitedly

"Hi Darling" said Gennie,

"You ready Buddy" asked Nikhil.

"Yea" said Noah "only two more sleeps till Christmas"

"I know" said Gennie "I am so exited",

"Me too" said Noah they went and got into car.

"Roast chicken pie and Chips for tea ok Buddy" asked Nikhil

"Yea" said Noah,

Gennie went and put the television on "we got The Santa Claus on DVD want to watch it, we got all three and you are staying over tonight so we can watch them all. We will have tea on our laps in front of television sound good?" Said Gennie.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaa" said Noah

"Gennie has put the pictures you drew her on the wall where you go upstairs" said Nikhil,

"Cooooooooooooooool" said Noah he went to have a look "they are framed" he said coming back and sitting on sofa next to Gennie.

"I know" said Gennie "because they are beautiful" she hugged Noah

"Have your nasty dreams stopped aunty Gennie" asked Noah,

"Yea" said Gennie "I had one first night but since then none for two whole nights".

"Good" said Noah "I love you aunty Gennie" he hugged Gennie,

"I love you too" Gennie told him.

It was Christmas Day Noah was ripping open his presents he heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it,

"Hi darling" said Gennie "what did Santa bring you".

"I'll show you" said Noah he ran back in to best room where Charity and Jai where sat on sofa watching Noah open his presents

"Hi Gennie" said Charity "happy Christmas where's Nikhil?"

"bringing the presents in" said Gennie one is kind of heavy",

"Love your necklace" said Charity.

"I know its gorgeous isn't it" said Gennie Nikhil got me it for Christmas"

"What else did he get you?" Asked Charity,

"Things for the twins clothes and stuff, books dvd a musical jewellery box but best of all an Aston Martine car. He got Declan to hide it at Home Farm it is gorgeous you should see it" said Gennie grinning,

"But you don't drive" said Charity.

"I know Katie and Declan got me driving lesions, I will start when I've had these two" said Gennie rubbing her tummy. "Mum came round this morning to exchange presents she was very impressed with it"

"Hi everyone" said Nikhil he brought the presents in and handed them round,

"Let me give Noah that" said Gennie taking the gift bag she gave it to Noah "this is something just from me" she told him.

Noah took bag and looked inside he took out a green and purple teddy bear out; the teddy bear was wearing Blue Jeans, black shoes, a purple t shirt with Green writing on which said Brilliant Mate. He had a Black Leather Jacket on and Sunglasses, "cool thanks" said Noah he went over and hugged Gennie "I am going to call him Aaron because Aaron is cool".

"He will love that" smiled Gennie "you haven't showed me what Santa got you yet"

"I got a TV dvd player combo and some DVDs "said Noah "Mummy put it in my room",

"Cool" said Gennie "let me have a look".

"Ok" said Noah "I am in your old room now Jai says I can have it any colour I want"

"I know me and Nikhil told her to give you the room" said Gennie,

"Cool thanks" said Noah.

"What colour are you going to have it" asked Gennie

"Blue and yellow for Leeds Rhinos and Declan says he knows someone who can make it a proper Leeds Rhinos Room" Noah told Gennie excitedly,

"Cool" said Gennie they got to Noah's new room "wow what a brilliant Television" said Gennie.

"I know" said Noah "when my room is decorated Jai is going to put it on my wall and I'm getting Bunk beds with a sofa it will be so cool"

"Brilliant" said Gennie,

"I want to give you something" said Noah he went in to his draw and got a Gennie's present out.

Gennie opened it it was a homemade frame with a photo of Noah and Gennie in it "wow this is beautiful" said Gennie "thank you Noah" they went back downstairs

"Noah Katie and Declan are here to see you" said Jai,

"Cool" said Noah.

"Hi Noah darling" said Katie hugging him "we have something for you outside but go upstairs and get dressed first okay?"

"Alright" said Noah he ran upstairs to get dressed and was back downstairs in five minutes,

"That was quick" said Declan "wrapping up please it is cold" he gave Noah his warm outside things.

"ok" said Noah putting them on they went outside "cool a bike" said Noah "thanks" he got on bike and rode it around for a bit

"Glad you like it daring" said Katie,

"I have something for you" said Noah "its inside" he put his new bike away and they went inside and Noah gave Katie her present.

"It is lovely Thank you Noah" said Katie they went into best room

"Noah there is another present for you here" said Nikhil,

"Cool" said Noah he opened his new games console "thanks" he said he hugged Gennie and Nikhil

After a while Katie and Declan had to go because their turkey was in the oven and nearly ready Jai went to check on their turkey it was done they settled down to eat.

A The Woolpack Aaron and Chas where having their Christmas lunch as well with Dianne and Victoria

"Could you pass the gravy?" asked Aaron with his mouth full,

"Aaron" said Chas "I have told you do not speak with your mouth full it is discussing" she passed him the gravy.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww gross" said Victoria

Aaron finished his mouth full "great Turkey Dianne" he said,

"Your mum cooked it" said Dianne.

"You are getting better Mum" said Aaron

Chas smiled "thanks" she said she loved it when Aaron said something nice to her she loved the present he had given her it was a beautiful photo album with all their photos in it, some from before she had left him all those years ago for the first year since Aaron had moved to Emmerdale they were having a perfect Christmas together.


	12. The Wedding Day

I do not own these charters ITV dose

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

It was Gennie and Nikhil's Wedding day Gennie was exited happy and nervous all at the same time, she sat with Katie in her Kitchen having a coffee and some breakfast. Her beautiful 1950s wedding dress was hung up ready to be put on, the Hairdresser and makeup artist was arriving in 10 minutes along with all Gennie's bridesmaids, flower girls and matron of honour.

"You are going to look so beautiful" said Katie looking at the dress

"I hope Nikhil likes it" said Gennie,

"He will love it" said Katie.

Gennie was smiling she looked so happy "in so nervous" she told Katie

"You will be fine" said Katie "you are marrying the man you love it's going to be so beautiful",

"I'm so happy I think I might cry" said Gennie.

"Don't" said Katie "you will set me off" but it was too late both Girls started to cry but with happiness Katie got up and hugged Gennie,

Chas walked through the front door with her matron of honour dress she looked at Katie and Gennie and shook her head.

"Gennie" she said "it is your wedding day you are meant to be happy"

"I am" said Gennie she smiled at Chas,

"Oh so you are crying because you are happy" said Chas she went over and hugged her sister "I can't believe my baby sister is getting married dad would be so proud" she started to well up.

"I wish he was here" said Gennie

"Me too" said Chas "and my other sister is getting married soon as well" she held out her arm for Katie Gennie did the same and they all hugged,

"We had better tidy up the breakfast things" said Katie "everyone will be here soon."

They cleared away and finished just as Brenda walked through the front door carrying her outfit she smiled at her daughter,

"Are you ok darling" she asked Gennie hugging her

"Yea mum" answered Gennie "I am so exited".

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married" said Brenda

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuum" said Gennie,

"Sorry" said Brenda "you hate it when I call you that don't you"

"You know I do mum" said Gennie.

"But you will always be my baby girl when you have your little ones you will understand" Brenda told her, "no matter how old they are they will always be your little boy or girls"

"Only three months now" said Gennie "I cannot what I'm so excited "

"I'm excited about becoming a Granny" said Brenda.

"Charity is here with Sarah and Belle" said Chas looking out the window

"I just saw Sarah and Adam go into The Woolpack" said Charity "they're so sweet together"

"I like Sarah because she has the same name as me" said Sarah,

"Where is the Hairdresser and make up lady" said Gennie "they should be here by now" at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it" said Belle she went to answer the door it was the hairdresser and make up lady

"Right let's get started" said the hairdresser "I am Saffron and this is Lorraine we are here to do your Hair and make-up",

"Great" said Gennie "there is a lot of us to get through"

"No problem" said Saffron.

A Couple of hours later everyone was ready, Saffron and Lorraine had gone and the beautiful Horse and Carriage pulled up outside Gennie's house to take them to the church, they all got in and after a couple of minutes they were at the church.

"This is it" smiled Gennie

Ashley came out of the church "everyone is in there are you ready" he asked,

"Yep" said Gennie "where are the Groomsmen they are walking my matron's of honour up the isle and Jai is walking Charity up the isle?"

"Here" said Aaron and Declan together.

"I'm here" said Jai

"right" said Ashley "Sarah and Noah will go first as the flower girl and Ring bearer then The Jai and Charity because he is the best man then Aaron and Chas then Declan and Katie then Belle then Brenda and you is that ok?" he asked,

"Yes great" said Gennie

The music played and Sarah and Noah walked up the isle everyone smiled everyone else walked up until it was Gennie's turn her and her mum walked up after them she came beside Nikhil and smiled at him.

"You look so beautiful" Nikhil told her

The wedding started,

"We are gathered here today to witness the Marriage of Nikhil and Gennie" said Ashley "who gives this woman to be married to this man"

"I do" said Brenda she sat down at front.

"Now for the vows Gennie and Nikhil have chosen to make their own Nikhil will go first"

Nikhil smiled and got a piece of paper from his pocket "I thought I would never fall in love but then you came into my life," he began " I think I might have loved you since that first day I met you when you breezed into The Woolpack with Chas and Shadrack. I looked at you and thought how beautiful you are but I did not realise then that I love you I did not realise for ages, not until that day you told me you loved me but it scared me and I got confused. This made me treat you so very badly I hated myself every time I made you cry hurt you it made me feel so bad, but you are so amazing and kind hearted that you forgave me even though I did not deserve it. And for that thank you thank you so much I remember the day I was arguing with Charity told me to get over myself and that I was obviously in love with you, that is when it really hit me I knew she was right but I was still scared in fact I was terrified. You were going out with Nicky and I had been so horrible to you I told Charity this and she told me to get over myself again. She told me I needed to tell you or I would regret it I knew she was right so I came to tell you but you took Nicky into your house, it broke my heart and I was devastated I started to treat you badly again I was horrible to you and Nicky because I was jealous. That day I saw Nicky with that girl I did think he was cheating but it made me cross because I thought you deserved better I wanted to have you, even though I knew I knew I was no better I thought he was bad and I was glad I saw you both in The Woolpack after I had followed him. I was so cross with him that I punched him but then he told me why he had been meeting that girl to get you another job I again was devastated, this made me do a terrible thing I messed up your job for you I hated myself or it and you still wanted to leave. I knew right then I had to tell you I love you I did not think that you would ever forgive me or want me after the way I had treated you, but you did and when you kissed me I was so happy then you said you did not want to leave and you would talk to Nicky. Ever since that day that wonderful wonderful day I fell more and more in love with you every day I think that I am the luckiest guy in the whole world because you chose me, you wanted me thank you for that you are so beautiful and amazing I love you and I always will. I cannot what for our Babies to be born you are my world, my everything my life you complete me I love you so so much and I want to be with you forever. I promise I will never hurt you again I will love you, comfort you, honour and protect you as long as we both shall live.

"Nikhil Thomas Sharma do you take this Genesis Jane Walker to be you're lawfully wedded Wife" asked Ashley,

"I do" smiled Nikhil

"Now for Gennie's vows "said Ashley.

Gennie smiled Chas handed her a piece of paper "I remember the day I realised I love you," she started "you were laughing at something and I realised how gorgeous you are. I even remember what you were laughing at that new guy had made one of the sweet mixers go wrong and Jai had cream all over him, he was so mad and you just started laughing I was sat near you sorting out sweets, you looked at me even your gorgeous sexy amazing brown eyes were laughing. I felt my heart skip a beat I felt all strange you smiled at me and I thought what a gorgeous sexy smile you have, I knew from that moment I was in love with you I felt myself go all red I got up and rushed in to the toilets. I remember thinking to myself what is the matter with you? You cannot fall for your boss, just snap out of it but I could not just snap out of it. Every time I saw you my heart would skip a beat I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I was falling more and more in love with you every time I saw you, I had been working in the office for a while I started dressing differently to impress you I had my hair cut but you did not notice. This upset me a lot you were in a bad mood that day you snapped at me because I was a few minutes late, you upset me and I felt angry with you but a few minutes later you looked at me and said sorry and you were just a bit stressed that day. I wanted to jump up and hug you and kiss you I felt myself going red I mumbled that it was ok and not to worry, I looked down and hid my face with my hair pretending to get on with my work. I looked up at you you had dropped something and where bent down picking It up a few days later you started dating Chas I felt jealous and upset, I tried to ruin it or you tried to split you up I was angry with Chas because I felt she was not treating you right. This nearly came between me and my sister but she would not let that happen, when she realised that I love you she finished with you and told me to tell you how I felt. I told you I loved you and you just laughed at me you hurt me so much I ran home in tears you were so horrible to me for ages then, but I still loved you I tried hard not to but I still loved you I think I started going out with Nicky to make you jealous. I did not love him really I loved you part of me secretly loved it when you punched him, thinking he was cheating on me but another part of me was mad with you because I thought you did not want me to be happy I had decide to leave but you stopped me. Then a few days later you told me you loved me you made my whole day and I realised Nicky was nothing, and I as only going out with him to make you jealous he had also told me he loved me a few days later but I had not been able to say it back the day you said you loved me I realised why. I still fall more and more in love with you every day you are my world and my life I love you so much and always will, I will love you forever I will never hurt you, I will love you, comfort you, honour and protect you as long as we both shall live.

Genesis Jane Walker do you take Nikhil Thomas Sharma to be you're lawfully wedded husband? Asked Ashley

"I do" said Gennie

"May I have the Rings" said Ashley Noah handed him the Rings and he continued ""The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Nikhil Thomas Sharma may place the ring on the Finger of your Bride"

"Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you." Nikhil said he placed the ring on Gennie's finger and smiled at her.

"By the same token Genesis Jane Walker, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Gennie smiled "Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you." she said she placed the Ring on Nikhil's finger.

"This circle will now seal the vows of our marriage and will symbolize the purity and endlessness of our love." Nikhil and Gennie said together,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride"

Said Ashley, Gennie and Nikhil kissed and everyone clapped and cheered the music played again and they walked back up the isle to have photos taken outside the church. After loads of photos had been taken Gennie and Nikhil climbed onto the front of the horse and carriage and the Sarah, Chas, Charity Belle and Katie got in back to go to the wedding reception at Windy Hill Country manor the big country hotel. The groomsmen and Noah and Brenda went in the wedding Car and everyone else went in their own cars, half an hour later everyone had arrived at Windy Hill Country Manor. They had had taken it over for the day and had all the rooms booked for all their guests, it was beautifully decorated for their wedding reception and had Fairy lights outside for some evening photos later on. They had a few photos taken in the daylight then went inside to start their reception.

"It all looks so beautiful" smiled Gennie as they sat down at their table

"You're beautiful" said Nikhil,

"I love you" said Gennie she Kissed Nikhil

"I love you too" he told her "this is the best day of my life"

"It's the best day of my life" Replied Gennie she kissed him again.

"Do you want to know where we are going on out honeymoon" asked Nikhil

"Thought we were going to London" said Gennie,

"Yea I lied" Nikhil told her "we are going here" he handed Gennie an envelope

She opened it and pulled out some plane tickets "Rome" said Gennie excitedly, she hugged Nikhil "I have always wanted to go to Rome".

"I know your mum told me" Nikhil told her

A few minutes later the starter's arrived Gennie and Nikhil had chosen Garlic Prawn Flambé,

"This is delicious" said Gennie,

"Yea" said Nikhil "yummy"

"What did you choose for Main Course" asked Brenda.

"Chicken in Wild Mushroom sauce on Wild Rice" said Gennie

"Me too" said Nikhil "what did you pick Brenda?"

"Salmon in white wine sauce" replied Brenda,

They finished their meal and it was time for the speeches Jai went first.

"when my brother told me he was getting married I was so happy" said Jai "he has never been lucky in love but when he started going out with Gennie I knew she was the one for him, she really loves him and puts up with his grumpiness we nearly fell out but Gennie helped us make up she is one amazing lady. She was so brilliant sticking by him when he became obsessed with exercise if wasn't for Gennie we could have lost him, she made him go to the Dr to get checked out it was a hard time for all of us but Gennie was so strong. Gennie pulled us all through it she was brilliant we all love her so much and I welcome you Gennie to our family with all my heart, even our parents love her now and boy are they hard to please. I remember when Nikhil was younger he was convinced he was going to marry Kylie, he wrote to her asking her to marry him he was so mad when I faked a reply from her telling him to get stuffed because he was a squirmy little geek. Another time when he was eight he fell out with mum and dad and announced that he was moving in with Dolly Parton, he got as far as bottom of street and decided he was hungry so came back but I am glad he did not because he would not be getting Married to this amazing lady they make such a great couple so in love I raise my glass to Gennie and Nikhil" he finished.

"To Gennie and Nikhil" everyone repeated raising their glasses

Next it was time for Brenda's speech she took a piece of paper from her pocket and began

"I have to admit that the day Gennie started going out with Nikhil I was not convinced he was right for her he had hurt her a lot and I was very cross with him, it took a while but he won me over in the end it took a while and even when he took her to the most expensive restraint in town for her birthday I was not completely convinced. But I learned that day to accept it good job as well because the next day they announced their engagement she was worried I would kick off but I told her her ring was beautiful because it is, the day I really realised Nikhil loves Gennie was that dreadful day when she was kidnapped he was so upset and worried. It was a horrible day but Nikhil helped my Gennie through it and he helped her get over it and the nasty dreams she was having, I would like to take this moment Nikhil to welcome you to our family and thank you for loving Gennie so very much". She sat down and everyone clapped.

Jai got up and took piece of paper from his pocket

"The day Gennie agreed to marry me she made me the happiest man alive" said Nikhil "she has been amazing my rock at times. When I and Jai nearly fell out she helped us to make up I was being stubborn but she told me off, and everything she said made sense even if I did not realise it at the time. On his wedding day she hid something I really needed so I would have to stay home and look for it and Declan brought Jai to my door, Gennie and Declan made us talk and sort ourselves out and thank goodness they did. Gennie is so amazing I can be grumpy at times and let things get to me but she has this amazing knack of calming me down, even if I do not want to be calmed down everything she says to me makes sense and she makes me realise how silly I am being getting worked up. We have been through some tough times together you all know that when I had my obsession with Exercise Gennie was there for me, she stuck by me even though I wasn't always nice to her it was Gennie who made me go see a Dr and sort myself out. It was a very hard time but Gennie was my rock she pulled me and my family through it she was amazing, the day Ella took her was the scariest day of my life I really thought I was going to lose her and things were tough for her for a while. But we got through all those hard times and now today we are married I love you Gennie Sharma he sat down everyone clapped.

"I love you too Nikhil Sharma" she told him kissing him

After all the speeches where done it was time to go outside for evening photos and after the photos the evening do was brilliant they all stayed up till the early hours of the morning but still got up to see Gennie and Nikhil off on their honeymoon at nine in the morning and leave the hotel so it could open again.


	13. The honeymoon and a suprise for Katie

_**I do not own these charters ITV dose**_

_**Here is part thirteen hope you like it thank you for all your nice comments MillerParge Dingle X**___

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

The limo pulled up at the Airport Nikhil got out first he took Gennie's hand while she also got out, everyone was watching and the chauffeur went to get a trolley for their suitcases. Nikhil put their suitcases on the trolley and tipped the chauffeur he pushed the trolley inside the airport Gennie put her hand on one of his.

"How did you know what to pack" asked Gennie smiling at her husband

"Katie and Chas went shopping they know what you like and everything" he answered

they came up to the Check n desk there was a queue Nikhil stopped the trolley at the end of it, Gennie was looking in her bag for something Nikhil looked at her and smiled she looked up and smiled back Nikhil put his hand on Gennie's cheek

"You are so beautiful Mrs Sharma" he told her.

"I love you Mr Sharma" said Gennie she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, the way she had when they had had their first kiss,

"Sorry to interrupt but the queue is moving" said a Lady's voice

Nikhil and Gennie pulled apart "sorry" said Nikhil he pushed the trolley forward.

"It's ok I think its sweet that you are so much in love" said the Lady "newlyweds are you"

"Yea" said Nikhil smiling he put his arm around Gennie

"I'm Gemma" said the Lady,

"Nikhil" said Nikhil and this is my wife Gennie Sharma" they all shook hands then the queue moved a bit more.

"Have you been to Rome before?" asked Gemma

"No first time" said Nikhil,

"Well it is a lovely place to go for your honeymoon" said Gemma

"Gennie has always wanted to go" said Nikhil moving forward in the queue again it was nearly their turn now.

"It is lovely you will love it" said Gemma

"I want to see the Colosseum" said Gennie,

"It is lovely hope you have a good Camera" said Gemma

"Yea we have" said Nikhil "Gennie got me one for Christmas I have been looking forward to trying it out".

"When did you get married" asked Gemma

"Yesterday" said Nikhil it was their turn now Nikhil turned to the lady on the check in desk and handed her his and Gennie's passports and tickets,

"Ok" said the check in lady checking them and handing them back "could you put one suitcase at a time on please"

Nikhil put the passports and tickets in his pocket then put Gennie's suitcase on first "this is my wife's" he said.

"Could you fill these in did you pack the suitcases yourself?" said the check in lady handing him two luggage stickers

"yea I packed both" replied Nikhil he filled them in and gave them to the lady she put one on Gennie's suitcase and pushed a button the suitcase disappeared to be put on their plane,

"Good everything seems to be in order" said the lady after she had put the other sticker on Nikhil's suitcase and sent it away

"Ok thank you" said Nikhil he turned to Gemma "bye have a nice Holliday" he said.

"Bye" said Gemma

They walked away and went through customs then went towards the duty free area there was a new perfume shop and a very plane looking girl stood outside asking people to test the perfumes she did not look very bright,

"Would you like to try this new perfume?" asked the girl

"No" said Gennie "my husband is allergic".

"Awwww I am Shure he will be alright" said the girl spraying some perfume at them

Nikhil began to couth violently Gennie patted his back she glared at the girl who was laughing she sprayed some more at him laughing as she did so, Gennie lost her temper.

"You leave him alone" she told the girl angrily

"I was only messing" said the girl "he is such a wimp",

"My husband is not a wimp you leave him alone" said Gennie protectively

"What is going on Judy" said a lady in a suite coming out of the store "have you been upsetting people again?"

"she is completely stupid" said Gennie angrily "I told her my husband is allergic to perfume and she called him a wimp and sprayed perfume at him twice, I want something done about this she could make someone ill what if she sprays someone with asthma?".

"Judy you were doing this yesterday" said the lady in the suite, "I have had enough I have warned you now that is it you are sacked" she turned to Gennie and Nikhil "I'm so sorry I gave her the job out of sympathy no one else would give her a job because she is too thick".

"She certainly is" snapped Gennie "you should not have let her do testing if she was doing this yesterday"

"Again I am sorry" said the lady "I just felt sorry for her",

"Yea well I don't" snapped Gennie "and you should not have let her do the testing just because you feel sorry for her"

"Gennie calm down it is fine it does not matter, don't get stressed nurse Keaton told you not to get stressed remember" said Nikhil he put his arm round her and lead her to sit down.

"Stupid Girl" said Gennie

"It's ok I am fine now" said Nikhil he held her close to him,

Gennie rested her head on his shoulder "I know babe" she said "but when Ali was doing it you had a sore throat for days"

"Yea but she was doing it all day" Nikhil soothed.

"Ok" said Gennie smiling

"You hungry?" asked Nikhil

"Starving" answered Gennie,

"What do you want to eat" he asked

"Pasta with chocolate sauce then crisps and Chocolate" said Gennie.

"Come on then" said Nikhil he took her hand and they went into a café which did pasta Nikhil took Gennie to sit down and went to counter

"Hello sir what would you like" asked the lady at the counter,

"Hello Pauline Could I have Pasta with tomato and Basel sauce and pasta with Chocolate sauce" asked Nikhil reading her badge

"Ok sir" said the Pauline looking at him strangely.

"My wife is pregnant" he explained "we are on our honeymoon "he added

"Awwwww how lovely" said the Pauline she gave Nikhil his order,

"Could I get one of those plastic bowls please" said Nikhil pointing to some empty takeaway bowls

"Shure" Pauline told him handing him a bowl "the food will be ten minutes I will bring it to you".

"Thanks" said Nikhil he played and went to sit with Gennie

Gennie was rubbing her tummy and singing quietly "When the rain Is blowing in your face And the whole world Is on your case, I could offer you A warm embrace To make you feel my love" she looked up at Nikhil and smiled "our babies love our song" she told him.

Nikhil smiled he put his hand on her tummy "they do don't they" he said

"When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no - one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love." Gennie sang

Nikhil got up and took her hand they danced while Gennie sang

"I know you haven't made your mind up yet But I would never Do you wrong, I've known it from the moment that we met No doubt in my mind Where you belong. I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue I'd go crawling Down the avenue, Know there's nothing That I wouldn't do To make you feel my love. The storms are raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret, the winds of change are blowing wild and free you ain't seen nothing like me yet. I could make you happy Make your dreams come true Nothing that I wouldn't do, Go to the ends Of the Earth for you To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love." She finished the song and looked in to Nikhil's eyes and smiled she kissed him gently,

"You have a beautiful voice" said Pauline "I think you even had people videoing on their mobiles"

Gennie and Nikhil pulled apart Gennie smiled at Pauline "thanks" she said.

"Sorry to interrupt but your food is ready" said Pauline she put their food on their table

Gennie and Nikhil sat down ""thanks" said Nikhil,

"Enjoy" said Pauline she went back behind the counter

"Yummy" said Gennie "the babies love it too"

"Good" said Nikhil.

They finished their meal and went to sit on some seats near a WH Smith Nikhil went in to get some Chocolate and Crisps for Gennie, he came back and put the Chocolate and Crisps in the bowl he had got earlier he gave it to Gennie.

"Thanks babe" said Gennie "hey look there's a film crew coming over wonder what they are filming"

A young man important looking man came over to them,

"Hi I am David" he said "I am the producer of Airline, I saw you two dancing and the young lady singing I was wondering if we could use it on Airline and if we could film you both a bit for Airline"

"Wow" said Gennie "I love Airline".

"You can" Nikhil told him "but if you upset my wife you have to stop I have seen that guy on that other programme Airport Madness or whatever it is called, he is vile upsetting people and my wife cannot get stressed".

"I know I agree" said David "Airport Madness has nothing to do with us it's a new one and it's not very popular either Channel 4 is full of rubbish"

"Ok" said Nikhil,

"Could we ask you a couple of questions" asked David

"Shure" said Nikhil.

"Where are you going on holiday today" asked David

"We are going to Rome for our honeymoon" said Nikhil he put his arm round Gennie,

"Great" said David "this is just the sort of thing we need"

"Don't you usually talk to people who have forgot their passports and stuff" asked Nikhil.

"We talk to anyone really the kind of stories people love, when we saw you both dancing and people videoing it on their phones we knew it would be perfect." David told him

"When will it be on telly?" asked Gennie,

"April the 3rd" David told her "when did you get married?" He asked

"Yesterday" Gennie told him smiling.

"Newlyweds is always a good story and people like to know who asked who and how could you tell us that please?" asked David

Gennie smiled even more "Shure" she said "Nikhil asked me he took me to a restraint on my birthday, it was so lovely he surprised me I knew he had been planning something with my sister Chas and best friend Katie but I never knew that would be it. He had told me he would give me one present at the restraint and the rest at home, he gave me this set of necklace and earrings that I am wearing he was so nervous bless him he kept asking me what I had got for my birthday then he told me he had one more thing for me. He came round to my side and got on one knee it was so lovely the speech he used was lovely and romantic I screamed yes and everyone in the restraint clapped.

"That is lovely" said David "that song you were singing and dancing to must be very speeches to you both why is that?" he asked Nikhil

"It was the song that was playing when I asked Gennie to marry me and she made me the happiest man alive by saying yes" he said he looked at Gennie and she looked at him they kissed,

David smiled he waited for them to finish "that is lovely" he said he asked them a few more questions them told them he would film them for a while and pick out his favroute bits. A young lad came up to Gennie.

"I loved you singing" he said "are you a famous singer can I have your autograph"

Gennie giggled "you are very sweet" she told him "but I am not a famous singer just a normal person" she smiled at the lad,

"You should be" he told her "you have an amazing voice and you are beautiful"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww your very sweet" said Gennie.

"Can I have your autograph anyway please you will be on airline and I bet someone like a record company sees it and asks you to do a CD for them" asked the lad

"I'm Shure they won't but go on then" said Gennie taking bit of paper and pen he had gave her "what's your name?"

"Gavin" said the lad

"Ok" said Gennie she signed Gavin's paper to Gavin you are lovely and sweet thank you love Gennie Sharma X he gave him back the paper.

"Thanks" he said "I will be the first to buy your Cd when it comes out" he went to sit with his friends

A announcement came through the tannoy "the flight to Rome leaving from gate 10 at 11 45 will be delayed by one hour we are sorry for any inconvenience",

"Great" said Nikhil "just what we need"

"Don't worry babe it is only one hour" said Gennie.

"Yea they always say that" said Nikhil

"I know babe but usually it is only one hour" Gennie told him

"Ok" said Nikhil "I love you you are so amazing" he kissed her,

"I love you too" she told him he put his arm round her she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep an hour later she woke up Nikhil was smiling at her "what time is it" she asked.

"12 45" replied Nikhil "the flight is leaving in half an hour"

"Hello" said a voice,

Gennie looked next to her a little girl had come and sat next to her "hi" she said "what's your name?"

"Suzie" said the little girl "what's yours"

"That is a pretty name" said Gennie "I am Gennie and this is Nikhil" she said holding Nikhil's hand.

"I like you your pretty" said Suzie

"Awwwww thanks" said Gennie,

"This is my dolly she has long hair" said Suzie

"She has very pretty hair" said Gennie.

"My brother says he is going to cut it off" said Suzie "but mummy says if he does he is grounded what dose grounded mean?"

"Well your brother cutting your dolly's pretty hair would be very naughty, so your mummy would stop him from doing something he likes to do and that would be grounding him." Gennie told Suzie,

"Oh" said Suzie "he likes picking his nose"

"Oh that's nice so dose Nikhil" giggled Gennie "what do you like?"

"I do not" said Nikhil

"Dolly's and pony's and Winnie the pooh and bunnies" said Suzie

"I do not pick my nose" said Nikhil

"I like bunnies too" said Gennie "do you like teddy's I have a teddy called Mr Snuggles he is sleeping in my bag look" she opened her bag for Suzie to see.

"Is he tired? Asked Suzie

"Yea" said Gennie "Nikhil tried to wake him earlier"

"Did he" said Suzie "are you going to ground him" she asked,

"No I didn't" said Nikhil

"He will not listen" said Gennie

"I will ground him" said Suzie she put her dolly on Gennie knee she went and stood on chair next to Nikhil and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hello Suzie" said Nikhil "I didn't wake Mr Snuggles he woke up himself and blamed me"

"you are grounded you woke Mr Snuggles" said Suzie she jumped down and went to sit beck next to Gennie "my dolly likes Mr Snuggles she says he needs his sleep through and he should live with you forever",

"I did not wake Mr Snuggles" said Nikhil sulkily

"He will live with me forever" said Gennie "what is your dolly's name?"

"She is called Sammy" said Suzie "I want to plat her hair but I can't to a French plat will you do one for me please?"

"Course I will I used to be a hairdresser you know" Gennie told her

"Suzie I hope you are not bothering these nice people" said a lady,

"Nah she is ok" Gennie she finished plating Sammy's hair "do you have a ribbon?" she asked Suzie

"Yeah" said Suzie giving Gennie a Pink ribbon Gennie tied the ribbon into Sammy's hair and gave the dolly back to Suzie.

"Are you Shure she is not bothering you" said the lady

"Nah" said Gennie "she is fine",

"You are very kind playing with her" said the lady "I am Sherrie by the way"

"Gennie and this is Nikhil" Gennie said.

"Will you do my hair too" asked Suzie "I have another ribbon and a brush"

"Shure" said Gennie she put Ribbon on her knee and started brushing Suzie's beautiful long blond hair, then started the French plat "you have such pretty hair my best friend Katie has lovely long blond hair too"

"When is your baby due" asked Sherrie.

"May 5Th" Gennie answered "its twins" she finished Suzie's hair "there you go" she said

"I am going to Disney land" said Suzie "are you?"

"Nah" said Gennie "we are off to Rome"

Just then the Tannoy came on "could passengers traveling First Class, to Rome on the 13 15 please make your way to gate ten we are sorry for the hour and half delay and any inconvenience this may have caused".

"That's us" said Gennie

"Have a nice time" said Sherrie,

"And you" said Gennie "bye Suzie and Sammy"

Gennie and Nikhil went to the Gate and boarded the plane they sat down in their seats.

"I am so exited" said Gennie

"Me too" said Nikhil.

It was a beautiful Sunny Morning in Rome Gennie and Nikhil had been in Rome for a week now and they loved it, Gennie was still fast asleep and Nikhil was watching her he loved to watch her sleep she looked so beautiful and peaceful Gennie stirred and woke up she smiled up at Nikhil.

"Morning gorgeous" said Gennie

"Morning beautiful" Nikhil replied "how do you do it" he asked her.

Gennie giggled "do what" she asked him

"Manage to look so incredibly beautiful on a morning" answered Nikhil,

Gennie smiled "I love you" she told him

"I love you too" Nikhil said he kissed her gently.

"It's nearly lunch time we should get up" said Gennie

"Yea ok" said Nikhil "we are going on that tour of the Colosseum today",

"Great" said Gennie "it's so beautiful on the outside"

"We are booked in at one" said Nikhil "do you want to go that that little bakery for breakfast?"

"Hmmmmm yum" said Gennie.

It was Sunday evening the evening before Gennie and Nikhil where flying home they had just eaten at their favroute restraint in Rome, They were walking hand in hand towards the Trevi fountain their favroute spot in Rome.

"I will miss this" said Gennie

"I too" said Nikhil "but it will be nice to be home and see everyone,

"Yeah" said Gennie "I haven't spoken to Katie or Chas for ages we need a good catch up"

They sat down by the Trevi fountain their where a few people also sat there making wishes a woman sat near them.

"So what have you wished for?" she asked

"Nothing" said Nikhil "I have everything I could ever wish for" he put his arm round Gennie "a beautiful wife and two beautiful babies on the way what more could I possibly want"

"What about you" the woman asked Gennie

"I have nothing to wish for" said Gennie "just as long as our babies are healthy I have everything I could ever want" she snuggled closer to Nikhil.

Jai and Charity got in the car to pick Gennie and Nikhil up it was Monday lunch time so Noah was at school they had had trouble getting him to go he had wanted to come pick Gennie and Nikhil up with them, but they had managed to get him to go to school promising they would take him to see Gennie after school.

"Do we know what gate we are picking them up from?" asked Charity

"Gate ten" answered Jai "I spoke to Nikhil this morning"

"Did they have a good time?" asked Charity,

"Yeah great" said Jai.

They parked in the pickup car park got out the car and walked into the busy Airport

"What time was the flight due in" asked charity,

"Half an hour ago said Jai "look they are there" he waved at Gennie and Nikhil who were sat on a bench out of the way with their luggage he walked over to them "hi you two ready? He asked

"Yea" said Nikhil "took us ages to get our bags".

They walked out the Airport put the luggage in the car and got in

"How is Noah?" asked Gennie,

"Good but naughty" answered Charity "he has started lying he told some of his friends that Jai is Sharon Osborn's body guard"

"Oh dear" giggled Gennie "is he at school?"

"Yeah" Charity told her "we had trouble getting him to go we had to promise to bring him to see you after school, hope you don't mind"

"Nah course now we could pick him up if you like" Gennie said

"That would be great he will love that he has missed you" said Charity.

"How is everyone?" asked Gennie

"Well Katie hasn't been very well" said Charity,

"I'd better go see her" said Gennie "could you drop me off there please?"

"Yea Shure" said Jai

Ten minutes later they came to Home Farm

"Ring me when you need picking up" said Nikhil,

"I will" said Gennie "we need to be at the school to pick Noah up at three so about half two probley" she kissed Nikhil and went tom knock at the door of Home Farm Nicola answered she had a foul look on her face

"Yes" she snapped.

"I have come to see Katie" said Gennie

Nicola totted and Declan came to the door "hi Gennie she's in bed come on up" he said

Gennie followed Declan up to Katie and his room and left them to it Gennie went over and hugged Katie "Charity says you haven't been well "she said,

"It's nothing I'm always fine in the afternoon Declan is just making a fuss" said Katie

"Nicola wasn't in a good mood" giggled Gennie.

"Yeah Declan is making her do my work" giggled Katie

"So what's been wrong" Gennie asked her friend,

"I just been sick in the morning for a couple of days" said Katie, "but I been fine in afternoon Declan wants me to go to the doctor but I should be fine soon its probley just a bug"

Gennie thought for a moment "you have only been sick in the mornings?" she asked.

"Yeah" answered

"Wasn't it about three months since you moved in here? She asked

"Yeah" said Katie,

"I remember you told me you had forgotten to take your pill that day didn't you? Asked Gennie

"Yeah" said Katie "but where is this goi" she caught on to what Gennie was saying

"I think you might be pregnant" said Gennie.


	14. Nikhil's bithday

_**I do not own these charters ITV dose**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Gennie and Nikhil knocked on the door of Home Farm Nicola answered she had a foul look on her face again Gennie giggled,

"Hi Nicola" said Gennie "you don't look very happy is Declan making you muck out Katie's Horses again?"

Nicola glared at Gennie "stupid cow" she muttered.

"What was that Nicola?" asked Gennie pushing past Nicola "oh you have hay in your hair by the way did you know?"

"Just come through why don't you" snapped Nicola,

"Thank you we will" said Gennie she walked in to the room where Katie and Declan where sat followed by Nikhil and Nicola

"Nicola have you finished mucking out the Horses?" asked Declan

"Yes" said Nicola grumpily

"good" said Declan "you can go sort out all Katie's lessons for tomorrow then off you go and clean up a bit first please I do not want hay all over the place"

Nicola walked out muttering as she went Gennie and Katie where laughing and Nikhil was trying not to, Gennie had sat next to Katie and Nikhil was sat on the big arm chair in front Declan sat at the other side of Katie.

"Oh dear she's not very happy is she?" giggled Gennie hugging Katie

"She hates mucking out the Horses" said Katie "I think that's why Declan makes her do it",

"Well you cannot do it" said Declan "Nurse Keaton said so she will have to get used to it"

"Ohhhhh can I watch?" asked Gennie still giggling.

"No" said Nikhil "I do not want you anywhere near any Horses"

"They won't hurt me" said Gennie "I will be fine"

"You never know" said Nikhil,

"Don't be daft Katie still goes near them Declan is not worried" argued Gennie

"actually I agree" said Declan "I don't want Katie near them we are getting someone in to do her lesions, and Nicola will continue to muck them out and feed them but you cannot watch I will video it for you"

"She looks funny with hay in her hair" said Gennie.

"I wish she would clean up before she comes in" said Declan "she only makes more work for herself when she doesn't"

"she came In with hay and stuff all over her yesterday" said Katie giggling " she made such a mess Declan went mad with her and made her clean it up she was so mad she ruined her nails",

"Brilliant" said Gennie "wish I could have seen that"

"It was so funny" said Katie

At this moment Sam knocked on the Living room door he has Samson with him Samson was off school poorly so he had had to come to work with Sam.

"Declan is it ok if we go for lunch now?" asked Sam

"Hello Samson have you been helping your dad?" asked Gennie

"Yea" said Samson,

"Did you have a nice holiday too?" asked Gennie

"Yea it was brilliant" said Samson

"Sorry we missed your wedding" said Sam.

"Oh don't worry about it" said Gennie "you won a holiday I would have felt bad if you had not gone"

"It was brilliant" said Sam "Samson loved Mickey Mouse and we went to see the big birthday celebrations they were amazing and Shamu was brilliant"

"Great glad you had a good time" said Gennie,

"Sam would you like to take the rest of the day off?" asked Declan "you have worked hard today and you could take Samson somewhere for the rest of the day"

"Yea thanks" said Sam he and Samson walked out.

"That was nice" said Nikhil

"He is my best worker" said Declan "I missed him while he was away"

"Can we please talk about how your first scan went?" asked Gennie,

"Yea Shure" said Katie "it went great we have got Nurse Keaton she is really nice isn't she"

"yea we like her" said Gennie "she has looked after us so well she is very good at her job we could not wish for a better Midwife, she is defiantly the best she explains stuff so well and really puts us at ease with everything she is nice to talk to too I will kind of miss her when I have these two" she rubbed her tummy.

"Not long now" said Katie

"I know just over two months" said Gennie

"Nurse Keaton really helped when Gennie was having all those nightmares she talked to Gennie and made her feel better about things "said Nikhil

"That is good" said Katie,

"Yea she was brilliant" said Gennie

"She said she knew you" said Katie "she likes you".

"Did you get a scan picture?" Asked Gennie

"Yea" said Katie "it is in the kitchen I will go get it" she walked out the room and came back a few minutes later with a photo she handed it to Gennie smiling,

"Wow it is so lovely" said Gennie

"I know" said Katie "I can't get over how clear they are you can see everything it is so sweet you can see hands feet everything you can even find out what sex the baby is"

"Did you find out then?" asked Gennie.

"Yeah" said Katie "we did we decided we wanted to know because Declan thinks it will be easier to plan"

"So?" asked Gennie

"So what?" teased Declan?

"So what are you having?" asked Gennie

"We are having a little Girl" answered Katie smiling.

"Wow that is so great" said Gennie she hugged Katie

"I know I am so exited" said Katie,

"Me too" said Declan

"So have you thought of any names then?" asked Gennie.

"No not yet" said Katie "we haven't really thought about it to be honest I mean everything has happened so fast"

"Well you have ages to think about it did they say how far gone you are?" asked Gennie,

"Yea three months" said Katie "so we have six to think of a name"

"The scan pictures are amazing but the videos are even more amazing you will be able to get one of those after four months" said Nikhil

"Their kicking again" said Gennie smiling and rubbing her tummy.

Katie felt Gennie's tummy "wow it is so amazing" she said "I so cannot wait till the first time my little girl kicks"

"You will love it" said Gennie "it is such a magical feeling the first time you feel your baby kick it is beautiful".

Gennie was sat on her sofa watching friends she was tired because she had been shopping for Nikhil's birthday presents it was his birthday at the weekend and they had been planning a big surprise party for him, Gennie looked the clock it was three thirty Jai Charity and Noah would be here soon she looked around the house was a mess but she was too tired to clean it. Her back and feet hurt so she decided to Ring Chas to ask Rachel to come over and sort it out for her, Chas answered after first ring she always had since the kidnapping Gennie being on her own worried her when she was so heavily pregnant.

"Hello" Gennie herd Chas's voice it sounded worried

"Hi" said Gennie "is Rachel working?"

"Yea" said Chas "you need her?"

"Yes please" said Gennie "I know I should do it myself but I been shopping all day and my feet and back hurt" she waited for Chas to tell her off for shopping all day she did not have to wait long

"Gennie you are not meant to be on your feet all day you know that you should have asked me I'd have taken you, you know I would look I'm coming over with Rachel we will see you in a minute" she told Gennie

"Ok" said Gennie

A few minutes later the front door opened and a concerned Chas walked in with Rachel Chas went and sat down next to Gennie fussing over her

"Would you like me to make you both a cup of tea or something?" asked Rachel

"Could you get Gennie some water please? "Asked Chas.

"I am ok" said Gennie

"do not argue" oadered Chas

Rachel brought the water and gave it to Gennie,

"I do not need it I am fine" said Gennie.

"Drink it" ordered Chas

"You really should drink it" said Rachel "you look awful"

"Thank you very much" said Gennie,

"No I just meant that you look tired" she said "sorry maybe I should just get on with the cleaning" she started picking things up and putting them away

"Have you had anything to eat today? Asked Chas.

"Yea" said Gennie "I had breakfast and lunch and we are ordering Pizza and Pasta when Charity Jai and Noah come round they will be here soon"

"Ok" said Chas

"We are planning Nikhil's birthday party" said Gennie,

"Do you know what food you want yet Marlon is wanting to organise it" asked Chas

"No" said Gennie "we are going to talk about it when Charity Jai and Noah get here"

"Ok" said Chas.

About half an hour later Rachel had finished cleaning up "do you want me to go back to the pub now? She asked Chas "I still have an hour left to do"

"No its ok Rachel you get off early go see ya sister" Chas told her,

"Ok thank you" said Rachel

She went out just at Charity Noah and Jai where arriving.

"Hi Gennie guess what?" said Noah

"Err you are going to dye Jai's hair pink and call Barbie" asked Gennie,

Noah giggled "no" he said "I got top marks for my work today and I won the prize".

"Wow that is brilliant" said Gennie "what was the prize"

"Ten pound to spend in Game" said Noah happily,

"Wow brilliant well done" said Gennie she hugged Noah "I am so proud of you".

Noah sat down beside Gennie and Charity and jai sat on the other sofa

"Let's get started on the rest of the planning" said Charity,

"No we should order food first then we can start planning" said Jai.

"Ok I can do that" said Chas "what does everyone want?"

"Can I have pizza with cheese and ham and chicken please? Asked Noah,

"Ok" said Chas she wrote it down "Gennie what do you want?" asked Chas.

"Pasta with meatballs but no sauce I will add my chocolate sauce" said Gennie

"We will have Pizza with ham and pineapple for me and Jai" said Charity,

"Alright" said Chas she rang the pizza place and ordered everyone's food and they started planning the surprise party.

"Have the invites been sent out?" asked Jai

"Yea" said Gennie "Katie sorted that out"

"Ok so what food are we going to have?" asked Charity,

"Marlon thinks a buffet with seafood sandwiches and stuff like that" said Chas

"Sounds good" said Gennie.

"And it is at Home Farm but The Woolpack is providing the booze" said Charity

"Yea Katie and Declan insisted" said Gennie,

"Great" said Jai "so how do we get him there?"

"I am going to tell him I want to go see Katie" said Gennie "then Katie and Declan will leave the door wide open so we will just go in and I will take him in to the room saying I need to sit down then everyone yells surprise" Gennie finished.

"I think that is it" said Jai "we have planned all this so well that we did not have much to plan"

"Great" said Gennie "we can just watch telly for a bit then the food should be here soon I hope I'm starving"

Gennie put Friends on for everyone to watch,

"I like this episode" said Chas "the one with Unagi is the best"

"It is a state of total awareness" said Charity laughing

"Nah it is not it is fresh water eel" said Chas giggling.

"I like the bit where they make him jump and Rachel goes arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Salmon Skin Roll" said Jai

"And the bit where he tries to make Monica jump and she just walks past without batting an eyelid" said Gennie,

"Yea that is called having a brother" said Chas "they are horrible sometimes look at our Cain"

The food arrived and they all settled down to eat and watch friends.

It was the day of Nikhil's birthday Jai and Charity woke up early they had to go help set up Charity stirred she looked at Jai something was different, she looked closer and had to stop herself giggling out loud Noah had only gone and Sprayed Jai's hair pink with some party hair spray Jai woke up,

"Morning" he smiled he kissed Charity who was trying not to laugh.

"Morning" said Charity

Jai got up and went to bathroom Charity waited for him to look in the mirror and see his hair a few minutes later he came back in room followed by Noah,

"Hi Barbie" said Noah

"Ha ha very funny" said Jai.

"It kind of suites you" said Charity giggling

"Well I am going to wash it off" said Jai,

He went into bathroom to shower but arrived back ten minutes later with his hair still pink he did not look amused.

"I will have to go to the hairdressers" said Jai

"We do not have time we need to get to Home Farm" said Charity,

"Well I can't go around like this all day" protested Jai.

"You will just have to Barbie" said Charity giggling

Half an hour later they arrived at Home Farm Declan laughter when he saw Jai's hair,

"Jai what have you done to your hair" he asked.

"He is not Jai today he is Barbie" giggled Charity

"Ok then come on in then charity Noah and Barbie" laughed Declan,

They walked into the best room to start sorting everything out Katie was sat on sofa pumping balloons up she took one look at Jai and burst out laughing

"Why have you dyed your hair like a Barbie doll" she asked.

"I did not" said Jai "Noah did it Gennie put the idea in his head"

"He is not Jai today by the way" said Charity "he is Barbie",

"Well hello Barbie" giggled Katie.

"Can we just get on with everything please" said Jai grumpily

"Ok Barbie keeps your pink hair on" giggled Katie,

"What needs doing" asked Charity.

"The food will be served in Kitchen Marlon is sorting out all that we just need to decorate" said Declan

"Ok" said Jai "what do you want me to do?"

"I'm pumping up these balloons" said Katie "so you can put them up please".

"Ohhhhh I think I hear Nicola" said Declan "I will go remind her to do the horses"

"Have fun" said Katie,

It was nearly time for the party Gennie's phone went off it was a text from Katie to say they were ready.

"Nikhil Katie has just texted me she has had an argument with Declan could you take me up there please" Gennie asked Nikhil

"Gennie I thought we were going out for something to eat" said Nikhil,

"We are" said Gennie "It is not late we have loads of time and Katie is upset she wants me to go over for a bit"

Nikhil looked a bit put out "ok" he said.

Gennie saw the sad look on his face the plan was working he thought she had forgotten his birthday "hey come on Nikhil Katie needs me she is my best friend and we will not be long" said Gennie

"Ok" said Nikhil "I will just make Shure everything is off and get changed we can go straight in to town after we have seen Katie",

"Ok" said Gennie "good idea I will get changed too".

A few minutes later Gennie and Nikhil got in to Nikhil's car and set off towards Declan and Katie's,

"Do you know what the argument was about?" asked Nikhil,

"No Katie just said that they had had a really bit argument and asked me to go over, she said she really needs a chat" answered Gennie.

"oh" replied Nikhil he felt upset Gennie had forgotten his birthday but he did not want to say anything he was worried Gennie would get upset, and it was not long now till the babies where due only about six weeks it was not good for her to get stressed or there was a chance that she would go in to premature labour which could be really bad. he looked over at her he knew she would not have forgotten on purpose it was probley just because she was pregnant but he thought Jai has no excuse no excuse at all, he remembered the party they had thrown for Jai's birthday him and Jai and Charity had planned it for weeks.

"Nikhil oy Nikhil you just missed the turning" said Gennie,

Nikhil was woken from his thoughts "sorry".

he said he went up a bit fearther where he would be able to turn around he turned around and headed back towards Home Farm this time he did not miss the turning he turned towards Home Farm he was just about to back in to his deep thoughts when Gennie cried out.

"Owwww my flaming back" said Gennie

"Are you ok?" asked Nikhil quickly he sounded worried,

"Yea" said Gennie "but I really need to lie down my back is hurting again".

They pulled up to the door Nikhil got out quick and helped Gennie out they walked towards the door Nikhil did not notice it was wide open

"Oh no the doors wide open "said Gennie" it could be worse than I thought",

"How does the door being wide open make anything worse?" asked Nikhil.

"Katie could have stormed out" answered Gennie

"Ok" said Nikhil "I will take you to lie down on the sofa then I will go and see if I can find her" said Nikhil,

"Thank you it is really hurting now" replied Gennie.

They walked in to the best room the lights where off Nikhil switched them on

"SURPRISE" yelled everyone,

"Bet you thought that I had forgotten" smiled Gennie.

"Yea I did" said Nikhil he had a massive grin on his face

"Never" Gennie told him she gave him a quick kiss,

"I really thought you had all forgotten" said Nikhil

"As if I would forget my brother's birthday" said Jai grinning at his brother.

At this point Nikhil noticed that Jai's hair was bright pink he burst out laughing pointing Gennie looked to where he was pointing Jai had right pink hair she giggled how had they not noticed that before she wondered,

"yes" said Jai "that reminds me I have a bone to pick with you Gennie, Noah last night slivered like a snake in to my room and sprayed my hair pink you wouldn't y any chance happen to know anything about this would you, I seem to remember that the other day when dear sweet little Noah asked you to guess what you might have said something that you thought would be funny. Oh what was it you said oh yeah when Noah said guess what I think it was you who said you are going to dye Jai's hair pink and call him Barbie, do you agree with that Gennie? What do you have to say about it?

Gennie could not answer right away she was in a fit of giggles "should we call you Barbie then?" she asked.

"Yeah we are" said Charity

"Good as long as I know" Gennie replied still giggling,

"I want a photo" said Nikhil he got his phone out and took a photo laughing as he did so.

"Ok do you think that may we could may give up and stop now?" asked Jai "get on with the party maybe"

Katie was sat on sofa Gennie went to sit next to her she hugged her friend they were both trying not to laugh,

"How did you manage to get anything done?" Gennie asked.

"It was difficult" said Katie "but I managed just even with Barbie over there distracting me"

"I could not believe it when I saw him" said Declan,

Nicola came in "can I go now? "She asked "the horses are all done and I would like to get back to Angel".

"Ok" said Declan "off you go and do not e late again tomorrow please the horses need doing at the right time"

Nicola totted and stomped out she slammed the front door Katie and Gennie got up to watch her storm to her car they giggled,

"I had better go make Shure she has done it right" said Katie starting to go see.

"No" said Declan "sit down neither of you two are going near the horses I will get Sam to check" he went out the room to surch for Sam and arrived back ten minutes later

"Is he checking?" asked Katie

"Yeah" said Declan,

"I'm starving" said Gennie "is it time for food yet?"

"Me too" said Katie "let's eat now"

They got up and went in to kitchen arriving back a few minutes later with big plates of food when they got back everyone else went to get food after everyone had eaten and taken their plates in to the kitchen it was time for Nikhil to open his presents he opened a big one first it was a I pad from Gennie.

"It is charged" said Gennie "switch it on"

Nikhil switched on the I pad it came on and the wall paper was a his and Gennie's favroute wedding photo he looked in the photos Gennie had organised it all in to folders wedding photos, honeymoon photos, just us photos, friends and family photos, baby photos. He looked through them smiling he finished looking and opened another five presents from Gennie and all the presents from his family and friends.

"Speech" said Jai

"Yea speech" agreed Declan

Nikhil got up to speak "than you all for coming" he starts "this is all lovely the food was great and I am with all the people I love it is the perfect birthday thank you to my beautiful wife Gennie, and my brother Jai and sister in law Charity Thank you to Declan and Katie for being wonderful hosts and thank you to Chas and Marlon for providing the food and drink and thank you all for coming." He sat down and everyone clapped.

"Let's get the cake cut so we can get on with the rest of the party" said Katie

"I will go get it" said Marlon he arrived back with a huge Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting it said happy birthday Nikhil on it and had a candle which sparkled,

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you" everyone sang "happy birthday dear Nikhillllllllll happy birthday to you"

Nikhil blew out the candle and cut the cake everyone had a piece and hen the party really started Declan turned the music up and everyone danced and chatted the party went on for a long time and it was very late when the last gusts left, Katie, Declan, Gennie, and Nikhil where sat chatting. Declan and Katie had insisted they stay at Home Farm everyone else had got taxies home and it was very quiet

"This was a great party" said Nikhil,

"Glad you liked it mate" replied Declan.

"The food was delicious" said Gennie "Marlon did a very good job"

"Marlon always does a good job he should be famous for his food it is amazing" said Nikhil,

"The cake was the best bit" said Gennie "so yummy" she yawned.

"Yea" agreed Katie also yawning "but I am knackered I think I will go to bed now"

"I think we should all go to bed" said Declan "you and Gennie are in the room opposite room to mine and Katie's" Declan told Nikhil,

"Thank goodness" said Gennie "I am so tired and my back really dose hurt now"

Declan locked up and they all went up to bed and where soon sound asleep.


	15. Airline is showen and Easter

_I do not own these charters ITV dose_

_LOVE AND DREAMS_

It was the 3rd of April the day that the episode of Airline with Gennie and Nikhil in would be shown Gennie, Nikhil, Brenda, Charity, Noah, Jai, Chas, Katie and Declan where sat in Katie and Declan's living room, Declan and Katie had put nibble's out for everyone to enjoy the show .

"I'm starving" said Gennie putting some crisps and chocolate buttons on her plate

"Me too" said Katie she got some chocolate and crisps and put some mint sauce on with them

"Quick quick it is starting it is starting" said Brenda excitedly,

The theme music for Airline stopped and the narrator's voice came on.

"On tonight's Airline we have a runaway dog, an old lady with the wrong passport, a couple on their honeymoon" said the Narrator

"Ohhhhh that's you" said Chas,

"I'm going to be on telly I am so exited" said Gennie.

"Are we recording it" said Nikhil "I want to show the babes when they are old enough"

"Yea course we are" said Declan,

"And we are making everyone a copy as well" said Katie

"How does this work?" asked Jai "I have not seen it before".

"Well" "said Gennie "they have a few stories like someone losing their passport or a runaway dog and stuff, then they kind of flick from story to story then at the end they tell you what happens at the end of each story.

"Trust you not to have seen it" said Charity

"When is Aunty Gennie on when is aunty Gennie on" asked Noah excitedly,

"Soon darling" said Gennie putting her arm round him.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" said Noah happily

"Ohhhhh it is very exiting isn't it" said Brenda,

"Yeah" agreed Chas.

"Oh wow look at that dog it is on the runway" giggled Gennie

"They cannot catch it" giggled Katie,

The TV went off the runaway dog and showed the Café Gennie and Nikhil had been in

"We are on" said Gennie,

"And next" said the narrator "we have a couple on their honeymoon who got married only yesterday and have had people watching and videoing them when they got up and danced together".

The TV showed Gennie singing and Gennie and Nikhil dancing together the camera went to lots of people watching and videoing them with their phones then back to Gennie and Nikhil, they finished their dance and kissed the camera showed everyone clapping and cheering then went back to Gennie and Nikhil who had not noticed anything till Pauline brought their food they sat down to eat.

"And later on in the programme we interview the happy couple but now a little old lady who has the wrong passport"

"Awwwww you are so romantic" said Brenda,

"They are they so sweet" agreed Chas.

"You have an amazing voice Gennie" said Katie,

"I remember when she sang for the choir that time "said Brenda "I was so proud of…"

"Mum don't say it do not say it" Said Gennie.

"Well I was" said Brenda sulkily

"I know mum but can we please just watch the show" said Gennie,

"When was this?" asked Declan.

"A few years ago" said Katie "Gennie saved the church"

"Why" said Declan "what happened",

"Well the church was going to close so Ashley entered the church in a completion" said Chas.

"He asked Nicola to help and Nicola herd Gennie singing and was impressed" said Katie

"Wow" said Declan "Nicola likening something that does not happen very often"

"Yea" giggled Gennie,

"Anyway" said Katie "Everything was going great till Gennie got shy and nervous so did not want to go on" she suddenly started coughing.

"They managed to think of a way that Gennie could sing without going on stage" Chas continued

Katie stopped coughing "but all did not go to plan Val was meant to mime for Gennie but she could not do it so Gennie had to go on stage after all and the judges where impressed and the church won a prize and was saved",

"I am really glad I did it" said Gennie "I really enjoyed it".

"You where amazing" said Chas "and seamed to get over all your shyness and being so nervous that was brilliant"

"Yeah I did actually" said Gennie,

"Wow" said Declan "that is amazing well done Gennie".

"You were wearing that lovely red jacket" said Brenda "and that pretty dress whatever happened to them?"

"Don't know" said Gennie "I remember having green bits in my hair",

David came onscreen walking over to Gennie and Nikhil.

"And now we interview the happy couple" said the narrator

David's voice came on he asked Gennie and Nikhil if he could interview them, Nikhil told him he was not to upset Gennie he said he would not he asked them questions. Gennie and Nikhil came on answering them then the Camera went on to a group of people who had been filming Genie and Nikhil dancing on their mobiles Pauline had finished work and was standing with them.

"You work at the Café they went to don't you?" David asked Pauline

"Yea" Pauline answered,

"So what did you think when you saw them dancing?" asked David

"It is so lovely how much in love they are and Gennie has such an amazing voice they looked so lovely dancing together it was just so lovely" Pauline told him.

The Camera panned onto Gavin asking for Gennie's altergraph and her signing for him when he came back to his friends David interviewed him,

"Hi Gavin is it? He asked.

"Yea" said Gavin

"Did you film them as well? Asked David,

"Yea" said Gavin she is so amazing and beautiful Nikhil is very lucky one day she will be a star I just know it".

The Tannoy came on announcing a delay Nikhil was cross about it

"Ok we will come back to Gennie and Nikhil later in the show but now more on the runaway dog" said the narrator,

Nikhil was beaming he put his arm round Gennie and kissed her hair

"He is jealous of me he says I am lucky he is right too I am" Nikhil beamed.

"I'm the lucky one" said Gennie she looked at him kissing him gently

"Aunty Gennie?" said Noah,

"Yes darling" said Gennie

"That lad looked like someone on telly" Noah told her

"Did he darling? Said Gennie.

"Yea" said Noah "it was a new one I fink it is him look he is in the TV book" he showed Gennie a photo in Declan's TV book

"Wow you are right it is him" said Gennie showing Nikhil,

"Yea it is" he said.

"Wow you were talking to someone famous" said Brenda "someone famous wanted your autograph"

"I thought I had seen him before" said Chas "Aaron was watching him in something he is quite new what was it" she thought for a moment, "it wasn't a kids programme though it was",

Noah got up quickly "I need the loo" he said starting to walk out the room.

Charity clicked her fingers "wait right there Mr" she said "what was the programme Chas?"

"Outnumbered" said Chas,

"Outnumbered is a children's programme" said Noah "it has children in it".

"That does not make it a children's programme mate" said Jai

"Well" said Noah "I its good and I missed it last week because you said oh lets go to the park for a walk",

"that is why you have been so naughty you have been watching that it is not a children's programme, Noah you know it is not I told you you could not watch it Noah you said you wouldn't" Charity said crossly.

"Ok I'm sorry" said Noah

"Too late you are grounded" said Jai "no telly no games no pocket money for two weeks starting now the only thing you can have is ya Easter Egg hunt and that is only so you don't let your friends down",

"Let him watch the rest of this" said Gennie "it is nearly finished".

"Ok" said Jai "but we are going straight home after this"

"Awwwwwwww does that mean that I cannot go to James party" said Noah,

"Yes" said Jai "that is exactly what it means".

"But I have to go" said Noah he looked at Gennie for help

"Darling it really is not good programme for you to watch so I'm sorry but I agree with Jai" said Gennie,

"It's coming back on" said Katie.

Gennie came on the telly playing with the little girl it showed this for a few minutes then showed Gennie and Nikhil getting on their plane

"so they got on their plane and had a wonderful time on their honey moon and we had endless phone calls asking if Gennie will do records or go on chat show we will be contacting Gennie and Nikhil about it soon" ,

The music came back on and the programme finished Noah got up and started to walk out the living room door Gennie tried to take his hand but he pulled it away.

"Common darling don't I get a hug" said Gennie

"No" said Noah "I want to go home",

Gennie looked upset Nikhil looked cross.

"Noah gives Gennie a hug" said Charity

"No" said Noah he walked out,

Gennie looked really upset she got up "err I need the loo" she said rushing out and upstairs.

Charity and Jai went out to Noah waiting at the car

"Noah you are now grounded for three weeks you have really upset Gennie" said Charity,

"I'm sorry" said Noah "can I go say sorry please".

Katie came outside walked towards Noah

"No you cannot she is very upset you have made her cry Noah" said Katie crossly,

"I think you had better get in that car NOW" said Jai

Noah burst into tears and got in car.

It was Easter Sunday and the day of Noah's Easter Egg hunt but he was still upset about what had happened with Gennie he had made her a I'm sorry card and Jai had given it to her but he did not know if she was coming to his Easter Egg hunt he walked downstairs sadly Gennie was not there he hoped she would come.

"Mummy is Gennie coming" asked Noah

"I don't know" said Charity "I am Shure she will",

"I was horrible to her though" said Noah sadly "I did not mean it".

"I know" said Charity "but she is pregnant and it is not good for her to get stressed"

"listen mate I gave her the card she loved it but it's not long till she has the babies now so she may have to stay at home, tell you what you are still grounded but if Gennie cannot come I will take you to see her but no upsetting her ok?" Said Jai,

"Ok" Noah said.

"Common you don't want to let your friends down do you" said Charity

"Ok" said Noah he went outside to where his friends where waiting,

"Noah is here" said Sarah.

"ok" said Jai "the Easter bunny came while we were all asleep last night and hid Easter Eggs all around the house and garden the person to find the most eggs gets this big egg so are you ready?" ,

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" all the children shouted.

"I CARNT HEAR YOU" shouted Jai

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted the children

"Ok" said Jai "then ready steady and GO"

Everyone rushed off looking for Eggs Noah had wanted to stay up and see where the Easter Bunny was hiding the Eggs but Jai had made him go to bed so it would be fair, Noah found two Eggs he decided if he won the big Egg he would give it to Gennie to say sorry.

"Noah how many have you got?" asked Sarah

"Not telling you" said Noah,

"Sarah stop being so nosey" said Debbie.

"Awwwwwwww but I want to know" said Sarah she turned to Noah but he had already gone

"Common Jakie you want to beat Sarah don't you" said Alisha,

"No" said Jake "we are going to share if one of us wins and Sarah is my friend".

"Well at least he is nice" said Debbie

"Meaning?" said Alisha,

"Well" said Debbie.

"And you think that you are nice? Asked Alisha

"Well not a lot of people like you" said Debbie "David probley does not like you bet he just feels sorry for you"

"Well at least my boyfriend did not sleep with my aunty" said Alisha

"Well at least me and Chas made up after that and she only gives you a job because Dianne makes her" said Debbie

"Meaning?" asked Alisha

"Well" said Debbie

Alisha walked off before Debbie could finish meanwhile Noah had found two more eggs he had five now he rushed upstairs to look for some there he found three he was doing well he so hoped he would win a hour later Jai blew the whistle and everyone went in to the back garden Nikhil counted everyone's Eggs.

"Ok so Jake has 8 Sarah has 9 so you two are runners up and win these cream eggs but the winner is Noah with eleven well done Noah" said Jai.

Gennie and Nikhil where sat on Sofa Gennie was wrapped in a blanket and Nikhil had his arms round her he kissed her hair

"I feel really bad about not going to Noah's Easter egg hunt" said Gennie,

"Well he wasn't very nice to you" said Nikhil.

"I did overreact a little" said Gennie getting upset "I know I have been having mood swings lately but I feel all over the place"

"Nurse Keaton said this would probley happen during last few weeks" soothed Nikhil

"But I keep snapping then crying and…" Gennie continued

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" interrupted Nikhil "don't get you upset sweetheart"

"but I should have gone to Noah's Party I said I would and I should have stuck up for him but I don't want him being like that boy in Outnumbered and he has been acting more and more like him, Outnumbered is funny but I don't want Noah being like that for real it is not him he's a little sweetie and I would never let our children watch it and I will ground them if they do."

"I know sweetheart" said Nikhil "for their own good because you will love them just like you love Noah only more"

"What if they hate me?" asked Gennie,

"They will not hate you they will love you you are going to be an amazing Mum" Nikhil told her.

"I hope so" Said Gennie "I'm really scared now"

"That is normal to feel a little bit scared" said Nikhil "I am too we are first time parents",

"I guess so" agreed Gennie.

"I know so" replied Nikhil

"They are very excitable today" she said rubbing her tummy,

Nikhil got up "I know what will calm them and you" he said.

He went to music player and put a cd on their song he walked over to Gennie took her hand and they danced to their song

"This song is so beautiful" said Gennie,

"Yea it is" agreed Nikhil he kissed her gently.

She smiled "I love you" she said

"I love you too" Nikhil told her the song finished and they sat back down and Nikhil put the blanket back round Gennie

"I still think we should have gone though" said Gennie

"No because you are tired and not well today you need rest not kids running round you" replied Nikhil

"You are so sweet" said Gennie she snuggled close to him.

"Why don't we watch the rest of that film" said Nikhil putting the telly on

"Yea ok" said Gennie,

Nikhil could see Gennie was still a little upset "tell you what" he said "I will take you to see Noah tomorrow if you are feeling better ok?"

"Ok" agreed Gennie

"And don't worry about it Noah loves you he sent you that sorry card and he won't be watching Outnumbered anymore because Jail has thrown the DVD's away, and they are going to monitor what he watches and what he does on the internet. Nikhil told Gennie he kissed her hair.

"Wonder if he is speaking to Chas she told on him" giggled Gennie

"I don't know but he did tell her she told on him the other day she told him tough" laughed Nikhil,

There was a Knock at the door Nikhil got up to answer it he shut the door behind him for a moment to talk to Noah.

"I am not very happy with you upsetting Gennie like that when she is pregnant but I will let it go this once, the card you made was lovely but she agreed with Jai for your own good and she will be telling you that so I want you to agree with her ok. Because I don't want her upset again she is not well today and very tired and I don't want her upset and stressed ok promise? Nikhil said,

"I promise I just want to say sorry and give her this I won it at Easter egg hunt and I want Gennie to have it to say sorry" said Noah.

"Ok then you can see her" said Nikhil

"Told you mate" said Jai "but only very quickly you are still grounded or another two weeks you have only done one week",

"Ok" said Noah.

Nikhil opened the door Gennie was watching it

"You have a visitor" Nikhil told Gennie,

"Hello darling" said Gennie.

"I am sorry Gennie I did not mean to upset you are we still friends?" asked Noah

"Yes but I have conditions" said Gennie,

"Ok" said Noah.

"Good" replied Gennie "the first one is I want you to promise me that you will never watch outnumbered again"

"I already promised Mummy" said Noah,

"Well promise me too" said Gennie.

"Ok promise" said Noah

"And you stop lying and being naughty because you are a sweet boy Noah I don't like it when you are naughty" added Gennie,

"Alright" said Noah.

"Promise?" asked Gennie

"Promise" agreed Noah

"And you be nice to Chas she did not mean to tell on you" said Gennie,

"Ok" agreed Noah.

"and I agreed with Nikhil for your own good so when I tell you something is not good it is for your own good so no arguments ok?" finished Gennie

"Ok I promise to all of it" said Noah,

"One more" said Gennie.

"What" asked Noah?

"Come here and give me a hug I really need one today" Gennie told him

Noah gave Egg to Jai to hold and went to give Gennie a big hug he took Egg back and gave it to Gennie,

"I won this on the Easter Egg Hunt" said Noah "you can have it".

"Awwww Thank you darling" said Gennie

"I have eaten loads today and a already have that one" said Noah,

"Why don't we watch a film" said Gennie.

"No" said Jai "he is grounded he should not even be here If Charity finds out she will go mad"

"Sorry darling he is right" said Gennie "I should have not suggested we watch a film",

There was a knock at the door again Nikhil answered it was Katie and Declan.

"Hi Katie" said Noah

"Hello Noah" said Katie she sat down next to Gennie,

"Are you still mad with me Katie?" asked Noah.

"yes I am" said Katie "you really upset Gennie the other day just because she did not do what you wanted I am not happy with you about that, there was no need for you to be like that with her so yes Noah I am mad".

Noah looked upset "please forgive me Katie" he asked "I said sorry"

"Katie don't be so hard on him he is grounded and he did say sorry and he made me a card and gave me this Egg",

"Ok said Katie "but never do it again and come here for a hug"

"Ok" said Noah he hugged Katie.

"Time to go now mate" said Jai

"Ok" said Noah.

Gennie and Katie where watching Ghost in the living room at Home Farm wile Nikhil and Declan where talking in the Kitchen Nicola came through the front door for work, Katie paused the film and her and Gennie followed her they stood just outside the kitchen door but out of sight they listened as Declan told Nicola to go do the horses and rushed back to the living room before anyone saw them.

"I want to go watch her and video it" said Gennie

"Me too" said Katie,

"Well let's go to the stables then" said Gennie.

"We are not meant to but we could I we leave film on they will think we are in here" Katie said

"Brilliant" said Gennie "let's go",

They left Ghost on and went out to the stables Nicola was in the first stable mucking it out she did not look happy she looked up and saw Gennie and Katie she scowled at them.

"Now now Nicola" giggled Katie "no need to look so upset"

"You should be doing this they are your Horses" said Nicola,

"Nurse Keaton said I cannot do the Horses" said Katie giggling.

Nicola muttered something and scowled some more

"Nicola Nicola Nicola you really need to Chillax" said Gennie "seriously",

Meanwhile Declan and Nikhil where still in Kitchen chatting about stuff.

"Nicola really does not like to do them Horses dose she?" Said Nikhil

"I know" said Declan "but she is just going to have to put up with it for a bit longer I will ask Sam to do it soon I just want to wind her up some more"

"Gennie loves that you are winding her up" said Nikhil,

"I know so dose Katie" said Declan "It takes all my time to make Shure she douse not go to the stables to watch".

"Gennie wants to watch too" said Nikhil

"Well I am glad they are watching Ghost" said Declan,

"Yea I haven't heard them for a while though" said Nikhil.

"Yea I haven't either" said Declan

"I am going to check on them" said Nikhil

Nikhil walked out the Kitchen and towards the living room followed by Declan when they got there Ghost was still playing but there was no sign of the Girls, Nikhil and Declan knew just where they were they walked out towards the stables and saw Gennie and Katie giggling at Nicola they could not help but laugh but not for long they went towards them they looked cross.

"You two are not meant to be here" said Declan

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Nikhil,

"Woops busted" giggled Gennie.

"Yes busted" said Nikhil "now get back in that house now"

"Excuse me" said Gennie getting cross now,

"I want you back in that house now" replied Nikhil.

"Do you really?" asked Gennie "well tough"

"Katie I want you back in the house too" said Declan,

"Do you now" answered Katie.

"House now" said Declan

"No" said Katie,

"Gennie if you don't march yourself to that house now we are going home" said Nikhil.

"No you cannot make me go home" said Gennie

"Well I am your lift so I kind of can" said Nikhil

"Ok fine" said Gennie

Gennie grabbed Nikhil's arm and went into his pocket to get car keys She stormed off before Nikhil could protest, he Declan and Katie followed when they got to the house Gennie was already in the car Nikhil said bye to Declan and Katie and went to car but the door was locked Gennie was grinning.

"Let me in Gennie" said Nikhil

Gennie shook her head,

"Gennie stop playing silly buggers let me in the car" said Nikhil.

Gennie giggled and stuck her tongue out at Nikhil

"Oh dear" giggled Katie,

"Katie it is not funny" said Declan.

"Is it not" said Katie she walked into the house slammed the door and locked it

"Katie let me in" said Declan,

"Use the other door" said Katie.

"It is locked" said Declan

"Well you are out of luck then aren't you" said Katie she went to window and waved at Declan grinning,

"Gennie just let me in the car" said Nikhil.

But Gennie just ignored him she pretend she could not hear Katie was doing the same to Declan

"Katie open the door now this is not funny" said Declan,

Katie just stuck her tongue out at Nikhil and grinned again, she got her phone and called Gennie.

"I am enjoying this more than winding Nicola up" giggled Katie over the phone

"I know me too" agreed Gennie also giggling,

"I want to let him in but I want to watch this a bit more" said Katie.

"I too" said Gennie "but I will have to let him in soon I need the loo"

"ok get ready to open the window and throw keys as far as you can out the car and I will do the same only out the house" Giggled Katie,

"Ok at the count of three" giggled Gennie.

"One" said Katie

"Two" said Gennie,

"Three" they said together giggling

They opened the windows and threw the keys out then shut the windows again Declan found his keys first then Nikhil Declan let himself in the house and Nikhil let himself in the car.

"You are not funny" said Nikhil

This made Gennie cross she glared at him he started the car and Nikhil drove up the drive away from Home Farm back to the village Gennie sat beside him with a cross look on her face and her arms folded, she did not speak to t him the whole way back and when they got back she got out the car slammed the door let herself in their house slamming the door in Nikhil's face Nikhil opened door and followed her in.

"Gennie talk to me" said Nikhil

"Fine Nikhil what about?" snapped Gennie,

"Well I guess one of your mood swings is flying off the handle for no reason" said Nikhil.

This was a big mistake it made Gennie even more cross "oh really?" she asked

"Yea really" said Nikhil,

"Fine" said Gennie.

Gennie went into the kitchen and opened the cupard door to get some plates she began throwing them at Nikhil

"What the hell are you doing?" said Nikhil,

"Flying off the handle remember" snapped Gennie.

"Gennie calm down and stop it" said Nikhil

"Fine" said Gennie she stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door behind her

Nikhil went upstairs and followed Gennie into the bedroom she was sobbing on the bed, Nikhil hated it when she cried.

"Gennie please not the tears anything but the tears throw stuff again or shout but not the tears" said Nikhil

"Go away" sobbed Gennie,

"Gennie I am sorry" said Nikhil.

"get lost sleep on the sofa tonight Charity has had argument with Jai so she and Noah are staying here tonight they are using the spare room and the paint is still wet in the babies room" said Gennie still sobbing "just go I want to go to bed now I am tired" she went to the toilet when she came back Nikhil had gone she got into bed and fell asleep.


	16. Gennie goes into premature Labour

_**Hi hope you are likening it so far I have put on description of this story that I do not own these characters ITV dose please review Millerparge Dingle x**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Gennie woke up she was cold she still felt upset but wanted Nikhil with her she padded downstairs to get him.

"Nikhil" she said shaking him

"What's up you ok? Asked Nikhil,

"No" said Gennie "I am cold and fed up will you come back in our room please?" she asked.

"Yes course I will" said Nikhil.

Nikhil got up and led Gennie back upstairs into their room Gennie got in to bed and started to sob again, Nikhil got in the bed beside her he wrapped his arms round her

"Shhhhhhhhh" he whispered gently rocking her,

"I am sorry about earlier" sobbed Gennie

"Shhhhhhhhh" said Nikhil kissing her hair and hugging her.

"But all our plates I broke them" said Gennie

"It does not matter Baby" said Nikhil "we will get more just close your eyes deep breaths sweetheart",

Gennie did as she was told and soon fell asleep a while later she woke up again Nikhil was fast asleep she felt uncountable, she went downstairs to get a glass of Coke she had a jug of iced water on her bedside table but she wanted coke, She went into the kitchen and suddenly her waters broke she panicked it was too early more than three weeks, she dropped the coke making it go all over Noah came downstairs.

"What's happening? Asked Noah

"Noah will you please go get Nikhil the babies are coming" said Gennie trying to be calm,

"Ok" said Noah he ran upstairs he woke Charity "mummy Gennie says the babies are coming" said Noah.

"Ok darling where is she" said Charity

"In the kitchen" said Noah,

"Ok darling don't worry you go wake Nikhil I will go down to her ok darling?" said Charity calmly.

"Ok" said Noah

Charity went downstairs to Gennie wile Noah went to wake Nikhil Gennie was in tears Charity went over to her and put her arm round her,

"Come on luv its ok" said Charity "let's get you sat down ey it is going to be fine babe don't you worry".

"but they are three weeks early and I got mad n threw stuff and it's my fault I got mad with Nikhil and what if I lose them Charity" sobbed Gennie

"You won't you will be fine" replied Charity,

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" said Gennie "it hurts I want Nikhil where is he I want him".

"Noah is wakening him" said Charity

Meanwhile upstairs Noah could not wake Nikhil he was shoving him prodding him but nothing worked,

"Nikhil wake up Gennie needs you Nikhil" said Noah.

"I will go see where he is" said Charity

"No don't leave me" sobbed Gennie,

"It is ok I will only be a minute" said Charity.

Charity started to walk up the stairs she was halfway up when she saw Noah still trying to wake Nikhil, he got on the chair at the side of the bed Charity knew what he was about to do but if it would wake Nikhil it was a good thing. Noah jumped on Nikhil from the chair

"WAKE UP NIKHIL" Noah shouted

Nikhil fell out of bed wakening up when he fell he rubbed his eyes "wha wer what" he said,

"WAKE UP" shouted Noah he got the jug of iced water.

"No Noah he is awake" protested Charity but she was too late Noah had thrown the whole thing on Nikhil and now just had the jug in his hands, Charity giggled

"What's happening? Asked Nikhil,

"Get downstairs Gennie is having the Babies" said Charity.

What she can't it is too early" said Nikhil

"Don't worry you need to stay calm Gennie is in a right state get dried and dressed now, I will go back downstairs Noah help Nikhil" said Charity she went back downstairs,

"What was all that noise" asked Gennie still sobbing.

"Noah jumped on Nikhil and he fell out of bed then Noah threw your water over him" said Charity

Gennie giggled for a minute but another contraption came and she started to cry again a few minutes later Nikhil came down fully dressed and dried off he had Gennie's bag,

"Hey sweetheart don't worry it will be just fine" said Nikhil.

"Nikhil I am really scared" sobbed Gennie

"Shhhhhhhhh" said Nikhil putting his arm round Gennie "ambulance will be here soon"

A few minutes later the Ambulance arrived the paramedics came in,

"Hello pet I am Stacey" said the lady paramedic "and this is Paul".

"They are three weeks early" sobbed Gennie

"don't worry we will get you to the hospital and everything will be fine now just take deep breaths like you have been shown and let's get you into the ambulance common pet its ok" soothed Stacey,

"I am really scared" sobbed Gennie "owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww".

"Ok shhhhhhhhh common breath" said Stacey

"It's ok sweetheart" said Nikhil rubbing Gennie's back,

"Do you know how far apart the contraptions are?" asked Stacey.

"No" said Nikhil "we haven't had chance to time them sorry"

"Well do not worry I can time them" said Stacey "let's just get you in the ambulance Paul could you get the doors open please" she helped Gennie up and walked her to the door,

"Nikhil don't leave me I am really scared I need you and I want my mum get me my mum I need her" sobbed Gennie.

"Charity could call everyone please" asked Nikhil as he helped Stacey get Gennie onto the ambulance

"On it" said Charity "me and Noah will stay here and look after the house now just go",

"Here we are pet" said Stacey getting Gennie into the ambulance.

When they had Gennie settled Nikhil took her hand

"It's ok sweetheart" Nikhil told her "just breath like Nurse Keaton showed us you will be ok we will be at the hospital soon ok don't you worry",

"Nikhil don't leave me I scared promise you won't leave me no matter what I say or do promise Nikhil" sobbed Gennie.

"shhhhhhhhh breath its ok just think in a few hours we will have our babies and then we will be able to name them and take them home the nursery will be dry by then" soothed Nikhil

"Promise me Nikhil" sobbed Gennie,

"I promise I will always be here for you I love you I will never leave you I will never let you go don't you worry sweetheart everything will be fine, just try to calm down it will be easier if you are calm sweetheart".

"Your husband is great isn't he" said Stacey

Gennie smiled now "yea he is" she said,

"You were on Airline last week weren't you I saw you" said Paul.

"Yea" said Nikhil

"Ok I am going to put this mask on you to help with your breathing pet" said Stacey,

Gennie nodded "ok" she said she was calming down a bit now.

Nikhil rubbed her back an kissed her hair "we won't be long now and Charity has called your mum she will be there soon" Nikhil told her

"Let's try taking your mind of it all" said Stacey "what did you do or Easter?"

"We just stayed in Gennie was tired" said Nikhil.

"I got annoyed last night and I went near horses" said Gennie "will they be ok is it my fault they are coming early?"

"They will be fine pet" said Stacey,

"And it was not your fault" said Nikhil

"Thanks babe I love you" said Gennie.

"I love you too" said Nikhil

"We will soon be at the hospital now pet but I think it is going to be a while I am afraid you haven't had a contraption since we left" said Stacey,

"" screamed Gennie starting to get upset again.

"Ok they are approximately ten minutes apart" said Stacey so could be a couple of hours depending you just calm pet don't get upset again"

Nikhil took her hand again "shhhhhhhhh breath" he breathed the way they had been taught to help her,

Gennie did the same thing "it hurts" she said.

"I know sweetheart" said Nikhil "but it will be ok I am here just squish my hand next time you get a contraption ok darling and keep breathing that's it you can do it"

"Will Nurse Keaton be at the hospital?" asked Gennie

"Yes we radioed for the Hospital to call her don't worry love" said Paul he stopped at a red light they were almost at the hospital now,

"I hope she will be there when we arrive" said Gennie.

"She will she promised remember?" Said Nikhil "don't you worry sweetheart everything is going to be just fine"

"Would you like something for the pain?" asked Stacey

"No" said Gennie "not yet I don't want to hurt them"

"Well you will not hurt them but ok pet" said Stacey

They had now arrived at the hospital they got Gennie out of the ambulance and into the hospital Nurse Keaton was waiting for them, she took Gennie in to little room of her own Nikhil had paid for them to go privately at Hotton privet centre hospital so Gennie would be in her own room all the time. Declan had done the same for Katie they had nothing against other hospitals they just wanted the best for their babies,

"Ok let's get you Settled I think you may be here for a wile get yourself Comfortable lovie" said Nurse Keaton.

"I'm scared they are early and I got upset and threw plates and stuff" sobbed Gennie

"Hey come on sweetheart" said Nikhil "don't get upset again" he kissed her hair,

"There there lovie don't get yourself so upset their just a little early that's all everything will be fine".

"Where is my mum I want my mum" sobbed Gennie

"Should I go see if she is here yet?" asked Nikhil,

"Nooooooooooooooo don't leave me you promised Nikhil I need you" sobbed Gennie.

"Do not worry lovie I will go" said Nurse Keaton

Brenda and Katie rushed to the Reception desk,

"My daughter has come in she has gone in to Labour" said Brenda.

The receptionist was about to reply when Nurse Keaton came over to Brenda

"Is she ok? Where is she? What is going on? Why are they early? Is she ok?" Brenda asked Nurse Keaton,

"Brenda calm down that is too many questions at once just ask one" said Katie.

"she is in a little room of her own Nikhil is with her they are early we don't yet know why but do not worry because she is in the best place and I am confident everything will be just fine, now she is a little upset and is asking for you but I am going to need you to be calm because she has got herself in a rite ole state but Nikhil is calming her down but you need to help him ok lovie" said Nurse Keaton.

"See Gennie is defiantly in the best hands look how amazing Nurse Keaton is she just answered all those questions" said Katie

Brenda took a few deep breaths "ok could you take me to her?" she asked,

At this point Declan arrived he had dropped Brenda and Katie off and gone to park the car Nurse Keaton led Brenda to where Gennie was.

"Hello darling" said Brenda going over and kissing her daughters forehead

"Mum I am really scared" sobbed Gennie,

"Don't be scared darling it will be ok" said Brenda.

"" screamed Gennie

"Breath" said Nikhil,

"Would you like me to give you something for the pain" asked Nurse Keaton.

"No" said Gennie "I think I have harmed them enough"

"Hey stop thinking that you have not harmed them" said Nikhil,

"Nikhil is right and it will not harm them anyway if you need it" said Nurse Keaton

"Ok" said Gennie,

In the waiting room Declan and Katie where sat close together Declan had his arm around Katie reassuring her it would be ok

"Don't worry Nurse Keaton would not have said everything will be ok if it was not going to be ok" said Declan

"I hope so she is my best friend" said Katie

"it will be fine now don't get yourself upset it is not good for you to get upset ok why don't you try get some sleep I will wake you if anything happens" said Declan

Katie rested her head on his shoulder he held her tighter and she closed her eyes and fell asleep she was tired and had not had a lot of sleep that night because the their baby girl had been kicking, Declan was convinced she would be a lady footballer much to Katie's annoyance. Chas arrived with Aaron and Steven she looked worried.

"Mum" Said Aaron "Declan and Katie are there"

"Have you heard anything?" asked Chas,

"No but I think she is ok" said Declan.

"I hope so" said Chas

"Why is Katie asleep?" asked Aaron,

"Baby has been kicking since eleven then she finally got to sleep at two then at three Charity rang" answered Declan.

"Aaron don't be nosey" said Steven

"I am not" said Aaron,

"This your boyfriend I have heard so much about Aaron? Asked Declan.

"Yea this is Steven" said Aaron

"Steven Twirl" said Steven holding his hand out to shake,

"Hello Steven where are you from?" asked Declan shaking his hand.

"America" said Steven "I moved here a few months ago"

"Must be a change from America" said Declan,

"Shure is" said Steven.

"Which room is she in?" asked Chas

"That one" said Declan pointing "but we are not allowed in",

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" screamed Gennie.

"It's ok sweetheart" said Nikhil "it will all be over soon"

"No it flaming will not" snapped Gennie,

"It will fly by a couple of hours is not that long" said Nikhil.

"Well you bloody try it then if a couple of hours isn't very long" snapped Gennie

"But half an hour is already gone now" said Nikhil,

"Nikhil shut up before I bloody punch you" said Gennie "It's been longer than half an hour since my waters broke and nothing much is happening" she added.

"It will only be just over an hour now lovie" said Nurse Keaton

"Katie and Declan are in the waiting rooms and Katie says she loves you and she cannot wait to see your babies" said Brenda,

About one hour went by the waiting room was crowded with Gennie's friends and Family all waiting to hear any news Nurse Keaton had not been out since taking Brenda to Gennie.

"I am so exited" said Belle "wonder how long it will be now"

"Don't know" said Lisa,

"They will be ok wont they Mum" asked Belle.

"Don't worry Belle they will be fine Nurse Keaton said so" said Katie who had just woken up

"Hey beautiful" smiled Declan kissing Katie,

"Hey babe" said Katie.

"We have been here a hour" said Zac to a nurse "do you not know what is going on"

"With what sir? Asked the Nurse,

"My Niece having her baby what do you think" said Zac.

"I am sorry sir but I am not Shure who your niece is" said the Nurse

"It is Gennie Sharma" said Belle,

"Oh I don't know a Gennie Sharma" said the Nurse.

"She went into that room" said Declan pointing

"Could you try and find out what is going on please" said Katie,

"I do not know who Gennie Sharma is" said the Nurse.

"Well we are not flaming asking if you know her we are asking for information you stupid woman" snapped Chas "can you not go find out"

"Mum calm down" said Aaron,

"Well she is flaming useless" said Chas.

"Look" said Aaron to the Nurse "could you just try find out what you can please"

"No" said the Nurse "I do not know who you are talking about",

"You are useless thanks for nothing" snapped Aaron.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MUUUUUUUUUUUUM MAKE IT STOP" screamed Gennie

"It's ok darling you can do this not long now darling" said Brenda,

"You are doing so well sweetheart I am so proud of you" said Nikhil.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP" screamed Gennie

"I think we are about ready now" said Nurse Keaton,

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" screamed Gennie.

"Ok Lovie are you ready to start pushing I can see a head" said Nurse Keaton

Gennie shook her head "no I can't just" said Gennie another contraption came "",

"You can do this sweetheart" said Nikhil "come on just push".

Gennie pushed as hard as she could "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" she screamed

"You are doing really well lovie" said Nurse Keaton "keep going",

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" screamed Gennie.

"Ok just one more push and you will have your first baby" said Nurse Keaton

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" screamed Gennie,

"Here he is Congratulations you have a baby boy" said Nurse Keaton.

Nikhil started to cry "wow a boy" he smiled

"He is so beautiful" said Gennie smiling "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW",

"Ok just a few more pushes and you will have your other baby" said Nurse Keaton.

A few minutes later both babies had been taken to be cleaned up and checked over Nikhil and Gennie where both crying with happiness and Brenda was trying not to

"I am a grandmother" said Brenda,

"They're so beautiful" said Gennie.

"they are Ohh I should go tell everyone what is happening" said Brenda

"Thanks mum" said Gennie,

Brenda walked out the room to go tell all the waiting friends and Family all about the new additions.

"Nikhil they will be ok wont they I mean she had to take then for a check" said Gennie sounding worried

"Baby they will be fine" said Nikhil "and I am so proud of you you are amazing I love you so much" he kissed Gennie,

"I love you too" replied Gennie smiling.

"Think your mum almost fainted" grinned Nikhil

"Typical" joked Gennie "always has to be the centre of attention",

"Yea trust her" agrees Nikhil they both giggled.

Just then Nurse Keaton brought the Babies back in she handed one to Gennie and one to Nikhil

"Hiya darling I am your mummy" said Gennie happlyley touching the baby girls hand she took Gennie's finger and sucked it happlyley,

There was a Knock at the door and Katie and Decan came in.

"hi how's it going" said Katie

"great" said Gennie "I would like you to meet Lucy Katie Sharma and James Shadrack Sharma",

"awwwwwwww they are so beautiful" said Katie.

"I know" said Gennie proudly

"not too long Katie love" said Nurse Keaton "Gennie needs her rest",

"ok" said Katie "we should let everyone else come in now bye Gennie I love you" said Katie hugging her friend being careful not to squash Baby Lucy.

"love you too" said Gennie

"Congratulations to both of you" said Declan,

""thanks mate" said Nikhil.

"we had better go Katie needs to get some sleep but we will come and see you soon" said Declan

Declan and Katie walked out hand in hand next Belle, Chas, Lisa, Brenda and Zac came in,

"they are beautiful" said Belle "what are their names?"

"this is Lucy Katie Sharma and Nikhil is holding James Shadrack Sharma" smiled Gennie

"wow you named him after dad" said Chas smiling,

"yeah" said Gennie "after both my dad's".

"brilliant" smiled Chas

"Shadrack would be so proud" said Zac,

"yea he would" said Chas.

"James would be so proud as well" said Brenda

"they are just perfect" said Lisa

"I know" said Nikhil,

"that is going to have to be it now lovie" said Nurse Keaton "you need some rest".

"ok" said Gennie she kissed on their tiny heads Lucy and James and let Nurse Keaton take them away

"bye sis I love you" said Chas hugging Gennie,

"love you too sis" said Gennie.

Everyone went out except Nikhil Gennie wanted him with her while she was asleep he nestled her in his arms stroking her hair she put her arms round him and sighed happlyley

"I love you Baby" said Nikhil but Gennie was already fast asleep.

Gennie was sat in the Car waiting for Nikhil to pay for the petrol, The twins where fast asleep in the back Gennie looked at them her beautiful babies she smiled she did not notice Nikhil get back in the car he kissed her cheek, Lucy stirred but did not wake up

"she is beautiful just like her mum" said Nikhil he kissed her.

"James looks like you he is gorgeous" replied Gennie

"they are both perfect" said Nikhil,

"they certainly are" said Gennie "and they are ours I am so happy I love them and I love you" she kissed him.

"I love you too" he told her

they kissed again a car horn beeped Gennie giggled,

"we had better go" Gennie said.

Nikhil drove away from the petrol pump Gennie looked adoringly at him all the way home Nikhil pulled up outside their house they got out the car and got the baby's out Nikhil unlocked the door, he was so pleased to have Gennie and the baby's home they had been in the hospital for a week while the Baby's went through checks to make Shure they were healthy Nurse Keaton had told them not to worry it was routine procedure for babies born early.

"we should take them straight upstairs" said Gennie

Gennie carried James up the stairs to the newly painted Nursery Nikhil followed with Lucy they put them in their new cots and put the baby monitor on taking one downstairs with them, so they would be able to hear if they woke up Nikhil put the telly on and went to look for a dvd.

"not too loud" said Gennie "don't forget Lucy is a light sleeper"

"I think James could sleep through a tornado" said Nikhil "he only wakes up if he needs feeding or changing",

"I know" said Gennie she yawned.

"you tired Baby?" asked Nikhil "maybe you should have a sleep"

"what time is it" asked Gennie,

"eleven thirty" answered Nikhil.

"they will need feeding at one" said Gennie "you will have to wake me"

"ok Baby" said Nikhil he wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep in his arms,

Gennie was in the rocking Chair in the nursery feeding Lucy, James was fast asleep in his cot he had woken up first and been changed fed and burped and he has fallen back to sleep almost straight away, she put Lucy to her shoulder and burped her gently rubbing her back then rocked her in her arms Lucy liked to hold Gennie's little finger and suck it Gennie sang quietly to her she sang their favroute song that she has always sang to them while pregnant.

"When the rain Is blowing in your face And the whole world Is on your case I could offer you A warm embrace To make you feel my love, When the evening shadows And the stars appear And there is no - one there To dry your tears I could hold you For a million years To make you feel my love" sang Gennie.

Lucy's eyes closed and she fell fast asleep Gennie kissed her head and gently put her in her cot she went downstairs Nikhil was making Lunch she wrapped her arms round his waist from behind, he turned around and they kissed gently,

"you hungry?" asked Nikhil between kisses.

"hmmmmm in a minute" said Gennie still kissing him

The phone rang loudly,

"shit get it before it wakes Lucy" said Gennie.

Nikhil rushed to answerer it it was his mum "mum I have told you to ring my mobile during the day you will wake Lucy, what? no mum I told you it is Gennie's first day back from the hospital she needs rest yes but mum you always end up stressing her out and upsetting her. I know that mum but she is very tired look in a couple of days you can come ok? but no upsetting Gennie or you will go straight away ok?"

"bet she was happy" said Gennie,

"she does not mean to upset you she's just" said Nikhil.

"Annoying like my mum" finished Gennie

"she means well and she dose like you now a lot she just you know" said Nikhil,

Gennie nodded "yea I know" she said.

There was tap at the door Gennie went to answerer it Katie and Declan where at the other side they had bags of stuff with them,

"well aren't you going to let us in" asked Katie.

"yea of course" said Gennie she hugged Katie

"I invited them over for lunch as a surprise" said Nikhil,

"awwww it is is so great to be home" said Gennie

"well I have wine and prawns and all the things you could not have while you were pregnant" said Katie,

"I can only have one glass and a few prawns because we are not going to bottle feed the babies till they are ready" said Gennie "but I hope you brought plenty of that Bacon I have not had a good Bacon sandwich for nine months".

"we have brought loads" said Katie

They all sat down and Nikhil made everyone Bacon sandwiches after everyone had had enough they decided to put a dvd on they all sat on the sofa Katie cuddled up to Declan and Gennie cuddled up to Nikhil.

"love this film" said Gennie

"me too" said Kate,

There was a big bang outside and shouting making everyone jump Lucy woke up and started crying Gennie got up.

"who the hell is that" said Gennie crossly

Declan looked outside through the window "its Carl" he said,

"I will go get Lucy" said Nikhil seeing Gennie going outside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON CARL YOU JUST WOKE LUCY UP" shouted Gennie

"WELL TELL THAT STUPID SISTER OF YOURS AND HER BRAT" shouted Carl,

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT CHAS AND AARON ARNT EVEN HERE YOU MORON THEY ARE SHOPPING WITH STEVEN" Gennie shouted back.

"WELL AARON HAS LET MY TYRES DOWN" shouted Carl

"ALL THIS BANGING AND SHOUTING JUST FOR THAT AARON HAS NOT TOUCHED YOUR TYRES HE IS SHOPPING I JUST FLAMING TOLD YOU THAT" shouted Gennie,

"Carl if Gennie says he is shopping he probley is" said Jimmy who had been trying to calm him down.

Chas and Aaron pulled up in Chas's new car Steven was with them they all got out the car

"what the hell is going on Carl" said Chas angrily "what have you done to my door Carl",

"YOUR BRAT HAS PUT MY TYRES DOWN" shouted Carl.

"Shut up you faming Muppet" said Aaron

"Aaron has been with us shopping all day" said Steven,

"OHHHHHH GETTING THE BOYFRIEND TO STICK UP FOR YOU" shouted Carl.

"you are a flaming Muppet" said Steven "why don't you shut up and get a life"

"Carl come on we need to sober you up" said Jimmy,

"YES YOU DO" shouted Gennie "DO YOU THINK WAKEING ONE WEEK OLD BABIES UP IS FLAMING CLEVER?.

"Carl you really are an idiot" said Cain who had just come over from Garage "it was me who let your tyres down It is a warning to stay away from my sister"

"so it wasn't Aaron" said Steven putting his arm round Aaron who grumpily shook it off,

"sorry Gennie if I have caused trouble" said Cain.

"it is him who should be saying sorry" said Gennie calming down a bit

"who me" snapped Carl "and why would I be sorry about wakening your horrible ugly brats up",

"Gennie I think Lucy wants you Nikhil can't get her off again and James has woken up now" said Declan he led a now crying Gennie away inside.

"Gennie what's wrong" said Nikhil

"Carl said something nasty about Lucy and James" said Declan,

"I'm ringing the police he is still shouting out there" said Nikhil.

"are you ok Gennie" said Katie

"yea" said Gennie "I was just being silly I should not let that idiot upset me",

"you defiantly shouldn't" said Nikhil kissing her hair.

Gennie took Lucy who immedltly took her little finger and sucked it Gennie rocked her

"it's ok beautiful girl" said Gennie,

"why don't we take them for a walk in the pram" said Nikhil.

"yeah ok" said Gennie "I can show them off to everyone"

"I'll get the pram" said Nikhil,

"ok" said Gennie.

Nikhil got the pram and they put James and Lucy in it it was a beautiful Pram made especially for twins Gennie pushed them out the door wile Katie and Declan came out and Nikhil locked the door

"where are we taking them first" asked Nikhil,

"let's take them to the factory to see the girls" said Gennie.

"ok" said Nikhil

"we will walk up with you" said Declan "I need to see Lisa about Zac",

"ok" said Nikhil.

They all set off Nikhil linked his hand around Gennie's Declan put his arm round Katie and Katie put her arm around him

"that will be us in a few months' time" said Declan,

"I know" said Katie I cannot wait she kissed him.

"I love you Katie" said Declan

"I love you too" said Katie they stopped to kiss,

"hi Gennie hi Nikhil" said Steven he and Aaron where walking hand in hand towards them.

"hi" said Gennie "we are just showing them off"

"and so you should too they are beautiful aren't they Aaron" said Steven,

"yea but do we have to stand around chatting all day I have stuff to do" groaned Aaron.

"you will have to excuse old grumpy knickers here he is just mardy because of the Carl thing" said Steven

"it's ok he is just being Aaron I am used to it" said Gennie,

"sorry aunty Gennie" said Aaron "they are beautiful I just have a lot on my mind that Muppet carl needs sorting he is shouting at my mum in The Woolpack now are you ok after what he said?".

"oh yea I am fine now got a bit upset at first but I'm fine now not going to let that idiot get to me" replied Gennie

"well I think he may be about to get sorted" said Katie,

"so you have stopped playing tonsil hockey then you two" said Gennie.

"The police are here" said Declan

At this moment Carl came staggering out the pub still shouting the odds at Chas The police lady went up to Carl,

"I think you have had enough sir" she said.

"MY TYRES WHERE SLASHED AND SHE WAS SHOUTING AT ME JUST COS I WOKE HER STUPID KIDS" shouted Carl

"I don't think wakening up a one week old baby is very cool you moron" said Katie,

"SHUT UP YOU BLOND BITCH" shouted Carl.

"Declan don't just ignore him" said Katie

"you had better arrest him before I do something to him" said Declan angrily,

"and I will help him" said Nikhil also angrily.

"do not worry we are going to" said the police lady

"he has woken Lucy up again" said Gennie taking Lucy out of the pram,

"right I am arresting you for drunk and disorderly you do not have to say anything but whatever you do say may be used against you" said the police lady putting handcuffs on Carl.


	17. Lucy and James

_**I do not own these characters ITV dose**_

_**Here's next part hope you enjoy and Review X**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Gennie was rocking James he was poorly Lucy crying because she wanted her mum and had to make do with Charity, Lucy was a real mummy's girl but Nikhil could persuade her to let him cuddle her as long as she wasn't tired James wasn't bothered who cuddled him as long as he got a cuddle and it was from either Gennie or Nikhil. They were now six weeks old Nikhil was out getting the shopping when he got back they were taking James to their Paediatrician.

"Where is he with that flaming shopping" said Gennie

"I'm Shure he won't be long" said Charity,

"Well he needs to hurry up we have an appointment in an hour I told him to wait till later for the shopping" said Gennie.

They heard a car pull up and someone come through the front door Nikhil rushed upstairs to Charity and Gennie

"Sorry traffic" said Nikhil,

"Never mind" said Gennie "let's just get them in the car".

"Gennie don't worry it is just a cold Noah got them all the time when he was a baby" said Charity as they got in the Car

"I hope it is just a cold he has a rite temperature and he is not sleeping it is not like him he always sleeps" said Gennie,

"He will be fine" said Charity shutting Gennie's door.

Nikhil pulled away from the house Charity waved at them as Nikhil drove away

"We need to make Shure we miss the traffic" said Gennie,

"The surgery is about forty minutes away" said Nikhil "we will make it I will make Shure we do"

Almost an hour later Gennie and Nikhil put James and Lucy in the pram and walked into the surgery Gennie pushed the pram to the reception desk a middle aged receptionist looked up at her James and Lucy where still crying.

"Hello do you have an appointment" she asked

"Yea" said Gennie "an emergency one for James Shadrack Sharma appointment is in five minutes",

"Yes Mrs Sharma here is it" said the receptionist "just take a seat everything is going well today so you will have your appointment on time they are beautiful".

"I know thank you" said Gennie

"You are very lucky" said the receptionist,

Gennie and Nikhil went to take a seat Gennie took James out and cuddled him and rocked him Nikhil took Lucy doing the same she stopped crying and looked up at Nikhil and smiled she had done this a few times but it still made Gennie and Nikhil melted every time she did.

"She has your beautiful smile" said Nikhil proudly

"James Shadrack Sharma?" Said a young Nurse,

"Yea that is us" said Gennie.

"Ok if you come through the Paediatrician will see you now" said the young Nurse

"Thanks" said Gennie she took James in Nikhil followed with Lucy In the pram,

"Hello I am Dr Oaten" said a male Dr "what can I help you with today".

"It's James he has had a temperature for the last two days and he is not sleeping" said Gennie

"Ok let's have a look" said Dr Oaten he took a screaming James off Gennie and examined him,

"It isn't anything serious is it" asked Gennie sounding worried.

"no it is just a cold" said Dr Oaten handing him back to Gennie "I will proscribe some baby Vicks and saline drops also if you sit with him in a steamed bathroom for 20 minutes a day it should be gone in a few days" he gave Gennie a prescription

"Lucy won't catch it will she?" asked Gennie,

"I don't know she might but if she dose same thing and she will be fine" said Dr Oaten.

"Thanks" said Gennie

"Have you booked them I for their first jabs?" asked Dr Oaten,

"No we went Shure when they have them" said Gennie.

"Usually around two months" said Dr Oaten "so if you just make an appointment for two weeks' time with my receptionist we will be able to sort that out"

"Which Jabs do they have?" asked Gennie,

"They will have Diphtheria, tetanus, pertussis, polio and Hib all in one injection and Pneumococcal conjugate vaccine in one injection" Said Dr Oaten.

"Ok" said Gennie "Thanks I was really worried about that"

"it's ok it is completely normal for first time mothers to worry a lot but if you have any questions I am only a phone call away" said Dr Oaten,

"Thank you so much" said Gennie.

Gennie and Nikhil walked out Dr Oaten's office and to the reception desk they booked an appointment for in two weeks' time

"You ok sweetheart?" said Nikhil in the car,

"Yea was so worried but I'm ok now" said Gennie.

"We will go to the chemist and get the prescription" said Nikhil

"Yea I just hope Lucy doesn't get it" she looked in the back Lucy and James where asleep,

"Me too" said Nikhil.

Nikhil parked near chemist and went in to get prescription coming back a few minutes later with James's prescription

"Let's get them home we need to get him in a steamed bathroom" said Gennie,

"Ok" said Nikhil.

Gennie had fallen asleep in car when Nikhil parked outside the house he hated wakening her but he couldn't leave her in the car he gently shook her

"Gennie sweetheart we are home" he said,

Gennie woke up "did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yea but doesn't matter we have been up for the past two days with James and Lucy" said Nikhil

"Let's get them inside maybe we can do it without wakening them I doubt it though" said Gennie,

They got out the car and got James and Lucy out as predicted they woke up and immediately started to cry Nikhil opened the door and brought the pram in them went upstairs to steam the bathroom.

"Ok shouldn't take long for it to steam up" said Nikhil taking Lucy out of pram and cuddling her

"I'm going to put some Vicks on his chest and some of those drop's in his nose" said Gennie,

When Gennie had put all James's medication on she cuddled him close to her kissing his head she took him up to bathroom which was now fully steamed up. He hated being in a steamed bathroom and cried more for a while but after twenty minutes she came out with a sleeping James in her arms, she went into nursery Lucy was fast asleep in her cot she put James in his cot checked the monitor was on then went downstairs to find Nikhil. He was fast asleep on sofa with the other monitor on his tummy Gennie put the monitor on the side and snuggled close to him and fell asleep he sleepily wrapped his arms around her.

It was the day of Gennie's first driving lesion it was an evening driving lesion so she was nervous about leaving Lucy and James for the first time and James had given his cold to Lucy, Gennie knew Nikhil would look after them but really did not want to leave them she felt a bit worried telling Nikhil this she knew he would just tell her to just go. Nikhil could see something was wrong she was stood with her arms folded the way she always did if she was nervous and trying to hide it he knew what was wrong he went up to her and rubbed her arms.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" he asked her

Gennie looked at him she knew she couldn't hide it "do I have to go on my driving lesion today?" she asked,

"Gennie baby we have been through this you don't need to worry baby everything will be fine ok?" said Nikhil he looked into her warm brown eyes but they looked sad and worried today "ok?"

"Nikhil I it's just I'm" she sighed.

"Do you really not want to do it today?" Nikhil asked

"well I just don't like leaving Lucy every time I leave the room she cry's surely if we ring them they will understand I have a sick child to look after" said Gennie,

"Ok baby" said Nikhil "I will ring them" he kissed her hair.

Lucy started to cry Gennie went upstairs to get her she cuddled her close

"Nikhil do you know where the baby Vicks is?" asked Gennie,

"Here" said Nikhil.

"Thanks babe" said Gennie

"I will go steam the bathroom" said Nikhil,

"Already done it" said Gennie she put some Vicks on Lucy's chest.

"Ok I will make her a bottle" said Nikhil

"Ok I will take her upstairs to the bathroom now" said Gennie,

There was a knock at the door Nikhil went to answerer it was Charity and Jai with Noah Noah was wearing a wizard outfit.

"We thought we would come and see you maybe help with Lucy and James while Gennie is doing her first driving lesion" said Charity

"She didn't go" said Nikhil,

"Why?" asked Jai.

"She didn't want to leave Lucy" said Nikhil

"How is she?" asked Charity,

"Full of cold poor little mite" said Nikhil.

"Where is Gennie then?" asked Charity

"She is in the bathroom with Lucy" said Nikhil,

"Can I go see her?" asked Noah.

"No mate she won't like it Lucy might be asleep and if you wake her up Gennie will be cross" said Nikhil

"Oh ok" said Noah,

"What's with the wizards outfit mate" asked Nikhil.

"We are going to see Harry Potter's kids" said Noah

"maybe we should go see the earlier showing If Gennie is home you don't really need us and it will be better if we go early there will be less people" said Jai,

"Yeah ok" said Charity.

They went and Nikhil went to make Lucy and James a bottle then put the telly on quietly he did not dare turn it too loud because last time he had had it too loud he has woken Lucy and got a telling off from Gennie, he flicked through channels and settled on Come Dine With Me there was a knock at the door again Nikhil got up and opened Door Katie was there with some more bacon and chocolates, she did not look very happy.

"Hi Katie" said Nikhil

"Hi Nikhil" said Katie "is Gennie back from her driving lesion yet?"

"Come in she did not go Lucy is still not well" said Nikhil.

Katie came in "is she in bathroom?" she asked

"Yea are you ok?" asked Nikhil,

"Not really" said Katie.

"Why don't you go up and see her" said Nikhil

"Thanks" said Katie she went up,

Gennie was cuddling Lucy close to her she was crying sill, Gennie hated to see her baby girl like this she wished her cold would go away they had their appointment for James and Lucy's first jabs in a week. Gennie was nervous about that too she knew they needed them to keep them safe from nasty illnesses, but she knew they would cry she felt guilty like she was hurting them there was a gentle tap at the door Katie came in and sat next to Gennie.

"Hi Katie" said Gennie

"Hi" said Katie,

Gennie studded her friend "what's wrong?" she asked.

"Flaming Declan" said Katie

"Again?" said Gennie,

"He always has to be right" said Katie "it is so annoying".

"I know I have the same trouble with Nikhil" said Gennie

"Can I stay here tonight?" asked Katie,

"Yea course you can" said Gennie.

"Thanks" said Katie "if I go back I will end up smashing something"

"Like the last time you smashed stuff?" giggled Gennie,

"Yea but I might not miss his stupid flaming head this time" said Katie.

"How is Lucy?" asked Katie,

"A little better but not much I hate seeing her like this going to dread taking them to have their jabs" said Gennie.

"This one is kicking like mad" said Katie rubbing her tummy

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Gennie,

"Yea" said Katie "we both like the name Lola".

"That is a lovely name" said Gennie

The egg timer Gennie had with her went off she picked it up and her and Katie went into the nursery James had woken up for his feed and was crying Katie took him out his cot and they took them downstairs,

"Are the bottles ready? Asked Gennie.

"Yea" said Nikhil

Gennie took a bottle and checked it in her arm to make Shure it was not too hot she gave it to Lucy who grabbed it and sucked hungrily Nikhil gave another one to Katie who did the same James smiled up at her he took he bottle,

"Well at east she is having some milk again" said Gennie "she should be ok soon".

"Thank goodness" said Nikhil "they have their first jabs next week"

"I know don't remind me" said Gennie she burped Lucy,

"Mum wants to come with us" said Nikhil.

"Well you can tell her what I told my mum no" said Gennie she gave Lucy her bottle again

"I already have" said Nikhil,

"Good it is not a flaming show" said Gennie.

"Mums are so annoying" said Katie "mine is being a pain telling me what to do and she doesn't even live here"

"You had enough beautiful girl" said Gennie to Lucy who was not taking any more milk she burped Lucy again,

"Think this one has had enough" said Katie she burped James.

"I will put the bottles in the bottle washer" said Nikhil taking the nearly empty bottles

Gennie cuddled Lucy close to her "I am going to get her to sleep" she said "could you look after James I want to get Lucy to sleep first tonight I can get James to sleep down here and take him to his cot after he sleeps better than Lucy",

"Shure" said Katie.

"Thanks" said Gennie

"I love holding them" said Katie "I am so looking forward to cuddling Lola",

Gennie took Lucy upstairs after about fifteen minutes she came back to get James to sleep for the night, James was sleeping right through the night now but Lucy still woke up once or twice Gennie took James from Katie and sat on the sofa she rocked James and sang to him.

"When the rain Is blowing in your face And the whole world Is on your case I could offer you A warm embrace To make you feel my love, When the evening shadows And the stars appear And there is no - one there To dry your tears I could hold you For a million years To make you feel my love." Soon James fell fast asleep Gennie took him to his cot and came downstairs to join Katie and Nikhil watching television.

"Let's watch friends or Gavin and Stacey" said Katie

"Ok" said Gennie she looked at Nikhil who was staring at her "what?" she asked,

"I just love watching you sing them to sleep with our song" said Nikhil.

Gennie smiled "I love singing them to sleep" she said

"Maybe I could help" said Nikhil,

"Maybe not" said Gennie "you cannot sing".

"Can too" said Nikhil he got ready to sing

"don't even think about it you will wake Lucy and it took me nearly twenty minutes to get her to sleep I sang our song four times before she eventually got off" said Gennie,

"Fine then" said Nikhil sulkily.

"Awwww come on babe it does not matter you can dance you are an amazing dancer I love that" sad Gennie

"Ok" said Nikhil he kissed her,

"Declan can sing but he can't dance" said Katie.

"Are you going to put Gavin and Stacey on?" asked Gennie

"Ok" said Nikhil he pressed play on the remote and put his arm round Gennie,

Gennie snuggled close to him "I love this episode" she said.

"I too" said Katie "its funny when Deno is scared of Baby Neal"

"I like the bit where he talks to Stacey's mum in Welsh" said Gennie,

"What does he say to her in Welsh?" asked Nikhil.

"How the hell should I know I don't know any Welsh" said Gennie

"I know some" said Nikhil,

"Go on then clever clogs what?" asked Gennie.

"Bryn means hill in Welsh" said Nikhil

"You only know that because uncle Bryn says it" said Gennie,

"So" said Nikhil "at least I know some "

Gennie shook her head and rolled her eyes "well I knew that one" she said,

"But you just said you don't know any a minute ago" said Nikhil grinning.

"Nikhil you really are very funny you know" said Gennie sarcastically

"Really?" asked Nikhil,

"No" said Gennie.

"You are just jealous because I can speak Welsh" said Nikhil

"Nikhil you know one word that is hardly being able to speak Welsh" said Gennie,

"So if I ever meet anyone who are Welsh can speak to them" said Nikhil.

"With one word?" said Gennie "what you going to do just say Hill to them loads of times?"

"No" said Nikhil "I will say Bryn",

Katie was giggling at them "Nikhil you are so weird" she said.

"He is a mad head" said Gennie "but he is my mad head" she said putting her fingers gently on his chin and kissing him

"I love you" said Nikhil,

"I love you too" said Gennie.

There was some music it was coming from outside just outside Gennie opened the curtains and looked outside Declan was outside with a guitar.

"What is going on" said Katie kneeling next to Gennie on the sofa to look she saw Declan

Declan began to walk towards the window singing "Us against the world Against the world Us against the world Against the world You and I, we've been at it so long I still got the strongest fire You and I, we still know how to talk Know how to walk that wire" he stopped at the window "Sometimes I feel like The world is against me The sound of your voice, baby That's what saves me When we're together I feel so invincible",

"Awwww he is so sweet" said Gennie.

"Yea" said Katie "he is" she got off the sofa and went outside Gennie and Nikhil followed her

"Cause it's us against the world You and me against them all If you listen to these words Know that we are standing tall I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall Cause it's us against the world tonight"

Declan saw Katie at the door and walked towards her everyone in main street was now coming out to see what was going on, everyone in the pub came out too. Declan stopped in front of Katie Gennie and Nikhil wrapped their arms round each other

"Awwww that is so romantic" said Rachel

"Yea" said Marlon they looked at each other and smiled,

"Us against the world Against the world There'll be days We'll be on different sides but That doesn't last too long We find ways to get it on track And know how to turn back on Sometimes I feel I can't keep it together Then you hold me close And you make it better When I'm with you I can feel so unbreakable, Cause it's us against the world You and me against them all If you listen to these words Know that we are standing tall I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall Cause it's us against the world tonight "Declan kneeled down.

"Awwww that is really lovely" said Steven to Aaron

Aaron just groaned "big deal" he said,

"We're not gonna break Cause we both still believe We know what we've got And we've got what we need alright We're doing something right... Cause it's us against the world You and me against them all If you listen to these words Know that we are standing tall I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall Cause it's us against the world tonight, Us against the world You and me against them all If you listen to these words Know that we are standing tall I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall Us against the world Yeah it's Us against the world, baby Us against the world Tonight, Us against the world Against the world Us against the world." Declan finished he smiled up at Katie he got up off his knees

Katie had tears in her eyes now but they were happy tears "oh that was amazing" she said,

"I am sorry Katie please forgive me I love you I know I mess…" started Declan.

Katie just kissed him before he could finish everyone clapped and cheered Nikhil took his Guitar for him and he and Katie continued to kiss

"I love you" said Declan,

"You just said that" said Katie "now just kiss me I love you too".

"I take it you are not staying tonight then" grinned Gennie

"Nope" said Katie she and Declan walked hand in hand to Declan's car,

Declan put his Guitar on back seat "you are so beautiful" said Declan they got in car and he drove away.

Gennie and Nikhil went back inside Gavin and Stacey was still on but they had missed most of it by now Nikhil sat back down on the sofa Gennie sat next to him she snuggled up to him, but she noticed he seemed miles away,

"That was so lovely" she said "isn't Declan romantic".

"Hmmmmm" said Nikhil

"Babe are you ok?" asked Gennie,

"Yea course" said Nikhil.

"No you are not" said Gennie "I can tell what's up babe? Tell me"

"He can sing to her when she is sad and he will be able to sing to his baby" said Nikhil,

"Babe is that all?" said Gennie.

"When did I last do anything romantic for you?" Nikhil asked "I promised you I would but I haven't for about four weeks now"

"babe you are romantic all the time the little things that you know I love hey come on babe I love you you make me feel special every day and you may not be able to sing but you Shure can dance" said Gennie, and "I really love that",

"Really" asked Nikhil.

"Really in fact" said Gennie "I would really like a dance with you now"

Gennie got up and Nikhil got up with her she switched the telly off and music on their song came on quietly Nikhil wrapped his arms tightly round Gennie he wrapped hers round him and they danced to their song after the song finished they stayed wrapped in each other's arms for ages, till Nikhil kissed Gennie gently.

Gennie woke up she looked at Nikhil he was still fast asleep she got up and went to check on Lucy and James, Lucy was awake she was laid on her front she looked up at Gennie and smiled Gennie picked her up and cuddled her Lucy clung to Gennie she took her to her room and sat on the bed with her Nikhil woke up he smiled.

"Hey how are my two beautiful girls" he asked

"We are good daddy aren't we beautiful girl hey" said Gennie,

"Good" said Nikhil he kissed Lucy on her head then kissed Gennie.

"I can't believe they are two months already" said Gennie

"I know" said Nikhil smiling,

"I love them so much" said Gennie "and you" she added.

"Me too" said Nikhil kissing her again

"They aren't gonna like having their jabs today" said Gennie,

"I know but they will be ok" said Nikhil.

"Yea I know" said Gennie

"I am going to see if James is awake yet" said Nikhil,

"Ok" said Gennie she took Lucy downstairs for her morning feed.

At about two o clock they got Lucy and James in their car seats and set off to see Dr Oaten for their jabs

"Here goes" said Gennie,

"They will be ok" said Nikhil.

"I know but I feel like I am hurting them" said Gennie sadly

"We are not hurting them we are protecting them" said Nikhil,

"I just hope it does not make them ill I got my first driving lesion tomorrow and I really don't want to cancel again" said Gennie.

"Dr Oaten did not say anything about it making them ill" said Nikhil

"Yea maybe but Carl said…" started Gennie,

"Come on Gennie surely you are not going to listen to that Muppet" said Nikhil.

"I know I know "said Gennie "but he has kids and he lives with Angel and Elliot"

"yea kids that do not want to know him kids who prefer Chas to their own Dad and as for Elliot and Angel there's no way Nicola will let him near them" said Nikhil,

"I don't blame them I will never forgive him for what he did to my sister, I just wish she would not keep going back to him he only hurts her every time, but she still goes back" said Gennie.

"Well she is not with him at the moment she hates him like you do" said Nikhil

"I really hope she keeps hating him this time" said Gennie,

"I am Shure she will she was pleased when he got charged that night he woke Lucy n broke his door down" said Nikhil.

"Yea so was I" giggled Gennie

"Declan went mad when Carl called Katie a blond bitch" said Nikhil,

"I know" said Gennie giggling.

Lucy and James had gone to sleep in their car seats when they got to the surgery Nikhil put the Pram up and Gennie gently got the out the car and laid them in their pram she pushed them into the surgery, the receptionist from their first visit was there she looked up.

"Hello Mrs Sharma" she said "what time is your appointment?"

"Ten to three" said Gennie,

"Ok here it is" said the receptionist.

"Thanks" said Gennie

"They said a bit happier today" said the receptionist,

"Yea" said Gennie.

Gennie looked at Lucy and James in the pram they were studying their mobile James reached out and touched the blue teddy bear he smiled in approval, Gennie leaned into the pram to give Lucy and James a kiss Lucy reached out and touched her colourful summer dress. Nikhil came in he had parked the car he and Gennie went to sit down Gennie picked up a Mother and Baby magazine and started looking through it.

"Hey Nikhil did you know babies don't usually smile till two months?" said Gennie

"Really?" asked Nikhil,

"Yea" said Gennie "says so here look" she showed Nikhil the magazine.

"But they have been smiling for two weeks now" said Nikhil

"Yea but it says here that some babies develop faster and ones that do are the cleverest and will develop in everything else faster" Gennie told him,

"Wow" said Nikhil.

"I know" said Gennie "I am so proud"

"Me too" said Nikhil "their just like their mummy",

"Lucy and James Sharma" called out the Nurse.

"Here" said Gennie she and Nikhil took Lucy and James in to Dr Oaten's room

"Hello Mr and Mrs Sharma how are you today" said Dr Oaten,

"Ok thanks a bit nervous about this" said Gennie.

"It's ok Mrs Sharma" said Dr Oaten "all first time mothers worry a lot I is perfectly natural"

"Ok" said Gennie,

"Well let's get on with it" said Dr Oaten he got up and tot the ready prepared Needles.

"Ok" said Gennie she took Lucy out the Pram and Nikhil took James out

"They are very well developed for their age" said Dr Oaten,

Dr Oaten took Lucy and weighed her he gave her a check out then moved on to James they were both a healthy size weight and everything.

"ok here we go" he gave Lucy her jabs first as predicted she did not like it she cried and wriggled making it hard or Dr Oaten to put the Plaster on,

"It's ok beautiful girl" said Gennie cuddling Lucy Lucy clung to Gennie.

James had his and also cried Nikhil cuddled him "shhhhhhhhh its ok gorgeous boy" he said

"Ok that is done any questions?" said Dr Oaten,

"When do they need more jabs?" asked Nikhil.

"Three months" answered Dr Oaten "if you just make an appointment with the receptionist"

"Ok thank you" said Nikhil,

Nikhil put James back in the pram and pushed him out Dr Oaten's room James had stopped crying now and was looking at the mobile again, Nikhil made an appointment for in a months' time Gennie put Lucy back in the pram and they left the surgery. It was still a beautiful day when they arrived back in the village so they decided to take Lucy and James to the café to see Brenda and sit outside, Nikhil went inside to ask Brenda or Ruby to warm up the bottles and order a bacon sandwich and Latté for Gennie and himself a chicken pasty and coffee.

"Hello Brenda" said Nikhil

Brenda turned round "hi Nikhil how did it go?" she asked,

"Well they were not very happy about having their jabs but they did not cry for long they are outside with Gennie if you want to go see them" answered Nikhil.

"Oh I can't I'm working" said Brenda

"It's ok Brenda why don't you take an extra break I can manage" said Ruby,

"Oh thanks Ruby" said Brenda she went outside to see Gennie Lucy and James.

"Hi Mum" said Gennie

"Hello darling how are my gorgeous grandchildren" she sat down next to Gennie,

"Fast asleep" said Gennie "they fell asleep in the car but it is time for their afternoon feed soon if you would like to help".

"Yea great" said Brenda

Nikhil came out with a tray of stuff he gave Brenda a cappuccino Gennie a latté and bacon sandwich and himself a coffee and chicken pasty, they were just about to start when Brenda came storming across.

"YOU STUPID COW" she shouted at Brenda "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE YOU BLOODY SLAPPER"

Lucy woke up and started crying Val continued to shout Lucy cried even more wakening James up Gennie picked Lucy out the pram and Nikhil took James Lucy clung to Gennie she was terrified of all this sudden shouting Gennie held her tight and glared at Val.


	18. Lucy and James go missing

_**I do not own these characters ITV dose hope you enjoy and Review. MillerParge Dingle X**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Gennie and Nikhil where sat having breakfast James and Lucy where in their play pen looking at all the bright colours of their toys they had got over all yesterday's events and where absorbed in their colourful toys, Gennie was nervous about her first driving lesion not because she did not want to leave Lucy and James but because she was worried how it would go she nibbled her toast nervously.

"You ok Baby?" asked Nikhil

"Yea" smiled Gennie just a bit nervous,

"You will be fine Baby I know you can do this" Nikhil told her.

"I hope so" she said "I don't want to waste your money and it is costing extra to have all the lesion's at once" she added

"I love you I do not mind and I bet you pass first time and we will be able to leave Lucy and James with Brenda and go out in your car with the top down have a bit of us time" said Nikhil,

There was a knock at the door Nikhil went to answerer it it was Gennie's driving instructor.

"Hi I am Sian from Sian's Magnificent Dreams lady's driving school" she said

"Oh is that the time I am so sorry I will be ready in a minute" said Gennie she grabbed her bag and kissed Lucy and James,

"Good Luck sweetheart" said Nikhil he kissed her.

"Thanks babe" she said she followed Sian to the pink car

"Ok you get in the driver's seat and I will show you where to start" said Sian

"Thanks" said Gennie "and sorry for the cancellation last time".

"Awwww that is ok I have children myself it is scary being a first time mother and seeing your children ill" said Sian

Sian started to talk Gennie through everything that she needed to know for her first driving lesion, Gennie listened carefully there was a knock at the window Brenda was smiling at Gennie Gennie groaned.

"Sorry about this" said Gennie "it is my annoying mum"

"It's ok I am Shure she just wants to wish you good luck" said Sian

Brenda was saying something to Gennie but Gennie could not tell what she was saying she groaned again and wont the window down,

"Mum what do you want" Gennie said.

"Well that's a fine way to greet your mum" said Brenda sulkily "I only wanted to wish you luck for your first lesion"

"Well thank you mum but I am in the middle of my first lesion" said Gennie,

"Well I shall go then sorry to bother you" said Brenda.

"Mum I will call you later" said Gennie

"Ok" said Brenda,

Gennie wound the window back up "sorry about that she just doesn't think" said Gennie.

"Never mind" said Sian she finished talking Gennie through everything she needed to know "ok so start the car" she said

Gennie started the car and set off Chas was coming out the pub with Aaron she waved and smiled at Gennie, Gennie smiled back she drove past Chas and Aaron slowly and carefully she drove past the sign telling them they were in Emmerdale and to please drive carefully through our village and onto the country lane.

"You are a natural" said Sian "most people are nowhere near as good as this first time"

"Ohhhhh don't ill mess up" said Gennie she smiled at Sian,

Gennie's first driving lesion went really well she let herself into the house, it was beautifully tidy and clean she walked up the stairs looking for Nikhil Lucy and James they were nowhere to be seen so she went back downstairs and put the kettle on. Gennie noticed a note on the fridge she made her Tea and went over to it and took it off the fridge and read it. Gennie, just gone to sort something out at the factory one of the machines has broken down and Jai is busy will be back as soon as I can love you Nikhil X Gennie smiled she decided to take the optometry to have a nice hot bubble bath, she walked upstairs with her cup of tea and ran the bath, forty minutes later she came back downstairs and put the mug in the dishwasher and went to put the telly on Come Dine With Me was on just starting she settled down to watch it and it was just finishing when Nikhil came through the door Lucy and James where fast asleep in their pram. Nikhil came and sat next to Gennie he kissed her

"Hey beautiful how did your first lesion go? He asked

"Great" smiled Gennie,

"Told you you would be fine" said Nikhil he put his arm round Gennie she snuggled close to him.

"It was fun" said Gennie "I am looking forward to tomorrow's now"

"Bet you pass first time" said Nikhil,

"I hope so" said Gennie "did you sort out the machine?" she asked.

"Yea" said Nikhil "Jai is there now"

"Good" said Gennie,

"What is he wearing? Asked Nikhil.

"Oh it's a fancy dress" said Gennie

"Well he looks stupid" said Nikhil,

"I know" said Gennie.

"The girls at the factory love Lucy and James" said Nikhil "it took me ages to get away",

"I think Lizzy and Lisa love them the most" said Gennie.

"Yea" said Nikhil

Lucy woke up and cried Gennie went and picked her up and cuddled her James stayed fast asleep,

"She needs changing" said Gennie.

Do you want me to do it? Asked Nikhil

"Nah I will do it I'm gonna bath her too.

"I will get it ready" said Nikhil

Nikhil went and got Lucy's baby bath and filled it with warm water and Johnsons baby bath Gennie changed Lucy and put her in the bath she got a sponge and Johnson's baby shampoo, and washed Lucy's beautiful brown hair she finished washing her and wrapped her in a towel and dried and dressed her.

Gennie and Katie where sat in The Woolpack Katie had an orange juice and Gennie had a white wine, they were catching up because they had not seen each other for over a week Chas came to sit with them Dianne had told her she could because The Woolpack was not very busy.

"So how are your driving lesions going? Asked Katie

"Great" replied Gennie "I have had about ten now and Sian says I am doing really well she says I should be ready for my test in a week or so",

"That is brilliant" said Katie she rubbed her tummy.

"They kicking" asked Chas

"Yea" said Katie,

"Only a month and a half now" said Gennie.

"I know" said Katie "I am so exited"

"You should be its so amazing having someone to look after and keep safe I can't believe they are ten weeks already" said Gennie she looked at a sleeping Lucy and James in their pram,

"They are so beautiful" said Chas.

"They are perfect" agreed Gennie

Noah Jai and Charity walked into the pub they had decided to come for Sunday lunch to celebrate the fact Noah had passed a test he had done at school, and he had got the lead in a musical the school where doing.

"Mum Gennie and Katie are here" said Noah "I am gonna as them if they can come see my play and tell them I passed my test"

"Ok darling but don't be disappointed if they cannot come" said Charity but Noah had already gone,

"Hi Gennie hi Katie" said Noah coming up to them.

"Hi Noah" said Gennie Lucy and James woke up for their feed "Chas could you warm these up please?" Asked Gennie getting James out

"Shure" said Chas taking the bottles,

"I passed my English test on Friday" said Noah.

"That is nice" said Gennie handing James to Katie

"Well done Noah" said Katie rocking James,

"Noah mate I think they may be a little busy at the moment" said Jai.

"Gennie I got the lead in my school musical" said Noah

Chas came back with the two warmed up bottles she gave one to Gennie and one to Katie they gave them to Lucy and James who grabbed them and sucked hungrily,

"I will talk to you in a bit Noah" said Gennie getting Lucy out "Lucy and James need feeding" she gave Katie a towel and put another over her shoulder.

"Could you and Katie come" asked Noah

"Oh I don't know Noah I am pretty busy with Lucy and James at the moment" said Gennie she picked Lucy up rested her on her shoulder then burped her,

"You don't even know when it is" said Noah.

"Noah darling Katie and Gennie are very busy at the moment come on we need to order our food" said Charity

"What about you Katie?" asked Noah,

"I will try Noah but depends how tired I am" said Katie she burped James.

"It is on 30th July" said Noah "at one o clock"

"I will see what I can do Noah but no promises" said Gennie giving Lucy back her bottle,

Lucy was still a mummy's girl and would not let anyone else feed her not even Nikhil, Noah went to hug Gennie but she pulled away Noah looked upset.

"Can't I have a hug" he asked

"Noah I really am very busy at the moment" said Gennie "I will talk to you later I promise" she burped Lucy again,

"Come on Noah now" said Jai dragging Noah away.

Charity Noah and Jai went to sit down Jai went to bar and got three menus and sat back down he winked at Noah but Noah did not wink back he had his arms folded and a foul look on his face

"Come on mate Gennie was just very busy" said Jai,

"She hardly spoke to me" said Noah grumpily.

"I know darling" said Charity putting her arm round Noah "but she has two children now so she is very busy"

Noah pulled away "I have not seen her properly for ages" he said,

"But like I say she is busy with Lucy and James at the moment, they are only very young and they need a lot of care and attention. I know it is hard darling but Gennie will talk to you soon she promised, and when she has a bit more time she will see you I am Shure she will try her best to come see you in your play but like she says no promises" said Charity.

"It's not a play" said Noah "it is a musical"

"Musical then" said Charity,

"She loves them more than me" said Noah.

"Well they are her children Noah" said Jai

"They are all she thinks about" said Noah,

"Well they are her children" said Charity.

"They are stupid" said Noah

"Noah do not say that" said Jai,

"I hate them" said Noah.

"Noah do not say that Gennie will hear you and how do you think she will feel if she hears you saying that just out of jealousy, it will really upset her and you really do not want to upset her again now do you not after the last time, You really upset her then and you got grounded and you were upset. Now stop acting like a little Baby and look at this menu so we can order before we change our minds and take you home" said Jai.

"Gennie dose love you Noah she is just a little bust at the moment" said Charity she handed Noah a menu

Noah took the menu "ok" he said,

Rachel came over to their table to take their order "have you decided yet? She asked.

"No could you just give us a little longer please" said Charity "we are having a little trouble"

"Ok I will be back in a few minutes" said Rachel,

"Thanks" said Charity.

Rachel went away and came back a few minutes later and Charity Jai and Noah ordered their food, Carl came in the pub he was in a bad mood he stormed up to the bar knocking the pram over as he went Gennie was fuming but she did not shout she was still feeding Lucy Diane was at the bar she looked cross too.

"You just knocked Gennie's pram over you idiot" she said crossly,

"I want a pint" said Carl ignoring her.

"well you can have one when you go say sorry to Gennie for knocking her pram over the Bern's could have been in there" Diane told him "and a please would not go amiss either"

"As if I care about that pathetic bitch with her brats" said Carl,

Carl was getting angry now he thumped his fist on the bar frightening Lucy so much she would not drink her milk she began to cry in fright Gennie glared at Carl and cuddled Lucy close to her.

"Do you think you could shut the hell up you are upsetting my daughter" said Gennie

Carl walked up to Gennie "do you really think I care about your stupid ugly brats" asked Carl,

"That is enough from you" said Chas.

"I want a pint without being hassled by morons like her" said Carl

"My sister is not a moron" said Chas trying to stay calm,

"She is" said Carl.

"I really do not care what you think about me Carl you just knocked my pram over my children could have been in there" said Gennie also trying to stay calm

"You are so pathetic" said Carl leaning towards Gennie,

"Go away Carl you are barred" said Diane who had come over to help.

Carl ignored her "pathetic sad stupid little Gennie" said Carl

"Get out of my pub now" said Chas,

"Pathetic Gennie with her ugly brats" said Carl.

Katie could see Gennie was starting to get upset now she glared at Carl she gave James to Chas and picked her drink up and threw it over Carl James was starting to get upset now too he began to cry Chas cuddled him close she glared at Carl too

"Out now" said Diane,

"Her mum is a slapper sleeping with pollard" said Carl.

"I want you out" said Dianne "before I call the police"

"Nikhil probley only marred her because he feels sorry for her" said Carl,

"Right you have two minutes to get out my pub" said Diane

"She was too stupid to realise that Ella was going to kidnap her do you remember that night Gennie? Because Ella dose, should I remind you she took you from where you used to live, she took you to those cliffs she was going to kill you wasn't she Gennie. I went to see Ella the other night she is very cross with you Gennie she is going to sort you out, she has a way do you think your brats will be safe Gennie. Carl said

"The police are on their way" said Dianne

Chas picked the pram up she put James in it and too Lucy from Gennie and put her in too both children were crying with fright, Chas took the bottle off Gennie and put it in her bag she got Gennie up and walked her out the pub followed by Katie with the pram Carl followed them. Nikhil was coming towards the put he ran over when he saw Gennie she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed he held her tight.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" he asked

"Ella Carl he they he said…." Gennie could hardly speak,

"He said he had seen Ella and she was going to hurt Lucy and James" said Chas.

"She said stuff about us and my mum and Lucy and James sobbed Gennie

"Could you take her for a minute" said Nikhil to Chas,

"Ok" said Chas puzzled she too Gennie.

Nikhil went over to Carl and grabbed him by his shirt "now I think you need to learn a lesson" he said angrily "and I am going to teach you it"

"Oh yeah what is that? "Asked Carl pulling away,

Nikhil just punched Carl hard Carl went flying he staggered a bit before falling over a pub bench Nikhil went over to him and picked him up.

"You need to learn not to upset and scare my wife and you need to lean not to upset my children" said Nikhil he was about to punch Carl again but Diane pulled him off

"Leave him Nikhil he is not worth it I have called the police and they are on their way he is barred from the pub and Gennie needs you" said Diane,

Nikhil let Diane pull him away he took Gennie from Chas and lead her back their house and inside Katie came with Lucy and James in the pram they were still crying Chas followed them she was on her mobile she waited outside.

"yes hello is that Cherry Tree falls Psychiatric hospital?" asked Chas "yes I have an enquiry about a patient Ella Heart no I just need to know if she has had any visitors I know but this is very important it is my sister see no Ella is not my sister she kidnapped my sister but…. You really can't help well ok no its ok it does not matter" Chas hung up.

"Why where you ringing them" asked Katie who had come out to see where Chas was

"Trying to find out if she gets visitors" said Chas,

"I don't think she dose" said Kate.

"Will Declan know?" asked Chas

"I will ring him" said Katie she dilled Declan's number "hello Declan not really Gennie is really upset Carl has been saying really nasty things to her but one thing he said has really upset her he said he had been to see Ella and she said she was gonna hurt Lucy and James oh isn't she oh that is brilliant thanks babe yea would you thanks love you." finished Katie

"So" said Chas

"Come on" said Katie she went inside,

Chas followed her "what is happening?" she asked.

Katie sat down next to Gennie who was still wrapped in Nikhil's arms she was not crying now Nikhil had calmed her down he was rocking her gently

"Gennie I just spoke to Nikhil Carl is a liar Ella is not allowed Visitors Declan visiting her was a one off so he can't have seen her and there is no way she can hurt you or Lucy or James" said Katie,

"Really?" asked Gennie.

"Really" said Katie

"Ok" said Gennie she got up and picked Lucy out her pram and cuddled her Nikhil got James and they soon calmed down.

It was a beautiful Sunny day Gennie and Nikhil where sat outside in the sun Lucy and James in their garden play pen, Gennie had finished all her lesions and had a test in two days' time so she was studying for her theory Nikhil watched her and smiled he thought how beautiful she looked today in her summer dress she looked up at him and smiled.

"Why are you staring at me? "Asked Gennie

"Because you are beautiful" Nikhil told her,

"Awwww you are so sweet" she got up and kissed him.

"I love you" said Nikhil

"I love you too" Gennie told him kissing him again,

"They are enjoying the sun" said Nikhil looking at Lucy and James proudly.

"Yea" said Gennie "I had better put more sun cream on them though" Gennie got the sun cream and went over to Lucy and James she picked James up and sat on the grass

"come on gorgeous boy" said Gennie she kissed James on his head she sprayed some on him and rubbed it in, James tried to grab the sun cream but Gennie put it out of his reach "you cannot have that gorgeous boy" she told him she finished rubbing the sun cream in and put him back in play. Gennie picked Lucy up, "let's get some sun cream on you beautiful girl" Gennie said Lucy grabbed Gennie's necklace Gennie sprayed the sun cream on her and rubbed it in while Lucy played with her necklace, Gennie took her necklace off Lucy and gave her a teddy to play with instead before returning her to join her Brother in the play pen.

"Lucy loves your necklace doesn't she" said Nikhil

"Yea she dose" said Gennie,

Nikhil took Gennie's wrist and pulled her on his knee and kissed her Gennie draped one arm round Nikhil's neck and put her other hand on his cheek they kissed for a long time until the phone rang Gennie got up to answerer it Nikhil tried to pull her back but she would not let him.

"I have to answerer this" Gennie told him she gave him a quick kiss on cheek and went in to answerer the phone

"Who was it?" asked Nikhil,

"It was Sian" said Gennie "she rang to tell me good luck for Monday".

"Great" said Nikhil

"I am really nervous" said Gennie sitting back down,

"Don't be" said Nikhil "you will be amazing I know you will you will pass first time because you are brilliant I am so proud of you" he put his hand on her leg.

"She took his hand and kissed it "awwwww you are so sweet thanks babe" she told him

"How is your Mum?" asked Nikhil,

"Oh Nikhil we are having a lovely day do we really have to talk about her she is doing my head in" said Gennie she picked her theory test book up and started to study it again.

"Ok" said Nikhil

"I know your only trying to help babe but I just want to forget about it all today" Gennie told him,

"Would you like me to test you?" asked Nikhil.

"Ok babe" said Gennie she gave him the book

Nikhil looked through the book a bit "how do I test you on this then?" asked Nikhil,

"The questions are on pages two hundred to three hundred and answers are on pages three hundred and one to four hundred" answered Gennie.

"Ok" said Nikhil looking for a question "let's do signs what does this sign mean" he showed Gennie book

"Duel carriageway ends" replied Gennie,

Nikhil looked up the answer "yea well done" he said

"Next question" said Gennie.

"Ok" said Nikhil "what about this sign?"

"Level crossing with barrier gate ahead" Gennie said,

"Yea" Nikhil said

Nikhil tested Gennie on a load more questions and Gennie got every single one right Nikhil smiled he knew she would pass with flying colours,

"That is enough testing said Gennie "I am starving lets have some lunch" she got up to make something.

"I will make it" said Nikhil "you made that delicious dinner last night"

"Awwwww thanks babe" said Gennie,

"What do you want?" asked Nikhil.

"Put some of that fancy brae and bacon quiche in the oven" said Gennie

"Ok sweetheart" said Nikhil,

Nikhil went in to the kitchen and put the quiche in the oven for ten minutes, he made a salad to go with it and some iced orange juice when it was already he took it all out on a tray to the Garden. Gennie was reading her Mother and baby book now she had decided she had had enough studying for one day, she smiled at Nikhil as he carried the tray out and laid it on the table.

"Here we go lunch" said Nikhil

"Yummy" said Gennie she poured herself and Nikhil a glass of orange juice,

"That new bakery is fantastic" said Nikhil.

"Yea it is" said Gennie "I love their quiches and brownies"

"Me too" said Nikhil,

"They will need their lunch time feed soon "said Gennie.

"When we finish I will do them some bottles" said Nikhil

"Ok babe" said Gennie,

"I can't believe they are eleven and a half weeks already they will three months next week Said Nikhil.

"I know" said Gennie "I am glad we have booked all their appointments with Dr Oaten for the next few months, Dr Oaten said he's is booked solid for a few months apart from emergency's"

"Yea I know said Nikhil,

"Only problem is I have to tell Noah I cannot make his play next month he is going to be bit upset" said Gennie.

"I know sweetheart but he needs to understand that Lucy and James come first now" said Nikhil

"I know babe but he is very excited about this musical he really wanted me to go" said Gennie,

"I know but you did tell him no promises" said Nikhil.

"I know I just feel a little guilty I haven't seen him a lot for a while" said Gennie

"He will understand" said Nikhil,

"I really hope so" said Gennie.

"When Lucy and James are a little older he can come over for a few hours" said Nikhil

"Yea I know I will make it up to him when I can" said Gennie,

They finished their lunch and fed Lucy and James, Gennie sang to them for their afternoon nap and put them in their pram to sleep in the sun they sat down to relax for a couple of hours Gennie heard a knock at the front door she walked through the house to answer it it was Noah and Charity.

"Hi Noah Hi Charity come in" said Gennie

Noah and Charity came inside and Gennie shut the door,

"He wanted to see you quickly we are on our way to the pub" said Charity.

"Well that is ok because I need to talk to you Noah it's….." Lucy woke up and started to cry "I will talk to you in a minute I will just get Lucy back to sleep" said Gennie,

"Will Gennie be able to come to the pub?" asked Noah.

"I don't think so darling she has Lucy and James" Charity

Gennie returned a few minutes later "back asleep" she said,

"Can you come to pub with us?" asked Noah.

"No not really darling" said Gennie "and I am afraid I cannot come to your play either Lucy and James have an appointment that day I am sorry darling" said Gennie

"Ok" said Noah he sounded really disappointed,

Charity's phone rang it was Jai "we had better go Jai has ordered" said Charity.

"Well ok" said Gennie "I will see you both soon" she let them out

"Where are they?" asked Nikhil,

"They had to go" Gennie told him.

"Did you tell him?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah" answered Gennie,

"Was he ok about it?" asked Nikhil.

"He was a little disappointed" said Gennie "I wish I could make it but Lucy and James have to come first" she sat back down

The phone rang again Gennie went to answerer it Nikhil followed her in with the pates he put them in the dishwasher, and went under the sink to get some dishwasher tablets there weren't any he went to Gennie she was still on the phone.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello "I cannot hear you is it a bad line hello? Said Gennie she gave up and put the phone down

"Who was there? Asked Nikhil

"Don't know" said Gennie,

"Maybe a wrong number" said Nikhil.

"I don't know there did not seem to be anyone there when I answered it was like someone had dropped the phone or something really strange" Gennie told him

"Do you know where the dishwasher tablets are? Asked Nikhil,

"Yea in the car we forgot to get them out yesterday" Gennie told him.

"Ok I will go get them" said Nikhil

"I will go get the cups we left upstairs if you are filing the dishwasher" said Gennie,

"Ok" said Nikhil he went out to the car to get the tablets and went back inside.

"Here they are" said Gennie giving them to Nikhil "I am off back outside"

Nikhil put the cups in their dishwasher Gennie walked back outside she looked to where the Pram with Lucy and James was but it was not there Nikhil was just about to put the dishwasher tablet in,

"NIKHILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" screamed Gennie.

Nikhil rushed out "Gennie what is wrong?" he asked

"THEIR GONE SOMEONE HAS TALKEN THEM" screamed Gennie she burst in to tears,

"Gennie its ok maybe your mum came" said Nikhil trying to stay calm he was worried too but he did not want to worry Gennie.

"NO SOMEONE HAS TALKEN THEM I KNOW IT NIKHIL THEY HAVE TALKEN OUR CHILDREN" sobbed Gennie

"Ok we will find them ok they cannot have got that far" said Nikhil he sounded worried now,

"THEY COULD BE AANYWHERE WE WERE INSIDE FOR AGES" sobbed Gennie.

"No we weren't we were only in there for a few….." he stopped "the gate its open was it open before?" Nikhil asked

"NO I SHUT IT OH MY GOD WE ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE THEM AGAIN ARE WE" sobbed Gennie,

"We will ok us will look for them ok just….." said Nikhil trying to calm Gennie down but also trying to calm himself down.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Brenda coming in through the gate "I can hear you in the café"

Gennie grabbed her mum by her arms "MUM HAVE YOU SEEN THEM SOMEONES TAKEN THEM" sobbed Gennie,

"Who" said Brenda?

"LUCY AND JAMES THEY ARE GONE" sobbed Gennie

"Ok darling its ok we will find them" said Brenda,

Noah pushed the pram over the bridge he pushed it down the embankment and in the water he smiled to himself happily.

"That will teach you to stop Gennie coming to my musical she will be able to come now and I will get to talk to her again now you two are gone" said Noah

Noah looked around but did not notice Belle hiding behind a tree; Noah went back up the hill and over the bridge Lucy and James where crying now all the bumpiness of going down the embankment had woken them up and they were terrified. Belle went over to them pram she looked at Noah he was gone now Belle had heard everything Noah had said, she was angry with him how could he do that just out of jealousy and Gennie was so nice to him Belle pulled the pram back up the embankment.

"It's ok Lucy and James I will take you home" Belle soothed she pushed the pram back over the bridge

"WE WILL NEVER FIND THEM" sobbed Gennie they were near The Woolpack now everyone was out,

"We will find them" said Chas.

"They cannot have gone far" said Charity

"THEIR MY CHILDREN I NEED THEM I WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN I KNOW IT" sobbed Gennie,

Noah smiled to himself good he thought maybe she will spend time with me now.

Belle pushed the pram round the corner she could see that everyone was out and Gennie was panicking she saw Noah he was grinning this made her even more angry with Noah she walked faster Gennie noticed her she ran over

"MY CHILDREN ARE THEY THERE?" sobbed Gennie,

"Dam" Said Noah under his breath.

"They are in the pram but I think they are really scared" said Belle "they were near the brook Noah took them there he was saying he wanted rid of them so you could go to his play" Belle told Gennie

Gennie picked Lucy up and hugged her Nikhil got James they took them and sat down outside The Woolpack Belle pushed the pram for them,

"Noah you little idiot" said Belle angrily.

"Why are you calling him an idiot?" asked Jai

Belle was really cross now she started to shout "HE TOOK THEM TO THE BROOK I WAS NEAR THERE AND I SAW HIM TAKE THEM HE PUT THEM IN THE WATER",

Gennie glared at Noah "you took my children how dare you you nasty evil little boy" Gennie said angrily.

"Noah that is really naughty" said Charity "why did you do it?"

"I hate them" said Noah "all Gennie cares about is them" he glared at Lucy,

"You nasty evil little brat how could you you are horrible just because I said I cannot come to your stupid musical" said Gennie angrily.

"He was saying he hates them and that he wanted them out of the way" said Belle she was really angry with Noah "you nasty brat" she said to him

"You are a nasty horrible evil little boy and I want nothing more to do with you" said Gennie crossly she was still crying,

"I want something done about this" said Nikhil to Jai he was fuming and trying to comfort Gennie and James at the same time.

Charity was angry too "how could you Noah I thought you were better than that" she said

"They are nasty I hate them" said Noah,

"Yea?" said Gennie "well I hate you too and I never want to see you again or speak to you again" she rocked Lucy who was still crying.

"Gennie I am so sorry I am so ashamed of him" said Charity

"Yeah well you should be he is a nasty horrible little boy" said Gennie,

"Hey what he did was wrong but he is not a horrible boy" said Charity defending him.

"All you care about is them" said Noah

"they are my children you horrible nasty boy" said Gennie "and to think I felt guilty about your pathetic little play well I am glad I am not coming now and I never want to even speak to you again and oh you are not worth it" Gennie finished,

"I think you are being a bit harsh" said Charity.

"yea well you would wouldn't you" said Gennie "I never wanted to be friends with you but everything with Nikhil and stuff made us friends but that does not change the fact that you are evil Nikhil said it when you took my sales managers job" said Gennie

"That is it I am out of here" said Charity she stormed off,

"I hope you will sort the brat out" said Nikhil to Jai angrily.

"Yea he is grounded and he is not going to be in the musical anymore" said Jai he felt so ashamed of Noah he grabbed his hand and dragged him after Charity

"I want to do my musical" said Noah,

"Tough" snapped Jai.

"Well I am the lead" said Noah

"Not anymore you are not I am ringing your school you are not doing it" said Jai,

"I hate you" said Noah trying to pull away

"Yea well I am not so keen on you at the moment said Jai tightening his grip,

"Stupid twat" said Noah under his breath.

Gennie had calmed down now but she was still upset but the realisation she had her children back hit her she smiled Lucy was calming down now so was James, Gennie smiled at Belle she put Lucy in the pram and went and hugged Belle.

"Thank you so much" Gennie told Belle

"It is ok" said Belle.


	19. Who trys to steal Nikhil?

_**I do not own these charters ITV and Emmerdale do please enjoy and review x x x**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

It was the middle of the night about a week after Noah had taken Lucy and James they had woken up for their night time feed luckily they had forgotten all that had happened the week before and Gennie fed Lucy and Nikhil fed James, James fell straight asleep after he had finished but Lucy did not want to go back to sleep she sucked Gennie's little finger. Gennie smiled at her daughter she was so beautiful she thought Lucy stopped sucking Gennie's finger for a moment and smiled back, Gennie cuddled Lucy close then let Lucy suck her finger again.

"Why don't you bring her to sleep with us? Said Nikhil

"Yea I think I will" said Gennie,

"She seems to like sleeping with us at the moment" said Nikhil.

"I know" Said Gennie "I love cuddling her though and James"

They went back into their bedroom and got in to bed Gennie laid Lucy on her and cuddled her Nikhil wrapped his arms round both of them he kissed Gennie then Lucy on their heads Gennie sang their song and they all soon fell asleep, Nikhil woke up first the next morning he propped himself up and watched Lucy and Gennie sleep. he smiled he was so proud of them he loved them more and more every day and James, He herd James stir on the baby monitor so he went to get him and brought him back to the bedroom he played with him for a while until Gennie woke up she smiled at Nikhil he smiled back and kissed her at this point Lucy woke up she looked at her brother and smiled he smiled back.

"Aren't they gorgeous" smiled Gennie

"Yea" said Nikhil "they love each other don't they",

"They Shure do" said Gennie.

"I am so proud of them" said Nikhil

"Me too" said Gennie,

"I am proud of you too" Nikhil told Gennie "I knew you would pass your test" he pushed a strand of her beautiful brown hair out of her face and kissed her.

"Mum is looking forward to looking after Lucy and James while we go for a drive this afternoon" said Gennie

"Bet she is" said Nikhil,

"I will miss them though I miss them whenever I am away from them silly I know but I just love them so much" said Gennie.

"It's not silly" said Nikhil "I feel the same really I miss them when I am not with them"

"I am looking forward to driving my gorgeous car for the first time though" said Gennie,

"We should go for lunch somewhere" said Nikhil.

"Yea good idea" said Gennie

"What time are you taking Lucy and James to your mum?" asked Nikhil,

"About oneish" said Gennie "gonna feed them at mum's need to feed them before we go because Lucy will only let me feed her".

"We could go for a late lunch then" said Nikhil

"Yea" said Gennie "as long as we are back by five thirty for their tea time feed",

"We will be" said Nikhil.

"Speaking of feeds" said Gennie looking at pink fluffy clock on her bedside table "we should give them their morning feed soon it's nearly time"

"Yeah ok" said Nikhil "I will get dressed and warm their bottles now"

They took Lucy and James back to their cots while they got dressed then took them down stairs and put them in their playpen while Nikhil made up two bottles for them, when the bottles where made Gennie got Lucy and Nikhil got James and they fed them. After they had fed them they bathed them then put them to play and settled down to watch telly for a bit.

"Back to back outnumbered?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah and that reminds me" said Gennie she got up,

"What are you doing? Asked Nikhil.

"Getting rid of some old rubbish that I no longer wants" said Gennie

Gennie went into kitchen and got a bin bag, she went upstairs and returned with the banner Noah had made her she got all the pictures and cards he had made her she got the picture of herself and Noah that Noah had given her for Christmas. she knew she would never forgive Noah for what he had done he had not only really hurt her but he had put her children in danger, and that was not something she was prepared to forgive she had not seen Noah since the incident and did not want to.

"Arrrrr" said Nikhil "we should have done that days ago"

"Yea" said Gennie "we should",

Gennie got the paper shredder and began to shred she took the pictures Noah had drawn out of their frames and shredded them she took photos and shredded them, she had nearly finished but the banner was too thick to shred so she took it all out to paper bin. While she was out there she saw Noah and Charity they came up to her she groaned Charity had a foul look on her face,

"Gennie" said Noah

"What do you want Noah" Gennie snapped.

"To say I am sorry" said Noah

"Well to be quite honest Noah I really don't care if you are sorry what you did was unforgiveable" Gennie snapped,

"Gennie you are being unfair" said Charity.

"Am I really well when someone kidnaps Noah and scares you witless why don't you come back to me and say I am being unfair" snapped Gennie

"It was hardly kidnaping they weren't even gone for long" said Charity angrily,

"he took them without permission it does not matter how long they were gone it still counts as kidnapping, and I was still scared witless and when I was outside The Woolpack he knew I was upset and worried but he chose not to tell me he had taken them. And then he had the bare faced cheek to insult my children and he did not even care and if belle had not found them anything could have happened to my children." Said Gennie she was getting really cross now

"Yeah well he is saying sorry now" said Charity

"and i do not want to hear it" said Gennie "like I said I want nothing more to do with him would you forgive someone if they took Noah, no you would not no mother would so please leave me alone I am going to watch outnumbered now" she turned to go.

"I hate you Gennie" said Noah "because of you I can't do my musical so I am not sorry was only saying it because Jai said I had to and I hate your stupid Lucy and James too"

"It that so?" asked Gennie,

"Yeah" said Noah.

"Well good because I don't like you very much either and I want nothing more to do with you so go away" said Gennie she stormed inside

"Did the little brat just say what I think he said?" asked Nikhil,

"Yeah he did" said Gennie.

Gennie angrily picked up the photo frames she took them to the kitchen to put away in the draw but dropped them Nikhil followed her, Gennie bent down to pick them up but Nikhil would not let her.

"No you will cut yourself" he said putting his arm round her and pulling her up

"Nikhil it is a mess" said Gennie,

"I know I will sort it go sit down sweetheart" Nikhil told her.

"Ok" agreed Gennie

Nikhil cleaned up the mess and took it out to the bin he returned and sat back with Gennie "are you ok baby" he asked putting his arm round her,

"Yea babe it just wound me up seeing the evil little shit he wasn't even sorry he only said it because Jai made him" said Gennie.

"Hey come on don't think on it you will only upset yourself" said Nikhil

"Ok babe your right" said Gennie she snuggled close to him to watch Outnumbered,

"Oh no that is a mistake" laughed Nikhil.

"I know who in the right mind would let Ben do all the house work" giggled Gennie

"He just doesn't want to do it himself" said Nikhil,

"Yeah I know I am so lucky I have you to do housework I really do think you are amazing" said Gennie she smiled and kissed Nikhil.

"I love you so much" said Nikhil

"I love you too" said Gennie she kissed him again.

Gennie knocked on her mum's door Lucy and James had been fed and where fast asleep for their afternoon nap in their pram Gennie was nervous about when they would wake up Lucy liked to be hugged by her, Gennie did not know whether she would be happy with Brenda hugging her Brenda answered the door.

"Hi darling" said Brenda

"Hi mum" said Gennie,

"How are my gorgeous grandchildren? Asked Brenda.

"Their good mum fast asleep" smiled Gennie

"Awwwww look at them they are so lovely" said Brenda,

"Yea I know they smiled at each other this morning" Gennie told her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww that is so lovely" said Brenda

"I know" said Gennie,

"So where are you going this afternoon?" asked Brenda.

"For a drive and for lunch" said Gennie

"We'll have a good time" said Brenda taking the pram from Gennie,

"Thanks mum" said Gennie she hugged her mum and went out the door.

Nikhil was waiting by the Aston Martin resting his back against it he smiled at Gennie waking towards him when she got close he threw her the keys she caught them and smiled at him when she got to him he took her hand pulled her close to him and kissed her she wrapped her arms round his neck and they kissed for a few minutes.

"Ready?" asked Nikhil

"Ready" agreed Gennie.

Gennie unlocked her car and got in the driver's seat she took a deep breath and smelled the new leather it smelled beautiful, Nikhil got in the passenger seat and Gennie looked around at the controls till she found roof she pressed it and the roof came down. Gennie smiled at Nikhil she put the key in the ignition and started the car and began to drive Chas came out of the pub to watch her sister drive out of the village in her car.

"Wooooo go Gennie" Chas cheered as Gennie passed her

Gennie smiled and waved she drove past the welcome to Emmerdale village sign and changed Gears Nikhil put his hand on hers and they smiled at each other,

"This car is so amazing" said Gennie.

"You are amazing" said Nikhil

"I love you babe" said Gennie,

"I love you too" said Nikhil.

"Where do you think we should go for Lunch" asked Gennie

"How about Windy Hill Country Manor" said Nikhil?

"Yea brilliant" agreed Gennie.

"We have not been since our wedding" said Nikhil

"yea we promised that water what was his name George I think well we promised we would take Lucy and James to see them and we just have not had time" said Gennie,

"We can show him pictures and videos and we will take them one day next week" said Nikhil.

"Yeah" said Gennie

Gennie drove for about ten minutes the sign for Windy Hill Manor came in to view Gennie turned up the long beautiful drive way with fir trees with fairy lights, Gennie smiled as she remembered their wedding day them going up the drive way in the horse and carriage she pulled in to a parking space and put the roof back up. Gennie and Nikhil got out the car and walked hand in hand up the steps and through the door, they walked into the dining room and waited to be seated.

"Hello how are you" said the George

"Great thanks" smiled Gennie,

"We decided to come and have some Lunch Gennie passed her driving test the other day after only two weeks of lesions" said Nikhil.

Gennie giggled "Nikhil they where every day" said Gennie she turned to George "he has been telling everyone we see even the new milkman" she told George

"Well he is proud of you young miss" said George "and he should be too" he smiled at Gennie,

"Awwww you are so sweet thank you George" said Gennie.

"I am very proud of her" said Nikhil he kissed Gennie's hand he was holding

"So would you like our new spechel afternoon tea?" asked George

"Yeah sounds great" smiled Gennie,

"Ok this way" said George.

"You should see my car George" said Gennie

"I'd love to hey when did you have your wee Bern's?" asked George,

"well they were three weeks early we have loads of videos and photos to show you we will bring them one day but today we wanted to have some alone time" Nikhil told him

"Brilliant" said George

Gennie and Nikhil sat down at the table George had led them to they sat on a red leather sofa Gennie got her phone out and went through the photos till she found the first one they had taken on the day Lucy and James had been born,

"This is them" said Gennie showing George two photos.

"Wow they are beautiful" said George "What are their names?"

"Well Nikhil is holding James Shadrack Sharma and I am holding Lucy Katie Sharma" said Gennie,

"Lucy looks like you Gennie" said George.

"I know doesn't she" said Nikhil

"This is when we brought them home" said Gennie,

"They are beautiful how old they are now?" asked George.

"Three months" replied Gennie she showed him some more photos and a video

"great photos but I had better get on" said George some people are waiting to be seated I will come back and take your order soon",

"Ok thank you George" said Gennie.

"He is a sweetie isn't he" said Gennie

"He is lovely" said Nikhil he picked up the menu,

"What is on the menu?" asked Gennie.

"Just Afternoon Tea at this time" said Nikhil "but there are a few different ones"

"Afternoon tea sounds good" said Gennie,

"Well there's the normal one but there are also some fancy ones" said Nikhil.

"Ohhhhh they sound good" said Gennie "read them out"

"ok there is the Princes Dianna special with mini chocolate fudge brownies, mini strawberry cupcakes mini chocolate cupcakes, mini choc n strawberry cupcakes and mini toffee cakes with open sandwiches which are Prawn sandwiches, Egg Mayo Sandwiches, Ham and cress sandwiches and beef salad sandwiches and it comes with tea or coffee and lemonade if you want it. Then there's Queen's special which is cherry scones fruit scones and Devon scons with three different jams and wiped cream it also has cucumber sandwiches, salad cream and ham sandwiches and cress and cucumber sandwiches and tea. Then there's the Windy Hill Manor one which is cookies deven scones with marmalade and ham sandwiches with tea. Then the just normal one with usual stuff.

"Hmmmmm I think the Princess Dianna Special sounds good" said Gennie "with tea" she added

"Yeah me too" said Nikhil,

George came back to them "are you ready to order sir and miss?" he asked.

"We most certainly are George" said Nikhil "we would like the Princes Dianna Special with tea please" he put the menu down

"Ok sir and May I may that id an excellent choice it is our most popular one" George told them,

"Thanks George" said Nikhil,

Gennie was looking on her phone "awwwww Mum took a photo of them all tucked up in their pram look" she showed Nikhil and George the new photo on her phone.

"Awwwww that is lovely" smiled George and with that he went to get their order

"They look so perfect" smiled Nikhil,

"I know don't they" Gennie smiled back.

"Least we know they are still asleep" said Nikhil

"yea well they should be asleep for another two hour's it's when they wake up that worries me will Lucy let my mum hug her you know how she likes me to hug her" she picked her phone up and changed wall paper to the new picture,

"Don't worry we will be back" said Nikhil.

"Thanks babe" smiled Gennie she went and sat next to Nikhil

"I love you beautiful" said Nikhil,

"I love you too gorgeous" smiled Gennie she kissed him.

"We must bring Lucy and James next time" said Nikhil he put his arm round Gennie

"Yea we should bring Katie and Declan they would love it" said Gennie,

"Here is your Princess Dianna Special" said George putting down tray with a pot of tea two fancy cups some milk and sugar and an afternoon tea stacker with all the cakes and sandwiches on.

"Thank you George" said Gennie

"Thanks George" said Nikhil,

"A pleasure" said George "and I hope you enjoy it" he smiled and went to take another table order.

"Yummy" said Gennie taking a Mini Chocolate and Strawberry Cupcake and eating it

"You got some on your lip let me get it off" said Nikhil he kissed Gennie,

"The sandwiches look amazing" said Gennie.

"Yea don't they" said Nikhil

"I like prawn sandwiches" grinned Gennie picking one up and eating it,

"You like prawn everything" grinned Nikhil teasingly.

"Cheeky" said Gennie giving him a playful tap

"That David Walliams programme is on tonight" said Nikhil,

"Brilliant" said Gennie.

"Smithy off Gavin and Stacey is on it too" said Nickel

"Good I like him" said Gennie she looked up and groaned,

"What's up Sweetheart?" asked Nikhil.

"Flaming Val and Amy" said Gennie

"So just ignore them" said Nikhil,

"Yeah ok" smiled Gennie she picked up another sandwich and ate it.

Gennie saw Amy sit down she grinned at Gennie as if she knew something she waved sarcastically still grinning and Val came towards them, she had a grin on her face also she looked at Gennie for a minute before smiling at Nikhil. She walked to Nikhil and knelled down to whisper in his ear,

"Hi gorgeous" she whispered just loud enough for Gennie to hear.

"Go away Val" said Gennie

Val ignored Gennie and touched Nikhil's hand "you look very lovely today" whispered Val,

Nikhil snatched his hand away "go away Val" he snapped.

"Get lost Val" said Gennie glaring at Val

Val continued to ignore Gennie "you really are gorgeous" Val whispered to Nikhil,

"I said get lost Val" snapped Gennie she was getting cross now she glared at Val.

"Why don't you go back to Amy Val?" Nikhil

"Or just go away" Gennie said,

"I came here to see you" whispered Val.

"Well I am here with my wife who I love so please go away" said Nikhil

"Just remember what I said" said Val,

"If you don't get lost Val" said Gennie "I will make you".

"Bye gorgeous" said Val she got up and went to sit back with Amy

"Stupid bitch" said Gennie

Gennie glared after Val who was strutting off with her hand on her hip she turned and winked at Nikhil, Gennie was about to get up but Nikhil stopped her she glared at Val again and caught Amy's eye Amy grinned and waved, Gennie glared at her she was really mad now Val got up again she went towards the toilets Nikhil did not notice this but Gennie did.

"I am just going to the toilet" said Gennie

"Ok sweetheart" said Nikhil,

Gennie followed Val into the toilets she waited while Val went to the toilet when Val came out Gennie grabbed her by her coat and pulled her towards her.

"listen up bitch just because my Mum has been with your stupid Eric does not mean you have the right to go after other peoples men so keep off my Nikhil he is taken so hands off" Gennie snarled

"Well he seemed keen to me" Val said pulling away,

"He told you to get lost you mental bitch" said Gennie.

"He said that because you were there" said Val

"err no he did not and it is your own fault Eric no longer wants you I mean first you don't even notice Amy is a little slapper and slept with Cain, then you don't even notice that she is pregnant what kind of foster mother dose that make you hemmmmmmmmm?. Then you act like a stupid little two year old just because you are not getting your own way, just because Amy gave Kyle away you bugger off just because Eric stands up to your pefiticness. You steal his money then come back expecting him to forgive you are you stupid? I mean are you just a stupid old dumb old has been saggy faced tart? Eric does not want you he only puts up with you for Amy he hates you but maybe if you stop being such a stupid cow he may forgive you in time, you are certainly welcome to him because my mum was over him ages ago. Said Gennie nastily.

"I don't need Eric" said Val "I can have Nikhil and your brats"

"Well keep off Nikhil" said Gennie she started to walk out then turned back "oh yeah and next time you upset my children I shall hurt you so bad you….." The door opened and someone walked in Gennie walked out,

"You were a long time" said Nikhil he looked at Gennie.

"Just sorting something out" said Gennie

Val walked past she winked at Nikhil again Gennie was going to get up to go sort Val out but Nikhil would not let her,

"It's ok Baby just ignore her" he whispered to Gennie.

"She is just so annoying" said Gennie

"I know but she is just stupid" said Nikhil,

"She had better keep her hands off you" said Gennie.

"Baby I don't love her I love you and I always will" said Nikhil he pulled her close and kissed her "ok?" he asked he put his arm round her

"Ok" said Gennie she looked at Val who was looking over Gennie kissed Nikhil then grinned at Val,

"Don't let her upset you" said Nikhil.

"She called our children brats" said Gennie

"She said it to get at you ignore her" said Nikhil,

"Yea ok" said Gennie she looked at Val to make Shure she was watching and kissed Nikhil again.

"Let's finish and pay" said Nikhil

"Ok" said Gennie they finished their afternoon tea Nikhil waved at George and he came over.

"Finished?" George asked

"Yea thanks" said Nikhil,

"Is everything ok?" asked George seeing Gennie's face.

"not really someone is bugging us the afternoon tea was delicious but Gennie is getting a bit upset so we had better go sorry to eat and rush off George we did want to chat to you a bit" said Nikhil

"Ok no worries" said George he went away and came back with the bill,

Nikhil paid and he and Gennie got up "thanks George" said Gennie "we will come and see you again ".

"Don't let her get to you young miss" said George "she is not worth it it is her with the Poe faced red haired kid don't worry ill sort her out"

"Yeah it is but don't get yourself in trouble or the silly cow and thanks George" said Gennie her and Nikhil went out the door and got in the Car and drove away.

Gennie and Katie where at Gennie's house they were sat watching a Friends on dvd it was the one where phoebe runs which was Katie's favroute Katie had a bowl of Chocolate with mint sauce and some crisps for dipping, Gennie just had some crisps in a bowl Nikhil and Declan had gone to the pub but had not let Gennie and Katie go with them saying they had something to discuss. Katie dipped some crisps into her mint sauce she smiled and felt her tummy Lola was kicking again. Gennie put her hand on Katie's tummy she smiled at Katie

"She is kicking a lot today isn't she" said Gennie

"Yea I know" said Katie she smiled,

"Only three weeks now" said Gennie excitedly.

"I am so exited" said Katie "Declan bought the cutest little cot the other day and you should see the nursery Sam has done a brilliant job, with it it looks amazing really beautiful",

"Great" said Gennie "I will have to come and see it later".

"Yeah defiantly" said Katie

"Is Nicola still bugging you?" asked Gennie,

"Yea doing my head in" said Katie.

"This bit is brilliant" said Gennie "common that's not running lets goooooooooooooooooooo" she added doing a perfect phoebe impression

"You sound just like her" said Katie,

"I sometimes do it to wind Nikhil up it drives him crazy when I quote what they are about to say" giggled Gennie.

"Ha ha nice one I should try it with Declan" giggled Katie

"Yea you should it is just too funny not to" grinned Gennie,

"How is it going with Nikhil running?" asked Katie.

"Really well he only goes on two a week now which is brilliant compared to how many he was doing when it was all bad" said Gennie

"Well that is good" said Katie,

"Yeah I know it was so horrible I was terrified I would lose him" said Gennie.

"Well it's nearly two years now" said Katie

"yea I know but sometimes when he isn't back after a while I get worried he has to go with David now he makes Shure that Nikhil is ok" said Gennie,

"Hey he will be ok he will never go back to how he was he loves you Lucy and James too much" Katie told Gennie.

"Yeah I know but I just love him so much" said Gennie

"Yeah I know you do" smiled Katie she put her arm round her friend,

Gennie put her arm round Katie "he is wonderful" she said.

"Well as you know I did have my doubts at first because of how he treated you but that was only because you are my best friend and I love you" said Katie "and now I know he is ok he really loves you"

"I love you too" said Gennie hugging her friend,

"The bit where she bumps into the horse is my favroute bit" said Katie.

"Yea that bit is really good too" said Gennie

"I love Rachel" said Katie,

"me too but I think Phoebe is my favroute and Joie they are both just so funny they are both completely daft and like the world's biggest drama queens" Gennie said.

"Apart from Uncle Brim in Gavin and Stacey" said Katie

"Yea" giggled Gennie "except him" she got up and went to fridge and got Katie some more crisps and chocolate and herself some chocolate,

"Thanks" said Katie she put some mint sauce on her snack.

"I wonder what they are talking about" said Gennie

"I don't know but after this I think we should go find out" said Katie,

"Yeah good idea" said Gennie

Lucy and James woke up and started to cry Gennie paused friends and went to get them she got Lucy first them James they both needed changing so Gennie changed them and they stopped crying till Gennie put them in their play pen they did not want to go in the play pen Gennie put them in their pram instead.

"Are they wanting to go for a walk?" said Katie

"Yea" said Gennie,

Katie switched the telly off and got up "ok then let's go to see what Nikhil and Declan are up to" said Katie "they have had long enough".

"Yea good idea" said Gennie

"We will say Lucy and James want to see their Daddy" said Katie,

"Brilliant" agreed Gennie.

"I will put this in the fridge" said Katie putting her bowl and Gennie's chocolate in the fridge

Gennie went upstairs to get her baby bag she came back down and filled it with everything she would need some spare nappy's, some baby talcum powder, some baby wipes, nappy rash cream, cotton balls, and some spare clothes for Lucy and James. Gennie always packed all this because Lucy and James sometimes went through so many clothes and nappy's a day she had to, she went to kitchen and made up two bottles and added them to the bag she got some sun cream and put it on Lucy and James and put the sun blocker on the pram she picked up the bag and put on on her shoulder and her and Katie went out the door Gennie locked the door behind them.

"It is a beautiful day today" commented Gennie

"Yea lovely" said Katie,

"I wonder if Chas is working today" said Gennie.

"Don't know I hope so" said Katie

Gennie and Katie arrived at The Woolpack and went in Declan and Nikhil where sat at their favroute table Gennie smiled as she walked over to them but her smile faded when she saw who was with them, Nikhil did not look happy either he was talking to Val trying to push her away and Declan was also trying to get her to go Gennie was fuming.

"Come on Nikhil you don't want that silly Dippy Gennie I can give you so much more" said Val

"I love Gennie" said Nikhil,

"Yeah I understand it will be difficult" said Val.

"You do not understand anything" said Nikhil "I love Gennie and I love Lucy and I love James there is nothing difficult about it"

"Well we can have the kids and I can help you not love that silly dippy Gennie" said Val she rubbed Nikhil's leg grinning,

Gennie calmly took the pram into the back room and shut the door Belle was sat in there watching a film she was staying with Chas while Zac and Lisa where away for a few days.

"Would you watch them for a few minutes please Belle?" asked Gennie

"Shure" said Belle "is Val still flirting with him she is so stupid she cannot even see that he is not the slightest bit interested that's why I came in here I would have punched her if I hadn't",

"yeah I know and I have had enough of it I warned her time and time again over the past week now she is going to pay but I don't want my children to see what I am about to do to her" said Gennie.

"Ohhhhh can you video it so I can see" asked Belle

"no I do not want you seeing it either please keep the door shut till come back" Gennie told Belle,

"Alright" said Belle.

"Thanks Belle" said Gennie

Gennie went out she shut the door and went through the door leading to the bar she stormed round the bar to Val Gennie grabbed Val by the hair and pulled her towards herself she turned Val round and smacked her in the face sending her flying.

"You stupid mental bitch no wonder Nikhil wants me" said Val still on the floor

Alisha watched from behind the bar grinning "ha ha go Gennie" she said

Gennie picked Val up by her hair "I warned you you stupid flaming bitch" said Gennie she dug her nails in and scratched Val on her cheek,

"Gennie stop sweetheart she is not worth it" said Nikhil.

Val put her hands on Gennie's shoulders and tried to push Gennie but Gennie was fat too strong for her they staggered about for a bit till Gennie smacked Val in the face again

"Me and Nikhil have to tell you something Gennie" said Val grabbing Gennie's hair,

"Oh yeah it that so?" said Gennie.

"No we don't Val I told you leave us alone" said Nikhil

Val managed to pull away from Gennie she turned to Nikhil "I will win you" she told him,

"ok you know what I have tried to be nice but I have had it now Val you just do not get it do you you stupid saggy faced bitch I do not and never will love you, ok I do not even like you you are stupid and mental no wonder Eric hates you Val everyone hates you. I love Gennie and I always will" said Nikhil angrily.

"Yea Val" said Gennie she tried to grab Val's hair but Val moved away elbowing Gennie in the eye

"You are all stupid" said Val she stormed out the pub,

Nikhil went over to Gennie he wrapped his arms round her she was crying now he held her close.

"come on sweetheart" he said "its ok I love you so much you Lucy and James are my world and nothing will ever change that"

"I know babe but she makes me so mad" sobbed Gennie,

"Come on lets go home we need to put something on that eye" said Nikhil

They went to get Lucy and James and went home followed by Katie and Declan Declan got some ice and gave it to Nikhil he held it on Gennie's eye he hugged her close.


	20. Katie has Lola

_**I do not own these characters ITV and Emmerdale do **_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

Nikhil parked in the driveway of Home Farm and he and Gennie got out, Gennie went into the boot to get the pram she and Nikhil put it together and Gennie Got a sleeping Lucy and James out of their car seats and put them in the pram she got their baby bag and put it on the handles of the pram. Gennie pushed the pram towards the door and Nikhil knocked on the door Sam answered he smiled at Gennie and Nikhil, Sam looked in the pram Lucy and James where still fast asleep.

"Wow they are so lovely" said Sam

"I know they are" smiled Gennie,

"Well Katie and Declan are waiting for you" said Sam.

"Great" said Gennie

"I hear you have been decorating the nursery Sam" said Nikhil,

"Yeah" said Sam.

"Katie says you have done a god job Sam" said Gennie

"It's ok I guess" said Sam,

"We will have a look later" Gennie told Sam.

Gennie pushed the pram into the living room Katie and Declan where sat with orange juice with ice in Declan had decided to give up drink until the baby was born, Katie had told him it was pointless now so close to her due date but he had insisted much to Katie's amusement. Gennie and Nikhil sat down and Declan poured them a drink Lucy stirred so Gennie rocked the pram to try stop her waking up, but she woke up anyway Gennie picked her up out of the pram and cuddled her.

"She needs changing" said Gennie "she is drenched"

"Do you want me to do it?" asked Nikhil,

"Yeah ok babe" said Gennie she gave him the bag and Lucy

Nikhil took Lucy upstairs to the bathroom cuddling her close when he walked up the stairs she clung to him, Nikhil smiled he liked that she felt safe with him he loved it when she would let him hug her. he knew he would always be protective of Lucy and James just like he felt he was with Gennie he loved them all so much, they really where his world he got to the bathroom and put the portable changing matt on the side he laid Lucy on it.

"How's Daddy's beautiful girl" Nikhil said he took her wet nappy off and her wet baby grow he got some wet wipes and cleaned her up "you are Daddy's beautiful girl yes you are" he said Lucy smiled up at him he put some nappy rash cream and a new nappy on her then put a new baby grow on.

Meanwhile downstairs Gennie and Katie where chatting Declan had gone to see how dinner was going he was cooking it himself, Gennie checked on James he was still sleeping she kissed his head and smiled he was so perfect Gennie went to sit next to Katie.

"What did Nurse Keaton say?" Gennie asked Katie "I mean you're meant to be due in three days now"

"She said she does not think Lola will be on time but she does not know how long it will be yet" Katie answered,

"Oh dear" said Gennie.

"I'm fed up of being pregnant now" said Katie "I just want to be able to walk and see my feet and have bladder control" said Katie

"I am Shure it won't be long" said Gennie,

"I hope not" said Katie "I'm boiling and tired because she won't sleep she just kicks all night".

Declan came back in the room "should be ready in about an hour now" he said

"Ok babe" said Katie,

"Great" said Gennie.

Nikhil carried Lucy back into the room she had fallen asleep in his arms he gently put her back in the pram and went to sit down next to Gennie he put his arm round her she smiled at him,

"We will be eating outside since it is such a nice day" said Declan.

"You just want to try out the new garden chairs" said Katie

"Well the BBQ hasn't come yet" said Declan,

"oh for Pete's sake Declan they said it will come next week there was a problem with the gas cylinders Declan would you like to have us all blown up" snapped Katie.

"No course not sorry" said Declan "I was only saying"

"Well don't Declan" said Katie,

"Ok" said Declan.

"Katie are you ok?" asked Gennie

"Yeah sorry just seem to be having a lot of mood swings lately" said Katie,

"Don't worry I had them a lot of mood swings too Nikhil was in trouble a lot" said Gennie.

"Yeah don't I know it" said Nikhil

"Do you want to be in trouble right now Nikhil?" asked Gennie,

"No" said Nikhil.

"Then if I was you id shut up if I where you" said Gennie

"Sorry" said Nikhil,

I am going to make Shure everything id ready outside" said Declan.

"I'll come help you" said Nikhil

"He always does that when I get mad with him" said Katie,

"Yeah I know what you mean" said Gennie.

He has been sulking like a flaming child about his dam BBQ" said Katie

"Men and their toys" said Gennie,

"Hmmmmm" agreed Katie.

"You need a hug?" asked Gennie

"Yea" answered Katie,

Gennie hugged her friend "I think he is only doing it so he does not upset you" she said.

"Yeah I know" said Katie

"I think that is why Nikhil kept disappearing when I got mad with him but when I got upset he would want me to get mad with him again" said Gennie,

"Yeah Declan is the same" smiled Katie.

"Men" said Gennie

"Yeah" said Katie,

What is Declan cooking for dinner?" asked Gennie.

"His homemade pâté on bruschetta bread for starter cheesy chicken pasta bake for main course and chocolate and strawberry cheesecake for dessert" said Katie "it's the pate and cheese cake that are taking a long time"

"Sounds lovely" said Gennie,

"His cheesecake is very good" said Katie.

"Wonder what they are doing out there" said Gennie

Outside in the garden Declan and Nikhil where sat on the garden chairs they had laid the garden table and made a jug of orange juice with ice and water with ice, they were chatting about a surprise they had planned for Gennie and Katie.

"So it will be in a few weeks when Katie and Lola are a bit more settled" said Declan

"Yeah" said Nikhil,

"I think Katie needs it" said Declan "she is getting a little fed up with being pregnant" he had a drink of orange juice.

"Is she having a lot of mood swings?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah loads" answered Declan "sometimes I can't say or do anything right",

"Don't worry Gennie was the same" Nikhil told Declan.

"It's the tears that are the worst I really hate the tears" said Declan

"yea I hated it when Gennie got mad but I hated it more when she got upset I hate to see her upset it breaks my heart I'd rather she shouted at me" said Nikhil,

"Yeah I hate it when Katie gets upset too she seems to quite a lot lately she gets mad with me a lot too but I much prefer her being mad with me" said Declan.

"Gennie has been getting upset a lot lately so much has happened with Noah taking Lucy and James, and Carl kicking off a few weeks ago he has been trying to wind her up ever since. And all the Val stuff is upsetting her a lot too Val has stopped coming on to me all the time now, but she is being a real pain and it's all because of Brenda and Eric then Charity is being a pain too she has started being nasty to Gennie again. Said Nikhil

"I can't believe Charity she has no right to be nasty to Gennie after what her brat of a son did Katie says she doesn't want anything more to do with him either, she was fuming when it happened and when Noah spoke to her she told him to go away and said she did not want to talk to him anymore. And Val is just a stupid cow she is always upsetting people I can't believe she actually thought she had a chance with you the drunken old tart, no wonder Eric still hates her and as for Carl he is just the world's biggest Pratt even his own kids don't want to know him I really hated it when he was going out with my sister." said Declan

"I know I don't think its Carl really she hates him she has hated him since what he did to Chas" said Nikhil,

"Yeah" said Declan "so has Katie".

"I think she is upset about Charity being nasty mostly she is really sensitive but I love that about her but I hate it when she gets upset about things" said Nikhil

"Wish I'd been there when you punched Carl" said Declan,

"It did feel good" said Nikhil.

Declan looked at his watch "ohhhhh the pâté will be set now I had better get it served" he said

"Ok do you want me to go get Gennie and Katie?" asked Nikhil,

"No it's ok I will get them their probley watching friends or something" Declan told Nikhil.

"Yeah probley" agreed Nikhil

Declan went inside he went into the room and told Gennie and Katie and then into the kitchen to get the pâté ready, he put it in four little pots then put some butter in four other little pots and some of his homemade salsa in four more. He put them on four plates and put his homemade bruschetta on the plates. Gennie and Katie came outside and sat at the table Gennie was pushing the pram Lucy and James where still asleep they would be for another couple of hours then they would need their afternoon feed.

"You two took your time said Nikhil "watching friends again where you?"

"No we were watching Black Beauty actually" said Gennie,

"Yeah" said Katie.

"Take it you haven't watched much yet" said Nikhil

"Why?" asked Gennie,

"Because you aren't crying like you insist on doing even though you know it has a happy ending" said Nikhil.

Gennie and Katie threw their Cushions at him he tried to duck but he was too late Declan came out with the food he laughed and put it on the table

"As funny as throwing Cushions at Nikhil is do you think we could keep them on the chairs please they are new and I don't want them getting dirty" Declan said,

"You and your Cushions" said Katie.

Nikhil passed Gennie and Katie the Cushions and they put them back on their chairs Declan put the umbrella on the table up to keep them shaded from the sun

"It looks delicious" said Gennie,

"Yeah it dose yummy" agreed Nikhil.

"It is a recipe my mum used to make" said Declan

"He makes it a lot" said Katie "it's lovely",

Nicola came outside "Declan there is a problem with the people bringing us the clay pigeons for the shoot on Sunday" said Nicola.

"Well sort it out then Nicola it is your job" said Declan

"Why have you brought Lucy and James outside you could have left them in the living room" asked Nicola,

"Nicola I do not pay you to ask stupid questions I pay you to work" said Declan.

"Well they don't need to be out here in the baking sun" said Nicola

"Not that it is any of your business Nicola but they have plenty of sun cream on and the sunscreen on their pram" snapped Gennie,

"and for your information Nicola Gennie does not like to leave them alone since that little brat Noah took them" said Nikhil angrily

"Oh ok sorry I didn't think" said Nicola,

"Well do you THINK instead of upsetting our friends you could get on with some work Nicola?" asked Declan.

"Sorry" said Nicola she turned to go she stopped and turned round "Noah is a little brat and Charity is a daft bitch" said Nicola she went back inside

"You ok sweetheart?" asked Nikhil,

"Yeah I'm alright babe" answered Gennie.

"Sorry about her" said Declan

"It's ok I just think she was trying to be helpful I guess" said Gennie,

They all finished their starters and Declan cleared the plates away he went inside to get the main course out of the oven, he put the plates in the microwave for five minutes and got the big spoon out the knives and forks where already outside Declan took the pasta bake and plates outside.

"Just help you self" Declan told everyone

"It looks yummy" said Gennie putting some on her plate,

"The pasta is flown over from Italy" said Declan.

"How do you get that?" asked Nikhil "the pasta is amazing in Italy" also putting some on his plate

"You order it online" said Declan he served himself and Katie,

"It is website where you can order Italian things bring Italy it's called" said Katie.

"Great I will order some later on today" said Nikhil

"I love this beautiful weather" said Gennie,

"Yea me too but I'm always boiling" said Katie.

"It will be worth it though" said Gennie "trust me it's wonderful having children"

"I am really looking forward to being a Daddy" said Declan,

"It is brilliant" smiled Nikhil.

"I can't even explain how much you love them" said Gennie

"Lola is going to be a bit late but I don't really mind waiting" said Katie,

They finished their meal and Declan cleared the plates again he went into the kitchen and put all the plates in the dishwasher, he cleared everything away and took some more iced orange juice and water outside to his friends.

"Hey look a Rabbit" said Gennie pointing "she is so cute and look she has babies awwwww they are so lovely"

"I haven't seen wild Rabbits for ages" said Declan,

"They are cute" said Katie.

"What is it with women and rabbits puppies and kittens" said Nikhil

"Shut up they are cute" said Gennie she threw a piece of ice at Nikhil,

"Hey that is cold" said Nikhil.

"Really? Well it is not as cold as this" said Gennie she got up and got some ice then went and put it down Nikhil's back

Nikhil jumped up and started jumping around trying to get the ice out Gennie was giggling and videoing it Katie and Declan where laughing as well,

"Thank you for that Gennie" said Nikhil.

"That's ok" said Gennie still giggling

"Good job I love you so much" said Nikhil he pulled Gennie towards him and kissed her,

"Awwwww babe I love you too" said Gennie.

"Awwww you are so cute together" said Katie

"Hey we are cute together too" said Declan he got up and bent down n kissed Katie,

"I know babe" said Katie.

"I love you Katie" said Declan

"I love you too Declan" said Katie,

Sam came outside with Samson Zac had dropped him off because he had to go somewhere Samson did not look very happy about it.

"Declan Zac just dropped Samson off he had to go somewhere could I leave him in one of your rooms while I finish all my jobs" asked Sam

"Yea Shure put him in that spare bedroom next to the nursery there are some of my old games and toys in thee he can play with" said Declan,

"Brilliant thanks Declan" said Sam.

"That's ok" said Declan he looked at Samson "you don't look very happy" he told Samson

"I wanted to go to tropical world" said Samson,

"well you will be able to go another day any anyway I think it's gonna be really busy today its bank holiday bet you can go tomorrow through and while you are here you can lay with my toy soldiers" said Declan

"Cool" said Samson,

"See told you it wasn't so bad" said Sam.

"Hey I haven't shown you the nursery yet have I" said Katie

"Ohhhhh yeah lets go see it" said Gennie,

"Ok" said Katie.

Declan, Katie, Gennie, Nikhil, Sam and Samson all made their way upstairs towards the nursery Katie Gennie and Nikhil went in to the nursery while Declan followed Sam and Samson into the little spare room he got out all his old toys and Games for Samson to play with.

"Here are my soldiers and other toys and Games this should keep you amused" Declan said

"Thanks Declan" said Sam,

"Thanks" said Samson.

"Stay here and be good please" said Sam he went out followed by Declan

"Wow it really is beautiful" said Gennie,

"I know" said Katie "I really love it".

"Sam really had done a good job" said Nikhil

"I am very pleased with all of Sam's work he is very good" said Declan,

It was the twenty seventh of August and it was seven in the morning on a miserable Rainey day, the rain hammered against the windows making quite a bit of noise then the thunder started. A very loud crack of thunder woke Lucy and James up and they began to cry frightened by the noise, Gennie and Nikhil where trying to get everything ready for an early eight am appointment with Dr Oaten for Lucy and James to get their four month jabs but everything was going wrong, Gennie went up and got Lucy and James and cuddled them both in the rocking chair while Nikhil looked for the house keys as they were locked in the house and the baby bag because they needed it.

"it is ok darlings Mummy won't let it hurt you" said Gennie rocking Lucy and James in her arms "it's just some horses dancing in the sky that is all you are safe my darlings"

"I am going have to call Dr Oaten and tell him we will be late" said Nikhil he got James to cuddle him,

"I am Shure we had them" said Gennie.

Nikhil cuddled James close to his chest and dilled Dr Oaten's mobile number he put phone in between his ear and shoulder to cuddle James properly, "yes hi Dr Oaten its Nikhil Sharma Lucy and James Sharma's dad….., yea I am afraid we are running a little late we are locked in the house we cannot find the keys….., yeah?..., no they don't like the thunder and we cannot get them to settle oh are you? ok….., yea half eight is fine….., yeah I know it is well thank goodness it is not just us…, nah we will be ok we will sort it…., yea see you then bye"

"Flaming thunder" said Gennie she cuddled a screaming Lucy close to her

"Yea I know and it was meant to be nice all flaming week" said Nikhil

They took Lucy and James downstairs hoping it would be less noisy there the table was scattered with Nappies, Baby Wipes, Baby Sun cream, talcum powder, toys and some spare clothes for Lucy and James. Gennie went to close the curtains when a big bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky the thunder still rumbled loudly Gennie and Nikhil sat on the sofa and rocked Lucy and James Gennie moved closer to Nikhil and sang their special song.

"When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world Is on your case I could offer you A warm embrace To make you feel my love" Gennie sang James began to settle a bit

"Works every time" smiled Nikhil still rocking a slightly calmer James,

Gennie nodded Lucy was always a little harder to settle she got upset and frightened a little more "When the evening shadows And the stars appear And there is no - one there To dry your tears I could hold you For a million years To make you feel my love" Gennie sang she rocked Lucy who was also beginning to settle a little now.

"I think Lucy is always easier to settle after upset when James is calm" said Nikhil still rocking James who had completely calmed and settled now

Gennie nodded again and smiled "I know you Haven't made Your mind up yet But I would never Do you wrong I've known it From the moment That we met No doubt in my mind Where you belong" Gennie continued to sing rocking Lucy close to her Lucy was almost completely settled now,

"You are Daddy's gorgeous boy" said Nikhil to James smiling at him James was nearly asleep now

" I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue I'd go crawling Down the avenue Know there's nothing That I wouldn't do To make you feel my love" Gennie sang, Lucy was completely settled now James was fast asleep and Lucy was not far behind "The storms are raging On the rolling sea And on the highway of regret The winds of change Are blowing wild and free You ain't seen nothing Like me yet," Lucy was nearly asleep now "I could make you happy Make your dreams come true Nothing that I wouldn't do Go to the ends Of the Earth for you To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love" Lucy was completely asleep as Gennie finished the song.

Nikhil smiled him and Gennie gently put a now sleeping James and Lucy in their pram, Nikhil kept looking for the keys and Baby bag wile Gennie got the rain cover for the pram and sorted out all the stuff scattered on the table. Her eye caught something shiny she looked round towards the playpen and spotted the keys.

"There" said Gennie pointing

"Thank goodness" said Nikhil,

"Ohh we left the baby bag in the car last night" said Gennie.

"Of course" said Nikhil

Nikhil picked the keys up and unlocked the door the Thunder and lightning had stopped now and it was just drizzling, Nikhil went to the car and got the baby bag he filled it with everything they would need. Nikhil paused for a moment then remembered he went to get two readymade bottles out of the fridge; they would have to stop at a café on their way back for feeding time. Nikhil put the bag on his shoulder and they finely left the house half an hour late, it was a good job the appointment had been moved to eight thirty, Nikhil locked the door and they got themselves and Lucy and James in the car and set off.

"Oh no we are going to be half an hour late" said Gennie looking at the clock in the car

"No we are not" said Nikhil "Dr Oaten is running late too and we are his first appointment he moved it to eight thirty" he turned away from the village,

"Oh ok good" said Gennie.

Nikhil looked at Gennie "you ok baby?" he asked stroking Gennie's cheek

"Yeah I suppose I am just worried about Katie it has been over a week since her due date now and she is getting really fed up" Gennie told Nikhil,

"Yeah I know Declan said he is worried too but she will be ok you and Declan will make Shure of that and I bet they will not be long now" Nikhil said trying to reassure Gennie.

"Nurse Keaton says it could be another week" said Gennie

"Well you and her are going on that picnic tomorrow aren't you" said Nikhil "that will cheer her up" he gently stroked Gennie's arm,

"Yea if the weather is ok to" said Gennie.

"Well if not why not take her to Windy Hill Manor" said Nikhil

"Yeah good idea never thought off that" said Gennie,

"hey don't worry she will be fine think of when she has Lola how happy she will be like we were remember you were so scared but it all turned out fine and it will for Katie I just know it will" Nikhil said.

Gennie smiled "yeah your right thanks babe" she said

"Have you got everything you need for tomorrow's picnic?" asked Nikhil,

"Yea it is all sorted I went to the shop yesterday and Katie is bringing some stuff" said Gennie.

"So is Declan setting off to London first thing in the morning?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah he wants to get back to Katie as soon as possible" answered Gennie,

"Cannot believe that client cannot understand he needs to be with Katie what an idiot" said Nikhil.

"yeah I know but Katie says it is fine because they don't think she will have Lola for another week, and she usually sleeps till lunch because she is always up all night and at lunch time we are going on the picnic then Declan will be back hopefully at night. If not I will stay over at Home Farm with her" Gennie replied

"Declan was fuming when he found out I would have been" said Nikhil,

"Yea I know" smiled Gennie.

"That client that Charity was dealing with the one that got her that manager's job was terrified when you shouted at him" giggled Gennie

"yea well I did not like the way he was looking at you and the way he spoke to you when you would not act like Charity for him, I did tell you when I took Charity to that lunch he was a nasty piece of work that is why I wanted to take her instead of you. I don't care what he does or says to Charity but I do care what he does to you" said Nikhil,

"I remember that I was so mad when you took Charity and I wanted to go especially when she managed to get him on board" giggled Gennie.

"So do you see I was only doing it because I love you I know you should have had that job, but like I said then Charity is evil and manipulative and she doesn't care who she hurts. she would sell her own mother if it made her money, I mean she did sell Noah when he was born, and that helps with that job you could never be like that and some clients are nasty I don't want you anywhere near them." Said Nikhil

"babe that was almost two years ago I do not even care about the stupid job now I would have hated it anyway, I just like to pretend I still want to to annoy Charity to get at her like she gets at me" Said Gennie.

"You shouldn't let her upset you Baby" said Nikhil

"I know but she is just so…" said Gennie,

"Annoying? Stupid? Evil?" suggested Nikhil.

"Yea" said Gennie

"I know baby but that is just how she is she is nasty and as soon as anyone dose or says something she dislikes she just gets like that, even if it is her own fault or in this case Noah's fault she just gets nasty. I mean look at how she treated you over that job you never even told either me or Jai and she was still nasty to you, just because you wouldn't help her that is why she is sales manager she can be their friend but if she has to she would screw them over, you could never do that because you are so lovely and warm and kind and that is one of the things I love about you. Nikhil told Gennie

"Yeah you are right babe I do try but it is not always that easy it's like she is perfect and I am well not" Gennie said,

"You are perfect to me" said Nikhil.

"But she has legs and perfect well everything" Gennie said

"so I love your legs and she is a little pretty I admit if you like that sort of thing but i don't and you are beautiful she dresses like a slapper that is why men look but I don't want men looking at you you are mine and I do not want you to be like Charity I want you to be like you I love you." Said Nikhil,

"She dose dress like a slapper" said Gennie "I hate what she wears you don't have to worry about me wearing any of that and I would rather stick pins in my eyes than be like her" smiled Gennie.

"Well good now can we please talk about something else now like what we are doing for your birthday next month" said Nikhil

"Let's take Lucy and James to London for a weekend we could go to the Zoo and the Aquarium and The London Eye" said Gennie

"yeah sounds good we could make it a long weekend go on the Friday morning before your Birthday and come back on the Tuesday, we will go somewhere with really highly qualified Babysitters and at night we could go out for a meal and to see a show" said Nikhil.

"I would love that" said Gennie

They arrived at Dr Oaten's just as they were parking the heavens opened again and it started to piss it down, the rain hammered on the car roof again making a lot of noise, Gennie looked nervously in to the back Lucy and James where still sound asleep. Gennie looked outside for signs of thunder she prayed it would not start up again, she would never calm them down if it did, the rain woke them up but they just watched it through the windows.

"Wait there I will get the umbrella" said Nikhil

"It is in the back" said Gennie,

"Oh yeah of course wait there will come round for you" said Nikhil

Nikhil leaned in to the back and got the umbrella form the back floor and opened the car door and got out, he walked round to Gennie's side of the car he opened the door for her and she got out. They ran to the boot and got out the pram and put it up, Gennie put the rain cover on they got Lucy and James out the car and put them in the pram.

"Look Dr Oaten is there" said Nikhil

"Let's get them inside then" said Gennie,

They ran over to Dr Oaten and he let them all in "good timing" Dr Oaten said.

"Yeah I know" said Gennie

"I am afraid Lesley is not in yet so the reception is closed for now but I will log you in the book" said Dr Oaten,

"Ok thanks" said Nikhil as he and Gennie followed Dr Oaten in to his office.

"Just take a seat there I will get them ready" said Dr Oaten

"Ok" said Nikhil he and Gennie sat down and Got Lucy and James out of their prams,

When Lucy and James had had their jabs Dr Oaten logged them in the book "well that is it for jabs until they are 12 months" he said he put his hand out for Nikhil and Gennie to shake.

"I guess so" said Nikhil shaking his hand

"How often do they need to come for check-ups?" asked Gennie also shaking his hand,

"Well they will need one check u at six months then they should be fine until they are twelve months" said Dr Oaten.

Gennie said bye to Nikhil who was looking after Lucy and James for the afternoon Lucy and James where fast asleep in their cots, it was a lovely day but Gennie still did not want to leave them alone in the pram and she knew Nikhil had a lot to do he had decided to clean the house. Gennie got in her car and set off to pick Katie up after a few minutes she pulled in to Home Farm and Katie was waiting for her Katie went to pick up the picnic basket Declan had made.

"Oy don't you dare missy I will get that" said Gennie

"Yes boss" said Katie,

Gennie hugged her friend "so take it you are ready then" she said.

"Yea let's go" said Katie

"I will just sort the seat out so you can sit in it" said Gennie putting the picnic basket in boot,

Katie sat in the seat after Gennie had sorted it out "Declan has so annoying this morning fussing over me" she said.

"Yeah Nikhil was like that with me" said Gennie "its sweet really"

"I suppose where r we going anyway" asked Katie,

"There is a place near some water its really beautiful Nikhil took me there once for a romantic picnic it was brilliant because it was just us two" answered Gennie.

"Great" said Katie "I hope the seats are big though they will need to be"

"They will be fine for you" said Gennie,

"I must look awful I got no sleep last night" said Katie.

"You look glowing and gorgeous" said Gennie

"Hope they have toilets" said Katie,

"Yea they do" said Gennie.

"Good" said Katie "because I kind of need the loo now I think"

"We are nearly there" said Gennie,

"Good" said Katie.

After a few minutes Gennie pulled in to a small car park there were no cars there today so it looked like it would be just the two of them, Gennie parked up and got out the car telling Katie to wait while she sorted everything out. Gennie put all their food and drink on the nearest picnic table and put it all out, she then went to get Katie.

"Right it is already come on" said Gennie

"Brilliant" said Katie,

"Nikhil packed some great stuff" said Gennie.

"Yea so did Declan" said Katie

"They are the best really aren't they" said Gennie as they sat down,

"Yea they are wonderful" said Katie.

"I am going to make a crisp and ham sandwich" said Gennie

"I'm going to make a ham crisp and mint sauce sandwich" said Katie she felt her tummy and flinched,

"Are you ok?" asked Gennie.

"Yeah it's just Braxton Hicks I think" said Katie

"Arrrrr I got a few of them too" said Gennie,

"They are very annoying said Katie.

"Yeah tell me about it" said Gennie she finished her sandwich and got a cheese sandwich

"They stopped now" said Katie she made herself another sandwich,

"Good" said Gennie.

"Anyway haven't you got a video to show me of my godchildren" asked Katie

"Ohhhhh yeah" said Gennie,

"Show me then" said Katie.

Gennie got her phone out "I got two they turned themselves over by themselves yesterday" she told Katie

"Awwww how cute" said Katie,

"I know" said Gennie.

Gennie found the right video and put it on Nikhil's voice came on he was telling Gennie to get Lucy's favroute toy the bunny they had bought at build a bear, it showed Gennie getting the bunny and putting it at the side of Lucy who was on her back she looked at the bunny and smiled she turned herself on to her front and got her bunny. Lucy hugged her bunny she giggled when the bunny's ears tickled her chin, James who was at the side of her was on his back copied his sister and turned to his front and got his bunny he hugged it Lucy giggled again and James smiled at his sister and giggled also.

"Wow it's so cute" said Katie "you can totally see how much they love each other and love how they turned around"

"I know I am so proud of them I love them both so much" smiled Gennie,

"I am so excited for when Lola first turns herself round and when she giggles and walks and talks" said Katie she dipped some chocolate cake in mint sauce and ate it.

"Well Lucy and James haven't walked or talked yet but Lucy got close to crawling the other day" Gennie told Katie she got a cupcake and ate it

"That is amazing" said Katie,

"I know" said Gennie.

"I love Lucy's t shirt she looks so cute and James…. Ow flaming Braxton Hicks again" said Katie she dropped her cake and went to pick it up

"Katie what is wrong" said Gennie looking at her friends terrified face,

"I I don't think it is Braxton Hicks" said Katie.

"But I thought you had another week" said Gennie she looked worried

"Yea I know but I think my water broke" said Katie she started to cry,

"Ok don't worry it will be fine" said Gennie.

"I thought the seats where just wet but it's me that is drenched" sobbed Katie

"Ok don't worry I am ringing Nurse Keaton" said Gennie,

"Noooooooooooooooooooo I want Declan I'm scared Gennie" sobbed Katie.

Gennie dilled Nurse Keaton's number "its ok Katie you will be fine we will get Declan and we will…..yes hello Nurse Keaton yes its Gennie Katie has gone in to labour….. Yea I know but she defiantly has her water broke….. We don't know she said she thought the seats where wet…..ok thanks… no I think I bring her in my car it will be quicker…ok see you then bye" Gennie put her arm round her friend she rubbed her back

Katie was terrified she was sobbing and shaking "I want Declan" she sobbed,

"It is ok Katie I am here I will call Declan" said Gennie she dilled Declan's number but there was no answer.

"Why is he not answering I need him I'm scared he will never get here he is in London" sobbed Katie

"I know but he will get here as soon as he can" soothed Gennie,

"But it won't be on time he is miles away and I'm scared I want him" sobbed Katie.

"I will call Nikhil and tell him to get him here as soon as possible" said Gennie

"But it will be ages he has to get a train and it will be late or he will miss one or he will have to wait I just know it" sobbed Katie,

"It will be ok" said Gennie Nikhil….. No not really Katie has gone in to labour… I know but she has and I can't get through to Declan and she is terrified…. Yea could you I need to get her to hospital…..? Ok bye babe." Gennie rubbed Katie's back.

"He will never get to me I know he won't" sobbed Katie

"Let's get you in to the car" said Gennie,

"It hurts" sobbed Katie.

"It's ok I'll get you to hospital" said Gennie she helped Katie up and got her in the car

"Gennie I am really scared" sobbed Katie,

"It is ok I know you are but don't worry it will be fine ok I promise I will make Shure it is" said Gennie she started the car.

"It isn't ok it is wrong" sobbed Katie

"Katie I love you are my best friend and I will never let anything happen to you" said Gennie she put her foot down and drove faster,

"Gen what if it isn't what if something happens what if…" sobbed Katie.

"Nothing will happen it will be fine" said Gennie she drove on to a main road

"The speed limit is forty" sobbed Katie,

"I do not care I am getting you to hospital" said Gennie.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR OWWWWWWWW "sobbed Katie

Gennie looked at her friend she wanted to hug her and comfort her she wanted to help but she knew she had to get her to hospital quickly, she was really worried about her friend Katie was terrified and crying and Gennie couldn't do anything about it. All she could do was try get her to hospital as soon as possible, she knew Katie was right about the speed it was forty and Gennie was doing way more that that she hoped against hope she would not get stopped.

"Ok I think we need to go this way" said Gennie turning the tyres screeched as she turned on to another road

"We will get caught" sobbed Katie,

"We won't" said Gennie.

"I want Declan" sobbed Katie

"It's ok Nikhil will get him I know he will" said Gennie,

"What if something has happened to him that train has crashed I just know it" sobbed Katie.

"Nothing will have happened hunny it will be fine I promise i….shit" said Gennie Gennie heard sirens her fears were realised they had been stopped she pulled up.

"He will take you away and we will never get there" sobbed Katie

"Don't worry" said Gennie,

The police officer came to Gennie's window "marm do you know that you were speeding" he asked.

"Oh no this is all my fault he is gonna take us away and I will lose my Lola" sobbed Katie

"Yes I know officer but it is my friend she has gone in to labour and she is terrified" said Gennie,

"Please do not take us away" sobbed Katie.

"Ok don't worry it is ok I will give you a police escort" said the Police officer

"Thanks" said Gennie,

"I will get you a light" said the police officer.

"Gennie I am sorry I….." sobbed Katie

"Hey don't you worry ok it will be fine he is going to get us there" Gennie told her,

"Ok plug this in to your phone charging bit press on on bottom of light and put light on your roof" said the police officer

Gennie took the light from the police officer he got back in to his police car, and Gennie plugged the light in and switched it on the car light up red and blue and the siren went loudly Gennie put the light on top of her car. Gennie watched in her rear-view mirror for the police officer to set off he did and she set off behind him, they had been going for a while when someone ran across the road with a money bag and a gun the police officer braked Gennie had to break too so she did not run into him he got out n waked towards them.

"Ok just keep the light for now and keep going you will be fine I'll get light later I really need to sort this out" said the police officer

"Great thanks" said Gennie,

"Oh no we will get stopped again and this time we will get in trouble or the guy with a gun will follow us or….." sobbed Katie.

"It is going to be fine nothing will happen" soothed Gennie

"It will I know it will" sobbed Katie,

"We will get there and I bet Declan is already on his way" said Gennie.

"He won't be I know he won't the train has crashed and I have lost him I will be on my own" sobbed Katie

"Nothing has happened and you will never be on your own I love you and will always be there for you" Gennie told Katie,

"But Gennie what if something does happen to him" sobbed Katie.

"Then Nikhil and I will be there for you always" Gennie told Katie

"What if he gets mad with me and leaves me" sobbed Katie,

"He wills not he loves you" said Gennie.

"I hope so I need him" sobbed Katie

"I bet you he will be there as soon as he can he will know by now I just know he will" Gennie soothed,

"He will not I know he will not everything is just going so wrong and it will never ever be right never ever" sobbed Katie.

"Katie you need to calm down hunny it will be fine" said Gennie

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" sobbed Katie,

"Ok hunny we won't be long now" said Gennie.

"They are getting closer together" sobbed Katie

"I know hunny but it will be fine" said Gennie,

"it won't and because Declan is not here and he will never get here all the way from London, it will take ages at least two hours more because he will have to get to station. And that will take an hour and he will have to wait an hour for train I just know he will n it will get delayed, and…" Katie sobbed.

"Katie you need to stop finding problems" said Gennie

"I am not" sobbed Katie,

"You are and it will not do you any good" said Gennie.

"But I am so scared" sobbed Katie

"But Katie you have done this before and you were fine then and you will be fine today I promise" said Gennie,

"This is different though it is my baby and before it was someone else's it's all going to go wrong" sobbed Katie.

"it won't we are very nearly there now just a little few more minutes it is just around this corner not far at all" Gennie turned "look see we can see the hospital" she added

Gennie pulled in to the hospital and parked in the emergency parking spots she got out the car quickly and rushed round to the passenger side and opened the door, she got Katie out and shut the door she locked her car. Katie was still sobbing Gennie lead her in t she had her arm round her friend trying to calm her down, she took her up to the desk.

"Hi my friend went in to Labour about half an hour ago" she said to the reception lady

"Ok love don't worry who is her midwife?" asked the receptionist,

"Nurse Keaton" answered Gennie.

"I am here" said Nurse Keaton

"Thank goodness she is really panicking" said Gennie,

"Ok lovie do not worry" said Nurse Keaton.

"I have to worry Declan is not here he is in London" sobbed Katie

"Ok well let's get you in a room and we will see how far apart your contraptions are" said Nurse Keaton,

"I want Declan" sobbed Katie.

Just at that moment Declan and Nikhil rushed in Declan started to rush to desk but Nikhil saw Katie he turned Declan round he rushed over to Katie, he could see she was upset he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, she sobbed in to his shoulder.

"Declan I am so scared" Katie sobbed

"It is ok darling I am here you will be fine" said Declan,

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IT HURTS" sobbed Katie.

"Ok we really do need to get her in a room said Nurse Keaton checking her watch

"Ok" said Declan he led Katie and followed Nurse Keaton in to a room,

"Where are Lucy and James" asked Gennie.

"Here" said Nikhil Lucy was crying she did not like all this noise and rushing

Gennie picked Lucy up and hugged her she began to calm down "dam I need to go park my car somewhere and take the light off take her a minute" she gave Nikhil Lucy she stared to cry again,

"Why don't I go" said Nikhil.

"yeah ok babe it's in the emergency parking bit you will need to turn light off and bring it in the police officer is coming to get it later" said Gennie taking Lucy back

"Ok sweetheart" said Nikhil,

Gennie hugged Lucy close to her and gently and quietly sang to her, Lucy soon fell asleep and Gennie put her in the pram she pushed the pram back and forth so Lucy would stay asleep. Nikhil arrived back with the light he had switched it off he gave it to Gennie she took it to reception.

"I think a police officer will be coming to get this" said Gennie

"I am here" said a voice,

Gennie turned around the police officer was there "hi here is your light" she said.

"Thanks" the police officer said he looked at Gennie then Nikhil "hey I know you two" he said

"You are pc Williams" said Nikhil,

"Yea I am" said Pc Williams.

"Oh gosh" said Gennie

"Oh my gosh" said Gennie,

"Yea I know" said Nikhil.

"No not that look" said Gennie she pointed to telly

"Oh I can't believe it" said Nikhil,

"Wasn't that the Train Declan was meant to be getting" said Gennie.

"Yeah but he missed it then that client did not want to meet him anymore" said Nikhil

"What is it?" asked Pc Williams,

"Look" said Gennie.

Pc Williams looked at the telly it said breaking news train crash at least 10 killed many more missing and critically injured "wow" he said

Nurse Keaton came to get Gennie "Katie is asking for you" she said,

"Erm ok I will come" said Gennie.

Gennie followed Nurse Keaton to where Katie was it was not long before Lola was born, Katie smiled at her new daughter and smiled at Gennie " she is so perfect" said Katie,

"She really is beautiful just like her mum well done darling I am so proud" said Declan he kissed Katie.


	21. Love and Dreams part 21 Gennie is set up

_**I do not own these Charters ITV and Emmerdale do**_

_**LOVE AND DREAMS **_

Gennie walked in to the café with Lucy and James in their pram Nikhil was already in the café Gennie sat down with him, they were meeting Katie and Declan in the café in a few minutes they were bringing Lola out for the first time since Katie had left the hospital two days ago. The whole village of course had now herd of Declan's near death experience or that is to say that is what everyone was now calling it, lead on of course by Betty and Perl who had "herd" he had been on the train and stopped the fire but had also "herd" that that he had been on the train and had died and come back to life. Gone had the actual story that Declan simply had not got on the train no Betty and Perl, where convinced and nobody could convince them otherwise that one of the two events in their head had happened. The funny thing was no one really knew where Betty and Perl had "herd" these roomers they just kind of had and where eager to see Declan and Katie to find out, luckily Brenda had told them there was a sale at the garden shop in Hotton with free cake so Betty and Perl had gone there.

"Is it safe?" asked Gennie as she sat down

"Yeah ya mum has sent them to town to some cake sale with free plants or something" Nikhil told Gennie,

"There is a sale on the Garden centre in Hotton and there is free cake" said Brenda.

"Good" said Gennie

"How on earth did they get the idea that Declan put the fire out?" asked Nikhil,

"Probley the same place they got the idea that he died and came back to life" said Gennie.

"I think all that mashed Tea has mashed their brains maybe I should lay off the Tea today and have coffee" said Nikhil

"Well thank you very much" said Brenda,

"I meant the Tea they make Brenda well i" said Nikhil.

Gennie rolled her eyes "Nikhil you are in danger of putting your foot in your mouth so if I were you id shut up" said Gennie

"Sorry" said Nikhil,

"You will be" said Gennie.

"What I meant was well I was joking wasn't I" said Nikhil

"Nikhil I told you to shut it" said Gennie,

"I had better get back to work" said Brenda.

"Ok bye Brenda" said Nikhil pulling a face at Gennie when he thought she wasn't looking

Gennie looked at a sleeping Lucy and James she covered them up it was raining outside again and cold "and I saw that Nikhil" said Gennie,

"What?" asked Nikhil trying to sound innocent.

"You know" said Gennie

Ruby brought Gennie some chocolate cake and a coffee "here you go Gennie" she said,

"Thanks Ruby" said Gennie.

"What time are Katie and Declan getting here" said Nikhil

"Now" said Gennie,

"Hey Gennie" said Katie hugging Gennie.

"Hi Katie" said Gennie

"What no Betty and Perl?" asked Declan,

"Nah Mum sent them to the garden centre in Hotton for a plant sale and free cakes" said Gennie.

"Thank Goodness" said Declan "I was dreading trying to persuade them that I was not on the train"

"We have already tried" said Gennie,

"Yeah" said Nikhil "they will not listen".

"Where did they even get it all" said Nikhil

"well you know the carriage which was destroyed the one where people were killed well that was the carriage I would have been in, I had it all boked well Nicola booked it and she told Betty and Perl which must have started all the roomers" said Declan,

"I just don't even want to think about it" said Katie.

"Well if it helps I don't think anyone really listens to them much" said Gennie

"I know but I really wish they would find something else to talk about already" said Katie,

"They will soon enough" said Declan.

"I know but they will not leave us alone until then" said Katie

"I have told them to leave you alone" said Edna,

"Thanks Edna" said Katie.

"She is beautiful" said Edna looking into Lola's pram Lola was fast asleep on her tummy

"I know isn't she" said Katie,

"What is her name" asked Edna.

"Lola" answered Katie

"That is a beautiful name" said Edna,

"I can't believe she is two weeks old already" said Katie.

"How old are James and Lucy" Edna asked Gennie

"Four and a half months" Gennie answered,

"Wow already" said Edna "doesn't time fly".

"I know" said Gennie "Nikhil and I were saying that the other day"

"How is Totsie Edna?" asked Nikhil,

"A lot better thanks to you" answered Edna.

"I am glad she is better" said Nikhil

"Yea me too I was really worried thank goodness you found her Noah has a lot to answer for" said Edna,

"I know first he takes our children just because he is jealous then he just takes Totsie because you told Charity what he did to your garden" said Gennie.

"Jai says that he is grounded for two weeks" said Nikhil

"Well I do not want him anywhere near our children ever" said Gennie,

"I know sweetheart I don't want him near our children and he will never be near them darling I promise" said Nikhil.

"Good" said Gennie

"I don't blame you Gennie" said Edna "that young man needs to learn some lesions he is getting out of control" said Edna,

"Jai says he caught him watching Outnumbered again apparently he said he does not have to keep the promise he made Gennie anymore" said Nikhil.

"Well maybe Charity should take away his DVD's" said Edna

"Yeah and get a parental lock on the telly so he can only watch what Jai and Charity choose" said Declan,

"Priya doesn't help encouraging him" said Nikhil.

"Well that is nice" said a voice

"What are you doing here pryia you are ment to be trying to get a job" said Nikhil,

"They all start too early it is not natrral to be up that early" said Pryia she went to pick Lucy up out her pram.

"Don't even think about it she is asleep and you upset her last time you saw her when you instead on wearing that flaming mask and blowing that hawn" said Gennie

"It was only a bear mash it was ment to be cute" said Pryia,

"Yea well it is not cute when you are four months it is scary" snapped Gennie.

"Well I am sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrey" said Pryia sulkily

"Pryia just leave them alone" said Nikhil "and don't sit down I have arranged you an interview in town so you need to go",

"Where?" asked Pryia.

"Some offices and they send you on a course so you are going and I will know if you do not" said Nikhil

Priya looked horrified but she realised she was beaten on this one if she did not go she would never hear the end of it so she walked sulkily out of the shop, just as Charity and Noah came in Noah stomped over to the counter Charity followed him she had a foul look on her face she took Noah by the arm.

"I told you to go sit down" she told him

"Stupid twat" muttered Noah,

"Young man I think you are in enough trouble to be saying that" said Edna.

"It's nothing to do with you you stupid old witch" said Noah

"Noah" said Charity " go sit down or you will be grounded for a month and you are already grounded for two weeks" said Charity angrily

"I would just like to know where herd that word" said Edna disapprovingly,

"I go it from Ben in Outnumbered I love Outnumbered it is brilliant and I don't have that stupid toss piece to stop me now" Noah said grinning at Gennie and pointing.

"You just leave Gennie alone you little brat" said Nikhil angrily

"Noah I told you to SIT DOWN" said Charity,

"That is enough shouting in my café" said Brenda "and anyway if he is grounded why is he out?".

"Because mind your own business and serve me" said Charity

"I will serve you when you get some manors" said Brenda,

"No wonder young Noah has no manors" said Edna.

"oh for petes sake if you must know Jai has disappeared so I had to bring him he was driving me crazy I had to get out" snapped Charity "are you going to serve me of not"

"Not" said Brenda firmly,

"What are you doing in here he is ment to be grounded" said Jai coming in to the café.

"He was driving me mad at home" said Charity "and now Brenda won't serve me"

"Noah has called Edna a witch Gennie a toss piece and Charity a twat while he was here" said Nikhil,

"is that so?" said Jai "well Noah you have just earned yourself another two weeks you are now grounded for one month now have you said sorry to Edna, I told you to when you see her".

"No and I'm not going to" said Noah

"Do you want to make it five weeks Noah?" said Jai,

"Fine sorry you are an old witch" said Noah.

"Five weeks Noah" said Jai "now march out of here and home"

"Fine" said Noah he went over to Lucy and James's pram "WAKE UP" he shouted,

"Six weeks" said Jai.

"You evil little" said Gennie angrily she picked Lucy up out of the pram while Nikhil got James both twins where crying again in fright

"Get him out of here before I" said Nikhil,

"You little brat you woke Lola" said Katie angrily she took Lola out her pram and cuddled her.

"I don't care she is a freak" said Noah

"Seven weeks" said Jai,

"Your baby is nasty" said Noah.

"Two months" said Jai "now out of here" he turned to Charity "are you coming" he asked

"No I am going to the pub" said Charity,

"Fine" said Jai.

Katie was crying now Declan had his arm round her he glared angrily at Jai and Noah Jai looked embarrassed Charity looked mad they walked out Noah muttering as they went Jai putting his punishment up more and more,

"It's ok my darling don't you get yourself upset" said Declan he kissed Katie and Lola on their heads.

Gennie was hugging Lucy close she was settling now so was James "did nasty Noah wake my beautiful baby girl" said Gennie rocking her

"You ok sweetheart?" asked Nikhil,

"Yea" said Gennie "Lucy is ok now".

"Well that young man is well and truly out of control and it is no wonder with a mother like that" said Edna

"Quite" said Gennie she kissed Lucy's hair and put her back in the pram she had gone back to sleep now,

"Jai doesn't know what to do with him" said Nikhil he kissed James who was also back asleep and put him back in the pram.

"He wants his legs slapped" said Brenda "never did Gennie any harm when she was naughty alough she was never that naughty she wouldn't have dared and….."

"Muuuuuuuuuuuum" said Gennie rolling her eyes Nikhil laughed "and you can shut up too" she told him,

"We had better go it is nearly time for Lola's feed" said Katie.

"But you haven't been here long and you haven't had anything" said Gennie

"There is a bottle in the bag I packed one" said Declan,

"Ok" said Katie she went into bag and found bottle.

"I will get that warmed up for you" said Brenda "then I will take your order"

"Great thanks Brenda" said Katie,

"Hey have you herd?" asked Gennie.

"What?" asked Katie

"David and Alisha" said Gennie,

"What about them?" asked Katie.

"Well you know before she went to prison Alisha told David she loved him but he did not love her?" said Gennie

"Yeah" said Katie,

"Well now he does it took him all time she was in prison and all this time she has been out to realise it but he does he told her in The Woolpack yesterday" Gennie told her.

"Wow that is great" said Katie

Brenda returned with the heated up bottle she gave it to Katie who thanked her and got a towel and put it over her shoulder, she got Lola out of her pram and rocked her in her arm supporting her head carefully she gave her the bottle Lola sucked hungrily. Declan looked proudly at his daughter and Katie he smiled he loved them both so much, Brenda took their order returning a few minutes later to give it to them. For the rest of the afternoon they sat around and chatted about things ordering what they wanted when they wanted it, when it was about four o clock Brenda came to tell them Betty and Perl where on their way back so they said their goodbyes and went home.

It was Saturday morning Nikhil had woken up early he looked at the clock on his bedside table it said six o clock Lucy and James would be awake soon wanting their morning feed, Nikhil lalyed down again and sighed happlyley to himself. He smiled he propped him and stared at Gennie who was sleeping beside him he smiled even more, he loved to watch her sleep she was so beautiful her beautiful brown hair in perfect condition not even a little messy. Not that he would be bothered if her hair did look messy, in his eyes she looked beautiful even when her hair was messy which was not very often. Nikhil felt he was the luckiest man in the whole world, not only did he have the most beautiful wife in the world but also the most beautiful children in the world he loved them all so much and was fearlessly protective of them all. They were his world and he loved them all more than anything in the world, he was so proud of Gennie she was going to start her own business fixing wedding dresses and doing hair and make up for weddings she had decided this a couple of days ago when someone had suggested it. The only problem was Nikhil knew that he had lost the best ever PA Sharma and Sharma had ever had, he did not know if they would get another as good instead of going back to work when Gennie's maternity leave ended she was going to help them find a new PA then start her business. Gennie had been planning on asking for a loan at the bank to start off with it, but Nikhil was having none of it he insisted he would pay for anything she needed telling her he loved her and was proud of her and wanted her to be happy because he really really did and was. Gennie stirred and woke up she smiled up at Nikhil he kissed her gently, she wrapped her arms round his neck and they kissed for a few minutes.

"Morning Beautiful" smiled Nikhil

"Morning gorgeous" Gennie smiled back,

"How do you look so beautiful on a morning"?" asked Nikhil.

"How do you look so gorgeous? Gennie asked back she smiled and kissed him

"I love you Gennie Sharma" said Nikhil,

"I love you too Nikhil Sharma" said Gennie.

"Lucy and James will be awake soon" said Nikhil

"What time is it? Asked Gennie,

"About quarter past six" answered Nikhil.

"I think i can hear Lucy" said Gennie

"Let's go see if they are awake" said Nikhil,

"Yeah let's" said Gennie.

They went to the Nursery Lucy and James where awake in their cots Gennie went to get James he smiled up at her and Nikhil got Lucy who smiled up at him, they took them downstairs and put them in their playpen Nikhil went to get two bottles out the fridge and warmed them up they fed them and Nikhil got their baby baths. Gennie filled the baths with warm water and Johnsons baby bath she put the baths on the table and they got Lucy and James ready for their morning baths.

"I really love bathing them" smiled Gennie she put some baby bath on a sponge and sponged Lucy's tummy Lucy giggled she loved being bathed "you like this don't you beautiful girl" she said to Lucy

"I know me too" said Nikhil he smiled at James "what do you think gorgeous boy" he said James giggled

"There's your answer they really love it too" said Gennie.

"Yeah they do don't you gorgeous boy" said Nikhil "you got the baby bath?"

"Yeah here" said Gennie she passed Nikhil the baby bath "there's that beautiful smile" Gennie told Lucy,

"Great thanks" said Nikhil "let's get you clean Gorgeous boy" he added.

"Where is the baby shampoo?" asked Gennie

"Down there" said Nikhil he got the shampoo with his foot and flipped it up and caught it,

Gennie giggled "I love how you can do that" she said taking the shampoo off him Lucy giggled too " and I think this one loves it too don't you beautiful girl" Gennie said.

"I have been able to do it since I was a kid" said Nikhil "I am going to teach you to do it when you are older gorgeous boy and your sister"

"Yeah your dad said he said he taught you too" said Gennie,

"Yeah he Shure did he is looking forward to looking after them later" said Nikhil.

"What time is he coming?" asked Gennie "you are going to see Grandpa later" Gennie told Lucy

"Not Shure" said Nikhil "he doesn't know if he is picking Mum up before or after he picks Lucy and James up,

"Your Mum?" asked Gennie she got Lucy out the bath and wrapped her in her towel.

"Of course" answered Nikhil he got James out the bath and wrapped him in his towel "what is your Granny like" he said to James

"Typical" said Gennie "let's get you dried and dressed beautiful girl" she added,

"I know" agreed Nikhil "hey let's do a home movie of them this morning we can play games with them and video it" he picked put James's nappy on and got his t shirt and baby jeans.

"Yeah great Idea" said Gennie she got Lucy's flowery dress and put it on her

"What do you thing to that gorgeous boy" she asked tickling James's chin James giggled,

"They love being tickled" said Nikhil tickling Lucy.

"Yeah I know" said Gennie "we should put it in the video don't you think Lucy" she put Lucy in the play pen

"Yeah defiantly" agreed Nikhil he put James back in his playpen "I will go get Camera and set it up" he started to go upstairs,

"Wait" said Gennie stopping him.

"What?" asked Nikhil?

"This" said Gennie she pulled towards him and kissed him wrapping her arms round his neck,

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm" said Nikhil "I like that".

"Good" said Gennie "I am kind looking forward to having a night to ourselves"

"Me too" said Nikhil he kissed her and went to get the camera and set it up,

Gennie got Lucy out the playpen "look beautiful Girl we are going to film you and your brother today can you see the camera look" Gennie said pointing at the camera Lucy just smiled at her Mummy.

"I got an idea" said Nikhil he gave James to Gennie and ran upstairs returning with a colourful scarf from Gennie's wardrobe

"What is that for?" Asked Gennie,

Nikhil put the scarf over the picture on the wall just above the camera "they love this scarf so they will look at it" said Nikhil.

"That is a great idea" said Gennie handing James back to him

"I know" smiled Nikhil James looked at the scarf and smiled he put his hand out to touch it,

"Look Lucy its Mummy's scarf" said Gennie pointing this time Lucy looked she smiled.

"Ok what should we do?" asked Nikhil

"Just do like you said pay games with them" Gennie told him,

"You want to play rocket ship gorgeous boy" said Nikhil he got James and did rocket ship with him making the noises James giggled.

Gennie did the same with Lucy she giggled too "you really like that don't you you arm Mummy's beautiful girl yes you are" Gennie told Lucy

"Want to swap?" asked Nikhil,

"Yeah" said Gennie she took James and handed him Lucy.

"Hey Daddy's beautiful girl" said Nikhil Lucy smiled at her Daddy Nikhil tickled her and she giggled

Gennie smiled at James he smiled back "dose Mummy's gorgeous boy want to be tickled too? Gennie said she tickled James he giggled "you really like that don't you gorgeous boy" Gennie smiled,

"What shall we do now hey I know I bet that you would like to fly wouldn't you beautiful girl" said Nikhil. He held Lucy by her tummy with his arms and made her fly around "is it a bird is it a plane no it is Lucy the amazing flying girl wooooooooooooooooooooooo", Lucy giggled and clapped her hands Nikhil smiled it was the first time Lucy had clapped he was so proud.

Gennie just looked at Lucy stunned she smiled a big proud Mummy smile "wow" she said she had tears of joy in her eyes

"She is amazing isn't she" said Nikhil he also had tears in his eyes he beamed,

"Yeah she really is i am so proud" said Gennie.

"Me too" said Nikhil

James did not like being ignored he gargled in protest "awwww sorry my gorgeous boy mummy didn't mean to ignore you" she blew a Raspberry on his tummy James giggled all was forgiven,

"Maybe he will clap too do flying boy" said Nikhil.

"good idea" said Gennie "would you like that gorgeous boy" she laid him on his tummy in her arms like Nikhil had done with Lucy and made him fly, "is it a bird" she said "is it a plane no its James the amazing flying boy brother to Lucy the amazing flying girl and just as gorgeous and perfect to his Mummy and Daddy who can also fllllllllllllllllllyyyyy" James giggled and clapped.

"Wow he clapped" sobbed Nikhil "the first time"

"I know brilliant" said Gennie she was still crying but with happiness,

"Our children are amazing" said Nikhil he hugged Lucy close.

"I know they really are" said Gennie "aren't you gorgeous boy you too beautiful girl she tickled James then Lucy under their chins they giggled

"We will have to show your Mum she will love it" said Nikhil also tickling Lucy then James under the chins "and she needs cheering up" he blew a raspberry on Lucy's hand she giggled,

"Yeah I know we will have to show your Mum too she will love it" Gennie said kissing James on his hand.

"Wonder what they will say" said Nikhil

"Fight over who gets to love it the most probley" said Gennie "but your dad will soon sort them out he is good at sorting them out better than we are" she smiled at Nikhil,

"Yea he is he will love it too" said Nikhil.

"I am so proud of them" said Gennie she was still hugging Lucy

"So am I" said Nikhil he pulled Gennie close to him and kissed her they had a big family hug,

"Hey we have this video to finish" said Gennie wiping her eyes.

"Yeah" said Nikhil wiping his own eyes

For the rest of the morning they played Games watched some telly and had some family time with Lucy and James videoing it for their home movie, when the phone rang they were so absorbed in playing with Lucy and James they jumped. Nikhil laughed he went to answered the phone it was Rishi phoning to tell them he was picking up Georgia, then coming to Pick up Lucy and James he hung up and switched the camera off and took the it down.

"Why are you taking the camera down?" asked Gennie

"My Dad is picking Mum up then he is on his way" said Nikhil,

"What we have to feed them and get them ready" said Gennie.

"He will be an hour yet" said Nikhil

"Good" said Gennie "we will need the time",

"I will go get their Bags packed you warm up the bottles" said Nikhil.

"Yeah I think I had better change them first" said Gennie

"Ok" said Nikhil,

Gennie followed Nikhil upstairs with Lucy and James she changed them and took them back downstairs, she put them in their play pen and went to fridge to get two bottles they made Shure their where always at least two made up bottles. There were only two left she would have to make up some more she checked for the formula they had plenty, Gennie took the two bottles and heated them up she got James first Lucy seemed content on looking at the musical bunny Gennie had bought them the day before.

"Common gorgeous boy lunch time" said Gennie she gave him his bottle

Nikhil came downstairs with Lucy and James's bags "ill feed Lucy" he said, Lucy had just started to let Nikhil feed her she would only let Nikhil Gennie Brenda or Georgia feed her. James would let anyone feed him as long as he got fead ", common beautiful girl lunch time" said Nikhil picking Lucy and the bottle up he gave her the bottle.

"Yeah ok" said Gennie burping James

"Have you sterilised the bottles so we can make some more up for Mum and Dad?" asked Nikhil,

"Yeah course" answered Gennie she gave James his bottle again,

"Good do we have plenty of formula" Nikhil asked burping Lucy.

"Yeah enough for a couple of days but we had better do a shop and get some more we need more nappy's too there's only enough for a few days infect we are running out of everything" Gennie told him she burped James again,

"Ok well we can go tomorrow when my Dad brings Lucy and James back" said Nikhil he gave Lucy her bottle back.

"Yeah ok" agreed Gennie

They finished feeding Lucy and James then made up a four bottles two for that evening and two for the morning Gennie packed their favroute toys so they would go to sleep easier, their favroute toys where the Rabbits Nikhil had got from build a bear Gennie ran upstairs and got their favroute blankets and packed them just on time there was a knock at the door.

"Mum and Dad are here" said Nikhil he answered the door "hi Mum hi Dad" he said letting them in

"Hello Nikhil" said Rishi,

"How and where are my gorgeous grandchildren?" asked Georgia.

"Hi Georgia" greeted Gennie "they are fine and playing in their play pen"

"Hello Gennie" said Rishi,

"Hi Rishi" replied Gennie.

"I have made some coffee and we have some biscuits" said Nikhil

"We have to get off we have booked something to take Lucy and James to a children's show at The Grand in Leeds" said Rishi,

"Great" said Nikhil "they will love that".

"They haven't had their afternoon Nap" said Gennie

"They will be ok just one afternoon" said Nikhil,

"no Gennie is right that is why we have to go get them home let them nap the show starts late afternoon about four that only gives us three hours to get back let them nap and get them ready then get there" said Georgia. She picked up Lucy's bag and then picked up Lucy Lucy smiled at her Granma she loved her both her Granma's but she loved her Mummy and Daddy more.

"Do you need any special clothes? Asked Gennie

"Nah they are ok as they are" said Georgia,

"Ok" said Gennie she got the bottles out the fridge "here are their bottles" she handed Georgia the four bottles.

"Thanks Gennie" said Georgia "I like your shirt by the way suites you"

"Thanks" said Gennie "have a good time",

Rishi picked James up who smiled at him Rishi got James's bag "is the pram ready to go in the car?" he asked.

"Yeah it is here I will follow you out with it" said Gennie

"Brilliant thanks" said Rishi

Nikhil kissed Lucy "bye beautiful girl you have a nice time and be good for your Granny and Granddad Daddy loves you yes he dose" he kissed James "bye gorgeous boy you be good too and have a nice time and Daddy loves you as well yes he dose"

Gennie got the pram Nikhil opened the door for them and they went out to Rishi's car Rishi put James's bag in the boot Georgia put Lucy's bag in the boot and Gennie put the pram in the boot

"Could I put then in the car seats?" asked Gennie

"Yeah Shure" said Rishi

Gennie took James from Rishi she hugged James "bye bye gorgeous boy I love you and Mummy is going to miss her gorgeous boy yes she is", she kissed James in his hair and hugged him again before putting him in the car seat.

"They will be ok we will look after them" said Rishi

"I know" said Gennie she took Lucy from Georgia she hugged her "Bye bye beautiful girl I love you as well and Mummy is going to miss her beautiful girl yes she is", she kissed Lucy and hugged her again then put Lucy to join her brother in the car making Shure both car seats where safe she stepped away from the car.

"It is natural to miss them don't worry" said Georgia she smiled at Gennie and she and Rishi got in to the car

Gennie went back inside she went to the kitchen and began to prepare lunch for her and Nikhil "I will make us some pasta" she said she began to fry some ready chopped bacon,

"You ok Baby?" asked Nikhil.

"Yeah I am just going to miss them that is all I always do when they go away for the night"

"yeah me too" said Nikhil "even though it is only the second time they have been away for the night I will still miss them because I love them so much" he smiled at Gennie,

"Yeah me too I love them and you more than anything" said Gennie.

"Good because I love you as well" said Nikhil he kissed Gennie's neck just the way she loved him to "do we have to eat now?" he asked "Lucy and James have gone for the night and well"

"But Nikhil it is lunchtime" teased Gennie turning to kiss him,

"Well" said Nikhil kissing her "technally it is just after and I don't care what time it is" he added between kisses.

"Nah" said Gennie also between kisses "me either"

Gennie switched the stove off and put the pan away from it and Nikhil lead her upstairs they were kissing as they went.

It was eight o clock on Monday Morning the weather outside was miserable it couldn't decide weather to rain or not rain, at the moment it was not raining but Gennie was not Shure how long that would last and Nikhil agreed. The shopping trip to Tesco's which they had been ment to go on the day before had been put off, due to a massive thunder storm which had lasted all day unsettling Lucy and James and making it impossible to take them out. It had not helped of course when Rishi had brought Lucy and James back late and had had to bring them back on his own, because he and Georgia had had an argument and Georgia had refused to come. The argument had been about whether or not they should take Lucy and James home that day, or call up Gennie and Nikhil saying they would bring them the next day. To be fair they had both ment well Georgia had wanted to wait because Lucy and James where upset, Rishi had told her there was no point in calling up Gennie and Nikhil because they would be missing Lucy and James. Plus he had added Thunder storm would probley not really last that long anyway as they usually did not, Georgia was now sulking with him because he had not agreed with her. Gennie was fuming with both of them because while they had been arguing, none of them had thought to try and keep Lucy and James calm Lucy would only let her Mummy cuddle her when she was this upset but they could have at least tried. Because none of them had even tried to settle Lucy and James even Gennie and Nikhil had not been able to settle them for hours, Nikhil was very angry about this too they hardly had any stuff and had not known if it would last till the next day. Luckily it had just lasted but only just they were both glad the Thunder storm had gone late the night before, and where hoping it would not come back that morning in fact they hoped it would not come back that day.

Gennie looked nervously outside "I hope it does not thunder again" sae said "I really don't want another day like yesterday"

"Yea I know me either" agreed Nikhil he looked at Gennie "hey I am Shure it won't the weather has not forecast it and it is sunny now" he added,

"Maybe I should call up Katie we could go tomorrow instead if the storm comes back and I am out with them" Gennie said she looked worried.

"Baby listen it will be fine I don't think it will come back it might rain but the weather said there would be no storms today" Nikhil soothed

"Yeah but it was not forecast for yesterday the weather just said heavy rain it did not say anything about a storm" Gennie told him,

"I know that sweetheart but the storm was already brewing when the weather said that and this morning it just said light rain showers in the morning and sunny in the afternoon, so it won't come back and even if it does you will be inside Meadow Hall is inside so it will be fine ok" Nikhil told her.

"Yeah ok I just worry that is all" Gennie said

"Yeah I know Baby me too" said Nikhil,

"And I never want a day like yesterday ever again" added Gennie.

"I know me either" agreed Nikhil

"Your flaming Mum and Dad did not help I mean fancy…" started Gennie,

"Shhhhhhhhh I know Baby I am cross with them too but try not to upset yourself again you know I don't like to see you upset ok" Nikhil soothed.

"Yeah ok" Gennie smiled "thanks babe"

"I love you so much" said Nikhil,

Gennie smiled "I love you too" she said kissing him.

"Now let's get these two ready to go to Tesco's" said Nikhil

"Yea good idea we don't have long I have to be at Katie's by half eleven" said Gennie,

"the football match starts at twelve" said Nikhil.

"That is part of the reason Katie and I are going shopping so we don't have to watch boring football" Gennie told him

"I thought Declan had Lola this afternoon" said Nikhil,

"No Katie wants to bring her on her first shopping trip and she hasn't left her yet" Gennie said.

"So Declan can watch the match then" said Nikhil

"Yeah he can watch it I mean it would be the end of the world if one of you missed it" said Gennie sarcastically,

"Well you…." started Nikhil but this phone rang "hello….. Oh hi Declan yeah Gennie said…really? Yeah sounds good…..ok brilliant ill bring some Beers…. No you know I don't eat crisps…. Ok ill come over with Gennie… yeah see you soon bye" Nikhil finished the phone call.

"We really should go now we won't have time at this rate" said Gennie

"Ok" said Nikhil "I'll get them ready",

"Everything we need is on the table and we just need to dress them" said Gennie.

"Ok" said Nikhil he packed the stuff off the table into the bag "bags done" he said

"You know what let's just take them as they are we are only going to Tesco's" said Gennie,

"Yeah ok" said Nikhil

They got Lucy and James out their play pen and put them in their car seats Gennie went back inside to get the pram out of the house and put it in the boot, pushing it to the side trying to make space for the shopping they would be getting She then got in to the car and they set off to Tesco's.

"Have you got the list?" Gennie asked Nikhil

"Yep in my pocket" Nikhil told her taping his pocket,

"Good" said Gennie "we will need it" she looked in the back and smiled.

"Are they ok?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah" said Gennie "they are falling asleep" she took Nikhil's hand and held it,

"Good they need a little extra sleep they did not get off till 1 am this morning and then they kept waking up" Nikhil said he smiled at Gennie.

"Ohh we should get what we need for London too" said Gennie

"Yeah good idea I mean we do go in two days' time" agreed Nikhil,

"Yeah I know "smiled Gennie.

"You exited?" asked Nikhil

"Very" said Gennie,

"It will be Lucy and James first holiday" said Nikhil.

"Yeah I know" said Gennie "I am so looking forward to taking them on the London eye, and to the zoo and that park where you can feed the Squirrels and that Museum. What is it called The Museum of London Docklands that is it it is ment to be really good, ohhhhh and the Museum of child hood and the London Aquarium"

"I know me too they are so going to love all that stuff and the view from the London eye is supposed to be spectacular, and I remember going to the Zoo as a child I loved it it is amazing, and they loom after their Animals properly" Nikhil said.

"yeah I know I remember going as a child too my Mum and Dad took me I think I was about six and I wanted to take home a Panda with us, when they would not let me I cried and my Dad bought me a toy panda I called him Blackie I loved him so much. I still have him somewhere I think when they are older I will give him to Lucy and James, I will have to ask Mum if she knows where Blackie is" Gennie told Nikhil.

"Awwww" said Nikhil "that is nice I got a Panda too if I still have him Lucy and James could have one each"

"What did you call him?" asked Gennie,

"whitie" said Nikhil.

Gennie giggled "wow that is strange Blackie and Whitie" she said

"Yeah I know" said Nikhil.

After about ten minutes they came to Tesco's Nikhil turned in to the car park found a parking spot in the mother and Baby parking area and parked up, Gennie got out first he went straight to the boot to get out the pram she got it out and went to get Lucy and James out. Nikhil had already got James out he put him in his part of the pram Gennie got Lucy out, she put Lucy in her part of the pram and they went to get Trolley.

"I am glad we bring the pram" said Gennie "those seats look really uncomftable"

"What seats?" asked Nikhil getting a Trolley

"The ones on the Trolleys" Gennie told him,

"Oh them" said Nikhil "yeah they do Dr Oaten said they are bad for their backs too" he added.

"I am not surprised" said Gennie "ohh we need some of them" she picked up some spring onions

"And leeks" said Nikhil getting some leeks,

They walked up the next aisle "pot noodles" said Gennie.

"You and your pot noodles" said Nikhil

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Gennie,

"Nothing I did not mean it like that it is just you eat quite a lot and" Nikhil began.

"And why does it matter?" asked Gennie

"Well they are bad for you and look I really do not mean it in the way you think" Nikhil told Gennie,

"Well how exactly did you mean it then? Asked Gennie.

"well it said on the news that they cause all sorts of things like heart disease and cancer" said Nikhil, "I know the news is always saying stuff like that but well It makes me worry and I don't want you to eat them" he added.

"Ok I did not know all that" said Gennie she put the pot noodles back

"Look I could make you a homemade pot noodle" said Nikhil grabbing a packet of Starwood's Noodles "we have spring onions and mushrooms and I'll get some chicken and soya sauce",

"Yeah ok babe" said Gennie smiling.

They walked up another aisle "ohh there is your favroute crisps" said Nikhil he got some and put them in the trolley

"Thanks babe" said Gennie,

"Don't know how you eat them and still look so amazing" said Nikhil.

"Well I don't eat that many just a bag a day not even that most of the time" Gennie told him

"I know but you still always look amazing" said Nikhil she smiled at her and kissed her,

"You are sweet" said Gennie she smiled at him.

"Ohh the mother and baby aisle" said Nikhil

"good we need everything Johnson's baby shampoo, Johnson's baby bath, Johnson's baby oil, Johnson's baby powder, Pampers nappies, nappy rash cream, erm we formula and steriliser" said Gennie reading from the list "ohh we need more dummy's and bottles and bottle teats and we had better get extra formula and nappy's to take to London" she finished.

They got what they needed from the Mother and Baby aisle finished their shopping and went took it to the car they put it all in the car and put the pram in after it, they only just had room in the boot for all the shopping and the pram but they managed. They put Lucy and James in to their car seats and set off home when they were home it was nearly half eleven, so they quickly unpacked the stuff and put it away, then got Lucy and James ready and everything they would need for the afternoon and set off to Katie and Declan's.

"Here we are" said Gennie pulling in the driveway of Home Farm she parked up and they got out the car

"I'll get the Beer" said Nikhil he got the Beer out the boot and went to knock at door,

Declan answered the door "hi Nikhil hi Gennie Katie and Lola are nearly ready" he said.

"Great" said Gennie

"I got Lola's car seat here will it go in the middle?" Declan asked,

"Yea plenty" said Gennie.

"Ok I will put it in" said Declan "Nikhil just go inside and sit down I will be in in a minute"

"Ok" said Nikhil he went to kiss Lucy and James goodbye,

"So you two are watching football all afternoon" said Katie carrying Lola and her pram out.

"Yeah we Shure are" said Nikhil "are you ok Katie?" he asked

"Yeah good thanks" Katie told him she put the pram in the already opened boot and closed it put Lola in her car seat and went to hug Gennie,

"We should set off we want plenty of time" said Gennie hugging her friend.

"Ok" said Katie she went to Declan and hugged him and kissed him "bye gorgeous" she told him

"Bye my darling" said Declan kissing her he went to kiss Lola goodbye too,

"Bye sweetheart" said Nikhil hugging Gennie.

"Bye sexy" said Gennie kissing Nikhil

After they had said all their goodbyes Gennie and Katie got in to the car and set off and Nikhil and Declan went inside to watch he match, when they arrived at Meadow hall Gennie and Katie got the prams out the boot and put Lucy James and Lola in them And walked in to Meadow Hall.

"Lucy and James love those lights" said Katie

"Yeah" smiled Gennie watching her children watching the lights

"Ohh lets go in there I love the baby cloths" said Katie pointing to a Baby clothing shop

They went in to the shop and spent ages picking out new baby clothes and toys, they came out with bags of stuff and went in to the Cd shop they were so busy chatting they did not see Val follow them in to the shop.

"Ohhhhh I need that CD" Gennie

"No don't get that there is a better one with more songs coming out in two days" said Katie,

"ok ok" said Gennie.

"Anyway I want to get you it for your birthday" said Katie "it is in a few days"

"Yeah I know" smiled Gennie,

"Are you exited for London?" asked Katie.

"Yeah" said Gennie "I really am Lucy and James will love it"

Gennie looked at Lucy and James they were fast asleep she smiled and went to adjust the covers Katie did the same with Lola's covers, Lola was also asleep Gennie and Katie where so absorbed in fussing over the children they did not notice Val come and put a cd in Gennie's pram.

"Ohh I will get that Lucy and James love The Wiggles" said Gennie

They got what they wanted from HMV and went to pay they were just coming out when a security guard stopped them "excuse me miss" he said to Gennie "I think you have something you have not paid for",

"Erm no I haven't" said Gennie "and how dare you accuse me of that".

"Will you step back inside the store miss?" asked the security guard

"Fine" said Gennie,

The security guard checked Gennie's bags then the pram he found the CD Val had planted "well well well what is this?" he asked.

"I did not put that there" said Gennie

"Well it is there" said the security guard,

"Well do you really think I would pay for all this and steal one CD" asked Gennie angrily.

Belle walked up to them she was shopping with her friends "excuse me" she said

"Well people do do that" said the security guard ignoring Belle,

"Excuse me" said Belle again.

"I am busy young lady go away" said the security guard rudely

"No we will not" said Belle "Gennie did not take the CD I saw her" she pointed top Val "plant it and she hates Gennie so if you will check your cameras you will see won't you"

"Do you have proof of this?" asked the security Guard,

"Yeah on my phone" said Belle she got the video she needed up and showed it to him.

The security guard looked at it then at Gennie "I am sorry miss seams I misjudged you" he said

"Yeah so you should be how dare you accuse me with no evidence I am not a thief" snapped Gennie angrily she stormed out of the store followed by Katie and Belle

They decided they were sick of shopping after that so decided to go home Gennie bought Belle an ice cream to say thank you and gave her a lift home as her friends had already gone, when they got back Nikhil was so mad he wanted to call the store But Gennie would not let him So Declan and Nikhil decided to let Gennie and Katie watch a film.


	22. London

_**LOVE AND DREAMS **_

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARICTERS ITV AND EMMERDALE DO PLEASE REVEAW SUJESTIONS WIL BE WELCOME AND I WILL TRY USE THEM MILLERPARGE DINGLE**

Gennie and Nikhil where on their way to London for Gennie's birthday celebrations they had decided to go by car as it would be easier for Lucy and James, They had just started to eat pureed food they were only having one tea spoon with a lot of Formula. Gennie or Nikhil had to mix the puréed food with four to five table spoons of formula which made it very runny but Lucy and James loved it, sweet potatoes and Apples where their favroute for Lunch and tea and for breakfast they likes co co pops like their Mummy. When they had co co pops they only had three teaspoons of formula Gennie and Nikhil where trying to make their breakfast slightly thicker as suggested in the baby book they had, they would soon be upping the all the food to one tablespoon rather than one teaspoon but for now it was just one tea spoon. Lucy and James had just the night before started teething which had resulted in an emergency trip to the chemist, to buy things like teething rings which were in a cooler bag. They also bought some extra dummy's as the book told them it sometimes helped sooth the pain, also they had a number of teething gels which were also in the cooler bag. Lucy and James did not have ant teeth yet just very swollen and red Gums but the chemist had told them it was defiantly teething, and while Gennie and Nikhil where very excited about Lucy and James's new unexpected development they did not like the fact it hurt them so much. At the moment Lucy and James where both asleep Gennie had put some teething gel on each of their gums, and given them their new dummy's they had fallen asleep as they always did in the car this Gennie and Nikhil thought was a good thing. Because it ment they noticed the pain less but sometimes would wake up crying and upset but Gennie would give them their dummy's back, and put more teething gel on them and they soon fell back to sleep it would soon be time for their lunch.

"Are they ok now?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah" answered Gennie "Teething gel helped but we will have to stop for their Lunch it's getting to that time",

"Yeah ok there is a service station in about five minutes" said Nikhil.

"Good" Gennie said

"I notice Val has been keeping a low profile" said Nikhil,

"well she got arrested but they let her go out on bail she has to go to court which will be fun that time with Ella was horrible it was enough court experience to last me a life time, and I now have to go again because of flaming Val" Gennie said.

"Hey common Baby don't get upset" said Nikhil

"I am just worried it will bring back memories" said Gennie,

"I will be with you all the time Baby" said Nikhil.

"I know but I am still worried I could do without it really if I drop the charges then I won't have to go Declan told me" said Gennie she was expecting Nikhil to protest but he did not

"Is that what you want Baby?" He asked,

"Yeah" Gennie replied.

"Then do it but what about HMV? Aren't they charging her?" he asked

"no Eric struck up a deal with the manager they need a place for that staff Christmas party in December, so Eric said they could use the BnB free as long as they drop charges I told Eric I would think about us having a free family meal and I decided to agree" Gennie told him,

"Sounds like a good plan" said Nikhil.

"Yeah not for Eric" said Gennie

"Why?" asked Nikhil,

"Because he said family but not how many" replied Gennie.

Nikhil looked confused "so" he said

"well" said Gennie "with your Dad your Mum My Mum your Sister, Chas, Aaron, Lisa, Zac, Debbie, Sarah, Belle, Sam, Samson, you and myself that is fifteen all together so we will take the free meal with starter main and dessert I think" Gennie finished.

"Great plan" said Nikhil

"I know" said Gennie she grinned at Nikhil,

"Eric will be in for a shock" said Nikhil laughing.

"I know" said Gennie giggling "ooooooo look services there"

"Oh yeah" said Nikhil he turned to services,

"Ooooooo we are just on time Lucy is awake" said Gennie unnecessary as Lucy was screaming.

"Yeah we had better get them inside and get their food warmed up and bottle warmed up" said Nikhil

"Yea" said Gennie,

They went to get the pram out of the boot which was filled with luggage baby stuff it was a good job the boot was a nice big boot, Nikhil had spent ages that morning arranging it and organising it in to what they would need and when Gennie got the pram out the Boot. Nikhil got James out and Gennie got Lucy out they put them in the pram they were screaming because their gums hurt, and they were hungry also they both needed changing Gennie gave them one of their Teething rings each and they made chewing movements around them, Gennie and Nikhil took them in to the baby changing room and cleaned them up and changed their Nappy's and cloths which where soaking wet.

"Right that's them changed let's get them fed" said Gennie

Gennie had had to take their teething rings off them while they changed them she had given them back after but they were not interested not they were just hungry, they were already ten minutes late for their feed and there was a queue at the restraint they were not happy and nor was Gennie watching people looking at them.

"What is their problem?" she said angrily she picked a screaming Lucy up and hugged her James was quiet for now but Gennie did not know how long this would last

"Just ignore them sweetheart" said Nikhil,

"You really should keep your brats quiet you know" said a man.

Gennie glared at him "they are in case you have not noticed babies" she snapped "and not that it is any of your business but they are also teething and hungry so leave them alone you moron"

"Well I think it is disgraceful" said the man,

"Do you really well I do not give a sod what you think so get lost" snapped Gennie.

"Sweetheart just ignore him he is an idiot" soothed Nikhil

"You mate should have more control over your wife" said the man,

"You just leave my wife alone" said Nikhil angrily they moved up the queue a bit.

"Well it is disgusting two brats and a gobby cow why should we have to put up with it" said the man

This made Nikhil very angry "listen up you moron do not dare call my wife a cow and do not call my children brats" Nikhil snapped,

"Well I was only saying what I think it is a free country" said the man.

"Yeah well you know what you turkey brained frog faced prat no one cares what you think so why don't you just go jump in a river or something" said a girl's voice from behind Gennie and Nikhil

Gennie turned and smiled at the girl "thanks luv" she said,

"That is ok" said the girl "she is beautiful what is her name?".

"Lucy" said Gennie

"Hello Lucy you are beautiful yes you are" said the girl she tickled Lucy's chin "what is your little boy called? "The girl asked,

"James" Gennie told her.

"Well I am Charleigh" said the girl "and they are both beautiful"

"Thanks" said Gennie "I am Gennie and this is Nikhil" she added,

"Hi" said Nikhil.

Lucy grabbed some of Charleigh's beautiful long hair and tried to put it in her mouth "No Lucy you mustn't pull this nice lady's hair" said Gennie trying to unravel Lucy's hand from Charleigh's hair

"awwww I don't mind I am used to it I work with children" said Charleigh they moved forward a bit in the queue it was starting to get quicker now there was more staff on,

"Cool" said Gennie.

"I work with children with disabilities and learning difficulties "said Charleigh

"That's nice a good thing to do" Said Gennie "a friend of ours has a young boy with downs syndrome" they moved forward in the queue again it was nearly their turn then,

"How old is he?" asked Charleigh.

"Nearly three his name is Leo" said Gennie

"Awwww how cute" said Charleigh,

"Yeah he really is" said Gennie.

"Sweetheart it's our turn next what do you want?" asked Nikhil

"Erm Roast beef sandwich please" said Gennie,

"Ok sweetheart have you got their Bottles and food?" he asked.

"Yeah here" said Gennie handing Nikhil the food and bottles

"Are you going to London?" asked Charleigh,

"Yeah" said Gennie "for a week are you?" it was their turn.

"Yeah" said Charleigh "to see my brother come up on the coach"

"Could we have two Roast beef sandwiches please and could you warm up these" Nikhil said handing the lady Lucy and James's food and bottles,

"Shure" said the lady at the counter she turned to the kitchen window "Kenny warm these up please and two Roast Beef sandwiches please" she turned back "any drinks with that?" she asked.

"Yeah a pot of tea and two waters please" Nikhil said

"ok that will be with two Roast Beef sandwich's at four pound fifty each and pot of tea at three pound fifty and waters at two pounds each that will be sixteen pound fifty please",

"Ok" said Nikhil "he handed her a twenty pound note".

"Ok three pound fifty change and here is a number we will bring it over" said the lady

"Ok" said Nikhil "I should think so at that price" he muttered,

"That is a lot of money for two sandwiches and some water" said Charleigh.

"Tell me about it" said Gennie "anyway see you Charleigh"

"See you" said Charleigh,

Gennie and Nikhil went to sit down at a table Nikhil went to get two high chairs he and Gennie put Lucy and James in the high chairs the lady came with their Bottles and food, Gennie got two plastic children's spoons and two Bibs out.

"You Hungry Baby girl?" she asked

Gennie checked the food was not too hot Put Lucy's Bib on and started feeding Lucy and Nikhil Put James's Bib on and fed him they were having sweet potatoes today which they Both Loved, Gennie moved Lucy's high chair closer to her she smiled at her daughter.

"here comes the little aeroplane meeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww" said Gennie she made the spoon fly a bit Lucy clapped and giggled happily and ate the food when Gennie put spoon in her mouth "you like that don't you baby Girl" Gennie said

"They love the Aeroplane don't they" said Nikhil who was also doing the Aeroplane but for James, James also clapped his hands and giggled happily,

"Yeah they do" said Gennie doing the aeroplane again for Lucy "its back mmmmmmeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw wwwwwww".

"Little Aeroplane is here Mmmmmiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeww ww" said Nikhil feeding James "they will be able to eat more stuff soon and drink juice" he said to Gennie

"Yeah bet they will love chocolate pudding mi Mum says I did when I was six months" said Gennie "plane wants to land meeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaawwww wwwwwwwww" she fed Lucy some more,

"It's only one month till they are six months" said Nikhil "aeroplane time again mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee eeeaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww" he fed James.

"it will be their christening next month we must check with Chas and Marlon about Catering and stuff and go over what we want with Jude" Gennie said "last trip now aeroplane mmmmmmmmmmiieeeeewwwwwww" Gennie gave Lucy the last spoonful of food, "would you like your milk now" said Gennie to Lucy she handed Lucy the Bottle and Lucy grabbed it she and James could hold the bottle themselves now Lucy drank happily.

"aeroplane lands now meeeeeeaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww" said Nikhil giving James his last spoonful of food, "bet you would like your milk too wouldn't you baby boy" said Nikhil he gave James his Milk James grabbed bottle he loved holding his bottle and chewing the tip was soothing to his sore gums "I love how they hold the bottles themselves now" said Nikhil.

"Me too" said Gennie their food came "yuck this is clap cold" said Gennie

"Yuck so is mine" said Nikhil,

"I am starving we did not have time for breakfast this morning" said Gennie

"I don't think want it now lost my appetite but I'll get them to get you another a hot one" said Nikhil taking their plates he returned a couple of minutes later "they refunded mine so they should too at that price" he said

a few minutes later the lady brought Gennie what her and Nikhil thought was another sandwich but the lady had goy Kenny to warm it up and cut off bit Gennie had bitten into, Gennie was so hungry she did not think about how quickly the sandwich had come and ate it all. When Gennie had finished her sandwich and Lucy and James had finished their milk, they got Lucy and James back in their prams and Gennie gave them the newly cooled Teething rings and put more teething gel on them. They went back to car and set off again it was not long now till they would be in London, Nikhil had been driving for a while when he noticed Gennie had gone quiet she was holding her tummy.

"Are you ok Baby?" he asked

"No I don't feel so good could you stop at that layby please I think I am gonna be sick" said Gennie,

"Ok sweetheart" said Nikhil he pulled in to layby Gennie got out quickly Nikhil watched her worriedly she returned a few minutes later "better?" asked Nikhil his voice full of concern.

"A little bit not much" said Gennie sadly "can we just get there I need to lie down" said Gennie

"Ok Baby we art far now only twenty minutes or so why don't you try sleeping a bit I'll put your special soothing music on" said Nikhil,

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" said Gennie.

Nikhil put Gennie's music on she fell asleep after about half an hour Nikhil pulled up at their hotel he went and got the pram out and put Lucy and James in it, the bell boy came out he took all their luggage and everything Nikhil asked for out the car and put it on a trolley he wheeled it in.

Nikhil looked at Gennie she looked so pale he hated wakening her he hoped this would not last he was Shure it was the Beef sandwich it had come back suspiciously quickly, Nikhil wished he had made Gennie wait he felt guilty she was feeling poorly "Baby we are here now" gently shaking her.

"What ok" said Gennie

"I'll get ya cd" said Nikhil getting cd out of car cd player he locked car and gave keys to a young lad parking cars he wheeled Lucy and James in Gennie followed him still looking poorly, "why don't you go sit down Baby ill check us in" said Nikhil.

"Ok" said Gennie she went and sat down

A middle aged woman walked past her "you alright Duckie?" she asked in her strong cockney accent,

"No I think the Beef sandwich I ate had made me ill" said Gennie.

"Oh dear I but don't worry Duckie I will make you something to clear that up" said the lady "My name is Lorraine what is your name Duckie"

Gennie looked up at her she was wearing a Plaza Hotel Uniform on the uniform was a badge saying she was the hotel nurse wow this hotel even has a nurse Gennie thought "Gennie and thanks" said Gennie

Lorraine returned a few minutes later with a glass of something that looked like a chocolate milkshake "now you drink that it won't taste nice but it will make you sick which will clear up everything and you should be fine in the morning, don't have anything to eat tonight and tomorrow just light things like toast of soup till evening then you can eat what you want." She said giving Gennie the glass

"Thanks" said Gennie she drank it it tasted vile but she knew the nurse would be right she drank it all and gave Lorraine the glass back "thanks Lorraine" she said

"That is ok Duckie" said Lorraine,

Nikhil came up to them with Lucy and James sleeping in the pram "checked in" he said "let's get you upstairs" he looked at Lorraine.

"I just gave her something to make her feel better" said Lorraine "you look after her now mind" she added

Nikhil saw her nurses badge "I will and thanks" he said he tried to give her a tip,

"Nah its ok Duckie I am happy to help" said Lorraine.

"Which room sir?" asked the bell boy?

"Room 302 please" said Nikhil,

"Ok sir" said the Bell boy.

They got in to the lift and the bell boy pressed the button for the third floor Lucy stirred but Nikhil rocked the pram a but so she did not wake up, they still had a hour and a half of their afternoon nap to go and Nikhil wanted to look after Gennie. They got to the Room and Nikhil took the pram near the window the bell boy put their luggage in the large wardrobe, and the baby stuff next to the pram Nikhil tipped him and thanked him and the bell boy thanked Nikhil and went away.

"Right I am going to get your pyjamas and you can play your calming music on your I pod and have a little nap" said Nikhil

"Nikhil I am not a flaming child" snapped Gennie she looked at his face "sorry babe I am just tired and feeling awful and…." She ran to bathroom,

"You ok Baby want me to call the nurse?" Asked Nikhil.

Gennie returned a few minutes later "No its ok Lorraine gave me this she said i would need to throw up to clear everything" Gennie told him

"ok Baby why don't you lie down a bit Lucy n James are still asleep maybe it will help if you get some too you have been awake since five his morning" ,

"Yeah ok babe" said Gennie.

Gennie got her pyjamas on and got in to to bed she slept for two hours when she woke up Nikhil was bouncing Lucy on his knee the travel play pen was up with James in playing with a teddy and so where the cots, Gennie smiled she felt a bit better now after a good sleep Nikhil smiled at her.

"Hey Sweetheart you feeling better?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah a bit but I don't think I will eat tonight" said Gennie,

"Well Lorraine said you can eat tomorrow morning I had something already while you were asleep" Nikhil told Gennie.

"good I don't think I can take the smell of food tonight" said Gennie she got up and walked over to James in the play pen he looked up at his Mummy and smiled "hello Gorgeous boy" she said he held out his arms to be picked up Gennie took him out the play pen and went to sit next to Nikhil

It was Morning Gennie woke up first she stared at Nikhil she smiled wow he really is gorgeous she thought, she loved to watch him sleep just like he loved to watch her sleep and they both loved to watch Lucy and James sleep. Gennie was feeling a lot better this morning some toast and coffee later would make her feel even better, she turned over to Look at Lucy and James they were still asleep James was the spitting image of Nikhil while Lucy was the spitting image of Gennie . she heard Nikhil make a sound and turned back to him he was dreaming she smiled he looked so funny when he was dreaming, Gennie got up to go to the bathroom she washed and dressed by the time she finished Nikhil had woken up and so had Lucy and James wanting their morning feed. Nikhil smiled at Gennie he thought she looked better today, they said morning to each other and kissed and Nikhil went to get washed and dressed. Gennie went and got Lucy out of her cot she put some teething gel on her gums, and gave her teething ring from the fridge she put Lucy in the play pen. Gennie then got James out of his cot put some teething gel on his gums and gave him the teething ring, Gennie and Nikhil had a rule about Dummy's they did not want Lucy and James to become dependent on Dummy's. So the rule was they could have dummy's if they were going to sleep or really upset or scared otherwise Gennie and Nikhil had decided they would have teething rings, lots of love, lots of cuddles and their favroute toys. Nikhil was washed and dressed now they decided to go down for breakfast and give Lucy and James their breakfast, then come up to get ready to go out for the day in London. They put Lucy and James in their pram and set off downstairs for breakfast they got In the lift Nikhil pressed the button, Lucy and James stared at the glittery interior of the lift and the bright light that where the floor numbers.

"You are very quiet this morning" said Gennie "for a change" she added

"Cheeky" said Nikhil grinning,

"So why are you so quiet" asked Gennie.

"I am just thinking about what we should do today" said Nikhil

"And you are not going on and on about every little detail" said Gennie "come on Nikhil it's not like you spill" Gennie put her arm round Nikhil,

"Well I wasn't going to tell you unless I had to but you know the beef sandwich you had yesterday?" Nikhil asked.

"How could I not" replied Gennie she looked at Nikhil "ok yeah" she added

"well" said Nikhil "they were on the news last night I couldn't sleep so I put telly on and apparently a lot of people had that beef sandwich, and a lot of them are in hospital in a serious condition they want people who had the sandwich to come forward they can sue but it means going to court" he finished.

"No" said Gennie "just leave it we don't need the money"

"well I thought that" said Nikhil "I saw some of the Family's they were getting that sandwich because it was cheapest thing and they had coupons for it they really do need the money, but what if we could help without suing or going to court?" asked Nikhil,

"Do you think we could?" asked Gennie.

"I don't know I will ask Declan on Friday when he joins us here" Nikhil told Gennie

"Ok" said Gennie "sounds good ohh there is the breakfast room"

Gennie pushed the pram towards the Breakfast room and they waked through the door The Breakfast room was big with a conservatory; it has blue walls with silver writing round and a red carpet. There was a long table with continental breakfast on it, they stood next to the desk and waited to be seated, a smart looking young girl came towards them.

"Hi what room number please" said the girl

"302 please" said Nikhil,

"Ok would you like two high chairs?" asked the girl.

"Yeah please" said Nikhil

"Ok" said the girl she picked up a high chair and Nikhil took another one they got to their table "will you want a menu?"

"No thank you we are having toast today but could you warm this food and these bottles up please" said Nikhil.

"Yeah Shure" said the girl she took the food and bottles to warm up

Gennie put Lucy and James in the highchairs "I'm hungry now" said Gennie,

"I'll get you some toast in a minute" said Nikhil.

"No not till we have fed Lucy and James they will start to get grumpy in a minute" said Gennie

"Ok" said Nikhil,

A few minutes later the girl came back "here you go" she said.

"Thanks" said Gennie taking the food and bottles

"They are lovely what are their names?" asked the girl,

"Lucy and James" said Gennie proudly.

"You are very lucky" said the girl and she went to seat another couple

Gennie gave Nikhil one of the food dishes and a spoon "they like this chocolate cereal best" said Gennie,

"They get that from their mummy" said Nikhil grinning.

"Cheeky" said Gennie Lucy banged her hands on the highchair table "alright miss bossy here you go" said Gennie she started to feed Lucy

James banged his hands on the highchair table "are you copying your sister? Said Nikhil feeding James,

"Where are we going to go today?" asked Gennie.

"well I thought the aquarium in the morning and maybe take them to see that peter pan statue in the afternoon" said Nikhil "the gardens it is in have all sorts and we can tell them the story and get them peter pan and Tinkerbelle outfits" said Nikhil.

"Sounds good" said Gennie "we are taking you to see Pater Pan" Gennie told Lucy and James

Lorraine came over to them "hi how are you feeling?" she asked,

"A lot better thank you" said Gennie.

"Ok well just have toast this morning and by lunch you can eat what you want" Lorraine said

"Ok thank you Lorraine" said Gennie,

"Thanks" said Nikhil.

"These two are gorgeous" said Lorraine "what are their names?"

"This is Lucy and this is James and I think they are gorgeous too" said Gennie proudly,

"They are certainly enjoying that cereal" said Lorraine.

"Yeah" said Nikhil "they love it"

at this moment James decided he had had enough cereal and picked the plastic bowl up and threw it at Nikhil it landed on his head , James giggled and Lucy giggled and clapped her hands she got her bowl and also threw it at Nikhil it landed on his knee. Lucy and James giggled and caped their hands Gennie giggled too and Lorraine was trying not to laugh, Nikhil just took the bowls rom his head and knee and cleaned himself up the best he could.

"I suppose you think it is funny u cheeky boy" said Nikhil tickling James's chin

"Well he is laughing so are me and Lucy" said Gennie,

"Well you two are cheeky too" said Nikhil tickling Lucy under the chin and kissing Gennie on head.

"Well I had better go" said Lorraine "work to do"

"Ok thanks Lorraine" Gennie,

"Yeah thanks" said Nikhil still trying to clean himself up.

Lucy wanted her milk now she held her hand out Gennie gave her the bottle "here you go beautiful girl" said Gennie

""here is yours gorgeous boy" said Nikhil giving James his bottle,

"Right now they are fed I'm getting some toast" said Gennie.

"I'll get it" said Nikhil "I'm having Cereal do you want some orange juice?"

"Yeah please" said Gennie "thanks",

They finished their breakfast and went up to their room to get ready to go out Nikhil went in the shower to wash the cereal off himself, he came out about ten minutes later he came out with a towel round his waste got his dirty clothes and put them in the laundry bag. Nikhil got dressed and he and Gennie set off out to the Aquarium they got a Taxi to the Aquarium.

"Here we are" said Nikhil

"Great" said Gennie,

"thank mate" said Nikhil to the Taxi driver who had helped them get the pram out and put Lucy and James in it "here you go keep the change" he gave him some money.

"Let's go in" said Gennie excitedly

"Come on then" said Nikhil,

They walked in to the Aquarium "there are all sorts here" said Gennie.

"Yeah there is" said Nikhil "I wonder if just the morning will be enough we could go to peter pan tomorrow"

"Yeah ok" said Gennie,

Nikhil went up to the desk "hi two adults and two children please on priority entrance" said Nikhil.

"Ok sir how old is your children?" asked the girl she looked at Gennie who was cuddling Lucy who was crying she rolled her eyes

"Five months" said Nikhil,

"Well your children are free" said the girl in a board voice.

"Oh ok" said Nikhil

The girl totted "its forty three pound sixty then will you be wanting to watch the shark snarling" said the girl,

"no I am not shure that two five mounth old babies would be all that intrested in watching people swim with sharks" said Nikhil he was sick of the girl now and did not like her attitude.

"Well maybe you could keep them quit" said the girl "there is nothing worse than other people's children"

"I don't think i like your attitude" said Nikhil cooley,

"Well I don't think I care" said the girl.

"Well you will when I report you to your manager" said Nikhil

"Nikhil just leave it" said Gennie "don't get you worked up babe she is not worth it if she keeps up this attitude she will get sacked anyway" said Gennie,

"Actually I left today is my last day as if I am gonna work here forever I'll be working at" started the girl.

"We really do not care to be honest" snapped Gennie "come on lets come back tomorrow when she is not here we can go to Peter Pan today" said Gennie

"Ohhhhh like I sodding well care" said the girl nastily,

"Is there a problem sir" an important looking woman asked Nikhil?

"Yea these people won't pay for their ticket" said the girl

"We are coming back tomorrow" said Nikhil,

"Yeah when she is not here" added Gennie.

"Did you have a problem with her?" asked the woman

"Yeah her attitude" said Nikhil "but don't worry it isn't your fault she says she is leaving today",

"I am really sorry sir we have been having problems with her since she started she quit because if she hadn't we would have sacked her she is useless" apologised the woman.

"It's ok like I say it's not your fault but we really don't feel like going around today but we will be back tomorrow" said Nikhil

"Well if you ask the lady at the desk for me I am Yvonne I will give you some discount for your inconveance" said Yvonne,

"Ok thank you we had better go before she starts again" said Gennie she pulled Nikhil out as she could see he was about to start another argument with the girl.

"Stupid girl" said Nikhil

"Just leave it doesn't matter" said Gennie she put her arm round him and kissed him,

"Yeah you are right" said Nikhil he smiled at Gennie.

"It's not far lets walk" said Gennie,

"Ok" said Nikhil.

They started walking but it was farther than they had thought after about half an hour, they decided to get a bus Nikhil looked at the timetable at one bus stop it was the London tour bus stop and it had kenisnington gardens on it at the end. The tour also passed some London sights which Nikhil decided was good, he and Gennie got on the bus they sat down at the frount where the mother and baby bit was and a man came to ask them what ticket they needed.

"Hi could we get a half day tour stopping at kenisnington gardens please" said Nikhil

"Ok" said the man "well that is thirty pounds please there is an offer on today and this week so it is all cheaper",

"Ok that is good" said Nikhil given the man three twenty pound notes.

"No thirty pounds for all of you your children are free" said the man laughing

"Brilliant that is great thank you" said Nikhil,

"If you want there is a child's bit upstairs you can take the pram if you collapse it and it is a better view" said the man giving Nikhil ten pounds change.

"Ok brilliant" said Nikhil they collapsed the pram and went upstairs and sat down the bus set off,

"This is brilliant" said Gennie bouncing Lucy on her knee "look that is where Mary Poppins was filmed" said Gennie.

"All of it was filmed in London" said Nikhil

"I know that silly I mean the part where the lady feeds the birds" said Gennie "hey look Lucy at all those birds" said Gennie pointing,

They went round some of London on the bus pointing out some of the sights to Lucy and James They particularly liked Big Ben, which was all lit up with lasers of different colours and charters it was a special week in London. It was the anniversary of Peter Pan this was perfect for Gennie and Nikhil; they knew Lucy and James would love it.

"Here we are" said Nikhil "let's go get lunch we can eat at that little café with the children's playing areas"

"yeah great I'm starving" said Gennie they got off the bus and put the pram back up and put Lucy and James in it,

"Let's sit here we can feed them and we can eat then they can play for an hour get them tired for their nap".

"Ok" said Gennie

A lady came to give them menus "would you like any drinks?" she asked,

"Yeah a pot of tea and water and a diet coke please" said Nikhil "and could you warm this food and bottles up please".

"Yeah Shure" said the lady "I'm Nicola by the way"

"Ok thank you Nicola" said Nikhil,

"Wow there is a lot of choice" said Gennie.

"Yeah" said Nikhil "looks good"

"Don't think I'll be having any beef sandwiches though" said Gennie,

"Yeah don't blame you" said Nikhil.

"Think I will have the Chicken and Prawn salad" said Gennie "with caser sauce"

"Yeah think I will have the same" said Nikhil,

"Be careful Nikhil the caser sauce has more than one calorie" teased Gennie.

"Cheeky" grinned Nikhil

"Are you ready to order sir" said Nicola she gave Nikhil and Gennie the food and bottles,

"Yeah two Chicken and Prawn salads with Caesar sauce please" said Nikhil.

"Ok" said Nicola

They feed Lucy and James and gave them their bottles them ate themselves after everyone was feed they took Lucy and James to the play area, but Lucy and James did not like the play area so they had a nap instead Gennie and Nikhil sat in the park on a bench.

"It is really beautiful" said Gennie resting her head on Nikhil's shoulder

"Yeah it really is" said Nikhil putting his arm round her,

"They will love the ship even if they don't yet understand the story" said Gennie.

"I think they do understand a lot of what we say" said Nikhil "they take a lot of notice more now and seem to be listening"

"Yeah they do don't they" smiled Gennie,

"I am so proud of them and you" said Nikhil he smiled at her "I love you" he told her.

"I love you too she replied" she kissed Nikhil

They kissed for a few minutes and just sat chatting while Lucy and James had their nap after a hour or so they woke up "hey you gorgeous boy" said Gennie taking James out and hugging him,

"Hey beautiful girl" said Nikhil taking Lucy out and hugging her.

"Let's take them now" said Gennie

They spent the rest of the afternoon telling Lucy and James the story of Peter Pan, playing with them on the big Captain Hooks Ship and taking them to the puppet show in the park. When Nikhil looked at his watch and it said six o clock, they could not believe they had been in the park for a whole four hours.

"We should get a taxi it is nearly their tea time and we have reservations at seven the show starts at half eight" said Nikhil

"I thought that was tomorrow night" said Gennie "its Monday you know",

"Oh yeah so it is" said Nikhil "where do you want to go tonight then?"

"There is that pizza place just up the road from the hotel" said Gennie "we could try that"

"Yeah ok" said Nikhil he hailed a taxi which took them back to the hotel Lucy and James where tired and grumpy now and their gums hurt,

"Let's get them sorted and to sleep" said Gennie as they got in their room.

"Yeah" said Nikhil he warmed Lucy and James's tea and bottles up and sat them in the hotel high chairs

"Are we Shure these babysitters are ok" asked Gennie "I mean they are hotel babysitters aren't they" she feed Lucy a spoon full of food Lucy clapped banged her hand on the table "you are cheeky today little miss bossy" Gennie told Lucy,

Nikhil feed James "here is the aeroplane meeeeeeaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww" he said.

"It's just I am a bit worried I mean you hear all these stories and stuff" Gennie said she she feed Lucy some more food "here is the aeroplane meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww"

"yeah don't worry sweetheart I thought same thing but I have had them checked Declan checked them and David checked them, and I asked Bob to get Donna to check them they are highly qualified and have been through all the tests. I have seen copies of the tests and so has Declan Declan's Lawyer sorted it out I promise you they will be fine ok? Nikhil reassured her James banged his hands on the table "you are nearly as bossy as your sister" Nikhil told him feeding and doing the aeroplane,

"Ok but we had better get them to sleep Lucy is cranky she won't go down unless we get her to sleep" Gennie she gave Lucy the last spoonful and gave her bottle

"I know and we will stop worrying it will be fine I promise" Nikhil replied he gave James the first spoonful of his tea and gave him his bottle too.

"Yeah ok" said Gennie "it's just Mum said"

"Your Mum says a lot of things but do you listen to all of it?" asked Nikhil,

"No I guess not" said Gennie.

"She is like my Mum a pain" said Nikhil

It was Tuesday Morning and Gennie and Nikhil had chosen to get up a little earlier than they had done the previous morning, it was their second full day in London and they wanted to start early because Nikhil has a restraint and show booked for that night. They got washed and dressed and by the time they had got washed and dressed Lucy and James had woken up, Gennie got Lucy dressed and Nikhil got James dressed. Gennie put the pram up and they put Lucy and James in their pram got their breakfast and bottles ready and set off down to the breakfast room, Lucy and James where a bit cranky they had not slept much because their gums hurt and Gennie had run out of their teething gel. Gennie was going to go to the chemist which was in the hotel before they went for breakfast, they got in the lift and chose the bottom floor to go to the chemist when they had got what they needed from the chemist they got back in the lift and went for breakfast. Gennie wanted to get Lucy and James feed, so she could put them some teething gel on their sore gums Lucy had a tooth showing just a little bit. James was not showing any teeth just yet but Nikhil thought it would not be long, they walked into the breakfast room and waited to be seated the girl from the day before came to take them to their table. Gennie gave her the food and bottles to warm up and they got feeding Lucy and James out of the way and Gennie put some teething gel on them, she put them back in the pram and pushed the pram back and forth while sat down hoping they would go to sleep.

"Are they asleep yet?" asked Nikhil

Gennie looked in the pram "yeah thank goodness" she told him,

"Do you want a hot breakfast this morning?" Nikhil asked.

"Yeah I am starving and that Bacon looks really good" replied Gennie

"Yeah it dose" said Nikhil "I might be naughty and have some",

"Right you go first then I will go" said Gennie.

"No you go first" said Nikhil

"I can wait a couple of minutes" said Gennie,

"Ok" said Nikhil.

"Wait" said Gennie?

"Yes" said Nikhil

"You are right I should go first" said Gennie getting up and going to get some bacon and eggs,

"You took your time" said Nikhil when she arrived back.

"Yeah well" said Gennie

"Right I'm going now" said Nikhil

"wait" said Gennie,

"Yes" said Nikhil.

"Come here a minute" said Gennie she pulled him down and kissed him "there you can go" she watched him as he walked to the table wow I love that bum she thought

They finished breakfast and since they had everything they would need they just went straight out Lucy and James where still asleep, so they deciede to walk part of the way and get a bus the rest so they did not have to wake them.

"Which way is it?" asked Gennie

"The bus we need is about half a hours walk that way" replied Nikhil,

"Great" said Gennie "let's go"" she started to push the pram in the direction Nikhil had pointed.

As predicted they walked for around half an hour then came to one of the tour of London bus stops the bus was not there yet, so they sat down on the bench and waited they did not have very long to wait because the bus came a few minutes later.

"Hullo again" said the man who had sold them the tickets the day before

"Oh hello" said Nikhil,

"What are you doing today" asked the man.

"The aquarium" replied Gennie.

"They will love that" said the man "they are gorgeous by the way"

"Yeah I know" beamed Gennie,

"What are their names?" the man asked.

"Lucy and James" Nikhil told him

"Well I am Stanley and I work on these busses every day how long you are in London for?" Stanley said,

"We go back Saturday" said Nikhil.

"right well if you use the bus every day there is a week ticket it is sixty pounds I can give you one if you like it will save you a lot of money" Stanley Told Nikhil

"Yeah great" said Nikhil he paid Stanley and the bus set off,

"Wonder how long it takes to get to the Aquarium" said Gennie.

"About half an hour I think" said Nikhil

"Good let's hope they stay asleep" said Gennie,

"Yeah" agreed Nikhil.

"Don't forget we need to ask for Yvonne get our discount" said Gennie

"Don't worry I won't that girl was extremely rude I am glad we won't see her today" replied Nikhil,

"Yeah me too" said Gennie "hey look it's that Angel fancy dress shop where we got their outfits yesterday" she pointed.

"Oh yeah and there's the park with Peter Pan" said Nikhil

After about half an hour they arrived at the Aquarium they got off the bus said bye to Stanley and walked through the doors of the Aquarium, at this point Lucy and James woke up Gennie put some more teething gel on them and gave them their Dummy's.

"You two woke up just on time" Gennie told Lucy and James

Nikhil went to the desk a young man was sat at it with David on his name badge "hi is Yvonne here" asked Nikhil,

"Yeah Shure" said David "I will just get her sir".

"Thanks" said Nikhil he liked this young man he was polite

"Hello how is you today?" asked Yvonne,

"Not bad thank you" said Nikhil.

"well like I said I am very sorry about yesterday I will get David to sort out your discount I will take half off is that ok" Yvonne said

"Yeah that is great" said Nikhil,

"Your little ones are gorgeous" said David as he was giving Nikhil their tickets.

"Yeah they are" said Nikhil "thank you"

"Well enjoy your visit and here is a map" said David,

"Great thanks" said Nikhil.

They walked in to the Aquarium Nikhil looked at the map there where three floors of stuff to do but some of it was for older children, Nikhil turned right towards the sea horses they were first on the map.

"Awwwww look aren't they sweet" said Gennie

"They are lovely" said Nikhil,

"Look Lucy they are sea horses" said Gennie Lucy looked at them she put her hand out to touch them.

"She loves them" said Nikhil "do you like them too James?"

"hey look at this it's quite interesting really it says here that A seahorse's body is not covered by scales, It is enclosed by a series of bone-like rings and it says that it is great if you're a sea horse but not if you are a predator that might want to eat seahorse. " Nikhil told Gennie,

"Wow that is interesting" said Gennie.

"yeah" said Nikhil "and it says Seahorses have a 'ring' of spines called a coronet on top of their heads, apparently No two seahorses have the same shaped coronet – just like our fingerprints Seahorses swim by quickly moving/undulating their single dorsal fin. And the fins on the side of their heads, they are slow moving and swim upright they steer by moving their heads from side to side."

"Hey you can see them doing it" said Gennie

"Yeah they are amazing aren't they" said Nikhil,

"Yeah and Lucy and James love them look" said Gennie.

Lucy and James where looking at the sea horses clapping their hands every time they moved "yeah they do" said Nikhil

They had to stay watching the sea horses for quite a while because every time they tried to go to the next part Lucy and James would start to cry, so it was a good fifteen minutes before they managed to finally get to the Octopus tank.

"They aren't impressed by coming away from the sea horses" said Gennie

"I know they aren't but we can't stay there all day" said Nikhil "hey look at this says here that the Octopus has three hearts and blue blood, they are also able to squeeze through a space as small as a pound coin. Walk on land solve simple problems, change the colour and texture of their skin and are very good at escaping from their displays. "

"Really I didn't know that that is amazing" said Gennie

"yeah isn't it" said Nikhil "and it says should an octopus be discovered it will release a cloud of black ink to obscure its attacker's view, This will give it time to escape The ink will also dull the attacker's sense of smell which will give the octopus another unfair advantage – it'll be an awful lot more difficult to find again".

"Everyone knows that though" said Gennie

A Octopus came close to the glass Lucy and James did not like it it frightened them they started screaming, "we had better move on I don't think they like it here very much" said Nikhil,

"Yeah don't blame them they look kind of scary when they do that" said Gennie.

"The turtles are next" said Nikhil "and loo it is feeding time"

"Great" said Gennie "they will love that",

"Yeah" agreed Nikhil.

They watched feeding time Lucy and James loved the sea turtles they were pretty and they loved watching them being feed, they clapped their hands in delight and laughing when the turtles came close to eat out of the lady's hand.

A lady in a aquarium uniform was standing near the tank "this is Alisha feeding whitie" she said "Adult Green Sea Turtles are completely herbivorous, apart from when they are young when they will occasionally eat small fish and jelly fish. As adults they usually feed on sea grasses and algae, which have the effect of turning their body fat green Hence their name, unlike fish turtles have to breathe air and are often seen in the wild coming to the surface so that they can take in a lungful of air. This, unfortunately, makes them vulnerable to boat strikes. The Green Sea Turtle enjoys widespread distribution and may be found in subtropical and tropical seas of the Pacific, Atlantic and Indian Ocean, Perhaps the most remarkable thing about the turtle is that the females will travel thousands of miles across the oceans to lay their eggs on the same beach where they were born." The lady finished "and that we end of feeding time"

"That is amazing" said Gennie

"Yeah" said Nikhil "and Lucy and James love them"

"I just hope we won't have to stay here all day they might not like coming away from this bit" Gennie said,

By the time they had walked round the rest of the animals and watched them being feed it was lunch time, they decided to go for lunch in a nearby park so after adopting a penguin and buying Lucy and James Penguin stuffed toys they walked out the Aquarium and towards the park. They gave Lucy and James their lunch and bottles they had their own lunch in the park, Lucy and James had their afternoon nap and they spent the rest of the day in the park. They watched a puppet show and got a taxi back to the hotel.

"Right we have two hours to get ready" said Nikhil "let's get these two feed and put to bed it has been a long day and they did not sleep much last night"

"yeah ok" Gennie said They feed Lucy and James and Gennie put some teething gel on them and gave them their dummy's and got them to sleep "what are we going to see tonight?" asked Gennie when they were waiting for the taxi to take them to the restraint,

"Ghost the musical" said Nikhil

"I loved the film it was very sad but the end was lovely" said Gennie,

"Yeah" said Nikhil the taxi came they got in and arrived at the restraint.

"Wow this place looks amazing" said Gennie smiling she and Nikhil walked hand in hand in to the restraint

A young lad came up to them "do you have reservations?" he asked,

"Yeah Sharma" said Nikhil.

"Ok" said the lad "you will be on table seven I will take you to your table" he showed Gennie and Nikhil to their table he gave them menus

"Thanks" said Nikhil when they had sat down,

A young girl came to their table "hi I am Emma I will be serving you tonight" she said "would you like any drinks?"

"Yeah a bottle of this red wine and a jug of water please" said Nikhil

"Ok" said Emma "I will just get that for you sir",

"Thank you" said Nikhil.

"I will be back I'm a minute with your wine and water" said Emma she went to get the wine

"You look beautiful tonight you always do" said Nikhil he took Gennie's hand over the table "I love you",

"I love you too" smiled Gennie "and you look very sexy in that new shirt" she said quietly to him she leaned towards him and kissed him.

Nikhil smiled it is your birthday tomorrow" said Nikhil

"I am looking forward to celebrating with you and Lucy and James" said Gennie,

"Me too" said Nikhil.

"We should have a look at the menu" said Gennie "Emma will be back in a minute"

"Yeah ok" said Nikhil,

They picked up the menus and had a look "ohhhhh scallops I love scallops" said Gennie.

"The chicken in white wine sauce sounds nice" said Nikhil

"I think I will have Coquilles St. Jacques Grillées et Minestrone de Palourdes to start" said Gennie,

"What's that?" asked Nikhil.

"Grilled Scallops with a Clam Minestrone" said Gennie

"sounds good I think I will have the same" said Nikhil "ohh then the Côte de Veau aux Morilles et Pommes Mousseline which is Cumbrian Rose Veal, Creamed Morel Mushroom Sauce and Mashed Potatoes" said Nikhil,

These things have fancy names" said Gennie.

"Yeah I know" said Nikhil

"I am having Le Delice de Veau, Ravigote aux Piments Doux et Salade aux Truffes

Poached and Roast Veal Head and Sweetbreads, Pimento, Egg and Caper Dressing" said Gennie,

"Great" said Nikhil "there is no dessert menu here".

"It is at the back" said Gennie

"Oh yeah" said Nikhil,

Emma came back to give them their wine and water she gave them a sample of wine they approved it so she poured them each a glass "here is your wine and water sir are you ready to order?" said Emma.

"Yeah we are thank you" said Nikhil he looked at Gennie "you order first sweetheart" said Nikhil

"Ok I would like have Coquilles St. Jacques Grillées et Minestrone de Palourdes to start please" said Gennie,

"And I will have the same please" said Nikhil.

"Ok" said Emma writing it down "and for your main course?"

"I would like Le Delice de Veau, Ravigote aux Piments Doux ET Salade aux Truffes" said Gennie,

"And I will have Côte de Veau aux Morilles ET Pommes Mousseline" said Nikhil.

"And dessert?" asked Emma

"I am not Shure I will eat a dessert" said Gennie,

"Me either" said Nikhil.

"Ok" said Emma she went away

It was about ten thirty on Thursday morning Gennie and Nikhil where at Kings Cross Train Station they were waiting for Declan and Katie to arrive, much against Nikhil's recommendations and Katie's annoyance Declan had decided to come by train. The train was delayed by half an hour and Lucy and James where getting bored and cranky, Gennie had taken them to platform nine and three quarters but they had not really been interested in it. The train station was very busy and noisy which did not really help as people kept bumping in to them all the time, this was making Gennie cross too three people had already nearly knocked the pram over and not even apologised Gennie had had a few words for each of them. They had either ignored her of said a few words back making Nikhil get cross with them, Gennie had had to stop him punching one man because the man had gone a little too far saying nasty stuff to Gennie about Lucy and James. After about ten minutes Katie and Declan finnilely arrived the train had been forty minutes late, Katie was not happy Lola was screaming and had been doing since getting on the train people had been looking at them. Katie hated it when people did that she got cross with them and so did declan, so by the time they arrived they both looked like they could do with a coffee and a sit down Declan dragged the cases off the train. They got a taxi to take their luggage to the hotel and check in, it was an interesting taxi ride with three screaming babies and four very fed up adults. When they got to the hotel Katie and Declan checked in and took their luggage to their room, Gennie and Nikhil waited in the hotel lounge where they sat and chatted and had the much needed coffee.

"That train journey was a total nightmare" groaned Katie sitting down next to Gennie

"I can imagine" said Gennie,

"Well I did say it would not be a good idea to travel by train" said Nikhil.

"Nikhil" said Gennie

"Yeah" said Nikhil,

"Not helpful" Gennie told him.

"No it isn't even if you are right" said Katie

"I think you were right really" said Declan,

"Really Declan you think" snapped Katie glaring at him.

"Well I just thought" started Declan

"Yeah well next time you decide to think don't" interrupted Katie,

"Look I will sort another way back I'll get Sam to pick us up or something or Nicola" said Declan.

"Yeah great" said Katie "Sam will probley get lost on the way and Nicola will be well let's not even go there"

"Well we will get a plane" said Declan,

"You would be better hiring a car and driver" said Nikhil.

"Yeah good idea" said Declan

A young lady came to take their order "hello welcome to The Plaza London do you have rooms here? She said,

"Yeah 302 and 303" said Nikhil.

"Ok" said the girl "what would you like?"

"Erm a pot of coffee please" said Nikhil,

"Alright be right back" said the girl.

"So what did you do yesterday?" asked Katie

"We went to London Zoo" said Gennie "it was brilliant Lucy and James loved it you should have seen their faces when they saw the Graff's and pandas",

"I like your bag and earrings" said Katie.

"I know they are great Nikhil got me them" said Gennie

"Great" said Katie "what show did you see?"

"Ma Ma Mia" said Gennie "Nikhil got them to sing for me at the end"

"Awwww how sweet" said Katie,

"Yeah I know" said Gennie.

"Here is your Coffee" said the girl coming back she gave them their coffee and chocolate mints and went to take another order

They had their coffee then got a taxi to the squirrel park where they could feed the squeals' Lucy and James loved this they wanted to hold the squirrels, but much to their annoyance Gennie would not let them. After feeding the squeals' it was lunch time so they had lunch and feed Lucy Lola and James then got a taxi to the London eye. They were queuing for the London eye when they saw two familiar people,

"Hope we won't have to queue for too long" said Gennie.

"Me too" said Katie

"It doesn't look too long" said Nikhil,

"Don't worry it isn't" said a young lady.

"Oh good" said Gennie "these two will get restless if we have to wait"

"Yeah" said Katie "so will this one",

"They are all lovely" said the lady "what are their names?"

"These two are Lucy and James" said Gennie

"This is Lola" said Katie,

"What lovely names I am Kelli by the way" she shook Gennie's hand.

"I am Gennie and this is my husband Nikhil" Gennie said she put her arm round Nikhil

"I am Katie and this is Declan" said Katie,

Aren't you Kelli Hollis?" asked Gennie.

"Yeah "said Kelli

"Wow you were great in the Gavin and Stacey Movie" said Gennie,

"Thank you" said Kelli "enjoyed doing it" she pushed a strand of her beautiful blond hair from her eyes.

"What are the cast like I love Gavin and Stacey like?" asked Gennie

"Lovely" Kelli told her,

"Are you doing any more films?" Gennie asked.

"Yeah a family film I start filming in a village Leeds in a month" Kelli Replied

"Cool we live near Leeds" said Gennie,

"Maybe you could come watch us film" said Kelli.

"That would be brilliant" said Gennie

"We start filming I'm Emmerdale on the "27th of November so it is two months really" said Kelli,

"Wowsers that is so cool we live in Emmerdale" said Gennie.

"Really?" asked Kelli

"Yeah where are you filming?" asked Gennie,

"Well we got permission to film in the village and at a local farm erm Butlers I think it is called" said Kelli.

"Ohh we know that the barons whom own it are friends of ours" said Gennie

"Cool hey are you Declan Macey? She asked looking at Declan,

"Yeah" said Declan.

"I think the director will be calling you to ask if we can film at your house Home farm is it" said Kelli

"Yeah" said Declan "and I will be telling him yes",

"Great" said Kelli "we just need permission for the pub and some of the houses".

"Well my sister owns the pub and she will say yes and you can use our house" said Gennie

"Great" said Kelli,

"I could give my sister a ring if you like" said Gennie.

"The director will be sorting it out but if I could get your number and her number that would be great" said Kelli

"Yeah Shure" said Gennie she wrote her number and her sisters number on a piece of paper

It was their turn to get on the London Eye they got on one of the pods followed by another famuliar face it was Charleigh , they all sat down on the seats they were the only ones in that pod.

"Hi Gennie" said Charleigh

"Hi Charleigh how are you" asked Gennie,

"Good thanks" said Charleigh.

"Good" said Gennie "this is my best friend Katie and her partner Declan"

"Hi I am Charleigh" said Charleigh,

"Hi" said Katie and Declan shaking Charleigh's hand.

"Charleigh looks after children" said Gennie

"Cool" said Katie,

"I am looking for someone to look after my children when I start filming do you know of anyone?" asked Kelli,

"Yeah I could do it i finish my job soon hey you were in the Gavin and Stacey" said Charleigh.

"Yeah" said Kelli "will you be ready for 27th of November?"

"Yeah Shure here is my number" said Charleigh, "my name is spelt Charleigh I know it's usually spelt Charley or Charlie but I spell mine differently",

Ok cool" said Kelli.

"Should we show Lucy and James the sites from high up" said Nikhil

"We will have a job they are asleep" said Gennie she covered them up and leaned in the pram and kissed them both on their hair,

"So they are" said Nikhil he smiled proudly at his children.

"Lola has fallen asleep too must be the pod moving must be calming for them" said Katie

What are we doing tonight?" asked Declan,

"Going to see we will rock you" said Nikhil.

"Ohh great I have wanted to see that" said Katie

They enjoyed the rest of the ride on The London Eye said bye to kelli and Charleigh then deciede to do the bus tour where they would end up near the hotel, Lucy Lola and James woke up to enjoy the sights of London and they got back to the hotel on time to give the children their tea and get ready and go out.


	23. Lucy and James are Christined

_**LOVE AND DREAMS **_

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARITERS ITV AND EMMERDALE**_

It was a nasty horrible Rainey day it and it was obvious winter had come early it was only the begging of October, and the weather had been Rainey stormy and awful since they had returned from London two weeks ago. Lucy and James where not likening this weather one bit there had been a thunder storm nearly every day, and it was making them unsettled frightened and they had hardly slept right through the night since their return from London making them tired and cranky. Gennie and Nikhil where completely knackered they had hardly slept for two weeks if there was not a thunder storm Gennie would be worried there would be one, this kept her awake and Nikhil worried about all his family which was keeping him awake. The funny thing was that nobody could understand why there had been so many Thunderstorms in just the space of just two weeks, even the weather forecasters where baffled on some days there had been up to two or three but they were mostly at night time. which was why Lucy and James where waking up terrified Gennie and Nikhil did their best to comfort them cuddling them and Gennie singing but they were getting louder and longer, they were so bad that the whole village where getting a little unsettled Betty had taken it up on herself to tell anyone who would listen it was a bad woman. which everyone was getting sick of hearing especially Gennie Betty had come up to her in the Café while she had been trying to comfort Lucy and told Gennie about her theory for the millionth time, Gennie had snapped at Betty to go away and stop banging on about rubbish making Betty leave the café in a huff followed by a very apologetic Edna. On a happier note Gennie had told her sister about meeting Kelli Hollis in London and what she had said about the film wanting to use The Woolpack for filming, Chas had spoken to Dianne about it and they had both agreed to let them film and where very excited about it. However they were also very worried they the thunder storms would stop filming everything was organised now they were coming to film in a mounts time, the thunderstorms where all over the country worse in some places than others some places had had yet more floods.

Gennie came down the stairs with a cranky crying Lucy in her arms she went over to the sofa where Nikhil was sat with an also cranky crying James "has the weather said anything yet?" She asked Nikhil

"No" said Nikhil "just yet another flood" he rocked James and cuddled him close,

"Where this time" Gennie asked.

"Somewhere in Scotland" Nikhil told her

"Well at least that village in Lancashire aren't getting one again" Gennie said she cuddled Lucy,

"They have" said Nikhil.

"Oh no those poor people" said Gennie

"I know" said Nikhil "most of them have lost their home and some their livelihood"

"That is terrible" said Gennie,

"I know" said Nikhil "I am just glad David got flood barriers for the village last year even if they are small ones at least we will be less likely to get a flood".

Yeah me too" Gennie agreed

"What time is Jude coming round?" Asked Nikhil,

"In about ten minutes" said Gennie.

"well at least it isn't thundering" said Nikhil maybe we can get them down for a bit"

"Maybe" agreed Gennie,

"They need it they only got a couple of hours last night" said Nikhil.

"Hmmmmm I know I just wish these thunderstorms would stop" said Gennie

"Yeah so do I" said Nikhil "look you are better at getting them to sleep than maybe you should do it" Nikhil added,

Gennie looked at Nikhil she knew it sometimes bothered him "babe they love you too you know" said Gennie she went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah but you are the one who sings to them your voice sounds better on their song" Nikhil sighed

"Maybe but you can sing too since ya singing lesions you're getting better I am so proud of you" Gennie told him she put her hand on his neck and kissed him,

"You really think so" Nikhil said smiling.

"I know so" Gennie told him kissing him again "and Lucy and James love it when you dance with them" she added

"I do love to dance with them" said Nikhil,

"And they love it too so do I" said Gennie.

"You always make things better" said Nikhil "I really do love you you know"

"I know" said Gennie "I love you too now let's get these two to sleep sit with me and we can sing them to sleep ok?"

"Ok" said Nikhil.

They sang Lucy and James's song and soon got them to sleep and took them upstairs to their cots just as they had there was a light knock at the door Nikhil answered it, Jude was standing on their doorstep with some book and stuff Nikhil asked him in and they all sat down and began to plan the christening.

"Hi Jude come in" said Nikhil

"Hi Nikhil thank you" said Jude,

"Would you like Coffee or Tea?" asked Gennie getting up.

"Oh I don't mind whatever you are having" said Jude

"Ok would you like some homemade brownies?" asked Gennie,

"Ohhhhh yes please everyone says your Brownies are the best" said Jude.

"Well I don't know about that but they are ok" smiled Gennie

"They are the best" said Nikhil,

"I will go make some coffee and put some on a plate then" smiled Gennie.

"Great thanks" said Jude

Gennie went in to the kitchen she switched the coffee maker on and got some fresh coffee out the cupboard and made the fresh coffee, she then went in to the cupboard to get the tin with the Brownies out she got some plates out put some Brownies on a plate and took the took it all on a tray to the lounge.

"Here we go" said Gennie

"Looks great" said Jude,

"Help yourself" said Nikhil.

"Thanks" said Jude he got a plate and a Brownie,

"Here is your coffee" said Gennie she handed Jude a mug with steaming Coffee in.

"Your Brownies really are the best" grinned Jude

"Thanks" said Gennie,

"Ok let's get planning then" said Jude.

"Yeah great" said Nikhil

"Brilliant" said Gennie,

"Ok I need to know their full names" said Jude he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah ok James is James Shadrack Sharma and Lucy is Lucy Katie Sharma" said Gennie

"And parents Genesis Jane Sharma and Nikhil Thomas Sharma" said Jude writing it down,

"Yeah" said Nikhil "that is right" he took another Brownie.

"And grandparents from the mothers side are?" asked Jude

"Just my mum Brenda Maria Walker" said Gennie,

"It's ok we only need to know your full names and the full names of the children and godparents" said Jude.

"Ok" said Gennie

"And the grandparents on your side are?" Jude asked Nikhil,

"Georgia Sharma and Rishi Sharma" said Nikhil.

"Ok and the full names of the god parents?" asked Jude taken then last bite of his second Brownie

"Chastity Emma Dingle Katie Hollie Sugden and Jai Adam Sharma and Declan Gavin Macey" Gennie told him,

"Great" said Jude

"We would like it to be as soon as possible if that is ok" said Nikhil,

"Ok erm I have a full free day on October the 23rd "said Jude.

"That is great thanks" said Nikhil

"Ok I will put that down in my diary" said Jude,

"Brilliant thanks" said Gennie there was a knock at the door "ohh that will be Chas and Katie" said Gennie.

"I'll get it" said Nikhil he went to get door Katie and Declan Jai and Chas came in

"Are we on time?" asked Chas,

"Yeah do not worry we were just about to start talking about the role of the god parents" Jude told her

"Good" said Chas,

"My mum and dad couldn't make it will that matter?" Asked Nikhil.

"No just as long as I can chat with them some time before the Christening" said Jude

"Ohh good I will ring my mum she isn't very well this morning I'll tell her to go back to bed and rest" said Gennie she went off to make a phone call,

"Ohh Gennie's Brownies" said Katie taking a Brownie and sitting down with it.

"Oh brilliant" said Declan also taking one

"Would any of you like a coffee?" asked Nikhil,

"I would" said Jai.

"Me too" said Chas

"Could I just have some orange juice please" asked Katie,

"Yeah me too" said Declan.

"Shure" said Nikhil he went to get Katie and Declan some orange Juice and some more mugs for Jai and Chas

Gennie returned and sat back down "she is relieved she really isn't well" said Gennie,

"Here you go" said Nikhil handing out everyone's drinks.

"Ok let's start talking about the roles of god parents" said Jude

"Yeah ok" said Nikhil,

"That's what we are here for" said Jai.

"Shure is" said Katie

"Well that's good" said Jude,

"So what is our role?" asked Chas.

"well" said Jude "your role as God parents is to help Lucy and James grow in to people with Morals and to help them believe in god also to give advice and guidance if Lucy and James should so need it, and Also to look after them help Gennie and Nikhil protect them and teach them to be good honest and respectful to others. You will take vows for them and yourselves which we will talk about on the rehearsal but all that is in these booklets I am going to give you, that is the basic gist of what you all need to do and the rest is in the booklet.

"Ok that is great" said Chas

"I definitely think we could do that" said Katie "I would never let anyone hurt them anyway" she took her third Brownie,

"Me either and I would love to help teach them all that stuff" said Jai.

"I have a lot to teach them" said Declan

"Right brilliant" said Jude "you know why Lucy and James are to be christened and what it all means don't you" added Jude,

"Yeah course we do" said Gennie.

"That is good" said Jude "I will give you a booklet to read too then you will know everything" he handed out all the booklets

"Great thanks" said Nikhil,

"Yeah thanks" said Gennie.

"Also the church can be cold so you should take extra clothes and make Shure they have warm clothes underneath their Christening gowns" said Jude

"Ok thanks" said Gennie,

"great well that is everything you need to know for now like I said read the booklets is 23rd of October ok for everyone?" Jude said.

"Yeah ok for us" said Katie Declan nodded in agreement

"And me" said Jai,

"Ok for me too" said Chas.

"Ok well we will talk about a rehearsal it should be a day or two before the big day if that's ok" Jude said

"Ok" everyone agreed,

"Right I will get off then I have to go see a couple getting married" Jude said.

"Ok thanks we will see you later" said Nikhil he got up to see Jude out and shook his hand

"I should go too" said Jai "I left charity in charge and she is in a bad mood we will have no workers left" he put his mug down on the table and got up,

"Ok then Jai see you later" laughed Nikhil,

"Bye Jai" said Gennie.

"See you" said Jai he went out the door

"Are you stopping?" asked Gennie

"No I had better get back to the pub Dianne is on her own" said Chas

"And we need to get back Nicola is looking after Lola" said Katie

Chas Katie and Declan left and went home and Gennie cleared everything up and pot all the pots in the dishwasher, she went up to check on Lucy and James they were still fast asleep with their favroute stuffed toys.

"Are they ok?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah fast asleep" said Gennie,

"Good they need it" said Nikhil.

"Yeah they do" said Gennie she switched the telly on and wrapped her arms round Nikhil he put his arm round her shoulder and they snuggled together to watch television "hmmmmm it's nice to relax" she said

"Yeah it is" agreed Nikhil,

"Anything good on?" asked Gennie.

"Runaway Bride" replayed Nikhil

"Erm not Runaway Bride" said Gennie,

"Why not?" asked Nikhil.

"I just don't really fancy it that is all" said Gennie

"It is good you will like it" said Nikhil,

"For petes sake Nikhil I don't want to watch it" snapped Gennie she pulled away from him and got up.

Nikhil looked worried "Baby what is it?" he asked he went up to her she was stood looking out the kitchen window her arms folded

"You remember a few months ago when Noah took Lucy and James?" she asked,

"Well yeah but what does that have to do with Runaway Bride?" he asked.

"Remember where he took them Belle told us later just where they were?" asked Gennie

"yeah while we were outside The Woolpack she told us she found them by brook then she showed us where" said Nikhil "you went all quiet and wouldn't tell me why you said you would tell me later" he tried to put his arms round her waist but she pulled away,

"Erm I I need some fresh air" said Gennie she went outside in to the garden.

After a few minutes Nikhil went to get her coat and his coat and followed her out "Baby its cold out here put your coat on" he said he gave Gennie her coat

"Thanks" Gennie said taking it without looking at Nikhil,

"Baby look at me" said Nikhil.

"I never told you why I was upset and quiet did I" Gennie said still not looking at Nikhil

"No you didn't I did not want to push it" said Nikhil,

"Well I am telling you now where Noah took them is where my dad died" said Gennie.

"oh Baby come here" said Nikhil he got up and went round to face her he lifted her up and hugged her close her eyes were red from silent crying

She buried her face in his shoulder "I I just miss him so much" she sobbed,

"I know you do baby" said Nikhil hugging her close and tight.

"he had beer cans next to him he went in their after one of them that he dropped and he just collapsed in the water Marlon found him, Marlon said he had been ill because of Drink but he had been told by the Dr to stop or he would die but he wouldn't stop and he did die the drink killed him" Gennie sobbed.

"oh I think I am begging to understand it's because her dad is a and oh Baby am sorry I just didn't think" Nikhil said, "you know I can be an idiot sometimes you have told me about not liking Runaway Bride before baby I am so sorry you know I am an idiot who doesn't think before he speaks sometimes".

"I know" said Gennie "that is one of the reasons I love you so much" she looked at him "me and Chas we were annoyed with him we were always going to collect him when he was drunk" she added she was still crying

"Come on Baby it is freezing let's talk inside" said Nikhil,

"Ok am freezing now I need a brew" said Gennie she let Nikhil lead her inside.

When they were inside Nikhil took Gennie's and his coats and hung them back up he took Gennie back to the sofa, then went to make two cups of tea he arrived back a few minutes later he gave Gennie a mug and sat down beside her.

"Baby you are freezing" he said he wrapped the throw they had on the sofa around her and put his arm round her he took his mug of tea with his free hand "ok let's talk" he said

Gennie shifted her mug from one hand to another she took the end of the throw and put her arm round Nikhil "you are cold too" she said she rested her head on his shoulder

"You want to talk?" asked Nikhil

Gennie nodded she wiped her eyes with her sleeve "it was his Birthday the other day and today when Jude came round he was asking about parents, I had to tell him it is just my Mum I felt a bit sad when I said that for both my dad's I just really wish they could both be there for the christening. I we named James after both my dad's James after my adopted Dad and Shadrack, after my real dad but because it was my real dads birthday the other day I have been thinking a lot about him. I loved him so much I and I hardly got any time with him before he was gone and it just hurts so much." Gennie began to sob again "not that I didn't love my adopted dad course I did but I got years with him but not that many with my real dad, all I got with my real dad was there years that is nothing really and I thought of how much he would have loved Lucy and James if he could have seen them. "

Nikhil put his mug down and put his other arm round Gennie hugging her tight "he once told me how proud of you and Chas he was you know he was sat somewhere I went to see if he was ok and he told me"

Gennie gave him a weak smile she put her mug on the floor and put her other arm round him she sobbed silently while he held her close, after a while Gennie fell asleep in his arms he kissed get hair and fell asleep himself. They slept for a couple of hours wrapped in each other's arms a sleep they both needed Lucy and James slept too, and none of them woke up until there was a massive loud crack of thunder from outside they all woke up at same moment Lucy and James began to cry.

"Flaming thunder" said Gennie yawning she got up

"Wish it would stop" said Nikhil he followed her upstairs to Get Lucy and James,

Gennie took a screaming Lucy out her cot "its ok beautiful girl" she said Lucy clung to Gennie.

Nikhil took James who clung to Nikhil "let's take you downstairs gorgeous boy" said Nikhil

They took Lucy and James downstairs Nikhil shut the curtains he shut the window the thunder was not as loud now but they could still hear it, they sat down on the sofa the thunder was better in the lounge as it was much louder in the kitchen.

"It's ok Beautiful girl Mummy won't let the nasty thunder hurt you" Gennie said she hugged Lucy close "mummy has you mummy loves you" said Gennie

"Shhhhhhhhh" said Nikhil hugging James close,

Gennie tried lay Lucy down and rock her but she had clung on tight so Gennie sang to them instead they calmed down a little and the thunder stopped, James stopped crying first followed closely by Lucy they just looked up at Gennie and Nikhil For a minute and closed their eyes and fell back asleep.

Gennie woke up at ten o clock it felt strange wakening up so late normally she and Nikhil where up at eight o clock in the morning the was the time Lucy and James usually got up, they would get up at eight for their morning feed and have their morning bath. It was nice to have a lie in but Gennie kind of missed them Nikhil had taken the to his Antys who lived in Harrogate so they had stayed the night, Gennie really missed them she had not had a night without Nikhil beside her since she had moved in with him. And had always been there to give Lucy and James their morning feed and bath since they had been born, she couldn't believe that in just over a weeks' time they would be six months old and having their christening. Gennie got up and went for a nice hot bubble bath it was nice to be able to have a nice bath usually she and Nikhil just had a quick shower, after her bath she got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. She went in to the fridge to get some Bacon there was a box with a note attached to it she read the note it read, Gennie got you these for breakfast because I know they are your favroute have a nice day at spa and I will see you tonight love you Baby lots of love Nikhil Lucy and James. Gennie smiled she loved how thoughtful Nikhil was she opened the box inside there was bake well tart and chocolate cake, she made herself a cup of tea and sat down and ate the straight from the box just they way she liked them. After breakfast Gennie got her handbag and got in her car to drive to pick Katie up they were going for a Spa treatment paid for by Declan and Nikhil, it was just what Gennie needed luckily there had not been a thunder storm for about a week but she had only just started to get a good night's sleep. After a few minutes she pulled up outside Katie's Katie was waiting for her she got in to passenger seat and they set off for their Spa day.

"Ready?" asked Gennie

"Certainly" said Katie,

Gennie's phone beeped she stopped for a moment to loo it was a text from Nikhil it had a photo of Lucy and James and it said we love you and miss you Mummy she smiled "awwwww look at what Nikhil sent" she said showing Katie.

"Awwww that is so sweet" said Katie

"I know" said Gennie she set off again,

"Bet you missed them last night" said Katie.

"I Shure did" said Gennie "it was nice to have a lie in and a bath but I would much rather have Nikhil Lucy and James"

"Lola woke up at six this morning she's cranky today so Declan is going to have fun" Giggled Katie,

"Now that I would pay to see I will never forget Nikhil's face when he changed his first smelly nappy it was comedy gold" Gennie told Katie.

Katie giggled "I bet it was" she said

"He has had to give up on the idea of a tidy house and three showers a day" giggled Gennie "he has to make do with one",

"Well at least he is not obsessed anymore" said Katie.

"Yeah I know" said Gennie "I don't think he minds really he loves me and Lucy and James so much and so do I"

"What" said Katie "you love you Lucy and James" she giggled,

"Very funny" giggled Gennie "you know I mean I love Nikhil James and Lucy".

"Yeah I know" said Katie

"Tell you what I couldn't be away from them for more than one night I would just miss them way way to much" Gennie said,

"Yeah I bet you would" said Katie.

"Bet you would miss Declan and Lola too" Gennie added

"I Shure would" said Katie,

"Nikhil left me a note last night in the fridge and…." Gennie started.

"In the fridge?" said Katie

"yea not just on its own he got me Bake well tart and chocolate cake for my breakfast and the note was on the box" Gennie finished,

"Awwwww that is sweet but I thought he did not like you eating cake for breakfast" Katie said.

"Well normally he really does not but he thinks I need cheering up and says I am too thin plus I think it was an excuse to leave me a note" Gennie smiled.

"awwww he is so sweet he really loves you I did not think he did at first because of how he spoke to you when you told hi you love him that day, he totally knocked your self-confidence I was so angry with him I hated him but now I realise he loved you all along." Katie said

"Yeah I know and now I don't have that problem because he won't let me he is so amazing I just love him so much" Gennie smiled

"Declan is the sae so sweet and I love him so much" Katie smiled,

"Flipping Eck we really are soppy buggers aren't we" said Gennie.

"Yeah but I don't care I am so happy" said Katie

"Yeah me too" said Gennie,

"Hang on a minute why did he think you needed cheering up what has happened" Katie asked concerned for her friend.

Gennie went quiet for a few minutes "it was my dad's birthday just over a week ago I have been thinking about him a lot lately when Jude came round and he asked about grandparents, well I felt a bit sad because none of my Dad's will be there and they would have loved Lucy and James so much. I was thinking of my real dad the most because of the fact it was his birthday, and Nikhil wanted to watch Runaway Bride and being Nikhil he did not remember me saying I don't like to watch it. She said

"But why don't you it is funny" said Katie,

"Because of her dad in it" said Gennie.

"Arrrrr I get you" said Katie

"we me and Chas where always having to go collect him and it reminds me of how he died too much one of the reasons I am mad with charity for not understanding why I can't forgive Noah is because of where he took them" Gennie continued,

"You mean the brook?" said Katie.

"yeah she knows it was where my dad died I told her she said well you did not know him for long and Noah did not know that made me so mad Noah did know I told him one day when we were going for a picnic I had to tell him why I did not want to go there" Gennie finished

"Oh Gen you should have told me" said Katie,

"Yeah I know it's just you were pregnant and I did not want to stress you "Gennie said.

"You still should have told me and I should have remembered it was your dad's birthday I am sorry Gen" Katie said

"It is ok" said Gennie "I a fine now Nikhil helped we had a long chat",

"Good" said Katie.

"Anyway let's talk about something else" said Gennie

"Did you see Jimmy's face when Nicola caught him reading that gossip magazine he thought she wasn't there and she caught him" Katie said,

"yea it was so funny she told him if he wanted to be a girl he should do it in privet so no one could see and so he would not embarrass her and Angelica told him off too" Gennie giggled.

"I know it was just so funny" said Katie

"yeah he went home in disgrace and he was just trying to get away from her nagging he told Belle she said he had to get her some crisps and a drink if he wanted her to keep it a secret." Gennie giggled

"And then ten minutes later Nicola just caught them" giggled Katie,

"The thing I want to know is why he was reading a gossip magazine" added Gennie.

"Probley going mad form being married to Nicola" said Katie

"Yeah probley" said Gennie,

"I think he was surprised when she caught him" said Katie.

"I think he was more surprised when she poured his pint over his head" giggled Gennie

"Yeah me too" said Katie,

"Belle has been teasing him about ever since" said Gennie.

"I know do you want to know a secret?" said Katie

"Yeah course" said Gennie,

"I told her to and to wind Nicola up" giggled Katie.

"Well while we are on secrets do you want to know one also" asked Gennie

"Always" answered Katie,

"I told Belle to tease him as well" Giggled Gennie.

"Ha ha nice one" giggled Katie

"Has Nicola siled yet I know it is hard for her to smile when she is in one of her moods" said Gennie,

"Nah course not don't be silly" said Katie.

"Ohhhhh here we are Whip staff Spa farm and beauty" said Gennie she turned up a long driveway she parked and they got out the car and walked in reception "hi we have a booking under Sharma and Macey" said Gennie

"yes here you are ok here are your keys for lockers towels and dressing gowns just put the dressing gown on when you are ready, if you want you can go for a swim first there is no rush or anything just when you are ready. Said the receptionist

"Wow thanks" said Gennie

"Well we like to keep you relaxed so we don't rush anyone hope you have a lovely time" the receptionist,

"Brilliant thank you" said Katie

they went in to the locker rooms and changed in to their swimming stuff and put everything in their lockers, they went in through the showers and got in to the large swimming pool it was quiet only two more people where in.

"I could do with a swim" said Gennie "haven't been in ages"

"I know me either" said Katie,

"The Jacuzzi looks nice" said Gennie.

After the had swam a few lengths od the pool Gennie and Katie went in to the shower and went in to the Jacuzzi, the sat and relaxed there was only the two of them now so the felt more relaxed the both needed it too.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm this is so lovely" said Katie

"Yeah it is nice and warm I feel relaxed already" agreed Gennie,

"So do I I need it too Lola still isn't sleeping through the night and all the thunderstorms we had did not help" said Katie.

"yeah I know Lucy and James where terrified had me really worried for a while they have sleeping right through since the storms stopped but I haven't, been lieing awake worrying they would start again Nikhil had been worried about us all hopefully I we will get some sleep from now on." Gennie said

"Well the weather said yesterday they are over now" said Katie

"Good" said Gennie "I have not been watching weather too worried about what it would say",

"Me too I made Declan watch I am not so keen on the thunder either and the horses hate it the have only just settled down" Katie said.

"I can imagine anyway let's talk about what we are going to have done first" said Gennie

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm I think a nice massage first" said Katie,

"I agree" said Gennie "then facial " .

"Then hands and feet" said Katie

"And I want my hair and nails done Nikhil says he has a surprise for me tonight" said Gennie,

"Me too" said Katie "Declan is taking me out to a nice restraint Belle is looking after Lola" she added.

"Arrrrr Belle is brilliant with children she looks after Lucy and James sometimes" Gennie told Katie

"Yeah I knew she would be she is lovely" Katie said,

"Yeah she is she is amazing too she has been through so much and stayed so strong through it all" Gennie said.

"She is very tough" said Katie

"Definitely" agreed Gennie,

"Not long now till the christening" said Katie.

"Yeah I know I am so exited" said Gennie

"Bet you are" said Katie,

"You know what we really should take them swimming you can but floats for babies to kind of sit in" said Gennie.

"Yeah I have seen them" said Katie

"I think I will go get some tomorrow and me and Nikhil can take them swimming I bet they would like it" Gennie said,

"Good idea" said Katie.

"Also it will get them used to the water so we can send them to swimming lesions as soon as they are ready" said Gennie

"yeah swimming lesions are good and I read it is good to get Babies used to water as soon as you can it said it will make their swimming lesions easier" Katie said,

"Yea I read that too" said Gennie.

"Tell you what that nail place here looks good I saw someone come out and her nails looked amazing" said Katie

"Really good I want my nails done" said Gennie,

"Me too" said Katie.

"I think I am ready for a massage now" said Gennie

"Yeah me too" said Katie,

They got out of the Jacuzzi and went to the showers to wash their hair after they had finished in the showers; they dried their swimming stuff in the drying machine before putting on the dressing gowns that had been provided for them and going to the massage room.

"Hi are you ready for your massage then" said a young lady

"We most certainly are" said Katie,

"great" said the lady "my name is Chloe will you be wanting everything we offer a full body massage using hot stones, and nice smelling oils we will do hands feet head and face too this will make you relaxed for days afterwards" said Chloe.

"That sounds brilliant" said Gennie

"Yea great" agreed Katie,

"Good well we will get you on the tables and I will go get Alisha" said Chloe.

Chloe took Gennie and Katie to two tables next to each other and then she went away for a few minutes, she returned with Alisha and Gennie and Katie got on the tables to begin their massages they chase their oils and Alisha got started on Katie and Chloe did Gennie's massage.

"This is lovely" said Gennie

"Glad you like it" said Chloe,

"I need it too haven't hardly slept in a while" Gennie said.

"Yeah you do seem very tense" said Chloe "is there a particular reason you have not been sleeping because there are a number of bath oils which could help we sell them in our shop" said Chloe

"Yeah it has been all the thunder storms they keep my children awake they get very scared and even though we haven't had any for a week I worry about them" Gennie said,

"That is stress then we have all sorts for that a whole section in fact we even have things to relax your children how old are they?" Chloe asked.

"they are six months well nearly they are six months on the twenty second we are having their christening on the twenty third" said Gennie

"Awwww that is lovely well we have stuff that relaxes babies too that is in the under ones relaxation section" said Chloe,

"Great" said Gennie.

"What are their names?" asked Chloe

"Lucy and James" said Gennie,

"Awwww they are nice names" said Chloe.

"Yeah we like them Katie had a daughter too don't you Katie she is called Lola" Katie did not answer "Katie?" said Gennie

"I think she has fallen asleep" said Alisha,

"Well I guess I don't need to ask if she is enjoying it" said Gennie.

"I guess not" agreed Alisha

"I thought she had gone quiet" said Gennie "normal you can never shut her up" she added,

"Oy cheeky you talk more than me" said Katie.

"Oh so you are awake then and quiet makes a change" teased Gennie

"I notice you are not quiet" Katie teased back,

Gennie giggled "well you talk more" she said

"Do not" said Katie.

"Do too" giggled Gennie

"Alisha never shuts up either" said Chloe,

"Neither do you" said Alisha.

They all giggled "I think all girls natter a lot" said Gennie

"Yeah definitely" said Katie,

"We just have a lot to say" said Chloe.

"Yeah Nikhil my husband says the same thing" said Gennie

"So does Declan" said Katie,

"Men" said Chloe.

After Gennie and Katie had had a full body massage they went to get dressed and then they went to have their hair done, they came out the hair salon with their hair curled and they both looked beautiful already they went in to the nail bar.

"Wow look at all the designs" said Gennie

"They look brilliant" said Katie

"Hello I am Jane" said the lady "I see you are looking at our designs would you like extensions at all?" she asked,

No I wouldn't I have children I don't want them scratching them or anything" said Gennie.

"Me too" said Katie "just a nice design and colour please" said Katie

"Yeah" said Gennie,

"Ok" said Jane.

They had their nails done Gennie got glittery pink with glittery silver stars and Katie got glittery blue with pink hearts, after their nails where dry they went in to the shop and looked around and bought some bath oils for themselves and Lucy and James. Lola was too young for bath oils yet but they went to get some bath oils for Declan and Nikhil, they also bought some massage oils and went shopping in the boutique they bought themselves a new dress each and some stuff for Lola, Lucy and James. When they had finished they put all their shopping in to the boot of the car Gennie took Katie home and went home herself, when she got home she saw Nikhil's car parked outside the house she rushed in to see him and Lucy and James.

Nikhil was playing with Lucy and James he looked up when Gennie came through the door "wow you look amazing" he said he got up and went to kiss her

"Thanks did you miss me?" Gennie asked,

"Like you wouldn't believe" said Nikhil.

"Good" said Gennie she kissed him "because I really missed you too" she added

"Lucy and James missed you too" said Nikhil,

"Well I missed them yes I did" said Gennie.

Gennie went to the playpen when Lucy and James saw her they smiled and held their arms out Gennie put her bags down, and scooped them up one in each arm she hugged them they giggled when Gennie kissed them and blew a raspberry on their cheeks.

"So what have you been buying?" asked Nikhil

"All sorts" said Gennie "I got some bath oils we can use and some for Lucy and James to relax them",

"Great" said Nikhil.

"Something smells nice" said Gennie

"that is dinner I thought we could get Lucy and James asleep early tonight then I have scented candles and some DVDs I am cooking your favroute, then we could watch the DVDs and maybe try out those bath oils together" said Nikhil.

"Hmmmmm sounds great" said Gennie kissing him

They got Luc and James asleep and Gennie changed in to her new dress much approved by Nikhil he lit the candles, and the had dinner before selling down to watch their DVDs Gennie snuggled close to Nikhil and he hugged her tight.

It was the day of the Christening well the morning really Gennie and Nikhil were both very excited about Lucy and James's big day, and got up early to prepare by the time Lucy and James woke up for their morning feed everything was ready and all they would need to do was get ready themselves. Gennie and Nikhil went upstairs to get them up they smiled and giggled at their Mummy and Daddy Gennie and Nikhil took them downstairs, the warmed up their food and feed them before giving them their bottles as usual the made a mess of themselves so Gennie set their baths up. Gennie and Nikhil bathed then using the relaxing oils, Lucy and James really loved the oils and had been sleeping a lot better since using them this made Gennie and Nikhil very happy and they had ordered some more online. After the had bathed them they dressed them in some warm clothes ready to put them in their christening gowns later, their christening gowns where hung up in the lounge as where Gennie's new Dress and Nikhil's new suite they had been shopping for Lucy and James's Christening gowns a few days before Gennie had bought a new dress and Nikhil had a new suite. At about ten o clock there was a knock at the door Nikhil answered it, Rishi and Georgia where there with two presents for Lucy and James Nikhil let them in and Gennie made coffee. There was another knock at the door this time it was Brenda also with two presents for Lucy and James she gave Gennie the presents before having a coffee, after a few minutes Declan and Katie also arrived and then Chas then Jai Jai was late because he had had trouble with Charity refusing to come without Noah. The living room was showered with gifts for Lucy and James, and everyone was in a very good mood even Brenda and Georgia where getting along much to Gennie and Nikhil's relief. Once everyone had arrived and all had a nice cup of tea of coffee each Gennie and Nikhil went to get changed and ready, when they came down everyone said how amazing they both looked.

"I really like your hat Georgia" said Brenda

"Thank you Brenda" said Georgia,

"I can't believe they are six months already" said Brenda excitedly.

"Yeah I know me either" said Georgia

"They are going to look so lovely in their christening gowns" said Brenda,

"They are very lovely I just cannot believe Nikhil's old one did not fit James though he is bigger than Nikhil was at six months" sighed Georgia.

"don't worry Gennie's old one did not Fit Lucy she is bigger than Gennie was apart from that though Lucy looks just like Gennie did at six months" said Brenda

"Yeah James looks just like Nikhil did" said Georgia,

"Shame about the christening gowns though" said Brenda.

"Yeah it is" said Georgia "they were both really lovely"

"Yeah they were" agreed Brenda,

"These ones are lovely too though" said Georgia.

"Yeah they are" said Brenda

Gennie and Nikhil, where in the kitchen making more coffee "I just cannot believe how much they are getting on and behaving for once" said Gennie,

"I told Georgia she had to love "said Rishi coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah and I told your Mum to" said Nikhil

"And they are doing it wow wonders will never cerise" said Gennie,

"Its kind of quiet without them arguing" said Nikhil.

"It is very quiet without them arguing" said Rishi

"Coffee is ready" said Gennie she walked through to the living room,

"Ohhhhh great more Coffee" said Katie.

"No forget the coffee" said Chas "I got some Champaign we can drink that" she got three bottles of Champaign out a plastic bag

"Brilliant" said Jai "I was meant to bring some but flaming Charity gave it to someone",

"Show would" said Chas.

"Yeah well I really do wish she would not" said Jai "she is doing my head in acting like a child because I wouldn't stay at home today, she has been like it for a week she has been a real pain in the flaming butt. Said Jai

"yeah my cousin tends to get like that when she does not get her own way and people dare not to agree with her, it really drives Debbie mad she says that Sarah acts older than her and my annoying brother even Sarah thinks they are annoying" said Chas,

"I think it is really funny when Sarah calls Cain Mr Grumpy" giggled Gennie.

"yeah me too" said Chas "he cannot say he does not ask for it though really can he I mean he is really grumpy, I don't even remember the last time he cracked a smile it was so long ago in fact I am not Shure he ever has smiled"

"Now now Chas that is not true" said Gennie,

"What?" asked Chas?

"Well he smiles a tiny little bit when he farts which is often" said Gennie

"Think it is the only time Charity smiles at the moment" said Jai,

Everyone except Brenda and Georgia laughed they just looked at each other and tutted "do you really need to talk about farting?" asked Brenda "it is horrible".

"Yeah I agree" said Georgia

"Awwwww mum chillax" said Gennie,

"And do not use that word it is very annoying" said Brenda.

"Yes mum" said Gennie in a board voice rolling her eyes round

"Let's just get some glasses for the Champaign" said Nikhil,

"Yeah good idea I will help you" said Declan.

"Thank you" said Nikhil

"Get a bottle opener too" said Chas,

They got glasses and the bottle opener "here you go Chas" said Nikhil.

"You open it" said Chas "you are the dad"

"Ok" said Nikhil he opened the first bottle and poured Chas the first glass,

"Thanks" said Chas.

"Would you like some Brenda?"

"Yea please" said Brenda,

"There you go" said Nikhil pouring some in a glass and handing it to Brenda.

"Thank you Nikhil" said Brenda

"Mum you want some?" asked Nikhil,

"Yea please" said Georgia.

"There you go then" said Nikhil handing his Mum a glass

"Thanks" said Georgia taking the glass,

"Katie?" Nikhil said.

"Yes please" said Katie

He poured Katie a glass "here you go" he said,

"Great thanks" said Katie.

"Declan?" Said Nikhil

"Please" said Declan,

"There you go" said Nikhil giving Declan a glass.

"Thanks" said Declan

"Jai would you like some too" Nikhil asked his brother,

"Definitely" said Jai.

"Here you go brother" said Nikhil

"Thank you brother" said Jai,

"Looks like you need to open another bottle" said Chas.

"Where's mine?" asked Rishi

"Rishi" scolded Georgia,

"Its ok dad I am opening another bottle there will be plenty for everyone" said Nikhil.

"Good" said Rishi

Nikhil opened another bottle "here you go dad" he said pouring his dad a glass and handing it to him,

"Great thanks" said Rishi.

"You want a glass beautiful?" asked Nikhil pouring Gennie a glass

"Thanks babe" said Gennie,

"Ok sweetheart" said Nikhil he kissed Gennie before pouring himself a glass.

"Let's make a toast" said Chas

"Yeah let's" said Declan,

"To Lucy and James on their big day and their amazing parents so to Lucy James Gennie and Nikhil" Chas said.

"To Lucy James Gennie and Nikhil" said Declan

"Lucy James Gennie and Nikhil" said Katie,

"Lucy James Gennie and Nikhil" said Georgia.

"To Lucy James Gennie and Nikhil" said Brenda

"Lucy James Brenda and Nikhil" said Rishi,

"Lucy James Gennie and Nikhil" said Jai.

"Thank you guys" said Gennie

"Thanks" said Nikhil,

"And thank you all for the lovely gifts" said Gennie.

"And thank you for putting up with us and all the ciaos too" said Nikhil

"yeah you have all been great helping us get organised and helping Chas sort out the mess in The Woolpack after Aaron left the door unlocked and the storm got in" said Gennie,

"Yeah thank you all for that" said Chas.

"Is he still in trouble with Steven?" asked Gennie

"Yeah it is because he was drunk and Stevens new I pad was in there the storm getting inside broke it" said Chas,

"Trust Aaron" said Gennie.

"Yeah I know" said Chas

"Steven is good for him though" said Gennie,

"Yeah he is really" said Chas.

"We should get Lucy and James in to their christening gowns now it's time" said Gennie

"Ok I will get them" said Nikhil,

The went and got Lucy and James and put their christening gowns on them everyone finished their Champaign and they all set off to the church, when they got there everyone invited to the christening were stood outside the church waiting for them when they saw then everyone went inside to sit down Jude was in the doorway.

"Ok are we ready? Asked Jude

"Yes we Shure are" said Gennie,

"Defiantly" said Nikhil.

"They look lovely you all do" said Jude tickling Lucy and James's chins

"Thank you Jude" smiled Gennie,

"Are the god parents ready?" Jude asked.

"Yea I am" said Chas

"Me too" said Jai.

"I am ready" said Declan.

"So am I" said Katie

"And Grandparents?" asked Jude,

"I am certainly ready" said Brenda.

"So are we" said Rishi

"Ok then let's go in and get started then" said Jude everyone walked in to the church and the service began, "I would like to welcome Nikhil Thomas Sharma and Genesis Jane Sharma to this church and welcome their beautiful children too". Nikhil and Gennie brought Lucy and James to the Altar "what are their names?" he asked

"Lucy Katie Sharma" said Gennie,

"James Shadrack Sharma" said Nikhil.

"And what are you asking the church for today?" asked Jude

"For Lucy Katie Sharma to be baptised" said Gennie,

"For James Shadrack Sharma to be baptised" said Nikhil.

"ok" said Jude he traced the sight of the cross on Lucy's four head then traced the sign of the cross on James's four head "could you bring them to the frount please?" asked Jude Gennie and Nikhil did as they were asked Jude took some water out the font and poured it over Lucy's head "Lucy Katie Sharma I baptise you in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of The Holy Spirit. He got some more water and poured it over James's head "James Shadrack Sharma I Baptise you in the name of the Father, and of the son and of the Holy Spirit" Jude said. He added some oils before calling up the god parents to take their baptismal vows. "Would the God parents please come to the frount?" asked Jude Katie, Declan Jai and Chas came to the frount "I welcome Katie Hollie Sugden, Chastity Emma Dingle, Jai Adam Sharma and Declan Gavin Macey to church and help them take their vows do you all agree to this?"

"I agree" said Katie

"I agree" said Chas,

"I agree" said Jai.

"I agree" said Declan

"Will you pray for Lucy and James draw them by your example and in to the community of faith and walk with them in the way of Christ" Jude asked,

"With the help of God we will" said Katie, Chas, Jai and Declan together.

"Will you care for Lucy and James and help them take their place within the life and worship of Christ's Church?" Jude asked

"With the help of God we will" said Katie, Chas, Jai and Declan together,

"Do you reject the Devil and all rebellion against God?" Jude asked.

"I reject them" said Katie

"I reject them" said Chas,

"I reject them" said Jai.

"I reject them" said Declan

"Do you renounce the deceit and corruption of evil?" Jude asked,

"I renounce them" said Katie.

"I renounce them" said Chas

"I renounce them" said Jai,

"I renounce them" said Declan.

"Do you repent of the sins that separate us from God and neighbour?" asked Jude

"I repent them" said Katie,

"I repent them" said Chas.

"I repent them" said Jai

"I repent them" said Declan,

"Do you turn to Christ as Saviour?" asked Jude.

"I turn to Christ" said Katie

"I turn to Christ" said Chas,

"I turn to Christ" said Jai.

"I turn to Christ" said Declan

"Do you submit to Christ as Lord?" asked Jude,

"I submit to Christ" said Katie.

"I submit to Christ" said Chas

"I submit to Christ" said Jai,

"I submit to Christ" said Declan.

"Do you come to Christ, the way, the truth and the life?" asked Jude

"I come to Christ" said Katie,

"I come to Christ" said Chas.

"I come to Christ" said Jai

"I come to Christ" said Declan,

After Jude had finished the service everyone went outside for photos and then to the Woolpack for celebratory drinks and something to eat, Marlon had done the catering and Aaron had decorated the pub it all looked very nice.

"That was a lovely service Jude" said Georgia she bounced James on her knee

"Yeah it really was" agreed Brenda she bounced Lucy on her knee,

"Thank you" said Jude.

Gennie and Nikhil where sat next to them chatting to each other "you look really beautiful" said Nikhil

"And you look really gorgeous" said Gennie kissing him,

"I am so proud of them today they did not cry once" said Nikhil.

"Yeah me too and don't they look sweet in their beautiful Christening gowns" said Gennie

"They Shure do" said Nikhil,

"I just love then more and more everyday" said Gennie.

"So do I and I love you more and more everyday" said Nikhil he kissed Gennie

"Good because I love you more and more every day" smiled Gennie,

"Food is ready" said Marlon.

"Great thanks" Gennie "it all looks great Marlon thank you" said Gennie

"And thank you for making the pub look so nice Aaron" said Nikhil,

Aaron looked embarrassed "yeah ok" he said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww he is embarrassed" teased Steven pinching Aaron's cheek

"Geroffffffffffff" said Aaron,

"Awwww my little boy is embarrassed he has gone all red" said Chas pinching his other cheek and grinning.

Aaron tutted "I am getting some food" he said

"Awwww leave him alone" said Gennie,

It was Lucy and James's feeding time so before they got something to eat they feed Lucy and James and gave them their bottles and put them down in their prams for a nap, after Lucy and James where sorted they went to get some food for themselves and sat down to eat after they had eaten Chas rang the bell and announced that they would give a speech.

"Hello can I have everyone's attention please" said Chas Gennie and Nikhil would like to make a speech" said Chas

Everyone went silent Nikhil started "ok firstly i would like to thank everyone for coming and I would like to thank Jude for the lovely service and to thank the wonderful godparents, and Marlon for the lovely delicious food I would like to thank Aaron for decorating the pub so beautifully and to Chas for letting us use it. I am so proud of Lucy and James and as you know me and my beautiful wife Gennie love them very much, I know Katie, Declan, Chas and Jai will help us to teach them all the right ways and help us look after them whenever we need it. I am Shure Gennie will agree that today has been one of the best days of our lives and we hope we have more party's like this for birthdays and such like well that is all really and enjoy the rest of the party.

Everyone clapped and Gennie made her speech then they all enjoyed the party which went on for a long time, After the party Gennie and Nikhil where knackered they took Lucy and James home put a DVD on for them and relaxed on the sofa still In their party things they fell asleep.


	24. Snowey fun Halloween and Bonfire night

_**LOVE AND DREAMS**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARTERS ITV AND EMMERDALE DO**_

It was a few days after Lucy and James's christening and it was snowing outside much to Lucy and James's delight, Gennie had woken up early and looked outside to see a beautiful winter wonderland in the back garden. Gennie had excitedly woken Nikhil up so she could show him the beauty of the winter wonderland, Nikhil who normally detested snow was just as excited as Gennie it was the first time Lucy and James would see snow, and he knew they would absolutely love it as he had done when he was their age Nikhil as a child had always loved snow he had proof of photos of himself Priya and Jai playing in it. Nowadays however Nikhil usually found snow tiresome annoying and rather inconvenient partly of course because usually he had no time to enjoy it, but today was different today for the first time in years he would be able to enjoy it and better still he would be able to enjoy it with his beautiful wife and beautiful children. Gennie on the other hand had always loved snow she thought it was beautiful and it reminded her of her childhood, she also had photos of her playing in the snow as a child there was one with her and Mr snuggles on a sledge with her adoptive dad. She knew it made it hard to get around sometimes and it was very cold but the Christmas card type beauty of it somehow made up for that, her favroute thing to do was have snowball fights build snowmen before enjoying a nice hot chocolate with extra cream and marshmallows with her friends. Lucy and James would be asleep for another hour or so so Gennie and Nikhil had their breakfast early, before getting the warm winter clothing Chas had bought Lucy and James for their christening present. Gennie and Nikhil had decided not to have stuff like silver cups and spoons that would end up in the loft never to be seen again as christening presents, they had decided to be more practical and have stuff they could use and stuff like toys that Lucy and James could enjoy. Once everything was ready for them to take Lucy and James out to play in the snow, Gennie and Nikhil sat down at the table to share their child hood photos while they waited for Lucy and James to wake up.

"This one me and Jai decided to burry pryia in the snow" laughed Nikhil "she was so mad"

"I don't blame her" said Gennie,

"We left her head out" said Nikhil.

"Why did you take a photo?" Asked Gennie

"I did not" said Nikhil "jai did",

"Your mum looks cross" said Gennie.

"She was me and Jai were grounded for ages Pryia got flu because of our prank" Nikhil said

"I once built a snowman in the house" said Gennie,

"Bet that pleased your Mum" said Nikhil.

"No not really" said Gennie "she went mad she took my Cyber-pet off me for a month"

"I like that photo" said Nikhil,

"That is one of my Favourites my aunty took it" said Gennie.

"Is that your Gran and Granddad with your Mum and Dad?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah" said Gennie,

"On your Mums side?" asked Nikhil.

"Yeah" said Gennie

"Thought so your Mum looks so much like them" said Nikhil he took another photo "and your Gran has your Mums I am sucking a lemon look",

"Yeah I know" said Gennie "Granddad had told her to stop going on".

"She is just like your Mum then" said Nikhil

"Oh yea she Shure was" said Gennie

"Ohh this one is good" said Nikhil he showed Gennie another photo,

"Awwwww that is nice even you're Mum looks happy who took it?" Gennie asked.

"The neighbour we were taking it in turns to take photos she offered to take a family one" said Nikhil

"We can take tripod out and take a Family ne and do a video we can take before and after shoots too" Gennie said,

"Good idea" said Nikhil.

"We can buy that nice photo album we saw" added Gennie

"You mean the pink fluffy one that made me look silly holding it and looking at it" asked Nikhil,

"But I really really like it" said Gennie she pouted and smiled giving him the look that always got her what she wanted.

"That is not fair you know I cannot resist that look" he paused "oh ok I'll go buy it when I get the photos developed"

"Yay thank you" said Gennie smiling and kissing Nikhil,

"Good job I love you so much" said Nikhil.

"And I love you too" said Gennie

"Ohh this one is of us building a snowman" said Nikhil,

"Awwww look at you you look so sweet with snow all over you" grinned Gennie.

"I love all these photos they are nice memories" said Nikhil

"Yeah they are" said Gennie,

"And we can make some more with Lucy and James Mum and Dad will love them and so will your Mum so we should get a few copy's" Nikhil said.

"Yeah good idea" said Gennie

"What time is it? Asked Nikhil,

"Nearly eight" Gennie told him.

"Good they should be up soon" said Nikhil

Just as he said that they heard a noise from the baby monitor Lucy was awake and James woke up too Gennie and Nikhil went upstairs to get them, they feed and bathed them before getting themselves and Lucy and James all wrapped up and ready to go play in the snow. Nikhil set the camera upon the tripod Lucy and James were looking in amazement at the snow, Nikhil set up the timer on the camera to take a family photo before setting up the video camera on it.

"Do you like the snow Lucy?" asked Gennie

"Let's build a snowman" said Nikhil,

"And throw snow at daddy" grinned Gennie.

"That should be fun for me" said Nikhil

"Yeah will be for us" grinned Gennie,

"Have we got the spare scarf and hat?" asked Nikhil.

"Yeah and a carrot for the nose we can go get some coal from the coal bunker for the eyes and buttons" said Gennie

"Great" said Nikhil "I'm glad we decided to have a real fire put it is so much better" he made a snowball and started rolling it on the ground he took James's hands and made them roll the snow,

"Yeah it is" said Gennie she got Lucy's hands and made them roll the snow Lucy giggled in delight.

"Are you enjoying that James?" asked Nikhil James answered by giggling happily

"Lucy loves it too" said Gennie,

"I know hey look it is getting bigger already" said Nikhil.

"It will get too heavy for them in a minute" said Gennie

"Well we should do the body first" said Nikhil "so I will finish this and then we can all make the middle part of the body when I have made it look right" he added,

"Ok" said Gennie

Gennie took James in one arm and Lucy in the other and went to sit down Lucy and James did not want to stop building the snow man, and they told Gennie this by crying when she took them away Gennie took some snow from the table and gave it to them they stopped crying and played with it.

"It is ready" said Nikhil

"Great" said Gennie "let's get some coal",

"I will get it" said Nikhil he went to get some and came back a few minutes later with some coal.

"Let's put some buttons on" said Gennie she gave James to Nikhil and got a piece of coal Lucy dropped the snow and took the coal off Gennie

"Do you want a piece too James?" asked Nikhil he gave James a piece he took it,

"Look sees you put it in like this" said Gennie putting a piece of coal on the snowman Lucy seemed to like this idea because she copied putting her coal right next to Gennie's.

"look why don't we put some buttons on too" said Nikhil he put a piece of coal on the bottom part of the snow man's body James copied putting his coal next to next to Nikhil's

They finished building the snowman helped by Lucy and James then took a photo of them all with the snow man the buttons looked a bit skewwhiff and it had four arms and three noses, but Gennie and Nikhil where really proud of it because they had made it with Lucy and James. They spent the rest of the morning playing in the snow and making snow angles, well Nikhil and Gennie made the snow angles Lucy and James did not know how yet but they really enjoyed watching Gennie and Nikhil making them. At about lunch time they took Lucy and James inside they took their wet clothes off and dried them off, and gave Lucy and James their lunch in frount of the newly lit fire when they had feed Lucy and James and given them their bottles Nikhil made some soup for himself and Gennie.

"This soup is yummy" said Gennie

"It's my Mums recipe" said Nikhil,

"Well it is delicious" said Gennie.

"I will tell mum" said Nikhil

"Good" said Gennie "maybe she might be nice to me for once",

"I keep telling her you know" said Nikhil.

"I know babe it isn't your fault" said Gennie

"She is just so difficult and Dad doesn't help he is always teasing her" said Nikhil sadly,

"Are they apart for good now? Asked Gennie.

"yeah the tried for a whole year I mean they didn't start to try again for over two but they thought they could make it, so did we but they just don't love each other anymore Pryia isn't helping either she is always going off with a different man" sighed Nikhil

"Well she is not your problem" said Gennie "and maybe it is better that they are splitting they will be happier" Gennie put a supportive hand on Nikhil's cheek,

"Yeah I guess" said Nikhil.

"And they still love you Pryia and Jai" added Gennie

"Yeah I know but they always seemed so happy and now look" said Nikhil,

"I know babe but it is better this way and do not worry about Pryia she can sort herself out she will see sense soon" Gennie said.

"I hope so" said Nikhil

"she starts her new job soon and it is in fashion which she loves that will keep her busy and that lady seams wise and Pryia seemed to like her so maybe she will help" Gennie told him,

"Yeah good idea I never thought of that" said Nikhil cheering up.

"Look at them don't they look cute" said Gennie she got the camera and took a photo of Lucy and James who were asleep in their play pen

"Yeah they do" said Nikhil smiling he took camera off Gennie and took a photo of them both in frount of the fire cuddled up,

"These are going to look so great" said Gennie.

"Yeah they are aren't they" said Nikhil

"let's go get them developed when they wake up we can get that album and that place puts stuff on to DVDs we can get a few copies of them too keep our parents happy" said Gennie,

"Good plan" said Nikhil "shame we cannot trust them to all be in the same room together without kicking off though" said Nikhil.

"Well my Mum and your Dad get along so maybe they could come for lunch tomorrow and we can go see your Mum the day after" suggested Gennie

"Yeah I like that idea" said Nikhil "Mum will be nice to you if you give her the photos and DVD too" said Nikhil,

"Great that is settled the" said Gennie.

"I will call my dad later when Lucy and James have woken up" said Nikhil

"And I will call my mum" said Gennie,

"Great we can go to the supermarket on the way back from getting the photos developed" said Nikhil.

After about an hour and a half later Lucy and James woke up Gennie and Nikhil put their now dried coats on them then put their own coats on, they got Luc and James in to the car and set off to get the photos developed

"Have you got the camera?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah" said Gennie,

"Good" said Nikhil.

What do you think we should cook?" asked Gennie

"Well it is Sunday tomorrow so how about a roast with all the trimmings" said Nikhil,

"Great my Mum loves your roasts" said Gennie.

"Well I should hope you do too" said Nikhil

"Yeah course I do they are yummy" said Gennie,

"We can put some in the blender for Luc and James too" said Nikhil.

"Yeah that thing is great am glad we got it so we can make Lucy and James proper food and not that rubbish in jars" said Gennie

"Yeah I bet that is half reason they are so healthy because they have never had that stuff in jars" said Nikhil,

"Probley" agreed Gennie.

"It's better that we don't have to mix it with formula anymore" said Nikhil

"Yeah and they can drink proper milk too" said Gennie,

"Much better" said Nikhil.

"They will be able to feed themselves soon" said Gennie

"They nearly are I love how developed they are they will be talking soon they have been trying to for over a month" said Nikhil,

"Yeah I am so proud of them" said Gennie.

"Me too" said Nikhil

"We are nearly at the photo place" said Gennie,

"Here we are" said Nikhil.

Nikhil turned in to the car park of Snoopy's photos and parked up Gennie got the pram out and they put Lucy and James in it "I will go get the album" said Gennie

"No we will both go" said Nikhil,

The went up the albums aisle and Nikhil picked up the pink fluffy album and gave it to Gennie "thanks babe" smiled Gennie.

"Let's go get these developed" said Nikhil

"if we put the SD card in one of those computers we can get them done instantly" said Gennie "and we can also get DVD done all we need to do then is type in amount of copy's we need and take ticket and pay" she got the SD card out that camera and put it into a computer,

"Wow that is great we can even crop and stuff" said Nikhil.

"Which gives me an idea for my Mums birthday present" said Gennie

"Hey we can make a calendar of them for next year" said Nikhil,

"Yeah but let's do it after Christmas if we do that we can put Christmas photos on and Halloween and bonfire night ones and stuff" said Gennie.

"Great idea" said Nikhil

They got the photos how they wanted them and printed them off before making the DVDs and getting them off then paying for their stuff, they put Lucy and James in the car and Nikhil put the pram and bags in the boot they got in to the car and went home.

The next day was Sunday it was also Halloween Gennie and Nikhil where getting the house ready for Gennie's mum and Nikhil's dad to come for lunch, Gennie had her favroute album on a mixed one Nikhil had made her with all her favroute songs on for her birthday Gennie was singing and dancing along to it. Nikhil watched her singing and dancing as she cleaned the living room he loved watching her sing and dance, she looked so amazing and gorgeous he knew their song was next on the album it made him want to dance with her. Their song came on and he went up to her he took her hand she smiled at him, she had been hoping he would ask her to dance and they danced close hugging each other as they did. Lucy and James who were in their play pen watched their Mummy and Daddy dancing in amazement their faces lit up , when the song had finished Nikhil saw Lucy and James watching he smiled and tapped Gennie on the shoulder she smiled too. My Girl had come on next Lucy and James seamed to love this song, so Nikhil and Gennie got them out their play pen and danced with them to My Girl Lucy and James clapped their hands in delight at this. They were ment to be cleaning and tidying the house, but ended up spending half the morning dancing with Lucy and James instead it was much more fun than cleaning Gennie thought. Even Nikhil who was a total clean freak was having more fun dancing with his wife and gorgeous children, besides he thought I can clean and tidy it quick enough it does not need that much doing. After they were all tired from dancing Nikhil finished the tidying and cleaning, and then put dinner on his dad and Gennie's mum would be her soon and Gennie had gone to get herself Lucy and James ready.

Nikhil went upstairs to get ready himself "Gennie have you seen my purple shirt?" he asked

"Yeah it is here" said Gennie,

"I cannot believe we just spent the whole morning in our pyjamas" said Nikhil.

"Me either it's not like you" teased Gennie

"I kind of enjoyed it really" said Nikhil,

"Did you that is strange" said Gennie.

"Or it may have been dancing with you Lucy and James I enjoyed" he smiled he kissed Gennie

Gennie smiled at him "I enjoyed that bit too" she said,

"They really love dancing don't they" said Nikhil.

"Yeah they Shure do" agreed Gennie

"Your Mum will be here soon" said Nikhil "and my Dan I had better get dressed" he went in to their room to get dressed,

Gennie took Lucy and James downstairs and put them in their play pen "doesn't Daddy's cooking smell nice" she said to them there was a knock at the door it was Rishi "hi Rishi come in Nikhil getting dressed" she said.

"What you mean he hasn't been up dressed and showered since eight that is not like him" giggled Rishi

"Yeah I know" agreed Gennie also giggling,

"Did you all enjoy the snow yesterday?" asked Rishi "I saw the snowman".

"Yeah we did Lucy and James loved it" said Gennie

"I bet they did Nikhil used to love the snow" said Rishi "then he started getting grumpy because it stopped him going for runs",

Gennie giggled "that does not surprise me" she said.

"What does not surprise you?" asked Nikhil jogging down the stairs looking dapper in his purple shirt

"Oh nothing" grinned Gennie,

There was another knock at the door Nikhil answered it "hi Brenda come in" he said.

"Hi Nikhil I like the snow man outside" said Brenda

"We thought you would we have a great DVD of us building it" said Nikhil,

"Did Lucy and James help too" asked Brenda.

"Yeah beautiful isn't it" said Nikhil

"it certainly is" said Brenda "Gennie once built one in the house I was so mad I slapped her legs and took her cyber-pet off her",

"Yeah she said we were looking at photos yesterday we bought a new album for the photos we took yesterday" said Nikhil.

"Do we get to see these photos then?" asked Rishi

"Yeah I was thinking that" said Brenda,

"Hello Brenda" said Rishi.

"Hello Rishi" said Brenda

"Let's have a look at these photos then" said Rishi,

"I will go get them" said Gennie she went upstairs returning with two sets of photos and three DVDs.

"Ohhhhh is that a disc with the photos on you know I cannot work those things I do hope you will not expect me to" said Brenda

"No Mum do not worry I will not expect you to work a photo disc" said Gennie in a board voice,

"Well there is no need to take that tone" said Brenda.

"Sorry Mum" said Gennie

"Well I should think so too" said Brenda,

"Don't worry Brenda Nikhil talks to me like that sometimes" said Rishi.

Nikhil who could see his Dad and Brenda were about to start talking about how disrespectful him and Gennie were butted in, "it is ok you two it is a DVD we got you copies of the photos and a DVD each" he said.

"What is on the DVD?" asked Brenda

"We videoed us making the snow man and playing in the snow" said Nikhil,

"Ohhhhh put it on" said Brenda.

"Yeah I would like to see that" that said Rishi

"I will put it on now" said Gennie

Gennie got the DVD out of its case and switched the DVD player on then put it in to the DVD player she switched the television on, when the DVD started everyone settled down on to the sofa to watch the DVD.

"Awwww look at them" said Brenda

"So cute" said Rishi,

"And clever" said Brenda.

"It is a great snow man" said Rishi

"Yes it is" agreed Brenda,

"Well that was brilliant" said Rishi when the DVD had finished.

"Yeah it was and I do like the cover on the case" said Brenda looking at the photo of Gennie, Nikhil, Lucy and James next to the finished snow man

"Awwwww yeah lovely" said Rishi,

"Snoopy's photo place dose DVDs of videos and you can pick your own cover" said Nikhil.

"Brilliant" said Brenda

"These are all the photos we took" said Gennie giving her mum and Rishi a set of photos each,

Brenda took the photos out of their pocket and started looking at them "awwwww look at their little faces" she said showing Rishi.

"That is when they saw the snow" said Gennie

"They love it don't they" said Rishi,

"I remember the first time my Gennie saw snow her face lit up too" said Brenda.

"Yeah so did Nikhil's the first time he saw snow" said Rishi

"Lucy looks so much like Gennie at that age" said Brenda "I bet James looks like Nikhil at that age too" she added,

"Yeah he shire dose" said Rishi.

"This one is nice too it is great how you can take photos from videos" said Brenda

"Yeah it is" said Gennie "we have filled the new album we bought",

"Is it that pink fluffy one?" asked Brenda.

"Yeah" said Gennie

"I thought you would like that when I saw it in the shop" said Brenda,

"You have been in to Snoopy's?" asked Gennie.

"Yeah I a friend went to get some photos developed" said Brenda

"Oh ok" said Gennie she looked at Nikhil,

"Who was your friend Brenda?" asked Nikhil taking the hint.

"That is none of your business young man" said Brenda "and I saw you give him that look Gennie if you want to know ask yourself"

"Busted" said Nikhil,

"Yea busted" said Brenda.

"Who was your friend Mum?" asked Gennie

"That is absolutely nothing to do with you" said Brenda "do not be nosey",

"Sorry Mum" said Gennie rolling her eyes.

"Good you should be" said Brenda "and do not roll your eyes at me I am still your mother just because you have children now does not mean you are too old for a ticking off"

"Hey Brenda lets finish looking at these photos" said Rishi quickly changing the subject,

"Yeah ok" said Brenda.

"That camera takes brilliant photos and videos" said Rishi

"Yeah it really dose" said Brenda,

"We are going to take more at the Halloween party later" said Gennie.

"Dinner is ready" said Nikhil

"Great smells yummy" said Brenda putting the photos in her handbag and going to sit at the table,

"Yeah it really dose" agreed Rishi.

"Roast Chicken, Roast potatoes, stuffing, boiled potatoes, peas, parsnips, cheesy cauliflower Yorkshire puddings and gravy" said Nikhil

"Yummy" said Brenda,

Nikhil put everything on the table "help yourself" he said.

"What time is that Halloween party?" asked Brenda she helped herself to some stuffing

"Two o clock till five o clock" said Gennie she got some cheesy cauliflower,

"Have you got their costumes ready" asked Rishi he helped himself to some peas.

"Yeah we Shure have" answered Nikhil getting a chicken leg

"So what are they wearing then?" asked Brenda she poured some gravy over her food,

"We got some outfits in London" said Nikhil he got some Gravy.

"I bet they are good from London" said Rishi

"Yeah they are" said Gennie,

"What are they?" asked Brenda.

"What are what?" asked Nikhil

"The costumes what are the costumes I have asked about ten times" said Brenda,

"Sorry we got some Peter pan costumes" said Nikhil.

"Lucy is going and Tinkerbelle and James is going as Peter Pan" said Gennie

"Awwww that is nice" said Rishi,

"Are you two dressing up" asked Brenda.

"Yeah I am going as a fairy and Nikhil is going as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz" said Gennie

"Oh he will look so sweet" teased Rishi grinning,

"He has the wig and everything" said Gennie also grinning.

"Thank you for that Gennie" said Nikhil

"That is quite ok Nikhil" said Gennie,

"I am not looking forward to wearing the dress" said Nikhil.

"I am" giggled Gennie

"You would be" said Nikhil,

"That was really delicious" said Brenda a few minutes later she put her knife and fork together on her plate.

"Yes it is" said Rishi who had also finished

"Nikhil makes the best Roasts ever" smiled Gennie,

"They are ok I suppose" said Nikhil.

"they are better than ok" said Gennie "ohh they are awake I will go get them we put them down early so they can go to the Halloween party" she got her empty plate and got Rishi's and her Mum's and put them in the sink

"ok I will blend them some food" said Nikhil taking his empty plate to the sink he put some of everything in the blender and blended it before pouring some gravy on and warming it up,

Gennie brought them downstairs and put them in their high chairs "is it ready" she asked.

"Yeah should be give them some brownie and ice cream too?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah they will like that" answered Gennie,

"Can we feed them?" asked Rishi.

"Yeah if you like" said Gennie

"Great" said Rishi he took the spoon off Gennie and beginning to feed James,

"I love feeding them" said Brenda beginning to feed Lucy.

"Yeah so do I" said Rishi "when Nikhil was small I used to do the Cho Cho train"

"Gennie liked either that or the aeroplane" said Brenda,

"Lucy and James love the Aeroplane and train too" said Nikhil.

"Here comes the big Aeroplane Meeeeeeeaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww" said Rishi feeding James

James clapped his hands in delight "Mi Mi" he babbled trying to copy the noise and ate the food off the spoon,

"I still cannot get over the fact they are nearly talking" said Brenda "here is the Aeroplane" she feed Lucy

Lucy also clapped her hands in delight "Mi Mi" she babbled before eating the food off the spoon

"I know me either" said Rishi.

They finished feeding Lucy and James giving them some of Gennie's homemade brownies and some ice cream for afters much to their delight, they then gave them their bottles with orange juice Lucy and James grabbed them with both hands and started drinking. They all had some of Gennie's homemade brownies with ice cream, them played with Lucy and James for a while before Brenda and Rishi went home and Gennie and Nikhil got themselves and Lucy and James ready for the Halloween party.

"Don't they look sweet" said Gennie

"Yeah they do" said Nikhil staring at Gennie,

"What?" asked Gennie.

"You look really beautiful in that" said Nikhil he took one of his pig tails off James who had it in his mouth

"Awwww thanks" smiled Gennie,

"Let's take some photos" said Nikhil.

Yeah good idea I will set camera up" said Gennie,

"Great" said Nikhil when they had taken a few photos and put the camera in the baby bag.

"I think someone has another tooth coming through" said Nikhil taking his pigtail off James again

"Yeah I got the teething ready" said Gennie,

"Good I shall get the teething gel" said Nikhil.

"And the dummy's" said Gennie

"Good we will need them they are starting to get cranky" said Nikhil he took a dummy off Gennie and gave it to James "there you go gorgeous boy",

"Here you go Beautiful girl" said Gennie giving Lucy a dummy.

"Right are we ready?" asked Nikhil

"We Shure are" said Gennie,

They put Lucy and James in their prams and walked out the door locking it behind them they walked across the road in to The Woolpack, and went inside Dianne was at the Door handing out sweets she Gave Lucy and James a Flump marshmallow each they took them delighted.

"Thanks Dianne" said Gennie

"They look so sweet" said Dianne, who was dressed as a Geri Halliwell,

"I know don't they" beamed Nikhil.

"Well go through and have a lovely time" said Dianne

"Wow I like the outfit Nikhil" said Charity when Gennie and Nikhil went through Charity was dressed as Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter,

"Yeah you look well" said Jai who was dressed as a Teddy Bear.

"Whatever Teddy" said Nikhil

"Let's go sit with Katie and Declan" said Gennie,

"Yeah ok" said Nikhil "see you Jai" he waved at Jai

"hi Gennie" said Katie" I love your outfit" Katie was dressed as sleeping beauty,

"Hi Katie thank you I like yours too" said Gennie.

"Lucy and James look so cute" said Katie

"They are so dose Lola she looks good as Wendy" said Gennie Lola was dressed at Wendy from Peter pan,

"Love the pigtails" Declan teased Nikhil.

"Well I like yours long hair" Nikhil teased back Declan was dressed as a Hook from Peter Pan

"Least I am not dressed at a girl" said Declan,

"A girl is better than a baddie" said Nikhil.

"Oh great they are doing my outfit is better than your outfit" sighed Katie rolling her eyes

"Typical" said Gennie,

"Yeah I know" said Katie.

"Kind of like a couple of children really" said Gennie

"Yeah they are and neither of them can say anything" said Katie,

"Hey we are not like children" said Declan.

"And you two made us wear these outfits" said Nikhil

"Arrrrr well at least they are back with us" giggled Katie,

"Well took them long enough" Gennie giggled.

"We were only messing" said Declan

"Yeah we know but we still like to tease you" said Gennie,

"You would" said Nikhil pulling Gennie towards him and kissing her.

"Awwwww you love it really" she said she put her arms round his neck wile kissing him

""Declan loves it too" said Katie she sat on Declan's knee and Kissed him,

"Yeah I guess I do sometimes" smiled Declan.

"What would you like to drink?" asked Nikhil

"White wine please" answered Gennie,

"Declan?" asked Nikhil.

"Pint please" said Declan

"Katie?" Nikhil asked,

"White wine please" said Katie.

"Ok" said Nikhil he went to the Bar

"Hi Nikhil what would you like?" asked Alisha,

"Two white wines and two pints please" said Nikhil "who are you ment to be?"

"Dolly Parton" said Alisha

"Oh ok" said Nikhil,

"Here are your drinks" said Alisha.

"Thanks" said Nikhil taking the drinks

"Hey you lot" said Chas "are you having a good time?" Chas was dressed as a baby,

"Yeah great" said Gennie.

"Hey I like your costume Sarah" said Katie when Sarah and Debbie sat with them

"I am Belle from beauty and the beast" said Sarah,

"Well you look lovely" said Gennie.

"Thanks aunty Gennie" said Sarah

"Who are you Debbie?" asked Katie,

"Princess Layla" answered Debbie.

"Cool" said Katie

"Are you snow white Belle" Nikhil asked Belle when she and Lisa who was dressed as Mortisha Adams,

"Yeah" said Belle.

"I love the decorations" said Gennie

"They are great aren't they Aaron did them" said Chas,

"Yeah they are" said Gennie "ohh these are for you photos of Lucy and James in the warm cloths you bought them" she gave Chas some photos.

"Brilliant" said Chas

"Let's take one of all of us now" said Nikhil he set the camera "smile everyone" he said,

"Can I be in a photo?" asked Noah.

"No" said Nikhil

"Why?" asked Noah,

"Go away" said Nikhil.

"I think that you are stupid" said Noah

"Yeah well I really do not care what you think Noah I mean we are not friends anymore are we and you know why that is so if you would not mind go away" said Nikhil,

"I am Harry Potter" said Noah.

"I do not care who you are" said Nikhil

"I can cast a spell on you" said Noah,

"Noah I said go away" said Nikhil.

"Nikhil just leave him he will get bored soon" said Gennie

"I am going to cast a spell on stupid old Lucy and James" said Noah he reached in to the pram with his wand,

"You just leave them alone or I will sort you out" snapped Gennie.

"I'm taking Lucy's teddy" said Noah he snatched the Bunny Lucy was holding making Lucy cry

"Give that back you little brat" said Gennie snatching it back and giving it back to Lucy she picked Lucy up out her pram and cuddled her,

"Noah leave them alone or we will go home" said Jai coming up to them.

"Fine they are all stupid anyway" said Noah

"You need to sort him out" said Nikhil kissing his daughters hair,

"Come and sit down Noah you are grounded for a week if you do not" said Jai he took Noah away.

"Activity time" said Dianne

Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon doing the activities that had been set up by Dianne and Chas and enjoying the Party, Gennie and Nikhil took loads of photos of Lucy and James and some more family photos too.

It was Bonfire night Gennie and Nikhil had decided to take Lucy and James to their first Firework display and Bonfire, Declan had decided to have one at Home Farm he had been talked in to it by Katie and Gennie. Gennie and Nikhil had come up to Home Farm to help organise everything and it was taking ages because nothing seemed to be going right, Lucy and James were extremely cranky because they both had another tooth coming through and it was hurting them a lot. Sam who had been outside getting the Bonfire ready came inside to tell Declan there was a problem because some if the wood was wet, Declan told him to go get the emergency wood from the shed and try that Sam did as he was told and went back outside. Nicola came in with more bad news the caterers had decided not to come at last minute they had another appointment, which they were going to instead Nicola had tried to get them to come and when they had said no she had rudely told them where to stick it. Declan was worrying about all the things that were going wrong and was rushing around madly trying to sort everything out, he had no idea what they were going to do for food and the Bonfire was only hours away Gennie suggested getting Marlon in to do it after all the pub were doing the drinks. Declan thought this was a brilliant idea and got Nicola straight on to it telling her to go down to the pub rather than ring which she said she was going to do, she argued but Declan reminded her that she worked for him so had to do as he said and added he was stressed enough. Gennie managed at last to get Lucy and James asleep so they would be able to enjoy the fireworks later that day when it got dark, Nikhil was helping clean and tidy everything up he was very good at that so Declan had given him that job.

"Are they alright now?" asked Nikhil

"Yea just got them off" Gennie,

"Good they will be awake on time to have their tea then enjoy the fireworks" said Nikhil.

"Yeah they will" said Gennie she went to him to give him a quick kiss

"You look beautiful you know" said Nikhil,

"You look gorgeous" smiled Gennie kissing him again.

"I love you so much" said Nikhil wrapping his arms round Gennie

"I love you too" said Gennie wrapping her arms round him,

"I love how you can always get them to sleep with your beautiful amazing voice" said Nikhil.

"I love how you dance with us all and make us heel special" said Gennie

"You are special all of you" said Nikhil,

"As much as I am happy you love each other you did come here to help" said Declan.

"Sorry" giggled Gennie

"Declan do not be so bossy" said Katie,

"Erm excuse me but I did not want to have this bonfire you persuaded me" said Declan.

"Ohh you so did you just wanted us to encourage you" said Katie

"You two talked me in to it didn't they Nikhil" said Declan,

"Sorry mate I am with them you told me you wanted to have one before they said anything" said Nikhil grinning.

"Traitor" said Declan also grinning

"Anyway the cleaning is all done" said Nikhil,

"Brilliant thank you nit looks great" said Declan.

"Is the tent sorted?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah Sam and Zac sorted it thank goodness" Declan told him,

"Well that is done and house is clean so it is starting to sort it's self out now" said Nikhil.

Sam came in again "ok it is sorted I have used the tractor to put a cover over it and it safety cordoned tent is fine all that needs doing now is food tables and chairs" said Sam

"It the thing set up for the fireworks? Asked Declan,

"Yep and the fireworks are safely in the shed but I do not think it is going to rain" said Sam.

"That is brilliant thank you Sam why don't you go get Samson from school I bet he is excited about tonight" said Declan

"Yeah he Shure is and thank you I will he will be happy because I can take him to get his new trainers now" said Sam,

"Well here that trainers are on me thank him for keeping Lola entertained the other day" said Declan giving Sam a twenty pound note.

"Oh brilliant thanks he will be able to get the light up ones now" said Sam

"Wow they light up now they never had the lighting up in my day" said Declan laughing,

"Awwwww that is because you are really old" said Katie patting his shoulder.

Sam just smiled "ok thanks see you tonight" he said

"Yeah see you" said Declan,

"he always does a good job doesn't he" said Nikhil'.

"Yeah" said Declan "he dose he is my best worker he does not go in to childish strops and sulk and argue like some people I can mention"

"Nicola" said Gennie, Nikhil and Katie at the same time,

"Yeah just the person" said Declan.

"She did not look very happy about being made to go down to pub to get Marlon" said Nikhil

"Yeah but that is nothing new she never looks happy about "it would be easier to count times she has cracked a smile" said Katie,

"Has she ever cracked a smile?" Asked Nikhil.

"No probley not" said Katie

"Did not think so" said Gennie,

"Shhhhhhhhh she is coming and brilliant she can be useful when she wants she has Marlon with her and he has boxes and bags brilliant" said Declan.

"Bet she bullied him in to coming" said Nikhil

"Probley but I do not care as long as he is here" said Declan,

Nicola and Marlon came in to the room "here he is" said Nicola "I will go finish my proper work now if that is ok" she added.

"Thank you Nicola" Declan shouted after her he turned to Marlon "thank you for coming at such short notice Marlon" said Declan

"that is ok I got Jackets, Chilli, burgers, sausages and I will make bon toffee and toffee apples and I got cinder toffee I made for the pub Chas said you can have it" said Marlon,

"Brilliant thank you" said Declan.

"Well I shall go get started" said Marlon "Leo is excited about tonight"

"Yeah we saw him running rings round Paddy earlier" said Gennie,

"Yeah Rhona is tired from being up with a pregnant dog all night" said Marlon.

"Oh so Paddy got made to look after Leo" said Gennie

"No course not" said Marlon "Rhona got Leo to look after Paddy",

Everyone laughed and Marlon went away to the kitchen start getting the food ready he had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in, but he knew if he tried he would be able to do it he loved cooking for Bonfire night. He and Paddy where often bigger kids than Leo or so they had been told by Rhona anyways, he supposed she had a point on Halloween when Leo was one they had taken him trick or treating Rhona had gone mad.

"It is all starting to take shape finally" said Declan

"Told you that you did not have anything to worry about" said Katie,

"Yes you were right you are the queen all hail Queen Katie" said Declan.

"Thank you" grinned Katie

"Are you ready for the film crew coming Declan? "Asked Gennie,

"Yeah almost" said Declan.

"It is all very exiting isn't it" said Gennie

"Have they told you what the film will be called yet?" asked Nikhil

"Yeah Bilton and Polly" said Declan,

"What is it about?" asked Nikhil.

"A jack Russell dog and a horse who are best friends" said Declan

"Awwwww sounds good" said Gennie,

"You and your Animal films" said Nikhil.

"Whatever Nikhil you so enjoyed Beethoven" said Gennie

"Well I was just" began Nikhil,

"You were just crying when you thought George was going to take him to be put down" said Gennie.

"Was not" said Nikhil

"You so were" said Gennie,

"Awwwwwwww did ikkle Nikhil kins cry waz it berry berry sad" teased Declan.

"Erm don't you start I seem to remember you crying at that same part" said Katie "so you cannot talk"

"I was not crying had something in my eye" said Declan,

"Yeah tears" said Katie.

"I was pretending so you would think I was watching" said Declan

"Yeah right" said Katie,

"It is true" said Declan.

"Yeah we got together to decide to cry at that part so you two would think we were listening" said Nikhil

"Yeah" agreed Declan,

"Really?" asked Katie.

"You Shure?" asked Gennie

"Yeah" said Declan and Nikhil together,

"Well you cried all the way through Black Beauty the other day" said Katie.

"Yeah you both did" said Gennie

"We did not" said Declan,

"You are making that up" said Nikhil.

"Erm we so are not" said Gennie

"You were so crying both of you" said Katie,

"What time is it we really need to get on" said Declan.

"Yeah good idea" said Nikhil

"So they change the subject" said Gennie,

"Yeah funny that isn't it" said Katie.

"Hmmmmm very" said Gennie

"We are not changing the subject we need to get on" said Nikhil,

"I am going to see what Marlon is doing" said Declan starting to leave the room.

"I will come with you" said Nikhil

"Wow good excuse to get out when you know we are right" said Gennie,

"Yeah" said Gennie,

"Really?" asked Declan and Nikhil.

"Erm no" said Katie and Gennie

"Yeah yeah" said Declan "come on Nikhil lets go",

Gennie and Katie giggled after them as they left "it is so much fun teasing them" said Katie.

"Yeah and they so were crying" said Gennie

"I like to hide his stuff" said Katie,

Gennie giggled "that is brilliant" said Gennie.

"Yeah I know he hates it" said Katie

"I like to mess Nikhil's stuff up" said Gennie,

Katie giggled "brilliant" she said.

"Yeah I know it drives him mad which is why I do it and why I love it" said Gennie

"Let's leave them to it and watch a DVD" said Katie,

"Yeah good idea" said Gennie.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Katie

"Beethoven" said Gennie,

"Good idea but I don't have it anymore it broke" said Katie.

"Awwww how?" asked Gennie

"Millie ate it" said Katie,

"Awwww but she is only a puppy she doesn't know any better" said Gennie.

"Yeah try telling that to Declan she ate his model of the a spaceship" said Katie

"Declan has a model of a spaceship" said Gennie,

"Yeah he reckons it is for Lola well he did till Millie ate it" giggled Katie.

"Nikhil got a star wars sticker book saying it was for Lucy and James so I gave it to them and they just tried to eat it so he tried to take it off them and they hit him with it then threw it away and it went in the sink so it is ruined" Gennie giggled

"Bet that pleased him" said Katie,

"It was very funny" said Gennie.

"So what do you want to watch?" asked Katie

"Glee?" said Gennie,

"Yeah good idea" said Katie.

"By the time we have watched a few episodes it will be time for Lucy and James's tea and then bonfire time" said Gennie excitedly

"Yeah" said Katie,

"I just hope Lucy and James like the fireworks" said Gennie.

"well we could go up to the loft if you like they will not be able to hear them there Declan suggested it earlier we could all go up and leave Nicola to hold the fort" said Katie

"That is a brilliant idea" said Gennie,

"Yeah as long as no one knows we are going Declan does not want too many people" said Katie.

"It is brilliant though because Lucy and James will be able to enjoy the fireworks without being scared" said Gennie

"Yeah that is what Declan thought" said Katie,

"Great" said Gennie.

They watched Glee and chatted munching on chocolate biscuits and some crisps Declan and Nikhil came in to see what they were doing, but went straight out when they realised they were watching Glee Declan and Nikhil did not want to watch Glee so they went to sit in the kitchen. At about five o clock Lucy and James woke up and Gennie gave them their tea, Lola had been with Dianne for the day, and Dianne brought her back at about twenty past five she was fast asleep Katie put her straight to bed.

"Thanks Dianne" said Katie coming down the stairs

"That is ok" said Dianne "I had fun looking after her she is such a sweetie and Gabby loves her",

"Well it has been brilliant I have been able to get stuff done" said Katie.

"Everyone is outside are you coming?" asked Dianne

"Yeah" said Gennie she put Lucy and James in their pram and went outside followed by Katie,

"There you are" said Nikhil.

"Yea here I am" said Gennie

"You were not in the room I could not find you" said Nikhil,

"I was feeding Lucy and James" said Gennie.

"Are they ok?" asked Nikhil looking in to the pram Lucy and James smiled up at their daddy

"Yeah they are happy and refreshed" smiled Gennie,

"We are going up to the loft later" said Nikhil.

"Yeah Katie said" said Gennie she smiled at him and took his chin with her hand and kissed him

"Will be better for these two" said Nikhil he tickled Lucy and James's chests pulling a face at then they giggled happlyley,

"Yeah I was a bit worried about the bangs" said Gennie.

"Hi you two" said Chas "how are my Niece and Nephew today?" she looked in at Lucy and James they smiled up at her

"Are you working behind the bar tonight?" asked Gennie,

"Yeah I will be for a bit but we are closing it when the fireworks come on so we can all enjoy them2 said Chas.

"Where is Mr Happy" asked Gennie

"Think he went to the toilet probley to practice tonight's scowl" said Chas,

Gennie giggled "wouldn't surprise me" she said.

"Are you two coming for a drink later?" asked Chas

"Yeah in a bit" said Gennie,

"Good well I will see you then I had better get back" said Chas.

"Ok see you" said Gennie

"Hi aunty Gennie" said Sarah who had come with Debbie,

"Hi darling" said Gennie "how are you?" Gennie smiled at Sarah.

"I'm good thanks" said Sarah "I drew you a picture" she gave Gennie a piece of paper with a beautifully drawn picture on Sarah was Turing in to quite the little artist

"Wow that is lovely thank you" said Gennie she came down to Sarah's level to hug her,

"It is you and Nikhil and Lucy and James" said Sarah.

"I know it is amazing isn't it amazing Nikhil" said Gennie

"Yeah it is brilliant" said Nikhil,

"Mummy got me a new art kit" said Sarah.

"Cool" said Nikhil

"She hasn't stopped drawing pictures since she got it" laughed Debbie,

"Well she is very good at drawing" said Gennie.

"Where's your mum?" asked Nikhil

"Awwww she is being a pain she wouldn't come because" started Debbie,

"Its ok I know why she isn't coming" said Gennie.

"She says she won't go where she and Noah are hated" said Debbie

"I don't hate either of them I said that because I was angry but I cannot forgive him for what he did it's just how I feel" said Gennie,

"Its ok I know I would feel the same if he had done that to Sarah" said Debbie, "Noah has been acting up loads lately ever since he started watching Outnumbered. I mean I don't think it is just that it is his age and a phase maybe but, it is getting worse rather than better said Debbie

"Let's not talk about it" said Gennie.

"Yeah good idea" said Debbie

"So what have you been doing today?" asked Gennie,

"Not much we just watched some films and Sarah has been drawing all day" said Debbie.

"Mummy can we go get some food?" said Sarah

"Ok darling come on then" said Debbie she and Sarah went away,

"Hi Gennie" said Rachel "how are you".

"Hi Rachel I am good thanks" said Gennie "how are you"

"Good thanks" said Rachel,

"Hi boss" said Ali.

"Ali I really wish you wouldn't call me that" said Nikhil

"Sorry boss" said Ali,

"Mum he just told you not to call him boss" said Amelia.

"I'm only teasing him" said Ali grinning at Nikhil and tapping his cheek

"Mum you are so embarrassing" said Sean,

"Yeah mum you are embarrassing" said Amelia.

"Ali maybe you should stop it" said Ruby

"Ok sorry Nikhil" said Ali,

"How are things going at the factory?" asked Nikhil.

"Oh usual Jai having a fit because some boxes came wrong" said Ali

"Whose fault was it?" asked Nikhil,

"That new girls" said Ali.

"She is useless" said Nikhil

"She is not very good I suppose and no one really likes her she doesn't get on with any of us" said Ali,

"Doesn't she?" asked Nikhil.

"No" said Ali

"I think we are going to have to let her go" said Nikhil,

"You are not even back till next week" said Ali.

"Yeah well when I am back she goes" said Nikhil

"Well I will not argue with that" said Ali,

"I won't be coming back for long" said Gennie.

"Yeah Lisa said something about you starting a new business" said Ali

"Yeah I am" said Gennie "I am going to make and design wedding dresses and do hair and make up for weddings",

"Sounds good" said Ali.

"Yeah it will be" said Gennie she turned to Nikhil "I am starving would go get me a jacket with chilli and cheese please" said Gennie

"ok Sweetheart" said Nikhil I will be right back he went away returning a few minutes later with two jackets one with just chilli and one with chilli and cheese and a glass of wine and a beer,

"Thanks babe" said Gennie taking the jacket with Chili and Cheese and wine.

"Mum I am hungry can I have a hot dog" asked Amelia

"Yeah come on then" said Ali "see you Gennie see you Nikhil",

"See you" said Gennie and Nikhil. They walked closer to the Bonfire were Dianne and Victoria were stood.

"Hello you two how are Lucy and James?" asked Dianne

"They are good thanks" said Gennie,

"They look so cute" said Victoria.

"Hi Victoria I am glad I have seen you will you look after them on Friday night Nikhil and I are going out they will be asleep so you won't need to do much" said Gennie

"Yeah Shure" said Victoria,

"Great thanks" said Gennie.

They all enjoyed the rest of the bonfire Lucy and James were amazed by the bonfire and kept trying to catch the shadows of the dancing flames, after the Bonfire had finished Declan Katie Nikhil and Gennie shook inside with Lucy and James.

"Phew we did it" said Declan

"Yeah I feared we would not get away from the grasps of Betty" said Gennie,

"Me too" said Katie.

"Let's just get upstairs before she spots us" said Nikhil

"Yeah good idea" said Gennie,

"Have you enjoyed it so far?" asked Declan as they walked up the stairs towards the loft.

"Yeah it has been brilliant Sam did a good job making the Bonfire and the food was great too" said Gennie

"Yeah it was really good" agreed Nikhil,

"good I think I might do this every year I have quite enjoyed it myself really" said Declan "I'm glad you and Katie talked me in to it now", he opened the door of the loft shutting it behind him he flicked the light on and off three times before switching it off.

"What was that all about?" asked Gennie

"Signal to start the fire works for Sam" said Declan,

A few minutes later the fireworks started Gennie and Nikhil showed the to Lucy and James "look Lucy" said Gennie pointing to the fireworks.

"Can you see all the colours James?" asked Nikhil also pointing to the fireworks

"Aren't they pretty and colourful" said Gennie,

"p p" babbled Lucy trying to say pretty.

"Yeah" smiled Gennie "Clever girl"

"She is amazing isn't she" said Katie,

"Yeah" smiled Gennie.

"Look James aren't they colourful and pretty" said Nikhil

"cu cu" babbled James,

"They will be talking soon" said Declan.

"Yeah I think they will" said Nikhil

"They are so developed I hope Lola dose this well" said Katie,

"So do I" said Declan.

"With parents like you she will you are brilliant" said Gennie

"Yeah" agreed Nikhil "thanks" said Katie,

"Hey look at that Orange James said Nikhil.

"or or" babbled James

"He seems to like the colour Orange at the moment" explained Nikhil,

"Yeah I can tell" said Declan.

"Lucy prefers Pink don't you Lucy" said Gennie "hey look Lucy there is some Pink fireworks" said Gennie

"pi pi" babbled Lucy clapping her hands in delight,

"or or" babbled James clapping his hands wanting to join in.

"pi pi" babbled Lucy

"or or" babbled James clapping his hands more,

"pi pi" babbled Lucy louder.

Gennie laughed "I think they are trying to compete" she said "quick get the camera and video it"

"or or" babbled James,

"pi pi" babbled Lucy.

"I think you might be right" said Nikhil also laughing

"pi pi pi pi" babbled Lucy loudly,

"or or or" babbled James.

"They are so cute" smiled Katie who was holding the camera videoing it all

"I know aren't they" smiled Gennie,

"They really are" said Declan.

We are so proud of them" said Nikhil

"pi pi" babbled Lucy,

"or or" babbled James.

"Yeah they are lovely aren't they" said Gennie to Lucy

"You really like them don't you James" said Nikhil,

"Wow this is amazing" said Katie.

"So sweet" said Declan

"I know" said Gennie "we are so proud aren't we Nikhil" she cuddled Lucy and took James's hand,

"Yeah we Shure are" said Nikhil he hugged James and took Lucy's hand before kissing Gennie.

The fireworks lasted another twenty minutes and they videoed them and Lucy and James enjoying them their little faces lit up in delight, every time the fireworks changed colour this made everyone laugh because they looked so happy and sweet. After the fireworks had finished it was getting rather late well seven o clock anyway, this was a hour past Lucy and James's bedtime so after saying good bye to Declan and Katie Gennie and Nikhil took Lucy and James home. Lucy and James fell asleep in the car on the way home, so Gennie and Nikhil could put them straight in their cots when they got they home and they were so tired themselves they went straight to bed and fell asleep straight away cuddled together the way they always slept.


End file.
